Corazón en confusión:
by Kamy-chan
Summary: Hinata, una princesa enamorada, ahora tiene que casarse con un extraño por ordenes de su padre. ¿Como hará esta relación cambiar a Hinata? NaruHina :D
1. Prologo

!¿Hola como estan?! Espero que bien.

Bueno les traigo esta historia que se me ocurrio entre clases.

Espero que les guste, aunque este sea como una introduccion a la historia.

**Pareja:** Naruto y Hinata

**Sumario:** Hinata, una princesa enamorada de un cocinero del castillo, ahora tiene que casarse con un extraño por ordenes de su padre. ¿Estara dispuesta a dejar ir sus sentimientos para poder ser feliz con su prometido?

**Derechos Reservados:** Los personajes de Naruto no son mios, pero la trama de esta historia si lo es ;) .

* * *

Inicio del Prologo

-Kiba… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué…?-

-¿Por qué te dejo? ¡Porque solo traes problemas a mi familia! Te quiero Hinata, pero toda mi familia sufre por tu culpa.-

-Kiba. Yo… lo siento. Siento por haberme enamorado de ti. Yo nunca quise hacer daño.- Kiba se acerco y le abrazo para reconfortarla.

-No, lo siento yo. No debí haberte hablado así. Pero Hinata. Somos de mundos diferentes. Intentar que lo nuestro funcione solo traerá deshonra a tu familia y a la mía mas problemas de los que ya tenemos.-

-¿Y nuestro amor?- Le mire a los ojos con esperanza de que el tampoco encontrara respuesta alguna a esa pregunta que me tenia mordiéndome las uñas del miedo, pues si no amara a Kiba, ¿A quien mas iba a poder amar?

-Nuestro amor… Vamos a tener que dárselo a alguien mas.- Me solté en lagrimas. ¡No eso no! – Hinata, no llores.-

-¿Y como quieres que no llore? Te amo Kiba, y tu me tiras como un trapo viejo.- Me separe de el tratando de aguantar el llanto. No, yo no iba a llorar por alguien que no lo merece. No iba a llorar por el.

-Hinata…-

-Basta Kiba.- Dije con voz más fuerte. Me secaba las lagrimas y me tragaba las que querían salir.- No voy a rogarte que me quieras. Bien dices. Somos de mundos diferentes. Yo soy una princesa, y tu un cocinero. Si no eres tu quien ruega por que este amor sea posible, entonces yo tampoco puedo hacerlo. Mi dignidad se va con eso, y no puedo poner el nombre de mi padre ni el de mi familia en tan baja posición.- Kiba estaba frío. Yo nunca le había hablado de esa manera. Yo no creía en las clases sociales, y mucho menos me importaba quien era el que mas amara al otro, mientras que los dos nos amaramos.

-Hinata…-

-'Señorita' Hyuuga, por favor.- Espete con rigidez, aun cuando mis ojos seguramente tenían algo de rojo.-Gracias Kiba. Me has recordado lo que e olvidado por tantos años. Me lo repetías tanto y no lo entendía, pero ya lo recordé: Yo no soy como ustedes.- Y me retire, mas indignada de lo que pude esconder, del cuarto de cocina.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Cuando llegue a mi cuarto llore hasta que anocheció, pero me prometí que olvidaría a Kiba después de ese día. Ni una noche más dormiría pensando en el. No podía permitirme tal lujo. Después de todo, en unos días las cosas cambiarían.

En esta semana mi padre me presentara ante mi futuro prometido, y sea quien sea, es mi deber aceptarlo. Pero y para eso, ella ocuparía olvidarse TOTALMENTE de Kiba.

-Todavía no lo creo. Hasta hoy en la mañana pensé que me revelaría a mi padre con todo lo que tuviera, pero parece que tendré que comportarme y aceptar a quien haya elegido.- Rodé en su cama hasta quedar boca arriba, mirando la pintura del techo.-Párese que son mis últimos días en esta habitación. A partir del momento en que le conozca ya habrá cuenta regresiva.- Cerré los ojos tratando de imaginarme a mi próximo esposo, pero imágenes de Kiba seguían rondando en mi mente constantemente. Era torturarme a mi misma.- Mama, te extraño. Extraño tus consejos… y tus mimos.- Dije en un susurro. No quería que alguien me escuchara. Recordar a mi madre era un secreto. Era mi secreto. Y mientras tomaba una almohada y la abrazaba con fuerza, rece a mi madre para que me ayudara a olvidar a Kiba y me diera fuerzas para poder afrontar la decisión de mi padre. De alguna manera iba a tener que acostumbrarme en pensar que Kiba no era el hombre con el que viviría, si no, un extraño que estaba a punto de conocer.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Señorita Hyuuga. Señorita Hyuuga.-

La voz me llamaba pero no quería levantarme.

-Señorita Hyuuga, tiene que levantarse, su prometido viene en unas horas, y usted debes estar lista para conocerlo.

¡Mi prometido! Si. Mi prometido. ¿En unas horas? Que raro, no sabia que hoy lo fuera a conocer. Pero… 'Prometido' era…

Era una palabra tan carcelera. Tan perfecta que sonaba cuando soñaba en poder llamar así a Kiba. Pero ahora, tenía un significado totalmente distinto. Sonaba a estar atada de manos ante un desconocido. Ante un tiburón que mi padre había elegido que la devorase. Y ella, debería aceptar eso.

¿Y es que acaso, las princesas no podían exigir casarse con la persona que amaban?

Pero aunque eso fuese posible, Kiba no quiere nada conmigo. Eran 'demasiados problemas sociales para que el pequeño nombre de su familia lo soportara'.

Así que ahora solo tenia una opción. Casarse con un desconocido.

Uff, no quería sonar demasiado melodramática pero tenia que aceptar que atar el resto de tu vida con una persona que no conoces era una total estupidez.

-Señorita Hyuuga, por favor, despierte en este instante.-

-Ya voy, ya voy…- Dije tallándome los ojos.

-Hoy es un día importante, así que levante esos ánimos.-

-Si, si.- Aun somnolienta me dejo guiar al baño para iniciar el día.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Estaba temblando, si un poco. Pero, ¿Quién no estuviera temblando cuando solo faltan algunos minutos para conocer a su futuro esposo? Realmente me ponía de nervios el solo hecho de pensar que desde ese día, mis días estarían contados. ¿Hacia la felicidad? ¿Hacia la tristeza? Eso aun no lo se.

-El joven ya llego.- Anuncio un sirviente, y si antes estaba temblando, ahora seguramente estaba convulsionando.

-"Respira, respira. No quieres que te vea así, ¿Verdad? Respira hondo. 1…. 2…. 1….2…."-

-¿Se encuentra bien señoría Hyuuga?- Ahora hasta los sirvientes la notaban nerviosa. Siguió respirando lentamente para calmarse mientras asentía y sonreía para evitar sospechas.- De acuerdo.-

Las puertas del gran salón de invitados se abrió, dejando pasar a un joven de buen porte. Al parecer el dinero no le faltaba (Claro, como si su padre permitiera que se casara con un pobretón.), y no puedo decir que atractivo no fuera, mas no es como a mi me gustan los hombres. El era rubio, ojos azules. Yo los prefiero morenos.

Me levante en recibimiento mientras el realizaba una reverencia a mi padre y luego a mi. Me senté sin dejar de mirarlo. ¿Porque razón mi padre lo habra elegido?

-Buenos días Alteza. _Buenos días Princesa_.- Su saludo me distrajo, y al mismo tiempo me dejo en shock. Y es que nunca, NUNCA en mi vida había recibido un saludo tan seductor como ese.

Mire a mi padre pensando que tomaría eso como una falta de respeto, pero el pareció no notarlo. Más bien. Nadie parecía haberlo notado. ¿Me estaba volviendo loca de tantos nervios? Espero que no.

-Buenos días Archiduque Uzumaki. Es un placer recibirlo.-

-El gusto es mió Alteza. Espero no haberles hecho esperar.-

-No nos has hecho esperar, sin embargo, yo aun no te presento a mi hija.- Sus ojos voltearon a mi, y si en ese momento existía alguna otra cosa que esos ojos, yo no pude notarlo.

En realidad los ojos azules no son mi debilidad, incluso prefiero ojos verdes o café pero sus ojos, uff, parecían el mismo reflejo del mar atrayéndome con su marea, poco a poco.

-Mi hija se llama Hyuuga Hinata. Hinata, el es el Archiduque Uzumaki Naruto.- Cuando hice ademán de levantarme el se acerco, tomo mi mano y la beso.

-Es un placer conocerla, Princesa Hyuuga.- No puedo estar segura, porque no había un espejo para mirar mi cara, pero sentía como me ponía colorada, y de solo pensar eso me daba aun mas vergüenza mirarlo de frente. ¿Qué estará pensando de mi si lo único que a hecho es saludarme y yo ya estoy nerviosa?

-El placer es mió, Archiduque Uzumaki.-

-Llámeme por mi nombre, por favor. Después de todo usted es mi futura esposa.- Recordar que pronto me casaría con el me dio una sensación mezclada bastante extraña.

Rechazo, pues aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, Kiba aun era al hombre que yo amaba, y por muy buen porte que el tuviera, yo no conocía absolutamente nada de el.

Y algo de emoción. Después de todo, uno no se casa todos los días, y aunque no lo conocía el no parecía alguien tan malo como pudo llegar a ser.

Realmente tengo que aclarar mis emociones, porque si no, no me voy a entender ni yo misma.

-Por supuesto, Naruto. Usted también debería llamarme por mi nombre, después de todo usted será mi futuro esposo.- Use sus mismas palabras, y el sonrió y asintió.

-Como desee, Princesa Hinata.-

-La comida esta servida Alteza.- Aviso un sirviente.

-Perfecto. Archiduque, le invito a comer con nosotros. Así podremos platicar los asuntos que quedan por zanjar.-

Naruto dejo de mirarme, lo cual me relajo. Pero ahora… ¿Cómo se supone que pasaría toda la comida con el y mi padre yo sola? Hablar durante la comida es casi de mala educación. Solo Neji, mi primo, y mi padre hablaban entre ellos, mientras que yo y mi hermana Hanabi nos entreteníamos entre nosotras. Y ahora, no solo tendría que hablar con mi padre, si no que estaba el Archiduque. ¿Qué clase de tortura era esta? ¿A caso no podía ser…

-Yo… Alteza.- Su cara se volvió seria. Me miro un momento a mi, y luego a mi padre.- Siento mucho tener que denegar su oferta. Como usted sabrá yo acabo de llegar a la ciudad, y mi madre tiene un mes preparando esta comida por mi llegada. Usted entenderá la falta de respeto a la que me orilla con su oferta, por lo que le pido pospongamos la ocasión, si es posible.-

Todos miramos a mi padre. Incluyendo los sirvientes y guardias que escucharon que mi (ahora) prometido denegaba directamente la oferta de mi padre. ¿Estaba loco?

-Oh, si lo entiendo. Me e enterado que su madre esta muy enferma, así que entiendo sus obligaciones como hijo único y su obligación de asistir con su madre. No se preocupe, pospondremos la comida para que los dos podamos asistir.-

-Muchas gracias Alteza.- Dijo con una sonrisa.- Siento los inconvenientes que le e causado el día de hoy.- Hizo una reverencia de despedida.- Me da gusto saber que lo que dice la gente de usted es verdad. Definitivamente usted es una persona bondadosa.

-Mi deber es preocuparme por el pueblo, y todo lo que tiene que ver con el. Mi segundo deber es con mis hijas, y espero estar tomando las decisiones correctas con ellas también.-

-Yo no lo dudaría Alteza.- Dijo mirándome, aun con su sonrisa.- Muchas gracias por recibirme, aunque sea estos pocos minutos. Pero no podía esperar a mañana para conocer a su hija.- Ahora hizo una reverencia para mi.- Nos vemos Princesa Hinata.- Y con unas cuantas palabras mas entrecruzadas se fue con prisa, a lo que imagino, será la casa de su madre.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-¿Entonces el no iba a venir el día de hoy?- La luz se filtraba por su ventana, iluminando la mayoría de la habitación. El cuarto de Hanabi era enorme, y con un sin números de cojines nos acomodamos para platicar y digerir la comida.

-No, el va a venir mañana, y se supone que mañana se presentarían, pero el a querido venir a conocerte nomás llego a la ciudad.-

-¿El no es de aquí verdad?-

-Claro que no Hinata. ¿A caso ves jóvenes guapos y ojos azules por aquí? El es del 'Sacro Imperio de Fuego'.-

-Del Imperio... de ¡FUEGO! ¿Estas loca Hanabi? ¿Cómo va a ser del…?-

-¡No estoy loca! El es del Imperio de Fuego.-

-¿Pero como un Archiduque de ese imperio va a querer casarse con la princesa del Imperio de Tierra?- Hanabi se acomodo en una almohada.

-¿Qué no pones atención a tu alrededor Hinata? ¿No escuchaste que fue a visitar a su madre?-

-¿Su madre vive aquí?-

-El nació en el Imperio de Fuego, pero su madre es de nuestro imperio. En el corre algo de nuestra sangre.-

-¿Y porque nació en el Imperio de Fuego?-

-Bueno, su padre era un duque muy importante. Supongo que el no podía vivir en otro lugar.-

-¿Era? ¿Ya no lo es?-

-No, según lo que se, su padre murió cuando el era un niño. No se porque su madre no vive con el, pero imagino que no se han de ver mucho.-

-"Claro que no se han de ver mucho".- Pensé para mi, aun recordando como había negado la invitación a comer saliendo de manera impecable de tal hazaña.

-Hey, Hinata.- Hanabi se acerco y se sentó cerca de mi.-¿Y Kiba?-

-¿Kiba?- Pregunte un poco distraída.

-Si, Kiba, tu amor de toda la vida. ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?-

No entendía bien porque me preguntaba eso. ¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer yo, si mi padre ya me había comprometido?

-Decidimos dejarnos por la paz.-

-¿Qué?-

-Mira Hanabi. El ya no me quiere, y yo estoy comprometida.- Me dolió la garganta de solo pronunciar esas palabras.

-¿Y tu estas bien con eso?-

-La verdad es que ya no puedo hacer nada, así que eso no importa. ¿Por qué no hablamos de otra cosa?- Frunció el ceño bastante enojada.

-¿No eras tu la que decía que te ibas a revelar contra mi padre? ¿Qué ibas a defender tu amor?-

Agache la mirada. Cuanta razon tenía ella.

Yo lo había dicho una y otra vez. Pero nunca pense que Kiba fuera a decirme que no soportaba la situación social en lo que lo puse.

No debí imaginar tanto. Fue un error, y ahora, hacer lo que mi padre me pide, es lo correcto. O al menos, eso creo.

-No voy a defender un amor que no tiene esperanzas.- No aguante las lagrimas. ¿Otra vez iba a llorar?

Tal vez el rechazo de Kiba me estaba afectando mas de lo que pense.

-No llores Hinata, ya vez como el Archiduque Uzumaki te hace olvidarlo. Vas a conocer tantos lugares y gente nueva que olvidar a Kiba…-

¿Qué iba a que? Mire a Hanabi sin entender nada. ¿Cómo que iba a conocer muchos lugares y gente? ¿Acaso yo…?

-¿Me voy a mudar al Imperio de Fuego?-

* * *

Hasta aqui llega el prologo. Ojala les guste, se que es el principio y que metí mucha información sobre la historia, pero era necesario.

Muchas gracias por leer la historia, dejen sus comentarios, buenos o malos, pero no ofensivos ;9

Se cuidan!

at. Kamy-chan


	2. Capitulo 1 : Limites

Hola, ¿Como estan?

Muchas gracias por lo reviews!

Se que el capitulo no es largo, pero aun así la historia empieza a encausarse.

**Pareja:** Naruto y Hinata

**Sumario:** Hinata, una princesa enamorada de un cocinero del castillo, ahora tiene que casarse con un extraño por ordenes de su padre. ¿Estara dispuesta a dejar ir sus sentimientos para poder ser feliz con su prometido?

**Derechos Reservados:** Los personajes de Naruto no son mios, pero la trama de esta historia si lo es ;) .

* * *

Capitulo 1 - Limites

Hacia dos horas que Hanabi se había resignado de tocar la puerta. ¡Por fin entendía que quería estar sola!

Después de que me enterara de mi próxima mudanza no pude controlar el llanto. La verdad es que no entendí porque mi padre querría mandarme al Imperio de Fuego, siendo yo la princesa sucesora de este imperio. Pero después de que Hanabi me explicara que Neji sería quien iba a suceder el mando creo que entre en algún trance.

No recuerdo bien, solo se que me encerré en mi cuarto, y que me dolía la cabeza de tanto pensar en el asunto. ¿Mi padre no confiaba en mi para suceder el mando? ¿Había hecho algo mal para que la quisiera mandar tan lejos con un desconocido? ¿Por qué en ese caso Hanabi no se quedaría con el trono?

Tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta.

¿Qué hora era? ¿Cuánto tiempo tenia pensando en eso?

Mire por el balcón, pero no encontré la luna, aunque las estrellas brillaban en recompensa.

Kiba.

Su nombre llego a mi mente trayendo un sabor agridulce. Y también recuerdos. Muchos recuerdos.

Algunos inolvidables, y otros muy graciosos. Pero también había recuerdos tristes y dolorosos.

Tenía una vida conociéndole y queriéndole. Pero hasta hace poco más de un año fue cuando lo convencí de que olvidara sus problemas sociales y la diferencia de clases.

Más de un año cuando le di mi primer beso. Más de un año conviviendo casi a diario. Y ahora, llega y me dice que no quiere estar conmigo. Llega y utiliza pretextos para alejarme de el.

¿Qué hice mal? ¿Qué hice que ahora no me quiere cerca de el? ¿Acaso no lo amo lo suficiente?

Un sonido fuera de mi cuarto me regreso a la realidad. Mire en dirección a mi puerta, y vi a Hanabi entrando con un llavero enorme.

-¿Estas mejor?- Me pregunto reservada, como si esperara que de un momento a otro fuera a soltarme en lágrimas.

-Si, eso creo.- Mi voz no era fuerte, pero intente sonar convincente.

-Lo siento.- Me dijo, pero no entendí a que se refería.- Por decirte las cosas de una forma muy brusca. No sabía que mi padre no te había informado de nada. Pero debí imaginarlo cuando no sabías ni quien era el Archiduque.-

-Ah. Si. Me tomaste desprevenida… y sensible. Pero no te preocupes. Ahora estoy mejor. De cualquier forma ya había aceptado la voluntad de mi padre fuera cual fuera.-

-Hay, Hinata.- Se acerco a mi y me abrazo.- Te voy a extrañar.-

-Yo también Hanabi. Voy a extrañar estar aquí.-

Esa noche dormimos juntas, como lo hacíamos de pequeñas, y dormimos hasta tarde porque el Archiduque Uzumaki no vendría si no hasta la noche para cenar.

Cuando empezó a anochecer me fui a preparar. Un vestido azul y blanco, un peinado elaborado y un poco de maquillaje me hacía lucir bastante bien, hasta que una sirviente aviso que el Archiduque ya estaba en la sala platicando con mi padre, y esperando por mi.

Hanabi llego en ese momento y me acompaño hasta la sala mientras me tranquilizaba, y antes de entrar me dio un beso de buena suerte.

-¿No vienes conmigo?- Pregunte alterada.

-Por supuesto que no. El viene a verte a ti, no a mí o a mi padre. Anda Hinata, ve y atiéndelo.- Dijo mientras me empujaba dentro del salón.

Claro, 'Ve y atiéndelo'. Palabras fáciles de decir, pero difíciles de hacer _correctamente_.

Me acerque a los sillones donde se encontraban platicando.

-Buenas noches, padre. Buenos días Ar.. Naruto.- Rectifique antes de ponerme en evidencia.

Los dos me miraron con una sonrisa.

-Buenas noches, hija.-

-Buenas noches, Hinata.- Se levanto y jalo de mi mano para sentarme junto a el.

No pude negarme. Primera, porque el era mi futuro esposo, y segunda, porque por algún motivo no encontré nada de malo sentarme tan pegada a el. Parecía… adecuado a la ocasión.

-¿Has esperado mucho?- Pregunte tratando de empezar un tema de conversación.

-No, solo unos minutos, y tu padre me a recibido enseguida, lo cual se lo vuelvo a agradecer.- Mi padre rió.

-Es un placer para mí recibirte.-

-¿Y de que hablaban cuando yo llegue?-

-De la boda.- Contesto mi padre. Yo mire a Naruto y me sonroje. ¿Cómo era posible que ya hablaran de una boda, cuando a penas nos conocíamos? Aunque… la verdad es que no estamos esperando nada. No estamos esperando a ver si lo nuestro va a funcionar, o a enamorarnos. No. Este es un matrimonio arreglado.

-Tu padre quiere que sea aquí, y aunque yo preferiría que nos casáramos en el Imperio de Fuego, creo que toda princesa se debería de casar en donde ella quiera.-

¡TIEMPO!

¿Mis oídos me estaban fallando, o realmente me esta preguntando donde quiero casarme? ¿Es que no había escuchado a mi padre decir que la boda sería en el Imperio de Tierra? ¿O no le importaba lo que mi padre dijera? ¿Pero a quien no le importaba lo que el _Emperador Hyuuga_ dijera?

Lo mire un instante y no pude reconocer su expresión. Algo serio, pero aun mantenía una sonrisa tímida.

-A mi me gustaría casarme aquí.- Dije un poco cohibida, aunque estaba claro que me quería casarme en mi imperio donde esta toda mi familia, donde esta mi pueblo y, principalmente, concordar con mi padre. Aunque no estaba segura si esta era la respuesta correcta, o si había un truco a la hora de responder, pero por seguridad agregue:- Si usted no tiene algún inconveniente.-

-Por supuesto que no. El lugar es algo irrelevante para mí. Pero me han dicho que para las mujeres es algo importante.-

-Archiduque Uzumaki, ¿Por qué no vamos al comedor a cenar y platicar un poco mas?-

-Claro.- Se levanto y me ayudo a levantarme con la mano.

Me puso el brazo para que yo lo tomara, y así nos fuimos al comedor, como todos unos novios. Y aunque suene patético, tengo que aceptar que fue algo especial.

Kiba nunca tuvo costumbres caballerosas conmigo, en cambio, Naruto parece conocer cada rincón de la palabra.

Quitar la silla para que me sentara y empujarla, fue su siguiente acto de caballerosidad. Y así fue durante la mayor parte de la cena.

Desde la forma en la que comía, hasta la manera que discutía algunos temas con mi padre y pedía mi opinión en alguno de los casos.

Cuando se retiro me pidió salir en la tarde a caminar, a lo cual no pude negarme.

Y ahora, aquí estaba.

Nuevamente tomando de su brazo y platicando de irrelevancias, hasta que nos sentamos en una banca.

-Hinata.- Llamó mi atención.

-¿Si?- Miro al cielo, bajo la mirada y dejo salir un suspiro.

-Gracias.- ¿Gracias? ¿Por qué? Quise preguntarle pero me contesto antes.- Yo se que no es fácil aceptar casarse con un desconocido. Créeme, también es difícil para mi.- Así que también a el lo obligaron ¿A caso esperaba otra cosa?- La decisión de casarnos o no casarnos no esta en nuestro poder, pero hacer de esto una tortura, o algo placentero… eso si lo podemos decidir nosotros.-

Tenía que haberlo imaginado. Al igual que Kiba, el tampoco me eligió para estar con él. Pero al contrario de Kiba, a él si lo obligaron.

-¿Y como hacemos eso? Dicen que el matrimonio es fuerte por el amor entre las dos personas, pero ¿Cómo podemos hacer que esto funcione si apenas nos conocemos?-

Algo difícil de lograr, pero parecía que el tenía una idea.

-Imagino que tienes un matrimonio prototipo en tu mente, ósea, un matrimonio ideal.-Asentí. ¿Qué mujer no tenia un matrimonio perfecto en su mente? Con un caballero de esposo, valiente y respetado.- Bueno, yo también he pensado sobre lo que quiero. Propongo que hagamos límites.-

-¿Límites?-

-Si. Limites a lo que no aceptaríamos en el matrimonio.-

-¿Cómo que?- ¿A qué clase de limites se refería? Su voz seria me distrajo.

-Bueno, por ejemplo, yo no aceptaría que mi esposa se acostara con otros.- Su ejemplo me tomo desprevenida y se me subieron los colores a la cara.

-Jeje.- Me reí un poco nerviosa.-Yo tampoco quisiera eso.-

-Siento hacerte pasar estos momentos vergonzosos. Créeme, esto tampoco es fácil para mi.- Bueno, es agradable no ser la unica.- Pero es mejor aclarar los limites antes terminar peleados.-

-Si, tienes razón.-

Mucha razón. El primer motivo por el cual tenia razón, era por que vivir con alguien con quien estas peleado es, definitivamente, una tortura. Segunda, porque yo, como princesa del Imperio de Tierra no puedo divorciarme de el. Nunca. La unica manera de casarnos con alguien mas seria que quedáramos viudos, pero aún somos muy jóvenes para eso, o…

-Yo también quiero poner un limite.- Dije después de pensar un poco.

-¿Cuál?- Pregunto curioso.

-Que no me obligues a consumar el matrimonio después de casarnos.-

-¡¿Qué?!- Sin duda alguna no esperaba un limite como este.

-Espera. Mira, si lo consumamos y no nos soportamos, nunca podremos divorciarnos. Pero si no consumamos, entonces no habrá problema en intentar separarnos y vivir felices.-

-Pero…-

-Solo te pido 6 meses.-

-¿¡6 meses!?- Pregunto incrédulo.

-¿5?-

-Hinata…!-

-4, cuatro meses. Por favor. Dame cuatro meses.-

Su mirada paso de incrédula a seria, y luego analítica. Me miro, aunque no sabía que tanto estaba mirando, y permaneció serio.

-Entiendo tu preocupación, pero 4 meses es mucho. Pero puedo darte 2 meses y ni un día más.-

¿Dos meses? ¿Bastaran dos meses para decidir si es mejor o no cerrar el pestillo a la puerta? Aunque el puede decidir no aceptar mi limite, así que supongo que es mi mejor intento.

-Esta bien, dos meses.-

-Y ni un día mas.- Me miró entre serio y en broma.

-Y ni un día mas.- Repetí totalmente roja al mirar su ansiedad y frustración ante su nuevo _limite_.

¿Estaba entrando en mares peligrosos, o todavía estaba en tierra firme?

* * *

"Cuidado con lo que pides porque puede que se te cumpla." Naruto piidio limites y los tuvo. Ahora que Naruto a aceptado este limite, ¿Que limite tendra que aceptar Hinata?

¿Usteedes creen que 2 meses sigue siendo mucho/poco tiempo, o es algo razonable?

¡Ya lo veremos en los siguientes capitulos! ¡Que emocion! Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Los que tienen cuentas ya les conteste por PM, a los que no les contesto aqui:

* * *

¡Gracias por tu review...!

Richy: !Gracias por tu apoyo! Espero te guste este capitulo ;D

anne rouse: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, hasta me da penita XD

LennaParis: Perdon por no responder antes, pero tenía que esperarme hasta actualizar la historia para poder comunicarme contigo. ¿Tienes cuenta hotmail? Es la que yo tengo y si me sirvio. Por lo de la clave, creo que te pide que uses letras y numeros y mas de 6 caracteres. Fuera de eso no sabria que es lo que te impide crear una cuenta en FF. Ojala te haya gustado este capitulo :) Cuentame si pudiste crear una cuenta!

caxeria:¡Hola! ¿Como estas? Ojala bien. Siento no haber leído tu historia, aun, porque no he tenido tiempo de nada. Ni siquiera e leido los fics a los que les sigo la pista, y solo e entrado a subir este capitulo. Prometo pasar a leerlo. ¡Gracias por tu review!

hinat147hyuga: ¡Gracias por tu apoyo! Aqui esta el capitulo uno, ¡Espero te haya gustado! :)

* * *

at. Kamy-chan


	3. Capitulo 2 : Celos

Hola! Gracias por sus reviews! :D

Oigan lo siento porque mande como 3 alertas de que había un capitulo 2, pero es que me equivoque dos veces y tenia que corregir, lo siento :9

Aqui esta el segundo capitulo, ojala les guste porque desde el final de este capitulo la historia empieza a volverse mas interesante. Las contestaciones a los reviews para los que no tienen cuenta estan hasta abajo.

Por cierto, el siguiente fin de semana no voy a poder actualizar, lo siento, pero me voy mañana y regreso el siguiente domingo, por lo que me es imposible actualizar. Actualizare hasta el fin de semana de la semana de pascua, lo siento y gracias por su comprension :)

**Pareja:** Naruto y Hinata

**Sumario:** Hinata, una princesa enamorada de un cocinero del castillo, ahora tiene que casarse con un extraño por ordenes de su padre. ¿Estara dispuesta a dejar ir sus sentimientos para poder ser feliz con su prometido?

**Derechos Reservados:** Los personajes de Naruto no son mios, pero la trama de esta historia si lo es ;) .

* * *

Capitulo 2 - Celos

El camino resultó demasiado largo, aunque solo eso se puede esperar si viajas del Imperio de Tierra al Imperio de Fuego. La distancia es enorme y ocupamos una semana en llegar, finalmente, a la casa de mi esposo, o mejor dicho, a nuestra mansión.

No era un castillo pero no podía quejarme. Todos me recibieron con una sonrisa y el lugar era hermoso.

Mi habitación, digo, nuestra habitación esta en el segundo piso y tiene una terraza que da a un patio lleno de flores y árboles, y es justo ahí donde estoy ahora. Pensando en las pocas semanas que se necesitaron para cambiar mi vida entera.

La boda se planeó en dos meses. Invitaciones, música, arreglos, vestido, fotos, servicio, comida y una lista interminable de quehaceres se fueron tachando rápidamente mientras el tiempo transcurría sin que yo notara la rapidez con que pasaba.

Aunque hice muchas cosas en esos dos meses, como conocer a la madre de Naruto. Una señora joven y de sonrisa constante aunque, desgraciadamente, muy enferma.

En el tiempo que la trate pude saber mas sobre el pasado de Naruto, pues a el no le gusta sacar ese tema.

Lo que me entere fue que su padre era el antiguo Archiduque Uzumaki del Imperio de Fuego, y que lo conoció en una fiesta que mi padre dio en honor a la reconciliación entre los dos imperios.

Según dice ella, fue amor apache. Pero luego se transformo en amor verdadero y sincero, y fue cuando ella decidió irse al Imperio de Fuego y tuvo a Naruto. Pero después de pocos años el Señor Uzumaki murió.

No me dijo como, y no me atreví a preguntar.

-¿Estas bien?-

Su voz me saco de mis pensamientos y voltee a mirarlo.

Aun llevaba puesta la ropa de viaje y se notaba un poco cansado, al igual que yo, pero su sonrisa indicaba que aún estaba de buen humor.

Podría decirse que lo mas llamativo de mi esposo no es su color de pelo, el de sus ojos o sus curiosas marcas en los pómulos, si no, su sonrisa.

¿Existía alguien que sonriera mas que él? ¿Alguien que pudiera tener una sonrisa mas sincera que la suya?

-Si, solo pensaba en estos dos meses.-

-Dos meses, una semana y un día.- No pude evitar sonrojarme al pensar porque era él quien recordaba con mayor precisión el número de días transcurridos.

-Una semana un día.-Repetí mas para mi misma que para él, que se rió en lo bajo.

-Lo siento Hinata, pero si fueras hombre creo que entenderías que lo que me has hecho prometer es tortura.-

-¿No estas exagerando?- Le pregunte tratando de no sonar muy preocupada por el asunto.

-No creo que los hombres y las mujeres seamos tan diferentes.- Dijo en voz calmada mientras me abrazaba por atrás y mirábamos un poco de naturaleza verde.-¿O es que cuando dormíamos en la misma cama no tenias calor?- Esta vez, su susurro provoco un escalofrío a mi alma, y como si no fuera suficiente tener su aliento tan cerca, los recuerdos se agolparon rápidamente en mi mente subiendo la temperatura del ambiente.

-Bueno, yo…- Pero no supe que decirle. Negarlo sería inútil, y aceptarlo sería vergonzoso. Una princesa que se pone caliente solo por dormir a lado de un hombre.

-¿Tu que?- Me preguntó, y cuando estuve a punto de contestarle, sentí sus labios en mi cuello.

-Mmm.- Un ligero gemido se me escapó, regresándome a la realidad, y haciendo que el se detuviera de inmediato, y se separara un poco, pero sin deshacer el abrazo, aunque me volteo para mirarlo.

-Si aun quieres esos 2 meses, te recomiendo evites hagas eso, porque de solo oírlos…- Y dejó su frase a la mitad para besarme un tanto pasional.

No era la primera vez que me besaba. De hecho besarnos estaba dentro de los límites de los dos primeros meses. El había argumentado que su educación era la de un caballero que cumple sus promesas, pero que aun así el era solo un hombre como cualquier otro.

Aunque hasta hoy, el ha sido quien me besa a mí, y no es que yo no responda, es solo que no me atrevo a pensar que pasaría si yo empezara el beso. ¿Lo mal interpretaría? ¿Le daría lo mismo?

El fue el primero que se separo. Me tomo de la barbilla y beso mi frente.

-¿Te importa si me baño primero? Tengo que atender unos asuntos y no estoy arreglado para la ocasión.-

-No hay problema, puedo esperar.-

-Gracias.- Y entro a la recamara.

El ambiente se volvió mas frío en su ausencia. Y… ¿Lo extrañe? ¿Se puede extrañar a alguien que hace unos momentos dejaste de ver?

Una carta de Hanabi había llegado, con tan solo una semana de establecerme en la mansión. De seguro me extraña, yo también he extrañado mucho a ellos. A Neji, a mi padre, a Hanabi y a… si. Aun extraño a Kiba.

Me siento sucia por pensar en el cuando estoy en el cuarto que comparto con Naruto, pero no puedo evitar pensar en el de vez en cuando.

-¿Una carta? ¿De quien es?- Pregunto curioso cuando entró a la recamara.

-Es de Hanabi, aun no la abro.-

-Bueno, te dejo para que la abras tranquila, luego me dices que cuenta ¿De acuerdo?-

-Si.- Me beso en la frente y salio del cuarto. Respire lentamente disfrutando de su aroma, hasta que este se borro del ambiente.

Por culpa del _Limite_ Naruto se abstenía de acercarse más de lo necesario, lo cual era una tortura. Después de todo no puedo ocultar que me gusta recordar las veces en las que me besa mas de lo normal. O cuando… Bueno, tengo una carta por leer.

Me senté en la cama y abrí el sobre. Eran dos hojas. –"Así que realmente me extrañan."- Pensé alegre para mi.

Empecé a leerla con una sonrisa. El solo imaginar la voz de Hanabi redactando la carta era bastante agradable.

Me platicaba que había ido a casa de la Sra. Uzumaki por un vestido que al parecer yo había olvidado y que se quedo a platicar un rato. También me decía que se sentía mi ausencia en el castillo, y que mi padre estaba un poco mas serio de lo normal, aunque nunca le comento nada respecto a mí.

La carta iba bien hasta casi la última parte, donde tenía que mencionar a Kiba. Decía que el también estaba mas serio y menos alegre de lo normal.

Luego me escribió que Neji me mandaba un saludo 'frío', como siempre.

Terminaba con unos dibujos y muchos TQM-s y Te extraño-s.

Guarde la carta en el closet.

¿Por qué menciono a Kiba? Todo hubiera estado mejor si no lo hubiera hecho. Aun sentía amor por el, y tal vez nunca dejaría de ser así, pero ahora estoy casada y realmente tengo que esforzarme para que funcione.

Kiba es el pasado, y Naruto es mi presente y futuro. Esa es la realidad.

Salí del cuarto para ir a la estancia-biblioteca. Ahí había encontrado unos buenos compañeros. Desde los libros, que desde la estantería me seducen a leerlos con sus forros de piel vieja, hasta los 3 perros que Naruto tiene dentro de la casa y que por algún motivo les gusta descansar en esa habitación.

Y si, ahí estaban. Los tres tirados en lugares distintos con su respiración calmada.

Mire la puerta que conectaba con la oficina de Naruto. Tal vez saber que el estaba cerca me ayudaba a relajarme.

Tome un libro nuevo, me acomode en el sillón y empecé a concentrarme en la lectura… hasta que unos ruidos me desconcentraron. Levante la mirada y los tres perros miraban a la puerta de la oficina, y me di cuenta que de ahí salían.

Me levante dudosa pues aunque quería saber que era lo que se oía yo se que es de mala educación espiar a los demás. Pero… el era mi esposo ¿No? ¿Qué problema podría ser eso?

Me acerque un poco mas, paso a paso, cuando el perro mas chico se puso frente a mi y me impidió el paso. Trate de rodearlo ¡Pero me gruño! Aun así intente pasar una tercera vez, pero me ladro.

Y como magia, las voces se callaron.

Yo estaba a medio camino de llegar a la oficina, cuando una chica de pelo rosa se asomo por entre la puerta, y me vio.

Sus ojos verdes se me quedaron mirando muy seria, hasta que de repente se ilumino con una sonrisa.

-Así que tu eres Hinata, ¿Verdad?-

-Si.- Dude en contestar, pero tuve que hacerlo. Eran reglas de cortesía.- ¿Y tu?- Su sonrisa creció y salio de la oficina para presentarse correctamente.

-Mi nombre es Sakura, es un gusto conocerla personalmente princesa.- En ese momento salió Naruto de su oficina.

-Eres rápida.-Le dijo a Sakura, sin que yo entendiera muy bien porque, y luego me miro a mi.- ¿Pasa algo?- Su voz era un poco fuerte pero en ningun momento dejo de ser respetuoso. Y entonces me puse roja. ¿Y ahora que le iba a decir? ¿Qué intentaba espiarlo pero su perro empezó a ladrarme?

-Eh… no, la verdad no. Es solo que vine a leer y escuche ruidos de tu oficina.-

-Ah, no te preocupes. A veces Sakura y yo terminamos gritando cuando estamos planeando las cosas. No siempre coincidimos.-

-¿A veces?- Pregunto Sakura de forma inquisitiva, pero el la ignoro.

-Siento haberte distraído, trataremos de no gritar tanto. Pero por ahora tenemos que terminar El asunto.- dijo mirándola a ella, como si ella fuera la culpable de todo.

-No te preocupes, después de todo soy yo quien esta en tu espacio pudiendo usar el resto de la casa.- Trate de disculparme.

-Princesa Hinata, fue un gusto poder platicar con usted. Espero se repita la ocasión _pronto_.- Y teniendo en cuenta que de alguna manera ella tenia trabajo con Naruto, no dude que nos encontráramos en otro momento.

-Claro.-

-Nos vemos en la comida.- Me anuncio Naruto y los dos entraron en la habitación.

Deje el libro en la estantería y salí de la biblioteca. Pensar que Naruto estaba encerrado con… ¿era Sakura? Bueno, con ella no me tranquilizaba en lo absoluto, y menos si iban a estar gritando.

Salí a un patio a respirar aire fresco.

Pensar en ellos dos juntos… encerrados… _gritando_, no me estaba relajando en lo absoluto si no al contrario, me ponía de mal humor.

Aunque… la pregunta seguía ahí. ¿Qué era Sakura de Naruto? ¿Qué relación tienen? ¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo?

¿Y de donde salen tantas preguntas? ¡Parecería que estuviera celosa! … ¿Celosa?

No, imposible. Bueno, todavía no. Es imposible que tenga celos por Naruto. Kiba nunca me hizo sentir celos… Ok, tal vez si, pero a el lo conozco desde hace años, y Naruto…

Suspire.

Otra vez comparando a Kiba y Naruto.

-Señora, la comida se va a servir en 10 minutos.- ¿Señora? ¡Argh! Como odiaba que me llamaran así! Especialmente los sirvientes de mi edad, o mayores. Como ella, por ejemplo. Tez clara, ojos azules opacos, rubia teñida, y especialmente, seguramente de mi misma edad ¡O si no menor!

-¿Cómo te llamas?-

-¿Yo?- Pregunto sorprendida y mirando a su alrededor, donde no encontró a alguien más.

-Si tu.-

-Eh, mi nombre Ino.- Dijo nerviosa. ¡Ah! De seguro Naruto nunca habla con sus sirvientes y por eso se le hace extraño que yo le hable.

-¿Y que hay de comer?- Pregunte mas amable para darle confianza.

-No se princesa, solo se que la comida va a empezar en 10 minutos.-

-Bueno, si te vuelven a pedir que me des el recado pregúntales que hay de comer, ¿De acuerdo?-

-Si princesa, lo que ordene.- Dijo rápidamente.- ¿Se le ofrece algo mas?-

-No gracias, puedes retirarte.- Y se fue.

Uff, verla a ella hace quedar en vergüenza a los sirvientes de mi castillo que ya parecen parte de la familia, y son los pocos viejos que quedan los que andan con formalidades.

Me dirige al comedor tratando de no pensar mucho en mi casa, ex-casa.

Tome asiento a la derecha de la cabecera de la mesa, y espere paciente a Naruto, que llego a los minutos. Acompañado.

-¿Te hice esperar mucho?- Pregunto, como siempre, caballerosamente.

-No, acabo de sentarme.-

-Hola princesa.- Me saludo Sakura.

-Hola nuevamente.-

-Ves, te dije que nos íbamos a ver pronto.- Dijo sonriendo.

-No sabía que te ibas a quedar a comer, pero es un gusto tenerte aquí.- -"Un gusto mis…!!"- Pense, pero no termine la frase temiendo que se me escapara en voz alta. Aun así mi sonrisa nunca dejo de mostrar mis dientes de una forma encantadora.

-Perdón por no avisarte.-

-No te preocupes.-

-Primer plato.- Anuncio Ino quien entraba desde la cocina con dos de los platos.

No me sorprendió no reconocer el platillo que me servían, pues parecía que el chef de Naruto conocía todo tipo de platos regionales del Fuego, tanto de los demás imperios. Aunque no tenía que quejarme, todos eran exquisitos.

-¿Y en que estaban trabajando ustedes dos cuando los interrumpí? Parecía que estaban en algo importante.- Pregunte para hacer platica pero Sakura se atraganto con la comida.-¿Estas bien?-

-Si, todo bien.- dijo después de aclararse la garganta.

-Platicábamos sobre unas decisiones pendientes en otra ciudad, pero como yo no puedo ir a ver personalmente el problema Sakura es quien me dice que es lo que pasa…-

-Y aunque le diga mucho a tu esposo cual es el problema no me quiere creer.-

-Si, pero ten en cuenta que no eres imparcial y no puedo tomar una decisión sabiendo únicamente un lado de la historia.-

-Aun así tu sabes que yo tengo razón.-

-Sakura, no discutamos esto en el comedor. Es nuestro tiempo libre y no quiero usarlo en discutir esto.-

-Como quieras.-

Y la mesa quedo en silencio.

¿Había sido mi culpa que se armara tanto alboroto? ¿O era algo perfectamente común?

Después de eso Naruto tranquilizo el ambiente y termino haciendo que riéramos toda la comida.

Aun así Sakura fue el día siguiente, y el siguiente. Esos días Naruto no salió de su oficina, solo para comer y dormir y a veces para tomar aire. Mientras que yo, aunque no mal atendida, tenía mucho tiempo para pensar. Demasiado diría yo.

También había tenido oportunidad de hablar otra vez con Ino, que me contó estaba casada con el cocinero de Naruto y que por eso trabajaba en la mansión.

Le pregunte por Sakura y su relación con Naruto, pero solo me dijo que ella venia cada dos semanas, y de vez en cuando cada una.

Me contó que siempre se encerraban en la oficina de Naruto, pero que para su juicio no cree que hubiera pasado algo mas allá de trabajo de oficina.

Aun así no puedo evitar sentir celos al recordar que ella pasa mas tiempo con el, que yo estando casada y viviendo bajo su mismo techo.

-¿Pasa algo?- Me preguntó cuando terminamos de despedir a Sakura.

La verdad es que quería gritarle un SI con todas mis fuerzas y encararle el hecho de que le prestaba más atención a Sakura que a mi mientras ella estaba de visita. Pero mantuve la sonrisa.

-No mucho la verdad. ¿Por qué preguntas?- Claro que sabía porque preguntaba. Era la tercera visita de Sakura, y fue mas largas que las anteriores. ¡Se quedo 5 días! Y no pude controlar mi mal humor, porque entre mas pensaba en ellos dos, mas me enojaba.

-Hinata, no te conozco totalmente, pero creo que puedo saber cuando algo te molesta.-

Entramos al cuarto y me senté en la cama

-Está bien, tienes razón. ¿Feliz?-

-¿Es Sakura lo que te molesta?-

-No.- Conteste hostil.

-¿Entonces?- Se sentó a mi lado y me levanto la cara buscando mis ojos.

-No es que sea Sakura lo que me molesta. Ella es muy simpática y siempre te ayuda cuando lo requieres.-

-¿Pero…?- Pregunto calmado.

-Nomegustaquepasetantotiempocontigo.- No se si me entendió o no, pues cuando lo dije me voltee. ¡Que vergüenza me daba decir eso en voz alta!

-¿Te – te da celos?-

-Si.- Dije en voz baja sin mirarlo aun. ¿Qué estará pensando de mí? ¿Qué soy una enferma teniendo celos por alguien que apenas conozco? ¿O qué?

-Hinata.- Me obligo a verlo otra vez, aunque trate de nagarme.-Mirame.- Me pidio.- ¿Te acuerdas que te conté desde cuando conozco a Sakura?-

-Si, desde pequeño.-

-Y dime. Si por algún motivo yo quisiera estar con ella, ¿Por qué me casaría contigo? ¿Por qué no me hubiera casado con ella antes de que me comprometieran contigo?- Bueno, el tiene su punto.

-Pero tu y ella siempre están juntos y siempre estan riéndo o peleando y, y…- empece a sollozar y no pude seguir hablando.

-Hinata.-

Me abrazo con fuerzas, reconfortandome. Y yo seguí llorando agarrandome de el.

-No llores por eso Hinata. Sakura es una buena amiga, pero no más.- Trate de calmar mis lagrimas aunque sea un poco.-¿Recuerdas en lo que quedamos cuando platicamos sobre la boda?-

¿Y como olvidarlo? Hablamos de tantas cosas. De tantos _limites_ y de tantos deseos y sueños. De nuestra pareja ideal y todo eso.

-Si.-

-Entonces, ¿Recuerdas que quedamos en echarle ganas para que esto funcionara verdad?-

-Si.-

-¿Y crees que yo haría algo para que no fuera así, aun cuando me ves contando los días para que pasen esos dos meses que me pediste?-

-No.-

Aun seguía agarrando con fuerzas su camisa, aunque no lloraba. Tampoco me había separado de el, pues se sentía tan reconfortante estar ahí: entre sus brazos.

Por un instante pensé en el ultimo mes y semana, recordé todo lo que había vivido estando casada con Naruto.

El era un esposo ejemplar, es caballeroso y correcto. Es un hombre y es responsable. Es… mil cosas buenas que otros desearían tener. Y esa persona que tiene tantas cualidades, tantas cosas que me gustan y me atraen, resulta que hace el esfuerzo para estar conmigo. No solo eso. Hace el mejor esfuerzo aún sabiendo que puede nunca allá una recompensa.

¿Habría otro hombre como el? No, esa no es la pregunta correcta.

¿Acaso busco algo más? ¿Acaso Naruto no a demostrado que puedo llegar a amarlo sin siquiera darse cuenta?

-¿Entonces no ha pasado nada entre tú y Sakura?-

-No, nada.- Me dijo firme.

Y esas dos palabras sentenciaron aquella noche.

Lo abrace con fuerzas, y el también me abrazo a mi, seguramente esperando que llorara de nuevo, pero no.

Me acerque a su cuello y le deje un pequeño beso.

-Hinata.- Me advirtió Naruto.

-¿Qué?- Conteste mientras dejaba algunos mas subiendo hasta su oreja. Pero me separo.

-Ya te he dicho que a estas alturas no puedo controlarme tanto. No me tort…-

-¿Y quien dijo que quería que te controlaras?- Dije mientras me acerque a el estampándole un beso en sus labios.

Su sorpresa no tardo en convertirse en pasión, pues en instantes empezó a besarme como solo Dios sabe, pues me hizo subir a las nubes con el simple contacto, ¿O era yo la inexperta que tenia los sentidos a flor de piel?

Pero de un momento a otro se detuvo y me separo un poco, pero solo un poco, de el.

-¿Estas segura que quieres esto?- Me dijo bastante serio.- Si no paro ahora, no…-

-Naruto.- Me miro con atención.- Ya elegí y te elegí a ti. Pero si tu no quieres…- Deje la inquisición volando a lo que el me respondió con un beso con el que me tumbo sobre la cama.

-Pero nada.- Dijo el.

Nos besamos una y otra vez. Cada vez con menos ropa y cordura.

* * *

Así que finalmente Hinata a elegido a Naruto para estar con el pero, ¿Se arrepentira? ¿O vivira feliz por siempre con Naruto?

Eso lo veremos pronto ;) Y Sakura... ¿Realmente no habra nada entre ella y Naruto? ¿O Naruto es un pan de Dios y no le mintió a Hinata?

Aun quedan muchas preguntas sin responder, pero lo que no queda sin responder son sus reviews :D ¡Gracias!

*Los que tienen cuentas ya les conteste por PM, a los que no les contesto aqui:

* * *

¡Gracias por tu review...!

Richy: Hola Richy! Bueno, no estoy segura si Naruto hubiera aguantado los dos meses completos, pero Hinata decidio terminar primero con su pequeño _limite_. Ahora estan oficialmente casados para siempre hasta que la muerte los separe. ¿Que flojera no? jaja. Bueno así es el amor ;) ¿Pervertido? Pues, ¿Hay algun hombre que no sea un pervertido? jaja. Naruto lo es pero con Hinata, ya vas a leer un ejemplo en otro capitulo ;D Gracias por tu review!

kary-hina: Hey! Que bueno que te gusto el otro capitulo, la verdad hasta yo me di cuenta lo corto que era, pero no quería dejar sin actualizar. Este capitulo lo trate de hacer mas largo :D Pero no llegue a las 10 paginas que me propuse, aun así tampoco quería alargarlo mucho porque como puse arriba, la historia se empieza a tornar mas interesante con lo que esta a punto de pasar ( Y con lo que paso). Gracias por tus animos, en serio que cada review cuenta, muchas gracias!

yumiki-sama: Hola! Gracias por tu review, pero deja lo contesto por partes, ¿Si? Bueno, primero pasa que te me has adelantado con lo de la actitud de Naruto. Creeme a mi me fasina Naruto como es, pero por ahora ser caballeroso y lo demas tienen un porque, creeme, no se me ocurrio hacerlo lindo y tierno porque si ;) jaja. Aun así gracias por señalar eso, porque ahora le pongo mas coco al escribir esas partes ;) gracias! Bueno, la segunda parte es los detalles. Se que este capitulo tampoco tiene muchos detalles, pero en serio que no es como quiero escribirlos, sino que tengo mucha prisa pero quiero actualizar el capitulo el día de hoy porque si no es hoy es dentro de 8 dias y no se vale para ustedes. Pero si lo tengo en cuenta que me paso muchas cosas, lo siento -3- 3ra, que bueno que te gusto el principio, la verdad no sabía muy bien como plantear el principio de la historia pero la verdad es que se fue dando en un momento de inspiracion divina jaja. 4ta. OMG, es en serio? eres la 2da persona que "conosco" que cumple el mismo dia que yo, bueno la 3ra, pero realmetne no conosco a nadie. Solo eres tu, la hija de una conosida y el bato que hizo un emulador de GBA jaja XD Por algun motivo la gente de donde vivo no nace por nuestro cumpleaños jaja. Bueno datos curiosos. PSD: Saludame a Acuaman jaja. PSD2: Muchas gracias por señalar mis errores, realmente ayudan todos los reviews, GRACIAS.

* * *

at. Kamy-chan


	4. Capitulo 3 : Juegos

Hola! Siento haber tardado tanto. Se que les dije que no iba a estar cerca de la civilizacion pero aparte de eso estuve muy ocupada (estoy muy ocupada) hasta el ¿Miercoles? Nose, pero ya me sentía tan mal que me importo poco lo demás y me puse a escribir.

Otra vez, Muchas gracias por todo, siento el retraso.

**Pareja:** Naruto y Hinata

**Sumario:** Hinata, una princesa enamorada de un cocinero del castillo, ahora tiene que casarse con un extraño por ordenes de su padre. ¿Estara dispuesta a dejar ir sus sentimientos para poder ser feliz con su prometido?

**Derechos Reservados:** Los personajes de Naruto no son mios, pero la trama de esta historia si lo es ;) .

* * *

Capitulo 3 - Juegos

El calor del sol me recordó que se hacia tarde y que debía levantarme. "Una princesa nunca debe dormir hasta tarde", escuche decir a mi nana entre recuerdos, así que abrí los ojos de manera obediente y me levante lenta y perezosa... hasta que note que no tenia ropa.

Ahogue un grito mientras me tapaba y volteaba a ver si Naruto me había visto.

Pero el no estaba, y saber eso me relajo y me angustio al mismo tiempo.

Busque mi ropa aun enrollada en la sabana. La junte y la tire a la ropa sucia. Tome ropa limpia y me metí a bañar. Una experiencia parcialmente diferente.

Por un lado, bañarse no tiene ciencia. Un poco de jabón aquí y allá. Pero cuando miras tu cuerpo y cada centímetro de piel de recuerda una sensación diferente… es confuso.

Para mi desgracia, tuve que quitar el agua caliente porque si no mis pensamientos no me iban a dejar bañarme en paz. Así que salí lo más rápido que pude y me vestí sin pensar mucho.

Salí de mi cuarto y fui a desayunar, y ahí fue donde mi día dejo de ser tan brillante.

Era una carta de Hanabi, pero no estaba escrita por ella. La abrí y empecé a leer.

Hinata:

Siento no poder escribir yo misma la carta, pero es porque estoy enferma. No me e sentido bien pero no te preocupes, los doctores ya me están revisando, ojala me cure pronto para poder visitarte. ¡Hay tantas cosas que contarte que una hoja de papel no basta! Así que como prueba de que me voy a recuperar pronto y voy a verte, termino esta carta de manera corta.

Cuidate hermana, nos vemos pronto.

At. Hyuuga Hanabi

Cerré la carta aun angustiada por la salud de Hanabi. Ella había dicho que los doctores ya la estaban revisando, pero ¿No poder escribir una carta? ¿Qué tan enferma estaba ella? ¿Ya encontrarían la cura?

-¿Hinata?- La voz de atrás me distrajo. Entonces me di cuenta que lloraba. Me limpie las lagrimas y voltee.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunte tratando de sonar normal.

-Eso es lo que yo te debería de preguntar a ti. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estas bien?-

-Yo si. Pero… me preocupa Hanabi. Me envió esta carta. Dice que esta enferma y que los doctores ya la están atendiendo. Pero… no se que tan enferma este si ella no pudo escribir esta carta…- No pude terminar de hablar pues me abrazo con fuerzas.

-No me asustes así.- Fue todo lo que dijo por un rato mientras me abrazaba con fuerzas. ¿Qué no lo asustara así? ¿Por qué creía él que yo estaba llorando?. Me separo un poco y limpió mis lágrimas.-¿No sabes que tiene tu hermana?-

-No.-

-Mandare a alguien para que averigüe, no te preocupes no a de ser nada de gravedad.- Su voz sonaba tan confiada que por un momento me pareció un hecho innegable.

-Gracias.-

Desayunamos juntos, y platicamos de cosas intranscendentes, como la fiesta de cumpleaños de un quien sabe quien y de algunos pendientes que me dijo sobre su trabajo… hasta que por accidente nuestras piernas chocaron. Por un instante el tiempo se detuvo y nos miramos fijamente.

Solo fue un simple choque. Dos piernas debajo de la mesa, donde nadie, por culpa del mantel, pudo a ver visto. Solo el y yo sabíamos que nuestras piernas habían chocado. Mi corazón empezó a bombear mas rápido, y ¿Por qué? Tal vez porque ese toque me hizo recordar la noche anterior (nuevamente), tal vez por la adrenalina de saber que un juego, donde solo el y yo participábamos en frente de todos y a la vez en secreto, se acababa de empezar.

Después de unos segundos separamos la mirada y seguimos comiendo, pero ya no recordaba de que me estaba hablando, y al parecer el tampoco.

-¿Y cuando dices que es la fiesta?- Empecé la platica para despejar la mente.

-¿Qué fiesta?-

-El cumpleaños.-

-¡A si!, es en una semana… ¿dos?-

-¿No dijiste que era hasta julio?

-Si, el 23.-

-Falta un mes.-

-Si, pero hay que planear todo para la fiesta.-

-¿Planear? ¿Nosotros?-

-Si, y definitivamente tiene que ser algo enorme.-

-¿Pero porque nosotros? ¿No es el cumpleañero quien ofrece la fiesta? ¿O es que en este Imperio tienen una costumbre diferente?-

-Jajaja.- Empezó a reírse de mi, lo cual me molesto. ¿Por qué se tiene que burlar si yo no se algo sobre un lugar al que nunca e visitado antes? Yo no vo…- No te enojes Hinata, lo siento, no quise reírme.-

-Claro.- dije rolando los ojos.

-Te lo digo en serio, créeme.-

-Aja.- Dije para terminar una discusión sin sentido, pero en ese momento sentí su pierna tocando la mía.

-"Solo es un roce Hinata, no es para tanto"- Trataba de concentrarme en su cara pero su pierna _seguía_ "molestando".

-¿No me crees que realmente lo siento?- ¿Era esa una pregunta de doble sentido? Porque por lo menos _yo_ realmente siento esa pierna haya abajo.

-¡Esta bien, esta bien! No lo sientas no es para tanto.- Dije separándome un poco, pero solo un poco. El por su lado quedo sonriente.

-Vez, sabía que me perdonarías.- ¿Perdonarlo? No, ni de broma. Este juego se juega de a dos, y era mi turno.

Esta vez me acerque disimuladamente y crucé mi pierna, dando directamente a el.

-Claro que te iba a perdonar una tontería como esa. Recuerda que no hay _límites_ para perdonar _detalles_ como ese…- Y ahora fue mi pierna la que acaricio la de el.

Subía un poco y bajaba, subía un poco más pero bajaba aun más rápido.

No pude evitar una sonrisa triunfante al mirar su cara sorprendida, tal vez un poco asustado por algún pequeño inconveniente que pudiera tener si yo continuaba con lo mió…

-…¿Verdad?-

Casi pude haber jurado oírle tragar con dificultad, pero de un momento a otro recupero su porte y no solo sonrió con autosuficiencia si no que doblando su rodilla encarcelo mi pie, y con la otra pierna empezó a "molestar".

-Señor, ¿Retiramos sus platos?- La voz de Ino nos regreso a la realidad, y junto con nuestras mentes nuestros pies regresaron al piso.

-Si por favor.-

Ino acomodo los platos para poder llevarselos de un solo viaje a la cocina. Cuando se fue, note que Naruto me miraba fijamente. No se si enojado o divertido.

-¿Me acompañas?- Pregunto caballerosamente.

-Claro.-

Lentamente, escuchando el eco de nuestros pasos, nos acercamos a nuestra habitación. Los recuerdos volvieron a asaltarme, pero trate de enfriar la cabeza. Tal vez me iba a regañar por dejar ir ese juego tan lejos, tan peligroso… y divertido.

Entre primero y al oír cerrar la puerta me voltee para encararlo. Sea lo que sea, iba a… Sonó el cerrojo.

Se acerco tan rápido que no pude entender que pasaba al principio, pero finalmente pude responder al beso.

Poco a poco fui retrocediendo, ¿O era él el que me empujaba poco a poco?, pero tropecé con mi propio vestido al dar un paso en falso hacia atrás.

Cayó sobre mi, pero no se tomo la molestia en quitarse, sino que poco a poco me fue empujando contra el piso. Cada ves con besos mas apasionados…

No es de sabios saber que paso toda la mañana en mi cuarto… ni toda la tarde. Fue sino hasta unas horas antes de la cena cuando Naruto salió finalmente. ¿El solo? ¡Si!

La vergüenza no me permitía salir de ese cuarto. El solo pensar que ellos me mirarían y supieran lo que acababa de hacer (no que fuera algo malo, ni algo de extrañar pues soy su esposa), simplemente no tenia cara. Tal vez mañana… pero por ahora estoy muy cómoda encobijada en mi cama.

Claro que Naruto me había persuadido (y casi logrado) para salir de la cama e ir al comedor (ese maldito/bendito comedor de mantel largo.), pero pude conseguir mantenerme firme. También conseguí que fuera a conseguir comida.

Así que pronto regresaría, ¿Debería de cambiarme? No que me importe que _puede_ pasar si no lo hago, solo que no estoy acostumbrada a que me vean sin ropa.

Cuando el llego yo ya vestía una bata y una sonrisa.

-Gracias.- Dije al recibir mi bandeja de comida.

-Chouji dice que esto nos hará recuperar energías.-

-¡¿Qué?!-

Chouji es el cocinero de esta mansión, y si incluso el sabe… ¡Eso significa!

-¿Qué?-

-No voy a salir dentro de un año, ¡Que vergüenza!-

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué?-

-Todos en esta mansión saben que…- Pero las palabras no me salieron.

-Hinata, ellos creen que eso pasa desde hace mas de un mes.-

-¿Qué?-

-Cuando dos personas se casan, normalmente empiezan a hacer esto esa misma noche. Es algo normal y natural.-

-No empieces a hablar como mi padre.-

-¿Tu padre hablaba contigo de estos temas?-

-No tienes ni idea de cuanto me previno sobre este tema.-

-Pero ese no es el punto. El punto es que te da vergüenza algo que es normal.-

-Pero fue casi un día completo.- Dije tapándome la cara.

-¡Claro que no! Ni medio día para que te enteres. Aun son las 6 de la tarde, ¡No exageres!-

Bueno, no habían sido 24 horas, pero si todas sus horas hábiles para el trabajo.

-Ya no te tapes la cara, mírame.- Quito mis manos y tomando mi barbilla levanto mi cara.- ¿Te avergüenzas de lo que hicimos?-

-NO.- Respondí rápido pues no quiero que el confunda las cosas. Me da vergüenza que los…

-Entonces no escondas tu cara, quiero que todos vean a mi hermosa esposa y se carcoman de envidia porque eres solo mía.-

Sus palabras fueron un sorprendente halago. Algo directo para la ocasión pero no por eso me deje de sentir menos bien.

Acerco su rostro, y con la mano que tenia en mi barbilla comenzó a delinear mi labio inferior. Pego su frente con la mía sin dejar de mirarme con una sonrisa.

* * *

Durante estos cincos días de nueva etapa en mi vida (Porque ahora puedo decir: infancia, pubertad, adolescencia y después de hacerlo.) todo, literalmente, todo era diferente.

Mi relación con Naruto había mejorado mucho ya que ahora realmente era mi esposo y sabía que podía confiar en el. Aunque talvez me da confianza porque aun no lo e visto cerca de Sakura, que por cierto llega hoy. Así que mi peor día de la semana amanecía muy agradable, aunque empezaba mal (para mi).

Como debía esperar Naruto ya estaba arreglándose para empezar su día mas temprano porque Sakura siempre llega desde antes del desayuno, me dio mi beso de buenos días y salió a recibirla.

Después de desayunar el día fue más lento y tortuoso de lo normal, y como si no fuera suficiente mis celos fueron creciendo de a poco un poco cuando los miraba juntos discutiendo planos o números. Parecían hablar en otro idioma, un idioma únicamente para ellos.

Necesito algo con que distraerme. Urgentemente. Debería de pensar en algún pasatiempo o salir de la casa no estaría mal.

-Princesa.- Ino se acerco y me entrego una carta.- Es el informe de salud de su hermana que le dieron al mensajero que el Señor mando hace varios días.-

-¡Muchas Gracias!- Dije tomando la carta rápidamente.

La abrí mientras caminaba a mi cuarto.

:

Hanabi Hyuuga se encuentra en cama desde hace 2 semanas y media. Tiene calenturas y una dolencia muscular muy fuerte. No se a recuperado, aún con tratamiento.

Los doctores dicen que es extraño que no se haya recuperado pero aun no especulan nada.

:

¿No se a recuperado? ¿Cómo que no se a recuperado? La familia Hyuuga es conocida en todos los imperios por la cantidad y calidad de doctores en la familia. Si los doctores de mi familia no han podido ayudarla…

No, el reporte dice que los doctores aun no especulan nada. Seguramente es un caso raro, pero… ¡Hanabi! Como quiero verte, pero hay un maldito limite que no me deja viajar sin Naruto.

No se porque me lo pidió, pero nunca pensé ocupar salir sin el.

Pero ahora, con Sakura en la casa, el esperara a terminar sus asuntos y luego acompañarme (Si es que es posible) al Imperio de Tierra.

-0-0-0-0-0-0

Toque tres veces y me aleje de la puerta, que abrió Sakura.

-Princesa,- Dijo un poco sorprendida que fuera yo la que tocara la puerta.- ¿Cómo esta?- Pregunto ahora preocupada. ¿No había empezado a llorar verdad?

-Yo bien, ¿Esta MI esposo ahí?- Dije tratando de no remarcar mucho el posesivo, pero creo que no lo logre pues Sakura se puso nerviosa.

-E-eh si… ¡Si! Si esta.- Se volteo rápido y cerró la puerta tras ella. ¿No era eso de mala educación?

Naruto abrió la puerta y salio.

-¿Estas bien?- Alcanzó a preguntarme antes de que yo me arrojara (literalmente) a sus brazos. Estoy segura que algunas lágrimas se me escaparon.

-Hanabi, su reporte dice que no saben que, y que no pueden ayudarla, pero no se si…-

-¡Tiempo! Hinata, respira.- No podía hablar, por lo que solo le entregue la hoja.

Se puso serio y frunció el seño. Me miro a mi luego a la carta y finalmente a mi otra vez.

-¿Vas a ir a con tu hermana?-

-¿Puedo?- Pregunte de inmediato. Por algún motivo el frunció el ceño consternado, pero respondió.

-Si.-

-¿SI?- Pregunte aun sin creerlo.

-Si, si puedes ir.-

-Pero esta fuera de los limites, ¿No importa?- Pregunte dándole una ultima oportunidad de arrepentirse.

-No es que no importe, - Aclaró.- pero es tu hermana de quien estamos hablando. Debes de ir y estar con ella.-

-Muchas gracias.- Lo bese fuertemente, pero demasiado rápido.

Me fui corriendo a mi cuarto y prepare una maleta de una semana para el viaje. Ropa ligera, de dormir y cómoda.

Casi para cuando termine Naruto entro en el cuarto.

-Hinata.-

-¿Si?-

-Cálmate.- Me tomo de los brazos y coloco su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Ya arregle tu partida, pero sales mañana.-Iba a protestar pero siguió hablando.- Ya es tarde para empezar un viaje así de largo. Mañana a primera hora vas a salir con mi mejor guardia. Si quieres algo, pídeselo a el.-

-Muchas gracias. De verdad, muchas gracias.- Me voltee y lo bese intensamente.

El respondió gustoso, pero poco a poco fue haciéndose mas lento y mas sincronizado.

-Eres el mejor esposo de todos.- Dije recargando mi cabeza en su pecho.

-Gracias. Aunque tu tampoco te quedas atrás.- Me a brazo mas fuerte y sin que pudiera detenerlo me cargo como recién casados y me coloco en la cama.- Hoy descansa, mañana será un viaje largo.-

-Si.-

Poco a poco me fue quitando la ropa, y tirando todas mis dudas, el simplemente durmió a mi lado.

* * *

Otra vez mil disculpas por el atraso.

Por otro lado, ya quiero empezar el proximo capitulo, porque si creyeron que la vida de rosa para Naruto y Hinata ya estaba pintada con permanente, pues no. Nueva informacion esta por salir, así que atentos con el siguiente capitulo ;) Cuidense mucho y muchas gracias por leer mi fic!

Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Los que tienen cuentas ya les conteste por PM, a los que no les contesto aqui:

* * *

¡Gracias por tu review...!

heleyza: ¿Historia romantica? Si la verdad es que esto es puro romantisismo (al final con un poco de accion), la mayor parte del fic pasa alrededor de nuestra pareja principal y sus secretos. Que bueno que te has engachado y nos vemos lo mas pronto que pueda.

Richy: Hola! ¿Como estas? Espero que bien. Si, definitivamente Naruto debe tener un historial así como Hinata tiene a Kiba, pero no te puedo contar QUIEN es el historial porque aun falta parte del pasado de Naruto, que es muy importante. Gracias por tu apoyo. :)

Kary-hina: Que bueno que te gusto, la verdad cada vez que publicas un capitulo es la intriga de saber si al publico le va a gustar o no, por eso siempre es importante la opinion. Muchas gracias por tu comentario :D. Así como le escribí a Richy, aun no puedo decir quien es el historial de Naruto, pues aunque puedan conocerla (Tal vez si tal vez no ;) si digo: Sakura es // no es, pues se pierde el chiste en capitulos más adelantes.

* * *

at. Kamy-chan


	5. Capitulo 4 : Preguntas

¿Hola como estan? Espero que bien. Bueno aqui esta la actualización, ¡El cuarto capitulo!

La verdad este capitulo me gusto mucho, esta lleno de trama y muchas, MUCHAS, preguntas. Ojala les guste, pues lo escribi pensando en que les podía gustar a ustedes. Gracias por todo ;)

**Pareja:** Naruto y Hinata

**Sumario:** Hinata, una princesa enamorada de un cocinero del castillo, ahora tiene que casarse con un extraño por ordenes de su padre. ¿Estara dispuesta a dejar ir sus sentimientos para poder ser feliz con su prometido?

**Derechos Reservados:** Los personajes de Naruto no son mios, pero la trama de esta historia si lo es ;) .

* * *

Capitulo 4 - Preguntas

Todo era mucho mas árido, el color café era superiormente el mas visible, y había tantas montañas y elevaciones y tan poco verde. Como extrañaba el calor y la sequedad del aire. Nada de humedad, más que en tiempo de lluvias, y pocas nubes.

Ya visualizaba mi ciudad natal. Estaba a unas horas de regresar a donde nunca debí de partir.

Me recibió mi padre y mi primo me acompaño directamente con Hanabi. Cuando entre en la habitación, sentí como el mundo se caía a pedazos.

Gracias al cielo que estaba dormida, no me hubiera gustado que me viera llorando de esa forma.

Cuando se levanto yo estaba con ella.

-¿Hinata?- Pregunto sin moverse.

-Si, soy yo Hanabi.-

-¿Realmente eres tu?-

-Si, aquí estoy. Estoy contigo.-

-Gracias.-

Trate de no llorar, pero verla ahí tiesa y enferma, ¿Por qué demonios tenía que pasarle algo así?

Dure toda la tarde, ya casi anochecía, contándole sobre el Imperio de Fuego y sobre lo diferente que era. Le conté sobre Sakura, y sobre como Naruto había logrado que quedáramos en paz. Le conte tantas cosas que recorde lo bien que se siente tener compañia femenina, alguien con quien hablar.

-Que bueno.- Fue lo que contesto.- Que bueno que te estés enamorando de el, Hinata.- Me puse roja ante la afirmación, pero no pude negarla. No se si Naruto lo hacía a propósito, pero poco a poco iba ganando terreno en mi.

-Si. Naruto es el esposo perfecto. Nunca hubiera podido encontrar a alguien como el.-

-¿Ni siquiera yo?-

Una voz que hace tanto no escuchaba, pero no por eso difícil de reconocer, se escuchó a mis espaldas.

Mire hacia la puerta y ahí estaba Kiba. Aun estaba vestido con el uniforme, pero por algún motivo se miraba mas grande. Su porte ya no era el de un niño. Estos meses que habían pasado no le pasaron en vano.

Sus facciones eran mas duras, sus ojos mas profundos y en la seriedad que estábamos ahora, lo hacia parecer mayor.

Me levante y lo encare.

¿Qué quería ahora? ¿Por qué no se iba a su trabajo y me dejaba seguir mi vida?

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No tienes trabajo?-

-No has contestado mi pregunta.-

No supe que decir. No sabía que contestar.

-¿Hinata?- Ahora fue Hanabi la que me hablo. Me arrodillo y me pegue a ella.

-¿Qué pasa Hanabi?-

-Me duele el pecho.- Y empezó a toser.

-Voy por el doctor.- dije mientras corría hacía el pasillo. No me detuve a mirar a Kiba. Primero estaba mi hermana.

Los doctores llegaron al instante pero me sacaron de su cuarto. Después de media hora de esperar fuera de su cuarto, decidí esperarla en el mío. Solo estaba a unas puertas.

* * *

Abrir mi cuarto y olerlo me hizo sentir como una cachetada de recuerdos. Mire mi cama. Mi ropero, mi ventana y los colores.

Todo indicaba a que una joven vivía en aquella habitación, pero el polvo indicaba que hace mucho no nadie entraba.

Me acosté y apreté la almohada contra mi pecho.

Mire al techo, e imágenes de Hanabi inundaron mi mente. Estaba tan enferma.

Y luego Kiba. ¿Por qué había ido? ¿Por qué tenía que haber escuchado eso? ¿Por qué?

Alguien toco la puerta, pero no se espero a que yo contestara, y como si fuera obra de magia, o una maldición, me di cuenta que justamente el era quien entraba y cerraba detrás de el.

Me levante rápidamente.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Mi respuesta-

-¿Cuál?- Dije como si lo hubiera olvidado.

-¿Realmente lo quieres como le dijiste a Hanabi? ¿Realmente lo quieres mas que a mí?-

Eran demasiadas preguntas. Pero tenia que seguir firme.

-Yo quiero a Naruto, y el es mi esposo.- Era una afirmación que sonaba a pretexto.

-¿Lo quieres mas que a mi?- Me pregunto serio.- ¿Lo amas mas que a mi?-

-Yo…- Yo no pude contestar a eso.

-Tu me sigues amando a mi Hinata. Y yo a ti.-

-No es cierto, tú me dejaste. Me dijiste que le diera mis sentimientos a alguien mas.-

-Hinata.- dijo acercándose a mi, pero yo di un paso atrás.

-No te me acerques.-

-Hinata.- Dijo esta vez mas suave. Se acerco con mas cuidado y me tomo del brazo.

-Yo nunca quise dejarte.-

-Mentiras.- Dije inmediatamente.

-Hinata, ¿No se te hace una coincidencia que te hubiera dicho eso el mismo día que tu padre te anuncio que tenias prometido?-

-¿Qué?-

-¿No te acuerdas? Fue el mismo día. Tu padre me obligo a alejarme de ti, para que tú te casaras con él.-

-No es cierto.- Dije de manera apenas audible.- ¡No es cierto!- Mis lagrimas se amontonaban.

-Ellos me obligaron Hinata, yo nunca quise dejarte, pero iban a desemplear a mi familia si yo no me alejaba de ti. Yo se que hubiera sido en vano protestar. Pero sabía que regresarías. Hinata, tienes que creerme. Yo te amo, y quiero que te escapes conmigo.-

¿Era una broma? ¿Era un mal juego de la vida?

-Hinata, hay que huir. Yo se que quieres vivir conmigo. Tener mis hijos, y vivir tranquilamente. Tú me lo dijiste.-

-Fue hace mucho.- Dije aun con lagrimas.- Ahora estoy casada…-

-Por eso vámonos, nos escondemos y nos vamos a vivir solos a un lugar lejos.-

-No… no puedo.-

-Si Hinata, si puedes. Es lo que toda tu vida quisiste ¿No?-

-Pero…-

-Hinata, no quiero obligarte. Será lo que tu quieras. Se que decirte esto te pone en una situación difícil, pero no podía no decírtelo. Porque yo te amo y nunca te deje de amar. Cuando te dije que le dieras tus sentimientos a alguien más fue una total mentira. Se me quemo la garganta de solo pronunciar esas palabras. Perdóname.-

Me solté en lagrimas. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

-Vete. Por favor vete.- Se tenso un momento, pero luego, muy lentamente, salio de mi habitación, no sin antes decirme:

-Aun espero mi respuesta.-

Cuando hubo pasado un minuto me solté llorando. ¿Cómo era capaz de hacerme esto? ¿Qué no sabía lo mucho que Naruto y yo estábamos tratando de hacer todo bien? ¿Por qué me pide eso ahora? El sabe que yo no puedo…

Pero tiene razón. Yo siempre quise vivir con el. Una casa pequeña donde yo pudiera criar a mis hijos, y el pudiera llegar a descansar. Eso fue lo que soñe tanto hace poco tiempo. Y ahora, casada con Naruto, no tiene nada que ver con lo que yo en algun momento quise.

¿Realmente llegare a ser feliz con Naruto? ¿Era él lo que yo quiero? ¿Que es lo que yo quiero?

Tengo que aceptar que las ultimas semanas de mi vida se han acercado mucho a la felicidad, pero aun no hay sentimientos profundos. No digo que no lo quiera, simplemente… simplemente no he olvidado a Kiba.

Toc toc

Trate de limpiarme las lagrimas, pero mi padre entro. Mi padre.

El culpable de todo esto.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto consternado.

Tu que crees, estuve a punto de contestarle, pero respire hondo. El nunca haría algo para mi mal. El seguramente pensó que sería lo mejor para mi si yo me casara con Naruto.

-No.- Conteste sincera.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Es por Hanabi?- Se sentó a mi lado de la cama.

-Si.- Dije tomando la primera salida de emergencias.-¿Cómo esta ella?-

-Mejor, no te preocupes. Los doctores hacen lo que pueden.-

-Hay papa, ¿Por qué tienen que pasar estas cosas?- Pregunte en doble sentido para mi misma.

-No te preocupes hija, las cosas pasan por algo, y nosotros tenemos que ser fuertes y afrontar las cosas. Tu hermana se va a recuperar. Es muy fuerte, algo así no la va a tumbar, ya vas a ver como luego anda corriendo e imaginando que es un ninja con los demás niños.-

-Papa, Hanabi ya no es una niña.- Trate de recordarle.

Hace tanto tiempo que no recordaba que jugábamos a ser ninjas. Pero crecimos, y las señoritas no jugamos en la tierra, no debemos ensuciar nuestras ropas.

-Tienes razón.- Dijo abrazándome con fuerzas.- Ni tú.- Dijo de un momento a otro.- Tu tampoco eres una niña. Hace unos meses te fuiste y no hemos hablado de que has hecho. ¿Naruto te a tratado bien?-

¿Tratado bien? Eso era muy poco a como el me trata.

-Ha sido perfecto, padre. Es caballeroso y educado. Siempre esta para mi y pendiente de mis necesidades. Has elegido al mejor candidato, porque no imagino a otro hombre mejor que él. Bueno, usted.-

-¿Y se quieren?-

¿Por qué había salido este tema? ¿Por qué tenia que ser justamente este momento para que se preocupara si nos queríamos o no?

-Si padre. Nos queremos, pero no nos amamos.-

-Algún día. Ya veras que algún día despertaras y sabrás que el es el hombre de tu vida.-

-¿Cómo lo sabe?- Pregunte intrigada.

-Porque fue exactamente lo que me paso con...- Y por algún motivo no pudo pronunciar su nombre. Tal vez el dolor de recordar su perdida era mucho.

-¿Te enamoraste de ella después de casarte?- Eso era algo que nunca había sabido. Bueno, desde cierto punto, nunca e escuchado sobre mis padres en y antes del matrimonio.

-A si es. Al principio solo era lo necesario para el matrimonio. Pero cuando empiezas a convivir tanto con una persona, poco a poco… poco a poco van sucediendo las cosas. Ya veras Hinata, no desesperes. Todo va a salir bien.-

Besó mi frente y salió de mi cuarto, dejándome mas confusa que cuando entró.

¿Cuál es la elección correcta? ¿El amor profundo que siento por Kiba? ¿O el cariño esperanzado que siento por mi esposo?

.

.

.

¿Hay una elección correcta?

* * *

¡Hola hola! ¿Les gustó? Espero que si. Bueno, Hinata sigue enamorada de Kiba, pero esta empezando a tener sentimientos por Naruto, pero ¿Ella se hubiera enamorado de Naruto si Kiba nunca la hubiera dejado? ¿A quien le debe sus sentimientos? ¿Quien es el indicado?

¿Ustedes que harían? Me gusto mucho porque va a ver decisiones que tomar que van a cambiar a todos. La historia empieza a tomar un camino distinto con la inervencion de Kiba, pero esta en Hianta decidir si va a quedarse con Naruto, o escapar con Kiba.

A, tengo que hacer una aclaración: La historia no es totalmente UA, es algo parcial. No se como es el sistema politico totalmente en la serie, por lo que me base en lo que llego a entender, 1.-Existen señores feudales 2.-No se rigen a los paises con las villas ninjas, sino con los señores feudales. Lo que hice fue cambiar un poco el sistema para mi conveniencia, pero los paises siguen siendo lo mismo, sigue habiendo ninjas, sigue la mayor parte de lo que conocemos por la serie, solo que la familia de Hinata es de otro Imperio (pais), Naruto no esta viviendo en Konoha, etc. Por eso digo que es parcialmente AU.

Cualquier duda que pueda contestar lo hare.

*Los que tienen cuentas ya les conteste por PM, a los que no les contesto aqui:

* * *

¡Gracias por tu review...!

Richy: ¿Hey como estas? Muchas gracias por tu review XD Bueno, las especulaciones las vas a ocupar luego, pero no te preocupes en arruinar la historia, dudo que alguien pueda imaginarse lo retorsida que esta planeada. Al contrario, quisiera saber que el lo que se imaginan los demas, para ver como puedo sorprenderlos mas. :)

ana: ¡Hola! ¿Te contesta este capitulo a tus preguntas? Jaja, se que no soy muy descriptiva, lo intento, pero si, Hinata se volvio loca al ver a Kiba, y mas con lo que le pidió. Pobre, no sabe lo que le espera xD Bueno, yo trato de actualizar cada fin de semana, se que el capitulo pasado me tarde como 3, pero era porqueno estaba o no tenia computadora. Pero trato de ser constante. Muchas gracais por tus reviews. Ojala te guste el capitulo :D

* * *

at. Kamy-chan


	6. Capitulo 5 : Decisiones

¿Como estan? Espero que bien.

Bueno, perdon por la tardanza, pero aqui esta el capitulo 5 y para no arruinar nada, mejor nos leemos abajo :).

**Pareja:** Naruto y Hinata

**Sumario:** Hinata, una princesa enamorada de un cocinero del castillo, ahora tiene que casarse con un extraño por ordenes de su padre. ¿Estara dispuesta a dejar ir sus sentimientos para poder ser feliz con su prometido?

**Derechos Reservados:** Los personajes de Naruto no son mios, pero la trama de esta historia si lo es ;) .

* * *

Capitulo 5 - Decisiones

Habían pasado tres días desde la última vez que vi a Kiba. Tres interminables días. Amanecía el cuarto día cuando llego una carta de Naruto avisándome que ya venia en camino, y a estas alturas llegaría en dos o tres dias.

Mi papa ya esta preocupado pues no quiero salir de mi cuarto mas que para ver a Hanabi. La verdad, es que tengo miedo de toparme con Kiba otra vez. Tengo miedo de que me pida una respuesta que no le puedo dar.

No… eso es mentira. No tengo miedo en no saber que responderle, tengo miedo porque se que quiero responder.

Naruto es mi esposo, y lo quiero y aprecio. Pero Kiba… Kiba es con quien yo siempre imagine vivir. El es quien vivió conmigo tantos años. El me apoyo cuando estuve triste o cuando mi padre me restringía hacer cosas. El siempre a estado ahí para mi. Incluso cuando tuve que casarme el confío en mi, en que yo no iba a dejar de amarlo.

Y si Naruto llega en dos días, yo me tengo que ir antes.

Hoy le diré a Kiba que si. Si quiero irme con el.

* * *

La comida fue solitaria, mi padre estuvo ocupado y Hanabi no sale de su cuarto, y Neji no es el mejor conversador del mundo, pero lo intento. Como deseo haber pedido la comida en mi cuarto.

-¿Cómo te va con Naruto?- Me atragante con la comida. ¿Tenia que preguntar eso justamente el día que había decidido huir de el?

-Bien, muy bien de hecho. ¿Por qué preguntas?-

-Bueno, no te e visto rondando por la casa, y aunque se que no estas feliz por la enfermedad de Hanabi, se que hay algo mas.-

¿Qué? ¿Y tu como sabes eso?

-¿Algo mas? No se a que te refieres.- Suspiro molesto.

-Hinata, eres mi prima y te conozco. Se cuando algo te molesta, y que te enoja o te pone triste, así que no intentes aparentar. ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan ausente?-

Ya no recordaba lo audaz que era mi primo, y si no lo compongo ahora, de seguro que se pone a investigar.

-La verdad…- La verdad es que estuve pensando si debo huir con Kiba o quedarme con mi esposo, al cual no amo como a mi primer amor, ¿Tu que crees que deba hacer? Bueno, esa no era una buena idea.- … la verdad es que extraño a Naruto. No se que hacer si el no esta, y con Hanabi enferma, la verdad no hay mucho que quiera hacer.- Por favor que se lo trague, por favor que se lo trague, por favor que…

-A.- Dijo él.

¿A? ¡¿A?! Simplemente "A". ¿Qué quiere decir eso? ¿Te creo? O ¿Invéntate otra?

-Bueno, me retiro Neji. Provecho.-

-¿A dónde vas?- Voy a la cocina a decirle a Kiba que si quiero irme con el, ¿Por qué preguntas?

-A mi cuarto, ¿Por qué preguntas?-

-Por nada en especial, solo se me hace extraño que no teniendo nada que hacer prefieras encerrarte en tu cuarto que esperar 5 min. a que termine.-

¡Como odio a los genios! ¿Por qué tenia que pasarme esto justamente hoy?

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- Pregunte regresando a la silla.

-No, de seguro tienes algo que hacer.- Y siguió comiendo, tranquilamente, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Sin pensar dos veces me fui a mi cuarto. Bravo, ahora tendría que esperar que el saliera o estuviera ocupado para poder cruzar toda la casa e ir con Kiba. No me quede en mi cuarto mucho tiempo, solo el suficiente para asegurarme de que Neji no preguntara nada.

Ya había pasado media hora, tiempo suficiente para que Neji terminara de comer. Entre al comedor, y si, estaba vacío. Cruce rapidamente a la cocina, donde no tarde en encontrar a Kiba.

-Kiba.- Llame su atención.

Cuando volteo, sus ojos me atraparon. Cuando me miro sus ojos se iluminaron como no los habia visto nunca.

-Ven.- Me indico tomando del brazo.

Me llevo fuera de la cocina, un lugar raramente transitado, pues esta puerta no te lleva a ningun lugar, solo afuera.

-¿Entonces? ¿Ya tienes mi respuesta?- Su voz delataba la ansiedad y la esperanza. Lo senti frágil y debil. ¿Realmente tenía ese poder sobre el? Nunca lo había notado.

-Si.-

-¡¿Si?!- Pregunto sin creerlo.

-¡Si! Si me quiero ir contigo.-

-¡Sh!- Me tapo la boca.- No lo digas en voz alta.- Me soltó con cuidado.- Hinata, te aseguro que vas a ser la mujer mas feliz del mundo. Gracias por esta oportunidad.-

-Gracias a ti Kiba.- Y me beso.

No supe que hacer. Me sentía tan sucia, como si sintiera repulsión al besarlo. Nada comparado a lo que sentía antes, cuando lo besaba. Gracias al cielo, el beso no duro mucho, aunque creo que fue porque noto que me incomodaba.

-Lo siento. ¿Es muy rapido, verdad?-

-No.- Negue con la cabeza.- Es solo que… no se, pero no te atormentes. Vamos a estar juntos, y es lo que importa ¿No?-

-Si.- Y esta vez me beso la mejilla.

-Sera mejor que regrese a trabajar, ya nos pondremos de acuerdo para irnos…-

-De eso te quiero hablar. Me llego una carta de Naruto que avisa su llegada en dos días.-

-¿En dos días? Demonios, no nos da mucho tiempo.-

-Lo se.- El penso un poco las cosas, y me dijo.-

-Vamonos hoy.-

-¿Qué?-

-Vamonos hoy. Mira, para m i no importa si nos vamos hoy o en un mes, pero si tu esposo viene sera mas difícil que en cualquier otro momento.-

-Pero…-

-Hinata, tengo que regresar. Gracias por esta oportunidad, otra vez. Gracias en serio. Te amo.-

Cuando se fue me quede pensando. ¿Por qué me afectaba tanto irnos un día antes de lo que había previsto? Ya se que tendría que irme antes de que Naruto llegara, pero… no se. Demonios, últimamente no se nada.

* * *

Empaque lo necesario, lo cual no me costo mucho pues ya tenia toda una maleta hecha solo ocupo cambiar algunas prendas, nada que tarde mucho.

Mire el cielo y el día era hermoso, tengo que aceptar. Suspire imaginando nunca poder volver a este lugar. Tal vez debería despedirme de Hanabi… No. Ya seria mas tarde, cuando no estuviera tan afectada por las drogas del medio día.

Mi padre no esta disponibles, y acercarme a Neji le haría sacar por conclusión que yo me voy a escapar con Kiba (Aunque no estoy segura de cómo puede lograr eso, será porque es genio.) y Naruto…

.

Naruto.

.

.

Uzumaki Naruto.

.

.

.

Realmente no había pensado en el. No de la forma en la que debí de pensar en el.

Por un momento me sentí plenamente egoísta. Si había considerado que se enojara conmigo, pero… realmente no me importo mucho. Pero ahora, ahora que realmente me iba a ir. Me senti miserable.

¿Es que no quería ser feliz con Kiba? ¿Es que no quería irme lejos y vivir con el? Lo soñé tantas veces. Lo soñe dormida y despierta, lo imagine y lo desee. Pero…

¡No! Lo siento Naruto. Siento que te haga daño, pero merezco ser feliz.

¿Verdad?

Toc toc.

Mire asustada a la puerta. ¿Quién era? ¿Seria Neji con sus preguntas? O ¿Seria simplemente algún sirviente?

Mire mi cama, donde estaba mi maleta, y me acerque para esconderla.

-¿Quién es?- Pregunte para ganar tiempo.

-Soy Kiba, ¿Puedo pasar?- Suspire aliviada, y deje la maleta donde estaba.

-Si pasa.-

Aun tenia puesto parte de su uniforme por lo que supe que todavía no era hora de irnos.

-¿Pasa algo?-

-Quería verte.- Dijo limpiamente pero su mirada, llena de ansiedad, no me abandono ni por un instante.

-Ya termine de empacar. ¿Por donde voy a sacar la maleta?-

-No estoy seguro, pero ya se me ocurrira dentro de dos horas.-

-¿Dos horas?-

-Si. Nos vamos en dos horas.-

Dos horas. Dos malditas horas para irme de mi hogar, para irme con la persona con la que soñe viviría el resto de mi vida. Dos horas llenas de ansiedad, seguramente.

-De acuerdo. Nos vemos en dos horas.-

-Ponte algo liviano y fácil de andar. No querrás resaltar con vestidos lujosos, eso podria traer problemas.-

¿No vestidos lujosos? ¿De donde se supone que una princesa saque vestidos chafas? De mi maleta puedo asegurar que no.

-Voy a ver que consigo.- Kiba me sonrió.

-Nos vemos pronto, entonces.- Beso mi mejilla y se fue.

Cuando cerro la puerta pude respirar nuevamente, demasiado tensa para hacerlo.

Por algún motivo, cada vez que me besa, incluso en la mejilla, la boca me sabe amarga. Se que estoy casada con Naruto, pero Kiba es el amor de mi vida, por eso debo irme con el.

Abrí mi maleta, si la misma que apenas pude cerrar, y empecé a sacar los vestidos más estorbosos y caros.

Ya estaba sacando el 3er vestido cuando pensé que si Naruto me fuera a dejar, por lo menos me gustaría saber porque.

Deje todo como estaba, tome una pluma y un papel y empecé a escribir.

.

.

Naruto:

Lo siento mucho. Se que en estos momentos has de odiarme, pero quiero explicarte porque hago esto. Cuando me comprometieron contigo acababa de romper con Kiba. No lo pensé mucho y decidí casarme (Y no me arrepiento de haberme casado contigo). Tengo que aceptar que me case queriendo a otro hombre, pero poco a poco, en esos dos primeros meses, me fuiste enamorando.

Tal vez si no hubiera venido sola, como tu habías pedido que fuera, esto no hubiera pasado, pero paso. Volví a encontrarme con Kiba, y me explico que el día que me anunciaron que estaba comprometida, el día que el rompió conmigo, ese día mi padre lo había amenazado fuertemente si no se alejaba de mi.

Pienso que me he casado por una mentira, pues nunca hubiera aceptado casarme si Kiba no me hubiera dejado aunque el tampoco tenia muchas opciones.

Naruto, no te estoy pidiendo perdón, porque se que eso sería algo cruel de mi parte. Solo quiero que sepas porque me voy. Y que sepas que los meses que vivi contigo fueron reales. Los celos, el cariño, la preocupación, los a…

.

.

Y no pude evitarlo. Me solté llorando. Estaba llorando con tanto sentimiento, con tanta tristeza.

Recordar lo que había vivido con el, era justamente lo que había estado evadiendo a todas horas. Sabia que algo así iba a pasar.

-Naruto.- Dije entre sollozos, ¿Pero para que? El no iba a escucharme, de cualquier manera.

Mire la carta. La leí. La releí. Y la volvi a leer.

¿Qué clase de mujer era yo? ¿Acaso era tan insensible como para simplemente huir de el?

No.

Yo no puedo hacer eso. No a Naruto.

Malditos limites, pero, si Naruto había cumplido su parte de los limites, yo tengo que cumplir los mios.

Aun puedo recordar sus palabras. En ese momento aun no entendía que sus palabras era poderosas e inteligentes. No entendía como un simple intercambio de preferencias sobre el matrimonio se había tornado en algo tan serio y sagrado como los _limites_.

.

Recuerdo

_-__¿Límites?-_

_-Si. Limites a lo que no aceptaríamos en el matrimonio.-_

_-¿Cómo que?-_

_-Bueno, por ejemplo, yo no aceptaría que mi esposa se acostara con otros.-_

Fin del recuerdo

_.  
_

Por lo menos no había cruzado _ese_ limite.

Mire mi maleta a medio destruir. Mire los vestidos caros y mis cosas lujosas.

Yo no puedo huir. Soy una princesa. Y las princesas nunca olvidan a su pueblo. Eso es lo que me enseñaron. No puedo huir a otro imperio y esconderme. ¿Qué ejemplo les daría a las mujeres?

Mire la carta. Maldita carta.

Raye todo lo escrito de forma brusca. Mas enojada conmigo misma que con el pedazo de papel. Lo hice bola y lo metí en el primer cajón. Esa clase de letras no puede tirarse ni romperse. Tal vez deba quemarla, o la guarde en otro momento de debilidad.

Salí de mi cuarto dejando una maleta muy desecha y una carta muy comprometedora mal escondida.

Me dirigí a la cocina.

-Hinata, ¿Te encuentras bien?- Fue Neji quien pregunto, pero aun así no me detuve.

-Si, perfectamente. Con permiso.- Dije cuando lo esquive.

No me encontré con nadie mas hasta que llegue al lugar.

Ahí estaba Luz, que me indico que iba estaba fuera, por la puerta que nadie usa. Camine rápidamente hacia afuera, y como siempre, no había nadie mas que Kiba.

-¿Hinata?-

-Kiba tengo que hablar contigo-

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Neji sospecha algo?- Me quede callada sin saber como empezar a plantearle lo que iba a decirle.- Es eso, ¿Verdad? Demonios, malditos sean los genios.-

-No es eso.- Aclare antes de que empezara a insultar indebidamente a mi primo.

-¿Entonces?-

-Bueno, yo…- respire aire, el me tomo las manos.

-Suéltalo.-

-Yo… yo no puedo irme contigo.-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-

-Porque estoy casada Kiba.-

-No, no es eso. Si fuera eso nunca me hubieras dicho que si.-

-Kiba, tu me oíste decirlo. No voy a encontrar un mejor esposo que Naruto.- Su furia era incontenible. Sus ojos me traspasaban con la mirada.- Lo siento.

Dije dando media vuelta. Pero el no me soltó las manos, al contrario, las tomo con mas fuerzas.

-Lo sientes mis…- Me jalo hacia el- ¿De verdad lo amas mas que a mi?-

-No te importa.- Hable a la defensiva.

-Claro que si. Responde.-

-Te digo que soy su esposa, y debo quedarme con el.-

-NO. El no te necesita como yo. El tiene todo, ¡yo…!- Ya estaba gritando, pero se callo. – Mira Hinata, yo se que estas miedosa de lo que pueda pasar si nos descubren, pero confía en mi.-

-No quiero irme contigo, asi que suéltame.-

-Hinata, escúchame. Tu y yo…-

-¡Que me sueltes!- Trate, forcejeando, de soltarme.

-¡Que me escuches!-

-¡Ayu…!- Me tapo la boca con fuerzas para sofocar el grito. Y luego… luego no recuerdo que me paso.

* * *

Bueno, Hinata decide quedarse con Naruto, pero eso hace que Kiba se ponga furico. ¡A tan solo una hora de irse!

Pero bueno, me evito comentarios en este capitulo para no arruinar lo que viene. Tratare de actualizar el fin de semana, aunque no puedo prometer nada pues acabo de terminar este capitulo, y tendria que escribir otro completo para dentro de unos dias. (Aun así lo intentare).

Quiero agradecer sus reviews, siento si hice desesperar a alguien. Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo. Ustedes, ¿Que creen que pasara?

*Los que tienen cuentas ya les conteste por PM, a los que no les contesto aqui:

* * *

¡Gracias por tu review...!

ana: Perdon por tardarme tanto, pero aqui tienes el 5to capitulo :). Bueno respecto a tu review (gracias por el comentario :D), pues creo que este capitulo tmb deja con algunas preguntas y contesta muy pocas :P, pero ya veras como va pasando las cosas. Y sobre el pasado de Naruto, vas a enterarte mas enfrente, porque no tienes idea de lo importante que es.

Richy: Hola, ¿Como estas? Bueno, si es una dificil desicion despues de todo y cuando tomo una, luego se arrepiente y se decide otra pero ¿Cual es la desicion final? ¿o ya esta tomada? Y sobre lo que Naruto siente por Hinata... huy eso si no te puedo contestar nada, poco a poco lo van a ir descubriendo. Gracias por tu review!

didi: Me sorprende como, sin darse cuenta, en los reviews dejan comentarios informacion privilegiada sobre el futuro del fic. A veces me asusta. Pero los hacen mas interesantes, porque te dejan planteandote la idea de que estas revelando mucha informacion. Pero creo que lo de Hinata era un poco obvio, tomar decisiones no es fácil. Gracias por tu review y tengo que decirte que me anima mucho que les guste la historia. ¡Muchas gracias por el apoyo! :D

* * *

at. Kamy-chan


	7. Capitulo 6 : Sola

¡Ay! Lo siento muchoooo. Se que tarde eras en actualizar. No me odien. Quiero decirles que no me olvide de ustedes, ni de esta historia. Siempre daba veltas en mi cabeza, ¡En serio! Pero dificultades para poder hacer este capitulo fueron muchas, aparte de que no sabia ni que escribir en el documento, de esas que abres el archivo y no mas esta estorbando porque no sabes que hacer con eso y simplemente terminas cerrandolo. Pero porfin tengo un pequeño capitulo para actualizar.

**Gracias por su apoyo.**

**Pareja:** Naruto y Hinata

**Sumario:** Hinata, una princesa enamorada de un cocinero del castillo, ahora tiene que casarse con un extraño por ordenes de su padre. ¿Estara dispuesta a dejar ir sus sentimientos para poder ser feliz con su prometido?

**Derechos Reservados:** Los personajes de Naruto no son mios, pero la trama de esta historia si lo es ;) .

* * *

Capitulo 6 - Sola

Al principio no entendía lo que pasaba. Todo se movía rápidamente y me estaba mareando a horrores.

-¿Donde ....?- Trate de preguntar pero estaba sin fuerzas. Lo peor, es que no era la única pregunta que quería hacer. ¿Donde estaba? ¿Quien me estaba cargando? ¿A donde vamos? y ¿Porque estoy tan cansada?

-¿Hinata, ya despertase?-

Mi piel se puso de gallina. Esa voz. Esa voz tan familiar, pero que sonaba tan distinta, tan enojada y agresiva.

-¿Kiba?-

-Si, aquí estoy. ¿Como estas Hinata?- ¿Ahora eres dulce otra vez?

-Mareada...- Muy mareada, pensé para mis adentros.- ¿Donde estamos?-

-No te preocupes por eso. Ya casi llegamos.-

¿Ya casi llegamos? ¿A donde?

-¿Donde esta... donde esta Naruto?-

-¡En ningún lado!, ese maldito ya esta perdido, así que no te preocupes por el Hinata. ¡¿Me oíste?!- Grito encolerizado.

-¿Perdido?-

-Si. Eso le pasa por creer que es mejor que yo. Pero eso nunca. ¡Nunca!-

¿Perdido? ¿De verdad estaba perdido? Pero, ¿Como, porque? ¿Y como lo sabe?

-Kiba.. ¿A... donde vamos?-

-Deberías de darle..- Una voz diferente hizo una pausa, tal vez meditando la palabra adecuada.- .. "medicina". Esta haciendo muchas preguntas.-

Voltee a ver a quien había hablado. Era el otro sujeto. Para mi mala suerte voltee muy rápido y me empezó a doler la cabeza aun mas. No pude ni verlo, pero esa voz yo ya le había escuchado. Me es muy familiar.

-No te preocupe, Hinata ya no va a preguntar mas cosas. ¿Verdad Hinata?-

-Yo...-

-Sabía que no te iba a costar mucho Hinata. Ves Kabuto, solo hay que pedírselo amablemente.-

-Mm.-

¿Kabuto? ¿Kabuto? ¿De donde es ese nombre? ¡O! Claro, Kabuto, el jefe de vigilancia del castillo. El a estado en cargo pocos años, pero tiene toda su vida trabajando en el castillo. Por eso me sonaba tan familiar su voz.

Pero... ¿El ayudo a Kiba que yo saliera del castillo? Muy probable, después de todo el vigila para que no pase esto, pero… ¿Porque? ¿Porque pasa esto? ¿Porque las personas en quienes confiamos nos traicionan?

Bueno, tal vez yo misma pueda contestarme esa pregunta.

Y de un instante a otro me dan ganas de llorar a llanto abierto, pero no lo voy a permitir. No frente a Kiba o Kabuto. Pero el revoltijo de emociones me esta matando.

¿Cómo identificar tantas emociones a la vez? Por un lado, la culpa de haber aceptado de abandonar a Naruto, aunque al final me haya arrepentido, pues si desde un principio hubiera dicho que no, esto nunca hubiera pasado. ¿Verdad?

Luego, preocupación. No se a donde voy, ni como regresar. Y Kiba no quiere decirme nada de Naruto ¿Dónde esta? ¿Esta bien? No lo se, y esta preocupación me carcome por dentro.

También me siento horrible por saber que Kiba, si, KIBA, es justamente quien me esta raptando. Aunque sea para vivir juntos. Felices. Y alejados de todo eso de lo que tanto e soñado liberarme algún día.

Pero también esta mi familia, mi padre y mi hermana. Esta Neji, por supuesto. Y.... y, Naruto.

¿Como es posible que una sola persona pueda sentirse tan desesperada y triste? ¿Es acaso justo que pase esto?

-¿Seguro que esta es la ruta?- La voz de Kiba me distrajo.

-Si.-

-Pero la otra vez que vine era por....-

-Mira,- Interrumpió Kabuto.- yo se por donde voy. Recuerda que tu solo eres un peón en el tablero. Si sigues molestando, voy a encargarme de ti. ¿Me entiendes?-

-Si.- Contesto Kiba después de un amargo silencio.

No hablaron durante un largo tiempo que me parecio eterno. Aunque no desperdicie el tiempo.

Despues de varios minutos, y aunque me sentia mareada, puede pensar con mas claridad.

Me di cuenta de que Kiba me estaba cargando, que estaba 'corriendo'. SI, CORRIENDO.

Al principio no supe que pensar. ¿Como lo hace? Pero luego llegue a una conclusión que no me agrada para nada.

Kiba es un ninja.

Tartamudee mentalmente al pensar en 'esa' palabra. Que recuerdos tan mas espantosos me traía esa palabra. Pero regresando a Kiba. Si el es un ninja, ¿En que momento...

Una mirada mutua entre Kiba y Kabuto llamo mi atencion. Luego me miraron, cada uno con expreciones distintas. Primero Kiba, con preocupacion y enojo. Kabuto por su lado era frustracion y odio.

La verdad no entendí ninguna de las dos expresiones, solo quede... asustada.

-Dale "medicina" y apuremos el paso.- Dijo Kabuto.

-No, si me detengo a eso, nos va a alcanzar.- Alego Kiba.

-Pues mas te vale que se quede calladita y de nuestro lado, porque si no, yo mismo me encargo de...-

-No te preocupes, tengo eso bajo control.-

-Entonces corre mas rápido.- Ordeno Kabuto corriendo mas rápido, si eso es posible.

-Hinata.- Ahora Kiba me llamaba.

-¿Nos persiguen?-

-Si.-

¿Que? ¿Ahora esto? Solo falta que llueva interminablemente, me caiga un rayo o dos, o peor aun: puede que Naruto sea quien me esta buscando.

-¿Quien?- Pregunte con curiosidad. Después de todo, es imposible que realmente Naruto me este buscando ¿Verdad?

-Hinata, necesito que estés tranquila, necesito que nunca te separes de mi. ¿Entiendes?-

-Si.-

-¿Que quieren?-

-Ellos... ellos te quieren a ti.-

-¿A mi?- Pregunte atónita. ¿A quienes les intereso tanto como para llegar tan lejos? Tal vez gente de mi imperio, pero siendo que estoy con Kiba, dudo que alguien dude que me fui por decisión propia.

De seguro todos piensan que me e escapado con Kiba, nadie me creería si les dijera que EL me rapto a la FUERZA. Huy si, mi amor de sueños me rapto, ¡Sufro tanto en sus brazos!

Y ¿Porque a mi? ¿Porque me pasa esto aún cuando había decidido quedarme? ¿Porque unos tontos quieren raptarme, otra vez?

-¿Quienes son ellos?- Pregunte bastante molesta.

-¡Sh!- Me callo cuando acelero el paso.

Todo se volvió muy borroso, así que cerré los ojos y me puse a pensar. ¿Sería muy hipócrita desear la ayuda de Naruto? ¿Desear que realmente me este buscando? Porque por dentro, yo quiero irme con el. A su casa, porque no estoy segura si aun es mía. Pero si estoy con Naruto… me siento inmune al resto del mundo. Solo necesito estar con el. Solo… para siempre.

Ja, mírate. ¿Cuándo llegaste a pensar que dijeras tantas cursilerías juntas? ¿Sera por Naruto? ¿Habre cambiado tanto? ¿O simplemente es porque estoy enamo…?

Me atragante de solo pensar en eso. ¿No pude haber recordado lo feliz que soy cuando estoy con Naruto antes de aceptar fugarme?

Supongo que mi sueño infantil de escapar con Kiba, por muy real que paresca en estos momentos, seguirá siendo cosa de la infancia. Algo imposible, después de todo estoy casada, mi titulo de princesa nunca desaparecerá por mas que yo quiera, pero sobre todo eso: yo quiero estar con Naruto.

.

.

.

-¡Cuidado!- grito Kabuto justo antes de que una cosa pasara zumbando entre mi brazo y el cuello de Kiba.

Los dos se detuvieron y se giraron encarando a quienes nos vinieran siguiendo.

Cuando los vi, tengo que aceptar que me estremecí de miedo.

Eran 3 personas. Dos hombres, una mujer. Todos encapuchados de los pies hasta la cabeza. No alcanzo a ver sus rostros, pero sus cuerpos estan en posición de ataque. Un ataque hacia donde yo estoy. En ese momento me senti tan desprotegida, tan sola. ¡Naruto! ¿Donde estas?

Mis lagrimas me las trague, aunque solo podia pensar en que las cosas serian tan diferentes si solo él estuviera aqui. Aun estando junto a Kiba y cuatro personas mas, la soledad me azoto con fuerzas. Maldito el momento en el que decidi aceptar todo esto. Cerre los ojos con fuerzas imaginando que Naruto estuviera aqui, abrazandome con fuerzas entre sus brazos, susurrandome algo para tranquilizarme. Entonces abri los ojos. Mire a los 3 de enfrente y a los 2 de mi lado y me doy cuenta que tengo que escapar. De _ellos_, extraños encapuchados, y tambien de _estos_, raptores sin honra ni palabra. Pero me concentre en _ellos_.

De los dos hombres no puedo decir mucho, pero a ella le puedo ver parte de su cabellera color gris con morado, la cual me recordo a mi propio color de pelo. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera alguien mas con este color tan extraño? ¿Era una Hyuuga? ¡¿Habian mandado a alguien a rescatarme?! Una chispa de esperanza me rozo con cuidado, pero prendiendo fuego al instante y una sonrisa timida llena de incertidumbre se asomo entre mis labios.

-Sueltenla.- Hablo el hombre que estaba mas enfrente.

Su complexión no era grande, pero tampoco delgada, no habia mucho que describir, hasta que por un soplo de viento su capucha se deslizo dejandome ver su rostro.

* * *

Se que es pequeño y que no pasa mucho, pero era algo que tenia que pasar para poder seguir con la historia. Creanme que le di mil vueltas para poder acortar este tramo de la historia porque no es muy interesante a comparacion de todo lo demas. Creo que por eso me tarde tanto, no era algo que quiciera escribir (aparte de todo lo demas que influyo en el retrazo).

El titulo del capitulo (Cap 6: Sola) hace referencia a que Naruto no esta presente y Hinata se la pasa pensando en el. Lo mas importante es que se da cuenta de que lo que realmente quiere no son sus sueños infantiles de fugarse y tener otro estilo de vida mas allá del de una princesa, si no que todo se resume a estar con Naruto.

Aun con todo espero que el capitulo no lo tengan en los suelos y manden un review

*Los que tienen cuentas ya les conteste por PM, a los que no les contesto aqui:

* * *

¡Gracias por tu review...!

ana: Gracias por tus reviews, aunque sean para "apurarme". La verdad no tengo mucho que decir esta vez, solo que lo siento por la espera, y que estes segura de que el siguiente capitulo llegara :D

Richy: Hola! Bueno, como siempre tu vas un paso en frente. Te voy a contar un secreto, me dices que Kiba parece obsecionado con Hinata. Bueno, es algo parecido, pero hay un porque detras de este comportamiento poco decente por parte de el. ;) Las personas no son tan malas como parecen. PSD: Tu siempre me das mas ideas para seguir los capitulos! Muchas gracias! nos vemos pronto ee! (O eso espero =D)

* * *

at. Kamy-chan


	8. Capitulo 7 : Aturdimiento

Actualizo rapido, porque de una sentada e terminado de escribir este capitulo. No se cuanto tarde en actualizar, pues ya no voy a estar encerrada tengo que seguir con los deberes, pero intentare no tardarme tanto como el capitulo pasado. Gracias por sus reviews, :) ¡Nos vemos abajo!

**Pareja:** Naruto y Hinata

**Sumario:** Hinata, una princesa enamorada de un cocinero del castillo, ahora tiene que casarse con un extraño por ordenes de su padre. ¿Estara dispuesta a dejar ir sus sentimientos para poder ser feliz con su prometido?

**Derechos Reservados:** Los personajes de Naruto no son mios, pero la trama de esta historia si lo es ;) .

* * *

Capitulo 7 - Aturdimiento

_-Sueltenla.- Hablo el hombre que estaba mas enfrente._

_Su complexión no era grande, pero tampoco delgada, no habia mucho que describir, hasta que por un soplo de viento su capucha se deslizo dejandome ver su rostro._

Nunca en mi vida lo he visto. Tiene un ojo tapado por su banda, que lo distingue como ninja del imperio de fuego, su pelo es gris aunque su edad no aparenta mas de 30 y pocos.

-Sueltenla.- Repitio con mas fuerza.

-Lo siento pero la ocupamos.- Respondio Kabuto.

Lo siguiente que paso, fue en segundos. Primero el humo negro, luego darme cuenta que Kiba estaba corriendo y cuando menos me lo pense estaba embarrandome en el piso sin huella alguna de Kiba.

Cuando mire atrás ahí estaba el con el otro ninja, que aun lleva la capucha, arriba de el forcejeando con algo parecido a un cuchillo.

La explosion detrás de mi casi me tumba nuevamente, y cuando voltee pude ver a esa mujer y al de pelo gris atacando a Kabuto.

Regrese la mirada a Kiba, que ya estaba de pie, luchando con el encapuchado.

Mire a mi alrededor, donde solo había vegetación, y decidí huir. ¿Pero a donde?

Revise las dos batallas, y opte por alguna salida lejos de ambas.

Corri y corri como no tengo idea, y por obra del destino nadie llego a buscarme.

Al anochecer me moría de hambre y sueño, por lo que no pude evitar caer de sueño bajo un enorme arbol con tres lineas horizontales

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tengo hambre.

Con ese pensamiento me despierto.

Un aire constante me obliga a abrir los ojos, y me doy cuenta que me estan cargan otra vez.

-Guarda silencio.- Me ordeno Kabuto.

Me asuste al darme cuenta que no era Kiba quien me cargaba, y al oír la voz tan lastimada. Mire lo que alcanzaba de ver de su cuerpo y encontré rastro de sangre, lo que me provoco un escalofrio.

El deseo de separarme de el fue enorme, pero no me atreví siquiera a intentarlo.

-¿Y Kiba?- Pregunto al darme cuenta que no el no esta, pero mi única respuesta es una mirada de advertencia y un bufido frustrado.

Después de eso no puedo mas que preocuparme por Kiba y Naruto. Y las preguntas, preguntas que no quiero ni recordar, vuelven a azotareme.

Mire al frente cuando sentí que el sol ya no alumbraba y me di cuenta que estaba dentro de una cueva.

-¿Dónde estamos?- Pregunte asustada, pues cada instante nos adentrábamos mas y mas y la luz del sol ya no llegaba, pero el no contesto. –¡Dejame bajar!- Grite intentando safarme pero solo logre que me tomara con mas fuerzas las piernas.

Intente golpear sus hombros y su cabeza, pero de un momento a otro me tenia comtra la pared, mis brazo en lo alto presionados por sus manos, y su cara encolerizada a centímetro de la mia.

-Mira niña, mas te vale calmarte pues aunque el Señor te ocupe, puedo encargarme de hacerte miserable hasta el ultimo dia de tu vida si no me obedeces.- Me miro fijamente y apretó con mas fuerza mis brazos, y aunque trate de reprimirlo, un quejido de dolor se me escapo. –¡Callate!- dijo mientras me estampo contra la pared.

Esta vez solamente suspire.

Me acomodo sin cuidado en su espalda y siguió corriendo como si nada hubiese pasado.

Solo puedo cerrar los ojos e intentar no llorar de incertidumbre ante todos las cosas extrañas que suceden a mi alrededor.

¿Dónde esta Naruto? ¿Dónde esta Kiba? ¿A dónde me lleva? ¿Quién es ese señor que me ocupa? ¿Y para que? Y aparte, ¿Quiénes eran esos ninjas que estaban buscandome?

Avri los ojos solo para darme cuenta que Kabuto giraba a la izquierda, y luego habia mas pasillos y volvia a girar en otra direccion. Todo iba pareciendo un laberinto de tuneles.

-"¡Si no escapo en este momento, no voy a escapar nunca!"- Asi que levante las manos, las junte en un puño, e intentando recordar mis clases de defensa personal, intente golpearlo en la nuca con todas mis fuerzas.

Recordar que el es un ninja me hubiera hecho pensar dos veces lo que estaba haciendo, pero ya era muy tarde.

Ahora estoy tirada en el piso, sin aire a causa del golpe y en posición fetal. Se que me esta diciendo algo, pero no entiendo nada. Lo unico que puedo pensar es en el aire que me falta, y como conseguirlo.

Su pie aplasta mi cuello y empiezo a asfixiarme. Trato de quitarlo con todas mis fuerzas, pero no se mueve ni un centimetro.

Despues de varios segundos, lo quita para patear mi espalda, lanzandome contra alguna pared de la cueva.

Intento respirar con mas urgencia, y lo logro poco a poco.

Se acerca a mi y se inca.

-¿Eres muy difícil, verdad?- Me pregunta con repugnancia, y con su mano toma mi mandíbula y me obliga a abrir la boca mientras que con su otra mano me obliga a tragar una pastilla.

.

.

.

Despierto en un cuarto oscuro. Estoy en una cama, aunque no estoy tapada. No hay nada en especial, solo una vela iluminando. Trato de salir, pero la puerta tiene seguro.

-¡Dejenme salir! ¡Auxilio!- Trato de tumbar la puerta, si es que yo puedo hacer eso, y grito con fuerza para que me liberen.

Después de unos minutos escucho unos pasos en mi dirección. La llave abre la cerradura y me hago para atrás permitiendo abrir la puerta. ¿Me estan rescatando?

-¿Otra vez haciendo escándalo?- Mis piernas me flaquearon al ver a Kabuto.- No me gustan tus berrinches, y mas vale que te calles porque hablo en serio en hacerte la vida miserable.

-No puedes seguirme toda mi vida a todos lados. A parte, voy a seguir haciendo escandalo y gritando hasta que me dejen salir de aquí. ¡Yo no quiero estar aquí!-

-¿Seguirte a todos lados? Pero que niña tan mas tonta. ¿Parece que te vamos a dejar salir de aquí?- Sentí como me faltaba la sangre. Seguramente palidecí ante tal realidad. ¿Yo, encerrada para siempre? ¡NO!

-¡No! Yo voy a salir de aquí y…- Me empujo contra la pared, el justo frente a mi, y me susurro al oído.

-No grites, no llores, no te quejes. No hagas nada que el señor Orochimaru no quiera. ¿Entiendes?-

Su mano mantenía fijo mi cuello. Se alejo un poco de mi sin soltarme, me miro de arriba a abajo, y sonrío.

-Se me están ocurriendo muchas formas de hacerte entender. Grita cuando quieras que venga a mostrarte alguna.- Y con un movimiento rápido beso mis labios y se fue.

Yo me quede estática, escuchando el sonido del cerrojo indicando que estaría encerrada por un buen tiempo.

Mi corazón, imparable, latía fuertemente. Mis ojos, aun abiertos, no dejaban de ver aquella puerta, por donde en cualquier momento, podría entrar Kabuto. Y mi cuerpo, aun pegado a la pared, temblaba de miedo.

Caí lentamente al piso, y me abrace a mi misma.

-"No, ese enfermo nunca me va a tocar. No lo voy a permitir."- ¿Pero soy lo suficientemente fuerte?

Ese pensamiento me atormento.

Estaba a mereced de un loco.

Trate de pensar en todo lo que a pasado. Kiba pidiéndome escapar. Yo diciendole que si. Luego arrepintiendome al escribir la carta... ¡La carta! Escribi mi propio destio con esa carta. La hubiera quemado, o destruido. Si alguien encontrara esa carta, donde me despido de Naruto, entonces seria imposible que alguien pensara que esto es un secuestro. ¡No puedo creer que la escribiera!

No pude evitar sollozar. Nunca mas vería a Naruto, a mi Padre, o a Hanabi. ¡Y Neji! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué fui tan tonta?

Trato de no hacer ruido, pero el llanto es demasiado. Demasiadas perdidas en un momento. Ni hablar de mi libertad.

Lloro sin consuelo. Sola, y con frio. No puedo controlarme. Solo se que estoy llorando. Empiezo a entrar en histeria, ¿O delirio? No se.

La puerta se abre, y yo me estremezco de miedo. Solo conosco una persona que tiene esas llaves.

Pero mi sorpresa es enorme cuando veo que es alguien mas.

Limpio mis ojos sin creerlo. Naruto.

-¿Naruto?- Pregunto titubiante.- ¡Naruto!- Me levanto y coro hacia el.- ¡Viniste por mi!-

No puedo creerlo, estoy con el. Esta conmigo, entre mis brazos.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?- Levanto la mirada para ver sus ojos, azules y electrizantes.

Pero el destino tiene planes diferentes. Al mirar, es a Kabuto a quien veo.

-Que dulce eres al venir y recibirme.- Dice mientras me abraza con fuerzas.

-No, ¡Quitate!- Trato de zafarme, pero no puedo.

Poco a poco me empuja contra la pared, toma mis manos y las presiona arriba de mi cabeza.

-Lloras muy fuerte, ¿Sabes?- Decia en un susurro, y no pude evitar un escalofrio. No, era mas que eso, creo que estoy temblando. –No te pongas así. Te voy a tratar bien, lo prometo. Claro, siempre y cuando tu te portes bien conmigo.- Beso mi cuello, mi hombro.

Con un brazo inmobilizo mis dos manos, y con el otro empezo a bajar mi playera.

-¡No! ¡Suéltame!- Trate de salir entre el y la pared, pero no pude.

-¡Callate!- Griro, y me estampo una cachetada. –Callate si no quieres que esto te duela mas de lo necesario.-

Me empujo a la cama y me tumbo, yo trataba de quitarmelo de encima pero el es mas fuerte y grande que yo. Estaba peleando una batalla perdida.

No tardo en empezar a acariciar mis pechos, por mas que yo intentara impedirlo, y aunque solo un milagro lograra que el me dejara en paz, alguien hizo caso a mis plegarias.

La puerta se abrio dejando ver a una persona my extraña. Su piel era palida, pero parecia mas azul que blanco. Los ojos eran amarilos y su expresión no era muy amigable.

-Bajate de ella.- Le ordeno a Kabuto, quien lo hizo sin chistear. Yo me tape con la sabana, que aunque tenia toda mi ropa encima, me sentia desnuda. –Hablamos al rato, ahora ¡Vete!- Kabuto salio al momento. Despues me miro a mi fijamente.- Hyuuga.- Dijo como si tratara de un tema muy viejo.

Camino para verme de diferentes perspectivas.

-¿Tienes hambre?- Y no fue hasta ese momento en el que me di cuenta que no recordaba la ultima vez que habia comido. Senti mi estomago rugir.

-Si.- Siguió analizandome hasta que fruncio el ceño.

-De pie.- Ordeno. Yo no estuve segura, pero de solo recordar como Kabuto habia salido corriendo, no lo dude dos veces. -No en la cama, aquí.- Baje de la cama, aun con cobija, y me coloque donde me habia pedido.- Tira la cobija.- Dude en hacerlo pero lo hice. – Da vuelta.-

La situación me ponia mas tensa. Me di un giro lento aun sin entender que queria de mi.

-Pareces estar en buenas condiciones. Sígueme.- Salio de mi habitación y lo segui como me pidio.

No habia nadie que me escoltara, y el, imagino que es el señor Orochimaru que habia dicho Kabuto, estaba dirigiendome.

Pasamos varias puertas, y algunos pasillos, hasta que llegamos a una habitación enorme. Hay varios recipientes, y algunas maquinas, parece…

-Este es mi laboratorio.- Me indico una silla.- Aquí haremos una investigación, espero no te moleste.-

-¿Investigacion, que clase de investigación?-

-Sobre ustedes, los Hyuugas.-

-¿Nosotros? ¿Por qué?-

-Bueno, no se si se acuerde de la enfermedad de su hermana.-

-Hanabi, si, si me acuerdo.-

-Bueno, queremos averiguar como curarla y ver porque pasa eso unicamente en los Hyuugas.-

-¿Pueden curar a mi hermana si me investigan a mi?-

-Es muy probable que podamos averiguar muchas cosas si ustedes se dejaran examinar, pero como el Emperador insiste tanto en la privacidad de su familia, no podemos ayudar en lo absoluto.-

-Entonces, ¿Por esto me secuestraron?-

-Si.-

La puerta se abrió dejando ver que Kabuto llevba un par de cosas que deo en la mesa.

-¿Esta lista?- Pregunto.

-Si.- Afirmo Orochimaru, para luego mirarme a mi.-¿Te importa darnos un poco de tu sangre? Asi podríamos empezar la investigación.-

Kabuto se acerco con una sonrisa sucia, y yo intente alejarme.

-No te preocupes, no muerde.- "Eso es en frente de usted", pense en decirle, pero finalmente deje que estirara mi brazo.

Saco cinco botecitos de sangre, lo cual me dejo muy cansada, las cosas se movian y me dio mucho sueño.

-Creo que estas muy cansada, Kabuto, acompañala a su cuarto, y _regresa_ a empezar con esto.-

No se como llegue al cuarto, ni recuerdo cuando empece a comer lo de la bandeja. Tampoco recuerdo en que momento me dormi.

Lo unico que se ahora, es que ahora hay alguien tratando de abrir mi puerta.

Me levanto, sintiendome mejor, pero aun cansada por la perdida de sangre. "¿Sera Kabuto?" El temor me obligo a esconderme.

La puerta finalmente se abrio, y me encontre con un joven palido de pelo corto y negro.

-Venga conmigo.- Me pidio al tiempo que extendia su mano.

-¿Quién es?-

-No hay tiempo para eso, tenemos que irnos, apúrese.- Le di mi mano, sin estar segura de hacerlo.

-¿A donde me lleva?-

-La vamos a sacar de aquí.-

-¿Qué? ¡No!- Dije mientras me safar.

Si en este lugar están buscando la cura para salvar a mi hermana, yo no iba a irme a ningún lado.

-¿No? ¿Pero que dice? Vámonos.- Tomo mi mano nuevamente y me obligo a correr con el.

-No quiero irme, déjeme.-

-Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer eso.- El corría demasiado rápido, y yo no tengo energía para eso.

-Por favor…- No pude correr mas, caí al suelo.

-¿Esta bien?- Regreso de inmediato.

-Si.- Dije, aunque soy incapaz de levantarme.

-¿Qué le hicieron?-

-Nada- respire con pesades.- Solo me sacaron sangre.-

-No debieron tomar tanta.- Me coloco en s espalda y continuo el camino.

-Déjeme.- Pedí sin energía, pero el no contesto.-Por favor, por mi hermana, déjeme.-

-¿Su hermana?-

-Van a salvarla.-

-Mi informe dice que su hermana esta en mejores condiciones.-

-No le creo.-

-Es la verdad.- La luz se asomaba al final del túnel, y por fin salimos.

Siguió el camino, mientras yo deliraba. Aun ocupo dormir y comer.

-Naruto…- ¿Por qué mis pensamientos siempre me llevaban a el?

-Él la esta esperando.-

-Naruto.-

.

.

.

¿Que paso?

No se.

Despues de todo, solo estoy aturdida.

* * *

Perdon si hay faltas ortograficas, al final no revice todo.

Bueno, finalmete en el proximo capitulo reaparece Naruto. Me muero por averiguar como va a reaccionar con la "llegada" de Hinata, por decirlo asi, porque aunque como termina la cosa, no se como empezarla.

Por otro lado, ya se enteraran de todo lo que pasa para que Hinata pueda salir, porque aunque ustedes no ven nada de complicaciones, hay un plan maestro detras del asalto a la guarida de Orochimaru.

Por otro lado creo no se si Orochimaru fue una sorpresa en la historia, que quiero que sepan ya se esta encaminando para revelar mas secretos, algunos pocos de Naruto, pero antes que nada Hinata tiene que llegar de regreso. Regresando con Orochimaru, la verdad me asusta un poco y no se como ponerme en su papel ni hacerlo hablar, asi que mi slucion es hacerlo ver como alguien autoritario (Que al fin de cuentas si es), pero es una persona muy complicada y dificil de interpretar.

Kabuto por otro lado trate de analizarlo, y me dio la impresion que era una persona frustrada por la locura de Orochimaru. Tener esa actitud con Hinata se me hizo un poco obvia teniendo en cuenta el poco tiempo "libre" que a de tener. No nos dicen mucho de el, pero creo que no quedo muy mal. ¿Aceptable?

Gracias por sus reviews!

*Los que tienen cuentas ya les conteste por PM, a los que no les contesto aqui:

* * *

¡Gracias por tu review...!

Richy: ¿Como estas? Mira que por poco hago un capitulo como el que me pides. Pero hay un problema. Si revelara el punto de Naruto descubririan muchas cosas que aun ni se vislumbran. Por eso aun no puedo hacer nada de eso. Pero si se me antoja hacer un paralelo (No de toda la historia, pero si de partes importantes) con el punto de Naruto. Seria muy interesante. Por la parte de encarar a Naruto, estoy en un dilema no se que voy a hacer. Espero ideas tuyas porque siempre ayudan :D Gracias por tu review, nos vemos!

didiluna: No usas tu cuenta de FF? Bueno, es que para mi es mas comodo mandarte un PM. Pero bueno, no importa. Gracias por todo didiluna, tu siempre estas al pendiente de mi historia. Esta actualizacion se dio facil, por eso actualice tan de pronto. Aunque igual que el capitulo anterior no hay mucho NxH es totalmente necesario. Ya por fin Naruto va aparecer. Nos vemos (espero) pronto :)

* * *

at. Kamy-chan


	9. Capitulo 8 : Explicación

Wow, creo que doña musa decidio quedarse un poco más. (De hecho, este capitulo estaba para ayer, lo de doña musa lo deje escrito pero no pude terminar de actualizar.) Ahora, les dejo el capitulo y ¡Nos vemos abajo!

**Pareja:** Naruto y Hinata

**Sumario:** Hinata, una princesa enamorada de un cocinero del castillo, ahora tiene que casarse con un extraño por ordenes de su padre. ¿Estara dispuesta a dejar ir sus sentimientos para poder ser feliz con su prometido?

**Derechos Reservados:** Los personajes de Naruto no son mios, pero la trama de esta historia si lo es ;) .

* * *

Capitulo 8 - Explicación

-¿Mmh?- Empece a despertar. Lenta, y tranquilamente.

Abrí los ojos para encontrar mi cuarto. Reviso la habitación y todo esta en orden.

Que extraño.

No tardo en cambiarme, algo sencillo y cómodo. Cuando dispongo en salir de la habitación alguien entra.

Miro fijamente la puerta abrirse, pero me interesa mas quien la cruza.

Si, es el. Por fin. Y esto no puede ser otro engaño. Esta vez no.

-¡Naruto!- Corro a sus brazos, y me dejo caer en el.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto asustado pero sin soltarme.

-Ahora si.- Dije sollozando.

Con un movimiento grácil me carga entre sus brazos y me deposita en la cama.

-Aun no puedes andar caminando por ahí. Me dijeron que te sacaron sangre, y no te han alimentado bien.-

-Naruto, ¿Es esto realidad? ¿Realmente estoy en el castillo?-

-Si, estas aquí, a salvo.-

No puedo creerlo. Realmente estoy aquí.

-Naruto, ¿Qué a pasado? No entiendo nada, un momento estoy viajando, y al siguiente unos encapuchados y luego encerrada en una cueva.-

Su expresión se volvio seria. Mas seria de lo que me hubiera esperado.

-Eso es lo que a _mi _ me gustaría saber.- No se levanto de la cama, pero si se separo de mi. Como si por algún motivo le hiciera daño

-¿Naruto?-

-Mira Hinata. Quiero ver esto con buena fe, pero por dentro ocupo, no, ocupo no, _necesito_ saber que paso.-

Un golpe de recuerdos asestó en mi mente. Kiba, Kabuto, Orochimaru, los encapuchados, y mucho mucho de Kiba.

-Me rapto, y luego me dio esa medicina, pero llegaron unos encapuchados que me querian llevar con ellos, y luego…- Entre mas recordaba mas me exaltaba. Ahora, fuera de la droga que me dieron todo parece mas obvio.

Primero, Kiba desmayándome para poder raptarme. Luego ese viaje con Kabuto. Los encapuchados persiguiéndonos y luego encerrada en la cueva con el serñor Orochimaru. ¿Kiba planeaba llevarme a esa cueva desde un principio? ¿Dónde esta Kiiba? ¿Le abra pasado algo en aquella pelea?

-Tranquila, respira y cuéntame que paso. Dime la verdad por favor.-

-Yo se que todo parece indicar que hui…- Mi lengua se trabo en ese momento. La vergüenza no cabe en mi. Baje de inmediato la mirada incapaz de mostrársela.

-Leí tu carta.-

Levante la mirada de inmediato. ¿La leyó? ¿Era el destino una tortura constante, o solo un juego privado de los dioses? ¿Con que cara puedo mirarlo cuando a leído la carta mas cruel que nunca he escrito? Tan cruel que me hizo arrepentirme de abandonarlo.

-Yo, ¡Yo!- Me abrace a mi misma y como si no fuera ya costumbre, las lagrimas no tardaron en aparecer. - ¡Yo dije que no! Al final, ¡Pero dije que no! Esa carta me hizo arrepentirme. Yo, yo no pude irme con Kiba, no a voluntad. ¡Perdon!-

Y aunque pidiera perdon mil veces, nunca seria perdonada. Eso lo se. Ningún hombre pudiera perdonar a su mujer si esta…

-Shh, tranquila.- Su voz llena de dulzura me espanto. ¿No estaba enojado conmigo?

-Pero, ¿No me odias?- La pregunta fue directa, pero no supe hacerla de otra manera.

El, aun serio, me miro sin emoción alguna, y tengo que aceptar, que mas que asustarme eso me hizo sentirme mas miserable.

-No lo se. Tengo que saber tu parte de la historia.- Me limpie las lagrimas. Aun hay una esperanza, por pequeña que fuera, pero existe, yno voy a permitir que se escape.

-No se cuanto tiempo a pasado, casi todo el tiempo estuve drogada.- El asintió.- Pero tengo que empezar desde el inicio.- Me puse tensa.- Cuando llegue al castillo, venia única y exclusivamente a ver a Hanabi, y a mi familia.- El silencio era casi insoportable, al igual que sentirlo a centímetros de mi y no poder abrazarlo.

Poco a poco le explique como habían pasado las cosas. Acepte con lagrimas que había pensado abandonarlo, pero también le dije como y porque me había arrepentido.

Me enseño la carta y le confirme que era esa misma. Le explique que me deje llevar por el shock de saber que Kiba y yo tuvimos una oportunidad, pero al final entendí que lo que tenía con él (Naruto) era una realidad, y que en lo profundo no quería alejarme de el.

Me costo mas tiempo y sentimiento explicar cada sensación y duda de ese día, que contarle todo el camino hasta encontrar a los encapuchados.

-Ellos eran del Imperio de Fuego.-

-¿Pudiste ver su banda, pero no su cara?- Pregunto extrañado.

-A uno se le callo la capucha, tenia el pelo gris pero no se miraba viejo.-

-Kakashi…- Susurro mas para si, que para informarme.

-¿Lo conoces?-

-Mande un grupo a que te encontraran, por eso estas aquí. Ellos te trajeron.-

-Si, me sacaron de esa cueva.-

-Con Orochimaru.- Su voz se torno oscura y fría.

-Si, ahí estaba Kabuto (El jefe de seguridad del castillo que ayudo a Kiba para que me raptaran) y el señor Orochimaru.-

-¿Señor? No lo llames con tanto respeto. Esa víbora ponzoñosa no merece tanto respeto, ¡Menos el tuyo!-

-¿Lo conoces?- La pregunta estaba de mas, pero lo que realmente quería saber, era de _donde_.

-Si. Dime, que paso en la cueva.-

-Cuando llegue a la cueva Kiba ya no venia con nosotros. No se que le paso. Kabuto me encerró en un cuarto…- _Kabuto_, solo pensar en ese nombre me hace temblar y estremecerme. Creo que Naruto lo noto.- Me encerró y yo estuve gritando para que me sacaran y luego…- Me detuve, por algún momento no supe si contarle o no.

-¿Qué paso?- Pregunto ansioso.

-Soy una llorona tonta. Eso paso.- Dije tratando de no entrar en detalles, pero temblar no ayudaba para que el tema pasara desapercibido Siento su mirada, que no hace otra cosa que ponerme mas nerviosa. -No paso nada.- Dije tratando de pasar el tema.

-¿Y quien dijo que paso algo?- Pregunto en tono inquisitivo.

Me tomo de la barbilla y me obligo a mirarlo.

-Quiero la verdad, y la quiero toda, Hinata. No pienso salir de esta habitación hasta que no me cuentes cada detalle de lo que paso esta semana.

-¡¿Una semana?!- Dije con mi ultimo intento para cambiar el tema, aunque acepto que es mas tiempo del que imagine.

Esta vez Naruto solo me miro fijamente. Aun esperaba una respuesta.

-Estaba… llorando muy fuerte.- Digo con vergüenza. La princesita llorando por un poco de maltrato. Soy una vergüenza para mi familia.

Debi saber eso desde hace mucho, incluso antes de que mi padre decidiera dar el puesto a Neji.

Voltee la cara, por milésima vez. El día empezaba y mi unico sentimiento es la vergüenza. Mucha vergüenza.

-Me advirtió de que no gritara, pero creo que lloraba muy fuerte, porque regreso.-

El silencion duro varios minutos. Yo no sabia como o si debía continuar, y el, no se.

-Te hizo algo.- No era una pregunta era una afirmación bien hecha. Era un empujon para obligarme a decirle lo que no quiero recordar.

-Si. No fue poco, pero sin la intromisión del se… de Orochimaru, hubiera sido peor.-

-Hinata, no pienso hacerte sufrir contandome lo que paso, pero si tengo que escuchar de tu boca, por lo menos una vez, la historia completa.-

-Mebeso y metoco.- Digo tan rapido como puedo.

Estoy temblando, aun siento sus manos, y la presión de su cuerpo sobre mi. Su asqueroso aliendo en mi oido…

Y algo que no tenia previsto paso.

Unos brazos fuertes me abrazaban. Su cabeza se recosto en mi hombro y junto a un susurro, me hizo dejar de temblar.

¿Era el la persona mas fuerte del mundo? Si no, ¿Entonces porque siento que el puede protegerme de lo que sea?

-Prometo no obligarte a hablar del tema.-

-Gracias.-

Asi nos quedamos unos segunddos, que me parecieron muy cortos cuando se separo de mi.

Cuando lo mire, su expresión seria estaba de regreso.

-Continua, por favor.-

No me quedo de otra, mas que obedecerle.

-Cuando llego Orochimaru me inspeccionó de vista, y me pidio que lo acompañara.-

-¿A donde?-

-Era como un laboratorio. Me dijo que yo podia ayudar a Hanabi, ¡Hanabi! ¿Cómo esta? ¿Esta bien? ¿Han descubierto que tiene? ¿Los doctore…-

-¡Cama! Esta bien. Desde que te fuiste mejoro rapidamente. Parece que su comida estaba contaminada, y por eso no se curaba.-

-¿La comida?-

-Si.-

-¿La maldita comida?- No lo puedo creer. Mi hermana, al borde del coma, ¡Y era la maldita comida! Malditos cocineros que no revisan la… - No… ¡No puede ser!-

No puede ser que este llorando otra vez, no puede ser que Kiba le haya dado comida envenenada o contaminada para acerme venir aquí, para obligarme a irme con el. No, no puede ser.

-Hinata, ¿Qué pasa?-

-Que ahora me doy cuenta que soy una tonta por ser tan ingenua. Que nada es realidad, todo es una maldita farsa. Ni la enfermedad, ni las intensiones ni la cura. ¡Nada!-

-Hinata, tranquilizate.- Su voz sonaba preocupada, pero realmente no es algo que me importe en este momento.

-¿Qué me tranquilice? ¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice? Si las personas que se suponen deben de ayudarte y protegerte son justamente las que mas te traicionan. Naruto, Kiba le daba esa comida ponzoñosa a mi hermana, el me hizo regresar pensando que mi hermana estaba realmente enferma, para obligarme a ir con el, y Orochimaru debió haber sabido de eso, porque cuando estaba en el laboratorio me pidio que me dejara experimentar para curar a mi hermana. ¡Y yo estaba dispuesta a quedarme! ¡Quedarme! Ahí encerrada, solo por ella. Malditos sean todos los farsantes, malditos ellos y sus asquerosas mentiras. ¡Que se mueran!-

Ahora si que parecía una cascada. Es tanta impotenca, tanto odio, tanto de todo.

Mire a Naruto que tenia cara de espanto, ¿Sera algo de lo que dije, o simplemente la manera de gritarlo a los 4 vientos?

Pero no lo pienso mucho, aun no estoy segura de que mi mente aguante una preocupación mas, pues no se si pueda soportar lo que ya esta encima. Tantos engaños, tantas mentiras, farsas, traiciones y desiluciones. Tantas y todas al mismo tiempo.

-¡No puedo mas! No quiero aguantar mas.-

-¡Hianta!-

Me abrazo fuerte, y aunque yo intentaba alejarlo de mi lo senti temblar. Le pegue y lastime para que me soltara, mas enojada comigo que con el, pero no lo hizo. No me dejo hasta que me tranquilice, y el conmigo, pero mi llanto ya le a empapado la mitad de su camisa.

-¿Por qué?- sollozo en su abrazo.

-Todo va a estar bien.-

-No… no es cierto.-

-Claro que si.- Dijo con firmeza.

-No, tu ya no vas a estar aquí. Kiba es pura patraña, y mi familia me a de odiar. Yo sola hice quedar el apellido por los suelos. Maldita estupida decisión.-

-Hinata, no se que pase con nosotros luego, pero ahora, estoy aquí contigo. Eso es lo que importa, ¿No?-

El aquí, y el ahora.

Tal vez eso era suficiente, por ahora.

-Naruto.- Susurro su nombre sin saber porque mis pensamientos me dirigen titubiante a su cuello, y tampoco entiendo que me incita a besarlo.

-¿Hinata?- Pregunta turbado por mi actitud. ¿Sera que esto pasa por mi aprecio a la eterna paciencia que me tiene, o su increible cuerpo, o sus provocativos labios, su narcotico aroma o sera el cuerpo tomando venganza por no estar junto a el por tanto tiempo?

-Por favor. Si lo importante es el aquí y el ahora, entonces hazme olvidar el pasado.- Tal vez no sea solo mi cuerpo, tal vez yo tambien reciento su ausencia porque mi instinto me hace seguir besando, un poco mas arriba, llegando a la quijada. Siento su respiración acelerarse.

-No se si sea buena idea, Hinata. No estas en tu cabales.- ¿No? ¿Y a quien le importa? A mi no. ¿Y no eras tu el que dijo "lo importante es el ahora"?

-No importa.- Digo besando cada vez mas cerca de su boca, con mas intensidad.

-Pero…- Le hago callar y responder al beso.

-Por favor.- Le ruego sin separarme de sus labios, sin abrir los ojos y a su mereced.-Te lo pido.- "Te lo ruego."

Y como si una barrera se hubiera caído, el empezó a besarme, tal vez un poco desesperado, pero creo que yo tampoco reflejo la temple mas perfecta en este momento.

Su cuerpo no tardo de estar sobre el mío, ni sus manos en recorrerme. Yo por mi parte ya me encargaba de la ropa, y lo demás que estorbaba.

* * *

Bueno, creo que no es exsactamente la emoción de enojo que algunos se esperaban, pero prometo que esto solamente son _explicaciones_, el capitulo que viene se concentra mas en la reacion de

Naruto, ya sabiendo las dos partes de la historia. Prometo que todo es por un motivo, les aseguro que en un futuro, si releen la historia van a ver los pequeños tips que les doy para ver si alguien pesca algo XD.

* * *

**Información Extra :)**

Esta es una sección que acabo de inventar, porque ocupo un espacio para comentar sobre la historia y cosas que no puedo incluir ya que esta del punto de vista de Hinata, y esta es la menos informada de toda la historia. Espero que les guste esta sección ;).

1.-Bueno, primero quiero explicar porque Naruto (¿Aun?) no esta como loco de enojo con Hinata. Por lo que e tratado de dar a entender, y creo que tambien se refleja en el manga, Naruto (un adulto) tiene cabeza para no ponerse así. Creo que primero pediria una explicacion antes de sentenciar a alguien (especialemente a su linda esposa), imaginense si siendo archiduque se pusiera como loco cada vez que Sakura le informara algun problema /Capitulo 3, casi al final/.

2.-Por otro lado, creo que ya querian algo urgente de NaruxHina, así que decidi terminar de esta manera el capi, y no en guerra ni gritos. ¿Comentarios? No se si lo hice bien, siento que no se me da explicar esa clase de situaciones, me pongo nerviosa cuando los escribo, xD.

* * *

**Gracias por sus reviews!**

*Los que tienen cuentas ya les conteste por PM, a los que no les contesto aqui:

Richy: T_T Siento si no te gusto la reación de Naruto :S. Si me acorde de ti cuando estaba escribiendo el capi, pero por eso hice las aclaraciones arriba, espero que no me mates :0 y que te haya gustado. Tambien le estoy dando vueltas a eso de otro punto de vista, pero creo que escribir su relacion por una mucama o algun amigo no seria igual, a que si sientes lo que esta pasando entre ellos, por ejemplo, la 3ra persona diria, pues se ven bien, cuando en realidad hay algo debajo de esa mesa de mantel largo. xD, Pero si te puedo decir, que en un futuro si me gustaria hacer uno de punto de vista de Naruto, por ejemplo, uno de Hinata, y luego uno de Naruto, desde el principio, desde que llega por primera vez a conocer a Hinata (incluso antes), y luego otro de Hinata continuando la historia. Me gustaria hacer el de Naruto más rapido, para que solo exista un capitulo final para ambos.

* * *

_**at. Kamy-chan**_


	10. Capitulo 9 : Esperanza

Bueno, me e tardado un algo, pero por fin les traigo este capi. Esta muy corto porque aunque este capitulo deberia abarcar mas, quise subir algo para dar señales de vida :) Ya no los molesto para que puedan leer, nos vemos abajo!

**Pareja:** Naruto y Hinata

**Sumario:** Hinata, una princesa enamorada de un cocinero del castillo, ahora tiene que casarse con un extraño por ordenes de su padre. ¿Estara dispuesta a dejar ir sus sentimientos para poder ser feliz con su prometido?

**Derechos Reservados:** Los personajes de Naruto no son mios, pero la trama de esta historia si lo es ;) .

* * *

Capitulo 9 - Esperanza

Tengo que aceptar que es una mañana diferente. Es muy temprano y Naruto aun no a despertado. No estoy segura de lo que paso ayer, bueno, si se lo que paso pero no se a que nos lleva eso. ¿No me odia? ¿Era una forma de perdón? ¿O simplemente fue un acto de caballerosidad ante mi ardua petición?

No tengo la menor udea, ni tengo tiempo de mirarlo pues alguien llama a la puerta.

Casi me asusta la rapidez con la que se despierta, me mira, se levanta, se pone una bata y camina hacia la puerta. Pero poco me importo al escuchar el recado que tenian para el a estas horas de la mañana, porque el sol apenas estaba iluminando la habitación.

-Archiduque, perdón por interrumpir a esta hora pero la señora Haruno a llegado al castillo, y dice que le urge hablar con usted.-

-No se preocupe, gracias.-

Cerro la puerta y cuando memiro al voltearse, quedo estatico.

Su expresión era una fusion de amargura, confusion odio y cariño. Nunca habia visto tanta contrariedad en el. Y nunca me habian dado tantas ganas de bajar la mirada sin entender porque exactamente.

Después de un bufido de exasperación camino hasta al baño y cerro la puerta.

-"¿Y ahora que? ¿No va a hablarme? Y solo porque Sakura llego. Este era el momento perfecto para preguntarle que iba a pasar ahora, pero no. Se iba con Sakura. ¡Siempre con ella!"-

Me di cuenta que mis puños estaban cerrados y de unas enormes ganas de lastimar algo. Cierro mis ojos y respiro lentamente. –"Esto no puede estar pasando. No hoy. ¡Si quiera estamos en el imperio de Fuego! ¿Por qué tiene que estar en todos lados?"-

El ruido de la puerta del baño abrirse despejo mis pensamientos. Naruto aun no se ha vestido del todo pues su ropa esta en su maleta, la cual empezó a esculcar.

No mirarlo era un desperdicio, a parte de que ¿Qué otra cosa podía mirar mas interesante que a el? . . . . ¿Y como es posible que solamente con verlo semidesnudo olvide todo lo que pensaba hace unos momentos?

Tomo su ropa y empezo a cambiarse aun sin dirigirme la palabra, lo cual ya me estaba irritando.

Cuando ya iba a terminar, ya no pude aguantar las ganas de exigirle que me hablara. De por lo menos saber que el estaba conciente que yo estaba en esa habitación.

-¿Y ahora que?- Las palabras sonaron con tanta neutralidad que Naruto no dudo en mirarme un poco sorprendido.

Cuand no segui hablando y di a entender que esa era mi principal duda, el se quedo pensativo un momento mientras terminaba de acomodar la ropa.

-Sinceramente Hinata, no tengo la menor idea.- Oírle decir mi nombre me tranquilizo notablemente por un lado, pero por el otro me asustaba que no sabia que iba a suceder. Que en cualquier momento iba a decir que pasaría con el resto de mi vida, y que justamente en este momento tan crucial iba a ver a Sakura.

-No lo sabes, pero vas con Sakura a preguntarle, seguramente.- Solte tanto veneno que me arrepenti de haberlo dicho al segundo después de haber terminado la frase. Pero era verdad, y lo celos me estan haciendo miserable.

La incredulidad y el enojo de Naruto no pasaron desapercibidos.

-¡Pues no voy a eso! Aun estoy a cargo de muchas personas como para largarme sin dejar huella, solo porque ¡Tu querias irte con el!-

-¡Ya te dije que no! Te lo e explicado mil veces. No, no y quería irme con el.-

-Pues yo tambien te he dicho a ti que no tengo nada con Sakura, pero parece que tu tampoco entiendes.-

Me levante con las sabanas, para encararlo. ¿Qué no entendia que los celos me volvían loca? ¿Qué queria el dejara de verla tanto?

-¿Cómo quieres que entienda? Me dices que solo es del trabajo, pero mira a que horas te viene a buscar, y no solo eso. Tu nunca le pones mala cara, no importa que te haya despertado. Te apresuras a alistarte como si te murieras por verla, y ni lo disimulas aunque yo este aquí. ¡Me ignoras!-

-Sakura no solo es una compañera del trabajo, tu lo sabes, y tambien sabes que solo es una amiga. Y ¿Cómo quieres que no e ignore? No se como tratarte. No se que va a pasar, mi mente es un desastre, y no recuerdo cuando fue la ultima vez que estuve tan perdido como en este momento. ¿Y sabes porque? Por ti. Porque me provoca celos que hayas pensado irte con otro. ¡Irte!-

-¡Pero no me voy a ir!-

-Ni yo con Sakura, pero igual me reclamas.-

-¡Basta!-

Me deje caer al piso. Mis piernas ya no aguantan tanto peso de remordimiento, tanta frustración ni celos.

-Tu fuiste quien empezó esto.- Suspiro pesadamente.- Tengo que irme.-

-¡Alto!- Levante mi cara, tal vez con algunas lagrimas, para mirarle.- Solo quiero saber una cosa.-

Dudo aceptar contestar.

-¿Qué?-

-¿De verdad sientes celos?-

Por su sorpresa, creo que no se habia esperado esa pregunta, y creo que tampoco habia planeado que yo me enterara de ese detalle.

-¿Por qué quieres saber?- Su voz era fria y reservada. Pero eso no me intimidó.

-Porque… Porque cuando acepte que me provoca celos cada vez que vas con Sakura, era aceptar que no quiero compartirte. Si tu sientes celos, entonces quiere decir que tu te sientes igual de impotente que yo porque…-

-Porque no quiero compartirte.-

-Si.- Nos mirarmos varios segundos, como si quisiéramos decir algo, pero sin decir nada.- Si tu sientes celos, me das la esperanza de que esto acabe bien.- Dije finalmente.

Tardo en contestar, pero su respuesta fue segura.

-Si. Si siento celos.-

Y salio de la habitación, dejandome en el piso entre sabanas. Marchandose con Sakura, mientras yo solo pensaba en el, y en su si. ¿Si habia esperanza después de todo?

* * *

¿Habra esperanza? Pues es todo lo que le queda a Hinata. Despues de tantos gritos, y tantos disgustos y gustos, nada es estable. Solo queda en confiar en Naruto y en que Sakura no le de consejos en contra de Hinata. Por cierto, ¿Que quiere decirle Sakura a Naruto con tanta urgencia?

Hay muchos secretos que Hinata no se imagina que existen, pero en el poximo capitulo voy a tratar de hacer dislumbrar un poco un misterio que me tiene intrigada como manejarlo.

Gracias por su apoyo, todos sus reviews son siempre una buena fuente de inspiracion, porque asi me entero que es lo que quieren que escriba o que esperan de la historia, y yo tomo eso y lo aplico al seguimiento de la historia.

Espero les halla gustado la historia :)

* * *

**Información Extra :)**

1.- Pobre Hianta, y pobre Naruto. Ustedes han leido la parte de Hinata, pero tengan en cuenta que Naruto esta hecho un lio. El tambien sufre, o por lo menos se esta dando cuenta de eso.

2.-Aqui es un ejercicio de empatia por Naruto, porque no se me hace justo que solamente se enteren de el punto de vista de Hianta, porque despues de todo, Naruto tambien tiene su punto de vista bastante respetable. Imaginense estar en los pies de el. Tu esposa se va con otro mientras va "de viaje a visitar a su famlia", y luego te jura y perjura que no se fue a voluntad, sino a la fuerza. Y no solo eso, te sigue diciendo a TI, que dejes de verte con tu amiga de la infancia que aparte es tu mano derecha en el trabajo, solo porque tiene celos, pero tu no puedes reclamarle a ella porque ya te dijo que no era cierto que se iba a escapar, a parte imaginen la frustracion con Hinata, porque no se puede enojar ni perder los estribos porque ella no deja de cambiar de humor. Por ejemplo en este capitulo, al principio esta seria y dudosa, luego se pone a gritar totalmente enojada, y finalmente tranquila y segura. Creo que a los hombres ya les a pasado esto y entienenden mejor la situacion de nuestro pobre protagonista. (Pero finalmente creo que asi somos las mujeres, muy cambiantes.)

3.- Les informo, que si de momento no actualizo o quiero comunicarles algo. En mi perfil hay una seccion que se llama "Nota:" Es lo ultimo que escribo. Es como un pizarron donde doy señales de vida y les comunico cuando planeo actualizar (Porque asi hago presion para empezar a escribir aunque sea este poqui :P), o informacion al respecto :).

* * *

**Gracias por sus reviews!**

*Los que tienen cuentas ya les conteste por PM, a los que no les contesto aqui:

didiluna: ¡Alo! Finalmente reportandome :) Bueno, si, Naruto si tiene sentimientos para Hinata, es algo complicado XD, aun no sabemos si es algo muy profundo o que, pero definitivamente si tiene sentimientos para ella. PSD: Te puedo aseguar que Hinata se va a topar con la pared varias veces. Y no todos los golpes bajos son de parte de Naruto.

Rychi: ^^ Hola Rychi, que gusto me da saludarte :) Si Naruto guarda muchos secretos, secretos muy profundos, y algunos incluyen a Hianta sin que ella lo sepa. Lo de amorios del pasado, bueno, nunca salio a flote porque Naruto nunca lo menciono y porque Hianta iba con todo para olvidar a Kiba. Naruto le reclama que ella se fuera con el, que ella hubiera decidido abandonarlo siendo que los dos quedaron en tratar de hacer funcionar el matrimonio. Naruto involucro su futuro como para que Hinata se escape con el cocinero. Bueno, Me haces pensar en la familia de Hianta, cosa que no habia hecho, creo que es algo importante :) Graicas por recordarmelo, y gracias por tu review!! :)

anlla: XD Que bueno que te gusto la historia :) Si, me tardo un poco porque siempre hay tiempo para esto, hay cosas que debes hacer T_T y esto queda resagado un poco. Y si, creeme que es lo mas rapido que puedo, porque entre que me trabo y no se que escribir y entre deberes, pues nomas se me acaba el tiempo y la inspiracion. Por eso, muchas gracias por tu comprension y tu apoyo!! Nos leemos pronto! :D

ana: No te preocupes por no haber ledo antes, los capitulos pasados llegaron como nada, uno tras otro! Pero este, es una lastima que no pueda escribirle mas. Pero aun asi, espero que esto apasigüe un poco, porque realmente me e tardado mucho en actualizar T_T lo siento. Pero gracias por tu apoyo incondicional! :)

* * *

_**at. Kamy-chan**_


	11. Capitulo 10 : Error

Uff, aqui esta otro pedazo (Parece que un poco mas largo que el anterior) tambien sacado del horno. La verdad es que no puedo comentar mucho sobre este capitulo si no lo han leido, asi que mejor nos vemos abajo :) Gracias por su apoyo y sus reviews. NO OLVIDEN revisar la seccion de Informacion Extra.

**Pareja:** Naruto y Hinata

**Sumario:** Hinata, una princesa enamorada de un cocinero del castillo, ahora tiene que casarse con un extraño por ordenes de su padre. ¿Estara dispuesta a dejar ir sus sentimientos para poder ser feliz con su prometido?

**Derechos Reservados:** Los personajes de Naruto no son mios, pero la trama de esta historia si lo es ;) .

* * *

Capitulo 10 - Error

Termine de arreglarme al poco tiempo que el se había ido y por mas que intentaba no podia forzar una sonrisa, y eso me preocupaba, pues sabia que Hanabi lo iba a notar. Pero en este momento no se en que otra cosa pensar mas que en Naruto… y Sakura. Grrr, me da rabia de solo pensar en sus nombres juntos.

Salgo de mi cuarto sin intención de ir a un lugar en especial, solamente a tomar aire fresco y despejar la mente.

Por fortuna no encuentro a nadie por los pasillos, lo cual es extraño, pero de igual modo lo agradezco… hasta que escucho unas voces.

-¿Entonces?- Pregunto una mujer, que se escuchaba ya algo irritada.

-¡No se, no se!- Esta vez si pude reconocer la otra voz. Era Naruto. Sonaba tan desesperado que quise entrar y reconfortarlo.

-¿Cómo que no sabes? Naruto, aclara tu mente. Tu sabes que _hay limites_.- La voz de Sakura dio un tono diferente a esa palabra tan especial que era obvio lo que eso significaba. Naruto también tiene limites con Sakura. Y quien sabe si con otras. Y de solo pensar en eso me da rabia con todas _esas_.

-Si, pero tu no entiendes esta… ¡Esta rabia!-

-Tranquilo, no estas aquí para tener rabia, y lo sabes. Estas para solucionar un problema, que tu solo lo estas creando.-

-Sakura, ¿Como puedo tomar una decisión con tantas dudas? ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ella después de todo esto?-

-No hay dudas, hay hechos. Y no hay decisiones que tomar, tu ya tomaste una decisión. Aceptaste la…-

-Lo se, ¿Pero como…?-

-¡Deja de poner pero-s! ¡Tu sabes que tienes que hacer y como hacerlo! Lo siento, Trate de ser humana contigo, pero te recuerdo que esto es una…-

-Tienes razón.- La voz de Naruto era fria, o por lo menos asi se logro escuchar desde la puerta.- Perdón Sakura, perdí los estribos por una tontería y me aleje del objetivo principal.-

-Uff, ya me preocupabas. Pero recuerda, esto también involucra tu parte humana, no puedes mantenerte alejado de lo que sientes, tienes que aprender a controlarlo.-

-Ja, ¿Entonces tu me das consejos de eso ahora?-

-Naruto.- Le recrimino ella.

-Olvida lo que a pasado en esta habitación. Fue un error… toda la mañana a sido un error. Tengo que componer los líos que he echo por perder el control de una manera tan patética.-

-"¿Un error? ¿Toda la mañana a sido un maldito error? ¡¿Pues cual es su madito problema!?"-

-Naruto, no digas eso. Tu sabes que tenias que desahogarte.-

-Eso- Su voz se torno filosa, no solamente fría, sino que causaba miedo y me hacia dudar si realmente era Naruto.- es algo fuera de tema.-

-Si, capitán.- Se apresuro a contestar Sakura.

-¿Capitán?- Se me escapo de la boca aquella pregunta.

-Demonios.- Se escucho en voz baja.

-Lo siento, no me di cuenta.- Ella también hablo en voz baja.

Se escucharon unos pasos hacia la puerta, demasiado rápidos y ligeros para que yo huyera de la escena de crimen, e inevitablemente, la puerta se abrió.

-¿Princesa?- Era Sakura quien saludaba de una manera muy entusiasta, con una sonrisa decorando sus femeninas facciones.

-He… ¿Hola?- Tenia tantas ganas de correr en ese momento, pero no habia escusa alguna para hacerlo.

-¿No quiere pasar princesa? Estoy segura que el archiduque quiere hablar con usted.- La mirada hacia Naruto no quedo desapercibida.

-¿No estan muy ocupados? Yo solo pasaba…-

-No hay mucho que pueda hablar con Sakura, si no ponemos en orden nuestra situación Hinata.- su voz era amable, pero distante. Justo como cuando lo conoci. Simplemente tan respetuoso y caluroso como para pasar desapercibido para cualquier tercero. Pero no para mi.

-De acuerdo.-

Sakura salio con elegancia y cerro la puerta tras de si.

-Hinata.- Voltee sin saber a que me enfretaba.

Su cuerpo, su cara, su posision y su expresión me recuerdan al Naruto que se presento en este mismo palacio hace ya varios meses. Como si cualquier clase de acercamiento con el anteriormente se hubiera esfumado. Como si esas miradas y esos juegos que nos conducían a la cama no tuvieran valor.

Pero mas alla de su expresión neutral, yo puedo ver su enojo.

¿Contra mi? ¿O contra el?

-Hola.- Si el iba a jugar a no conocernos, le iba a demostrar que yo también puedo participar.

-Vamos a regresar al Imperio de Fuego mañana temprano.- Lo dijo de golpe, de una manera que no esperaba, ni en un momento adecuado.

-¿Qué? Pero mi hermana…-

-Esta bien. Tu hermana esta sana, así que ya no hay motivo para quedarnos.- ¿Iba en serio? ¿Entonces nosotros que?

-¿Quieres que yo me vaya contigo? ¿Qué has decidido sobre nosotros?-

Su mirada me heló. Su expresión neutral se contrajo como recordando algo desagradable.

-No hay decisión que tomar Hinata. ¿O ya no recuerdas que una princesa no tiene el poder del divorcio?-

-Yo..-

-Me vas a acompañar a despedirnos de tu padre. Espero una sonrisa de tu parte y ninguna lagrima.-

-No me quiero ir.-

-¿No recuerdas los limites? Creo que específicamente limite tu distancia con la mia.-

-¿Vas a impedir que me quede?- Dije retándolo. No era posible que a mi, la Princesa del Imperio de Tierra, me prohibiera quedarme en mi propia tierra.

Hizo un ademán de moverse hacia mi, pero fuera cual fuera ese movimiento quedo rápidamente suprimido.

Cerro los ojos y los puños. Luego los abrió lentamente como si tratara de soltar algo, pero los volvió a cerrar nuevamente.

-Pide que arreglen tu equipaje.- Y sin decir mas, se volteo y camino hacia la ventana que daba al jardín central.

Salí de la habitación azotando la puerta. Histérica.

Sakura se encontraba al final del pasillo hablando con algún criado. Volteó cuando la puerta resonó por todo el lugar, y me miro con sorpresa.

Camine a su dirección contraria, aunque mi cuarto quedara mas lejos de esta forma. Y no me esforcé en controlar o aparentar mi enojo.

Naruto nunca, NUNCA, me había tratado así. Si quiera cuando llegue y le conté todo. De hecho en ese momento se porto mas comprensivo.

¿Cuál era la diferencia? Claro, solo era una:

Hablo con Sakura.

Ella, ella, ¡ELLA!

Siempre ella.

De una manera u otra ella siempre empeoraba todo.

No recuerdo a quien le pedí que arreglara mi maleta, ni de que manera se lo pedí. Solo me encerré en mi cuarto por algunas horas, con ganas de ver a nadie… pero la puerta sonó.

-¿Quién?- Pregunte tratando de controlar mi voz pues estar encerrada pensando sola no habia mejorado mi humor, sino empeorarlo.

-Naruto, abre la puerta.- Me ordeno.

¡Como si fuera a abrirle!

-No quiero verte.-

-Pues mala suerte que estés casada conmigo y que compartamos la habitación.-

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Que me abras la puerta.-

-Lastima.- Digo mirando por la ventana y tratando de ignorarlo.

-Hinata… No hagas esto mas difícil de lo que es. Abre la puerta, no tengo tiempo de soportar berrinches.-

-Mala suerte que estés casado conmigo y que compartamos la habitación, que no quiero abrirte.-

La perilla sonó de una manera y de otra, hasta que la puerta se abrió de golpe.

Naruto la cerro detrás de el y puso el seguro. Camino hasta mi y me tomo de la barbilla con su mano.

Siento su cuerpo exaltado cerca del mío, pero también veo la frustración en sus ojos.

-Yo no cruce el limite, fuiste tu. Así que no llores. Limpia esas lagrimas y arréglate un poco. En la cena le avisamos a tu padre que nos vamos.-

Me soltó con asco y entro al baño.

Mis manos estaban temblando. Mis piernas también.

Caí al piso sin poder sostenerme, y solté el llanto. ¿Cómo me pedía que no llorara? A cada momento mi vida se volvía mas miserable.

Cuando escuche la puerta abrirse me llene de miedo. El solo pensar que el me viera llorando justamente cuando me dijo que no lo hiciera.

Limpie mis lagrimas lo mas rápido que pude y recobre la compostura, solo para verlo salir en una toalla.

No me moví de donde estaba. Solo me quede mirando su cuerpo sin atreverme a ver su cara.

-¿Me vas a ver toda la tarde o te vas a cambiar para la cena?-

Reaccione cuando me hablo y sin dudarlo, ni quejarme, entre a bañarme.

No recuerdo haber temido a nadie que no fuera mi padre cuando me iba a castigar. Y es justamente así como me siento. Pensar en otro error frente a Naruto me pone la piel de gallina.

¿Iba a poder soportar esta cena? ¿Iba a poder soportar vivir con el? ¿Qué futuro me espera con el? ¿Debi haberme quedado con Orochimaru? ¿Con Kiba?

* * *

¿? Estoy preocupada. nunca habia escrito o imaginado una escena donde ellos se pelearan, no asi de fuerte. Fue algo que vino, asi se dio u.u y una vez dentro de mi mente se volvio algo necesario. Asi que perdon si no les a gustado por todas las peleas que se han presentado, pero tampoco puedo poner todo de rosas (Aunque asi deberia de ser ¬¬, jaja).

¿Que les a parecido?

Lo que Sakura fue a decirle a Naruto nunca se escucho, pero si que he escrito algo muy importante sobre uno de los secretos de Naruto, esperoya se den la idea de que hablo.

Y Hinata acrecienta su odio contra Sakura. ¿Con buenos motivos? Quien sabe, pero de que esta enojada y desconsolada eso si no hay duda.

* * *

**Información Extra :)**

1.- Quiero expresar mi desagrado al tener que escribir peleas con Hinata y Naruto, pero es algo necesario para la historia, igual que el raptarse a Hianta. Como ven, si no se la hubieran raptado nunca se hubieran peleado y esta historia no tuviera el mismo cauce. u.u

2.-Ahora un poco de informacion amable :D. No puedo creer que voy a llegar a mi review #100. Tengo 98 y eso me pone de muy buen humor, y muy feliz. Asi que voy a conceder una RESPUESTA. Como solo faltan 2 reviews para el centenar, voy a usar el numero 112. **Quien mande el review #112 va a tener una respuesta gratis.** Supongo que cualquier pregunta es bienvenida (Me quedo con el poder de negarme a contestar la pregunta si yo considero que es mejor asi. Pero en tal caso, se podra preguntar otra cosa.) , siempre y cuando prometa no divulgar la respuesta y si la pregunta no es tan trasendental, voy a publicarla. No se vale enviar varios reviews para ser el numero #112. **Envien sus preguntas en los reviews, veamos quien es el ganador :D**.

anlla  
2009-08-17 . chapter 10

Este es el review #98

3.- Los errores vienen y van. Se cometen y se pagan. Esa es una verdad muy cierta asi que segun su juicio, ¿Quien a cometido el error en esta historia? ¿Naruto? Por comportarse tan extraño. ¿Hinata? Por haber cruzado el limite. ¿Kiba? Que solo empezo este enorme problema entre nuestros protagonistas ¿Sakura? Que siempre esta interfiriendo en la relacion de Naruto y Hinata ¿O el padre de Hinata? Que a tomado una decision muy importante a sabiendas que su hija estaba enamorado de otro. ¿Alguien mas?

4.- Este capitulo y el anterior los escribi y publique sin revisar la ortografia ni nada. Lamento los errores, pero realmente ya quiero publicar los capitulos, jeje me emociona cuando ya tengo algo para publcar. Pero luego me doy cuenta que me como letras o escribo mal la frase u.u Siento esos fallos de ortografia o redaccion. PSD:Realmente no e revisado que lo que esta escrito vaya conforme al guion de la historia, asi que espero que les guste de todos modos :)

*Les recuerdo que la seccion de "Nota:" en mi perfil esta funcionando. Ahí publicare quien a ganado su RESPUESTA gratis.

* * *

**Gracias por sus reviews!**

*Los que tienen cuentas ya les conteste por PM, a los que no les contesto aqui:

didiluna: ¿Como estas? Bueno, contestando tu review, pues, Naruto se levanto de malas por el lio que tenia en la cabeza, y Sakura era una salida de emergencia para no tener que encarar a Hinata sin una respuesta. PSD: Sakura no es tan mala como piensas u_u

ana: Hola! Que cuentas? No me vas a creer, pero ahora tengo un dilema por que no se porque cuando leí tu review se me ocurrio una posible posibilidad para la historia XD. Con tus reviews me pasa eso muy seguido jeje. Dices que Hinata y Naruto hacen buena pareja? Pues.. tal vez... jeje XD Gracias por tu apoyo y por tu transmicion de ideas para la historia, te debo varias! Gracias!

anlla: Jeje, me pones colorada. Muchas gracias por los alagoooos! Espero no defraudarte con otra pelea entre Naruto y Hinata, pero es que es necesario... ¿Que triste no? jeje Pero bueno, espero que hayas leido la seccion de informacion extra, pues hay un premio muy interesante jeje. Gracias por tus reviews! :)

* * *

_**Por: Kamy-chan**_

Return to Top


	12. Capitulo 11 : Verdad

¡Hola! ¿Como estan todos? Aqui les traigo el onceavo capitulo. Espero que sea de su agrado. (Siento que me haya tardado tanto, pero el capitulo no fue fácil de escribir.) Así que no los distraigo más :).

**Pareja:** Naruto y Hinata

**Sumario:** Hinata, una princesa enamorada de un cocinero del castillo, ahora tiene que casarse con un extraño por ordenes de su padre. ¿Estara dispuesta a dejar ir sus sentimientos para poder ser feliz con su prometido?

**Derechos Reservados:** Los personajes de Naruto no son mios, pero la trama de esta historia si lo es ;) .

* * *

Capitulo 11 - Verdad

La cena había sido la peor parte. Despedirme de mi padre cuando poco lo habia visto, y tener que fingir esa sonrisa. Aun recuerdo como tuve que tomar la mano de Naruto y mirarle como si me embobara para poder hacer creer a todos que realmente quería regresar al Imperio de Fuego.

Recordar esa mañana como Hanabi no me soltaba, me hacia estremecer. Quería gritarle "No me quiero ir, ¡No me quiero ir!", pero se que eso no hubiera servido de nada. Se que Naruto se hubiera enfadado aun mas.

Y ahora, en este maldito carruaje, encerrada con el.

Al día siguiente del que partimos, cuando estábamos lo suficientemente lejos como para que yo regresara a pie, me pidió disculpas. No dijo mucho, solo que sentía haberme obligado a irnos de esa manera. Y aunque yo deseo reconciliarme con el, aun no puedo. Sigo enojada por haberme sacado así de mi casa. No me dio opción. Me obligo a irme.

Tal vez hubiera aceptado irme dos días después, o si hubiera sido muy persuasivo, al día siguiente. Pero no. La opinión de una princesa no cuenta.

Esta frente a mi mirando al exterior. Demasiado sumido en el como para notar mi mirada.

Sus facciones están tensas. Su ceño fruncido, y una línea en sus labios.

Suspiro mirando a otro lado.

¿Por qué me pasa esto? Siempre que lo miro pierdo la razón. Empiezo a deleitarme con sus movimientos, o su cuerpo y me olvido de todo lo sucedido.

¿Hay algo mal en mi? ¿O porque no puedo mirarlo y odiarlo al mismo tiempo?

Mi mirada regreso a el.

Tal vez por todo lo que ha hecho por mi…

Retire la mirada a regañadientas, seguramente frunciendo el ceño, mas enojada por mi propia debilidad que por el.

-Ya te pedí perdón.- Escuche su voz.

Cerré los ojos para no cometer el error de mirarlo.

-Ya se.- Dije tratando de sonar neutral. Le escuche suspira, tal vez resignado, y entonces dijo:

-Entonces, ¿Cuál es tu problema?-

-"¿Mi problema? ¡¿Mi problema?! Te voy a decir cual es mi problema: Mi problema eres TU."- Cerré mi boca antes de que se me escapara alguna palabra de aquel pensamiento.- Nada.-

-No juegues Hinata.- Abrí mis ojos y le mire tan seria como pude.

-No juego. Al igual que tu tampoco. Al fin y al cabo tu eres mi marido, y siempre debo de obedecerte…-

-Basta. Si te dije que regresaramos, fue porque tengo que regresar lo mas pronto posible, y no estoy dispuesto a dejarte ahí sola otra vez.-

-¿Sola? Naruto, ahí esta mi familia…-

-Pues ellos no impidieron que te fueras, ¿No?-

-No me fui a voluntad, tu lo sabes.- A estas alturas ya estábamos gritando. Y otra vez quedamos en silencio.

-Lo siento.- Otra vez se disculpaba. – De verdad Hinata. No quiero que me veas así. Pero debes entender que lo que hiciste, digo, lo que paso.- Suspiró frustrado. ¿Cuándo iba a dejar de pensar que me fui a voluntad?- No creo que entiendas lo… lo grave de esta situación.-

Su mirada es seria y profunda, pero la desvía.

-¿A que te refieres?- Cerro sus ojos, como si meditara algún problema, y después de unos segundos tan solo me dijo:

-Prometo que te enteraras, pero aun no .-

¿Prometo que te enteraras? ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? ¡¿Qué no soy capaz de entender lo que es un problema?!

-¿Quién eres tu para decidir eso? ¿Por qué no me dices de una buena vez de que hablas?- Me hubiera levantado de haber podido, y hubiera hecho algún gesto de enojo si hubiera mas espacio, pero dentro de este carruaje, tan solo pude levantar la voz y fulminarlo con la mirada.

-¿Quién soy? Soy tu esposo, y tengo el derecho a decidir si algo puede lastimarte…-

-¿Lastimarme? ¿Cómo que? ¿Decirme lo que realmente esta pasando?-

-¡Si! Como eso. Pero tu no entiendes nada. Crees que todo lo que hago es simplemente para hacerte más miserable, cuando estoy haciendo todo lo contrario. Pero no puedes ver eso.-

-¿Ver que? ¿Qué me obligas a alejarme de mi familia? ¿Qué me usas una noche, y a la siguiente actúas como si eso nunca hubiera pasado? Explícame, porque tienes razón. ¡No entiendo!-

Termine con una sensación de tener totalmente la razón, pero al mirar sus ojos me arrepentí al momento. ¿Qué había dicho que no fuera cierto?¿Porque su mirada es tan triste? No, no iba a dejar intimidarme por la sensación de culpa. Tengo que defenderme. Si no lo hago yo, nadie mas va a hacerlo por mi.

-Entonces, ¿Eso es lo que crees?. ¿Que disfruto hacer esto?. ¿Que me regocijo cuando estas a punto de llorar al despedirte de tu hermana?. ¿Que cuando te miro enojada me siento mas feliz?. Si quiera puedo creer que pienses que te use en la cama. ¿No recuerdas cuantas veces te repetí que te amo? ¿Crees que eso es jugar?- Mi cara subió de tonos de recordar eso. Pero no, esto es un truco. Claro, te dicen que te quieren ¿Y como me explica lo del día siguiente? Eso, es jugar con alguien.- ¿Crees que puedo hacerte el amor, como parte de un plan muy divertido? ¡Dime!-

-¿Y como explicas que al día siguiente te fueras con Sakura? Te fuiste y cuando te volví a ver empezaste a ordenarme cosas. Me miraste con odio. Me tocaste con desprecio. No se puede amar a alguien un día antes, y tocar con asco al día siguiente.-

Cerro sus puños y sus ojos.

-No puedo creer que digas eso.-

-¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta que te digan la verdad?-

-Tu sabes que no es cierto lo que dices…-

-No es mi culpa que seas un bárbaro. Tu hiciste todo eso. Me haces sufrir.-

-Hinata…-

-¿Qué? Solo digo la verdad. Eso es lo que yo he visto. Eso es lo que me has demostrado.-

-Hinata.-

-¿Cómo pudiste fingir que me amabas? ¿Con que cara me pides perdón?-

-Hi..-

-¿Con que cara me dices que me hiciste el amo…-

Se fue contra mi. Llego con todo su cuerpo contra el mío. Tomo mis muñecas con sus manos, y no pude alejarlo; y para cuando me beso, su cuerpo fue tan dominante que deje de pelear. Era inútil.

Al principio me rehúse, pero a los segundos se convirtió en algo mas salvaje.

Mi parte lógica me gritaba que me alejara. Que rehusara al contacto. Pero mi cuerpo me pedía lo contrario. Mi boca tiene hambre de la suya.

Cuando falto el oxigeno se separo, sin soltarme. Yo estoy sentada en el piso, recargada contra la banca donde hace un momento iba sentada. El esta sobre mi, con sus piernas a mis lados. Su frente sobre la mía. Y nuestra respiración un poco entre cortada, recuperando el aliento.

-Lo siento… - Aun tenia los ojos cerrados.- Pero no me arrepiento.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

Separo su frente de la mía, soltó mis muñecas, y me acomodo unos mechones desacomodados.

Tomo su tiempo mirándome, y luego de un suspiro frustrado decidió levantarse.

Y como cualquier mujer tonta hubiera hecho en una situación similar, jale de su camisa impidiéndole levantarse.

Volteó tan rápido como sintió que jalaba.

-Dime la verdad.- Dije de golpe.- Dime lo que realmente pasa.-

Agacho su cara, casi puedo decir que la escondió. Su mirada se volvió triste, y su expresión seria.

-Te amo. Esa es la verdad.- Las palabras sonaron a verdad, pero no me miro al decirlo.

-Te creo. Creo que me amas. Pero tu sabes que esa no es la verdad que quiero saber.-

Levantó su mirada hasta con la mía. Con su pulgar delineo mi pómulo. Y su sonrisa fue triste.

-No puedo.- Dijo. Cerro los ojos, frunciendo de enojo.- No puedo, demonios. ¡No puedo Hinata! No puedo.- Se levanto y se sentó lo mas alejado posible.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunte sin entender nada.

-Por favor Hinata. No me hagas esas preguntas.- Se pego contra la pared recostando su cabeza, y mirando a otro lado.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Alguien te esta amenazando? ¿O es que no quieres decirme nada?- Me levante, y me senté frente a el.

-Hinata.- Mas que llamarme, parece una suplica.

Mi mente esta hecha un lio. Nada tiene sentido. NADA. Que alguien me ayude, porque siento voy a explotar.

Siento que no hay fin a esta pelea, y lo peor es que no se como acabarla.

¡Todo por tonterías! Por Kiba, por Sakura, por esas platicas eternas que el tiene con ella. Por tener que escuchar detrás de la puerta…

A mi mente llego un recuerdo inesperado: La platica que tuvo con Sakura en el castillo, o por lo menos la ultima parte. Y la duda se me volvió a escapar de los labios en forma de pregunta, antes de que yo pudiera cerrar mi bocota.

-Naruto. ¿Por qué Sakura te llamo… - La pregunta esta casi terminada para cuando logro razonar si hago bien en preguntar sobre algo que no debí escuchar.-… Capitán?- Termino aventurándome. ¿Qué otra cosa mas podría pasar? ¿Qué problema puede significar haber escuchado detrás de puertas? ¿No es el quien me dice que solo platica con Sakura cosas de trabajo?

Abrió los ojos de golpe.

-¿Cómo?-

-Capitan. Así te llamo cuando escuché por el pasillo.-

-¿Estas segura?- Pregunto aun fingiendo demencia.

-Si. Naruto, no te hagas el tonto.- Me miro serio y luego un poco incredulo.

-Pues tu tampoco.- Lo dijo como si yo tuviera que saber a que se referia con eso de "capitan".

-Yo no soy la que finge que no sabe.- Y tal vez yo no se a que se refiere, pero si fui yo quien empezo a perder los estribos.

-¿No? Pues entonces tu misma deberías escuchar lo que preguntas.-

-"¡¿Qué dijiste?!"- Pense colerica por su respuesta. ¿Qué trata de insinuar con eso? ¿Qué….?

Respire hondo. No puedo pelearme otra vez con el. Pero me dice tan poco, y lo poco que dice me dan ganas de... No se que pensar. ¿Por qué le llamo capitán? Que tiene de especial…

Trague seco. Naruto me miro expectante a otra pregunta, que no tarde en descubrir.

-Los únicos que les he oído llamar capitán son los policías de mi imperio…- Respire y trate de agarrarme de algo.- Y la mayoría de los policías en mi imperio son ninjas.- Dije casi en un susurro.

No puede ser. Tengo que estar mal. Este silogismo tiene que ser falso.

Lo miro esperando que se ria de mi tonta deducción. Que me diga que en su imperio no es asi. Que a todos les dicen capitan. Que es un chiste. ¡Algo!

Niego con la cabeza sin querer creer lo que deduzco. – ¿Eres un ninja?- La pregunta estaba echa. Y el no lo nego.- ¡Eres un ninja!.- Dije llevando mis manos a mi boca.

Me alejo de el inconscientemente. No quiero temblar pero aun así lo hago.

-¿Hinata?- Pregunta asustado.

-¡Aléjate! ¡No me toques!-

Un maldito ninja. Eso era. Un maldito, salvaje, asesino. Un mercenario.

-Hinata no te pongas así.-

-¿Y como quieres que me ponga? Eres un asesino.- Le mire con asco, con repugnancia y con miedo.- ¿A cuantos has matado? ¿A cuantos has engañado?- El dolor que sus ojos reflejaba no puede describirse con palabras, pero por algún motivo no bajo la mirada.

-No puedes juzgarme, no sa…-

-Y dime, ¿Cómo puedes verte al espejo? ¿Cómo no te puedes odiar a ti mismo?-

-Ya basta. Esto no es un chiste Hinata.-

-¡No, no lo es! Y eso es lo peor. ¿Con quien he estado durmiendo por tanto tiempo?-

-Te dije que era mejor que no supieras nada.- Dijo muy calmado.

-¿Y que? ¿Cuándo planeabas decirme? ¿O querías mantenerme en la ignorancia por siempre?- ¿Así que esto era "protegerme de la verdad"? Mantenerme en la ignorancia. En ESTA ignorancia.

-Claro que planeamos decirte. Pero eres tu quien me tortura. Me miras diciéndome que me amas. Tus ojos reflejan mas de lo que dices, ¿Y que puedo hacer yo para hacerte feliz? ¿Por qué al fin y al cabo, realmente hay alguna decisión correcta? Porque yo no la conozco. ¡Muéstramela!-

Me tape la boca callando cualquier otra imprudencia que pudiera decir. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera vivido tanto tiempo con el, y no lo hubiera visto venir?

-Naruto...- Dije sin mirarlo, tratando de que su nombre me recordara a mi esposo y no a un asesino. Tratando de olvidar. Y sin embargo no puedo dejar de temblar ni de llorar. ¿Por qué el? ¿Por qué?

-Tu padre me contó como...-

Solté el llanto. ¿Qué sentido tiene retenerlo?

Mis lagrimas se escurrieron sin pedir permiso. Mi cuerpo no me hacia caso, y entre en locura.

Mi madre fue asesinada por un ninja al poco tiempo que había nacido Hanabi. Nadie pudo hacer nada contra el veneno tan esparcido en su sangre, ni los mejores médicos Hyuugas.

Mis recuerdos de ella son vagos. Y el recuerdo del entierro es casi nulo.

Cuando me di cuenta que mi madre nunca regresó, entendí que "una persona mala" la había matado. Entendí que significaba matar. Entendí que significaba mucho dolor. Y entre en depresión.

De solo pensar en alguno de ellos… de la cara que tendría. De en que estaba pensando cuando la mato… Por eso no hay ninjas dentro del palacio. Solo algunos guardias. De solo ver a alguno me da fobia, al mismo tiempo que les desprecio tanto. Ellos, los causantes de la muerte de mi madre. Los que me robaron sus cariños y sus mimos. Ellos son la peor escoria…

Mire sus puños cerrarse, controlando un impulso de acercárseme.

-Siento hacerte pasar por esto.-

-Estoy casada con un ninja.- Aun no puedo creerlo. No quiero creerlo. – Esto no puede estarme pasando.-

-Hinata, tu me conoces. Tu sabes como soy.-

-Si, un ninja.- Dije sin dejarlo terminar.

-No me refiero a eso.- Cerré mis ojos aun in poder controlar el llanto.

-Ya se. Pero tengo tanto miedo. Me causas miedo. No quiero verte.-

Por un momento pensé que se iba a mantener callado, pero se asomo por la puerta del caruaje y le grito algo al chofer. Entonces cerro la puerta, tomo aire y se me acerco tan rapido que no pude alejarme, y me abrazo con fuerzas.

-¡AAAH! ¡Sueltame! ¡SUELTAME! ¡NO ME TOQUES QUITATE! ¡AAAAH! ¡SUELTAMEEEE! ¡DETENGAN EL CARRUAJE! ¡ALTO! ¡POR FAVOR ALGUIEN!- Grite salvajemente. Rasguñado y golpeándole.

-No.- Contesto bastante tranquilo, y abrazándome más fuertemente.

-QUITATE. QUITATE.- Repito sin poder alejarme de el. –Por favor, ¡ALEJATE!- Pero solamente siguió abrazándome.

No se cuanto tiempo lo lastime. Cuantas veces le rasguñe ni cuantas cosas abre gritado, pero ahora estoy demasiado cansada para cualquier intento que ya haya fracasado.

El seguía abrazándome por encima de mis brazos.

-¿Estas mejor?- Pregunto después de que me quedara inmóvil, sin energía.

Las marcas de lagrimas aun estaban frescas.

-Estoy cansada.- Dije aguantando el miedo, el temblor y las lagrimas.

Recostó su cabeza en mi hombro.

Estábamos nuevamente en el piso, yo sentada frente a el, con su abrazo inmovilizándome.

-Lo siento Hianta. No tienes idea de cuanto me duele verte así. Pero no puedo soportar que me mires de esa forma. Que huyas de mi como si fuera un perro rabioso.-

-¿Y que eres entonces?- Dije sin pensarlo. Intente soltarme, pero fue en vano. Me abrazo con fuerzas mientras intentaba alejarme y cuando me di por vencida empezó a arrullarme. – ¡No! No hagas eso.- Intente zafarme otra vez, pero nada. – Me vas a volver loca. Suéltame por favor.- Me tortura sentir su preocupación, sus mimos, su amor. Y saber que es un ser horrible.

El siguió consolándome, mientras que yo entraba en locura.

El atardecer se convirtió en noche, y después de mucha histeria entre en un poco de razón.

-¿Por qué mi padre quiso que me casara con un ninja?- Le pregunte esperanzada de que el supiera.

-No se.-

-¿Mi padre te platico de esto? ¿De mi fobia?-

-El Emperador me explico detalladamente poco antes de casarnos.-

Respire hondo y con un gran esfuerzo recosté mi cabeza en su pecho, pensando en el, únicamente como mi esposo, mi Naruto.

Inmediatamente sentí como se relajo. Recostó su cabeza sobre la mía y froto mi brazo con su mano.

.

-

.

-

Abrí los ojos, y lo mire. Por lo menos mire su pecho y su brazo.

-¿Cómo estas Princesa?- El agradable tono de voz hizo mas armónico mi inicio de día. Me separe un poco para poder verle a los ojos.

-Bien.- Dije sonriendo.

Sus ojos azules se iluminaron y su sonrisa fue sincera.

-Me alegro.- Me abrazo a el mientras decía eso. Aspiro mi aroma, y exhalo mas tranquilo.

Por ahora, el no a notado nada. Pero el hecho de saber que es un ninja me pone tensa. Nunca antes había estado tan cerca de uno, y tengo que aceptar que haber pasado la tarde anterior "acostumbrándome" a el, ayuda y mucho.

El hecho de que el es un ninja y de que me provocan fobia no a cambiado. La diferencia es que pienso en el como mi esposo. Mi Naruto. Y no como un asesino.

Respiro hondo tratando de ahuyentar los pensamientos.

-Falta poco para que lleguemos, adelantamos viaje en la noche ya que no cenamos ni nos paramos, lo que me recuerda. ¿Tienes hambre?-

El inesperado tema me tomo por sorpresa. ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que comí? ¿El desayuno de ayer?

Mi estomago gruño en respuesta.

-Supongo que es un si.-

Es resto del camino fue calmado. Casi no hablamos pero disfrutamos de la compañía del otro en nuestros propios pensamientos.

Cuando llegamos, me entere que todos los sirvientes fueron informados que fui secuestrada por un hombre que ya capturaron los ninjas de Konoha.

Por supuesto, yo afirme todo.

Estar rodeada de otras personas me ayuda a no pensar mucho en Naruto. Pero cuando los sirvientes dejan las maletas y se retiran del cuarto el aire se torno tenso.

-No pensé que lo fueras a tomar tan bien.- Decía mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y los zapatos.

-Lo intento, pero aun… aun te tengo miedo.- Estoy mirando por la puerta que da al balcón. Tratando de pensar que no estoy encerrada con el.

-Lo se. Y eso es lo mas impresionante.- Me voltee confundida.-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-A que eres mas fuerte de lo que pensé. Hubiera apostado a que aun estuvieras temblando. ¿Te das cuenta que solo a pasado un día?-

-Mas del día.-

-Pero aquí estas.- Se levanto de la cama y me abrazo por detrás.- Estas conmigo. – Dijo susurrando en mi oreja.

-Si.- Digo de manera ausente, poniendo mas atención en sus besos por mi cuello que en lo que tengo que responder.

Poco a poco se separa de mi.

-Lo siento, creo que me estoy apresurando.- Suspire resignada. Va a ser difícil querer _estar_ con el, y tenerle miedo al mismo tiempo.

-No mucho la verdad.- Se me escapo una sonrisa traviesa, pero antes de cualquier error, me retiro al baño no sin antes un beso fugaz.

Tal vez, si respiro profundo y me tranquilizo, no va a ser tan difícil vivir así.

* * *

¿Que les parecio? Espero que bien, porque esta fue la mejor manera que se me ocurrio "arreglar" a Naruto y a Hianta. Sabía que no iba a ser de una manera armoniosa ni con flores y el trauma de Hinata... bueno es algo que tenía en mente y no se que piensen sobre eso. La verdad es que no sabía si ponerlo o no. Pero me a parecido un buen giro a la historia.

* * *

**Información Extra :)**

1.- ¡Chan chan chan! El capitulo 112 llego, y la ganadora de la "Respuesta Gratis" fue ana, y su pregunta fue: "¿lo q fue entre hinata y naruto permanesera?". Una pregunta simple supongo, pero es valida. Si. Definitivamente si. Este es un fic NxH, con sus altas y sus bajas, pero que chiste tendría tantos problemas ¿si al final van a terminar separados? Espero que eso conteste tu pregunta ana :)

2.- ¡Aaah! Por fin el secreto a salido a la luz. Algunos ya lo imaginaban pero hoy lo confirmo, Naruto es un ninja. De aqui en adelante es una era totalmente distinta. ¿Hianta podra superar su fobia? ¿O se volvera peor? ¿Como hara Naruto para lograr...? Y muy importante: Sakura. ¿Como afecta Sakura a los dos?

3.-Espero haber podido transmitir la desesperacion de Hinata y Naruto. Creo que a muchos nos a pasado querer arreglarte con alguien, pero por algún motivo no puedes. Y te estas muriendo por dentro y aun asi no puedes arreglarte. Pero todo al final, bum, Naruto no soporto más y aunque no se le dijo directamente, la guió para que supiera que era un ninja. (Un secreto dificil de llevar con alguien que vivie en tu misma casa, comparte tu misma cama, y aparte le tienes que ser "sincero")

4.- Lamento haber contestado de una manera tan pobre sus reviews, pero ya quiero actualizar (y creo que ustedes tambien :P) y no tengo tiempo para contestar de hecho ya se me hizo tarde :(. Insisto, que gracias por sus comentarios.

5.- Sorpresas y mas sorpresas en el proximo capitulo ^w^ Gracias por su apoyo ;D

*Les recuerdo que la seccion de "Nota:" en mi perfil esta funcionando. Podran encontrar el estado del siguiente capitulo, y la respuesta gratis :).

* * *

**Gracias por sus reviews!**

*Los que tienen cuentas ya les conteste por PM, a los que no les contesto aqui:

didiluna: Gracias por tus comentarios, y siento no poder contestarte bien porque me falta tiempo. Muy grande tu revirew y se apresia ^_^. GRACIAS! Lo siento de verdad u.u

ana:Hey! como estas? Si.. si todo fuera de rosa la verdad que que aburrido, gracias por el review!

anlla: Gracias por tu comentariooo :D Peleas jeje, que bien que te gustan :P espero no la apliques a la realidad XD.

Mita-lita: Si a mi tampoco me gusta las peleas entre ellos u.u ¿Pero qe le vasmos a hacer? Gracias por tu apoyo!

mellamosam:

* * *

_**Por: Kamy-chan**_


	13. Capitulo 12 : Remolino de emociones

Bueno, inesperadamente temprano logro terminar este capitulo para ustedes. No es tan largo como el anterior, pero creo que esta bastante interesante :) Disfruten de un remolino de emociones :D (SDH:Sacado del Horno XD)

**Pareja:** Naruto y Hinata

**Sumario:** Hinata, una princesa enamorada de un cocinero del castillo, ahora tiene que casarse con un extraño por ordenes de su padre. ¿Estara dispuesta a dejar ir sus sentimientos para poder ser feliz con su prometido?

**Derechos Reservados:** Los personajes de Naruto no son mios, pero la trama de esta historia si lo es ;) .

* * *

Capitulo 12 - Remolino de emociones

La noche fue extraña.

Dormimos juntos aun cuando el ofreció dormir en otro lugar. La verdad, no me atreví a aceptar la oferta por muchas ganas que tuviera en estar lejos de él.

Casi no dormí, y creo que él tampoco. Nuestros cuerpos, demasiados tensos para tocarse, no se movieron durante toda la noche. Mientras que los dos fingíamos la respiración calmada.

Se acercaba el amanecer cuando el se levanto y entro a bañarse. Me senté recargándome a la cabecera. Mi mente, hecha un lió, no descansó ni un ápice. Demasiadas preguntas y pocas respuestas.

El día amanece, y la puerta del baño me distrae. Sale únicamente con la toalla, como siempre, pero esta vez tengo dos sensaciones opuestas.

Una, es atracción a ese cuerpo tan perfecto y bronceado. La otra es temor de pensar porque tiene ese cuerpo espectacular.

Despeje mi mente y pensé en el hermoso paisaje que daba el cielo. Aunque claro, no deje de mirarlo. El por si solo era un paisaje espectacular al cual mirar.

-No entiendo Hianta.-

-¿Eh?-

-No entiendo la forma en la que me miras.-

-A...- Realmente no se que decirle. ¿Cómo lo miro realmente? ¿Transmito miedo y temor? ¿O deseo y un poco de lujuria?

-Agh!- Dijo exasperado.- ¿Por qué pasas toda la noche sin dormir, con el cuerpo tan tenso que me dio miedo acercarme a ti, pero ahora me miras como si te fueras a tirar sobre mi?-

Tampoco se que contestar a eso. -¿Lo siento?-

Suspiró resignado. Va ser un largo tiempo antes de poder acostumbrarnos a esto. Incluso para mi es raro, no quiero imaginar como es que Naruto planea seguirme el paso cuando cambio tanto a sensaciones tan opuestas.

Me acerque un poco. Lentamente. Y lo abrace sin estrechar mucho.

-Gracias.- Dijo recargando su frente en mi hombro.

-De verdad lo siento.- Dije separándome de el, aguantando el temblor. No esperaba sentir su respiración tan cerca.

-No te preocupes- Termino de acomodarse la camisa y un poco mas animado-. Me voy a encargar de quitarte ese miedo.-

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?- ¿Los ninjas pueden hacer eso?

-Ya veras.- Me beso los labios tan rápido que no estuve segura si realmente paso o lo imagine, y salio del cuarto.

Toque mis labios, deseando haber probado un poco más.

En la tarde llego un telegrama de Naruto avisando que llegaría para la cena. Por lo que tenia toda la tarde libre. Me dirigí al estudio, donde los libros seguían intactos desde la ultima vez que los visité.

No está ninguno de los perros, así que no tuve problemas al elegir un libro al azar, aun cuando lo elegí de la estantería que uno de ellos custodia con normalidad.

Se llama "Las 9…" y el resto del titulo no se puede leer. Ojala no este así por adentro.

Me acomode en el sillón y lo abrí en la primera pagina. Quedan manchas de tinta pero no puedo leer nada.

Giró la hoja y empiezo a leer el primer capitulo. Parece un libro de mitos. Cuenta cómo empezó el mundo, en total paz, y como los humanos quisimos sobrepasarnos y fuimos castigados por los dioses, quienes enviaron bestias en forma de castigo.

Enviaron una por una, cada una mas destructiva que la anterior, hasta llegar a la novena bestia. El libro cuenta que ningún humano se atrevió a atacarlo. Fue la única bestia indomable. Por años. Hasta que…

-¿Hinata?- Pegue un salto por el susto. Voltee a la entrada y encontré a Naruto con la ropa llena de tierra y suciedad.

-¿Ya llegaste?- Pensé en voz alta. ¿No mando un telegrama avisando que llegaría para la cena?

-Si, ¿Leíste toda la tarde?- Mire a la ventana y no pude ver nada mas que oscuridad y formas de árboles.

-No me di cuenta.-

-¿Qué lees?- Pregunto curioso. Se acerco y tomo el libro de mis manos.

-Las 9…- Leyó lo que quedaba del titulo.- ¡A si! Las 9 bestias. ¿Qué haces leyendo esto? La ultima vez que lo leí era un niño.- Me miro curioso.

-E, lo tome por azar.- De alguna manera u otra su miraba causaba descontrol en mi. Ya sea atrayendome a el, o provocando repulsión a él.

-Bueno, será mejor ir a cenar.- Dejo el libro en una mesita y me ofreció su brazo.

Respire hondo y me acerque.

-Vamos.- Dije tomando, finalmente, su brazo.

Un giro por el pasillo en dirección contraerá al comedor me obligo a preguntar a donde nos dirigíamos.

-Al cuarto, hace mucho no cenamos ahí.- Trague seco. ¿En el cuarto? ¿Los dos solos?

Inconcientemente trate de alentar el paso, pero su sonrisa no se altero en lo absoluto.

No era una sonrisa de alegría y jovialidad. Era una sonrisa determinante. Casi segura que ya esta saboreando su victoria. Y ya me imagino que clase de victoria.

Empece a temblar un poco y luego, sin poder controlarme, me aleje de el de un jalón.

-No.- Me pegue a la pared del pasillo.

Naruto se giro para verme. Ya no tenía esa sonrisa, ahora estaba un poco mas serio.

-¿Por qué no?- Preguntó con demencia fingida, lo que me enojo.

-¿Cómo que porque? ¡Porque me das miedo! ¿Por qué otra cosa iba a ser?-

Se acerco a mi sin cuidado y puso su cara frente a la mía.

-¿Te doy miedo?- Trate de alejar mi cara de la suya, pero estaba la pared. Así que voltee a mi izquierda.

-Si.- Tiemblo, de miedo y de nervios, aunque no se que me hace temblar más.

Me tomo una mano con ternura, y le dio un beso que casi me subio los colores a la cara.

-¿Te da miedo mis besos?

-No.- Conteste insegura. Se acerco a mi clavícula descubierta y me beso por todo el cuello hasta llegar a mi mandíbula. Y susurro a mi oído:

-¿Te da miedo lo que pueda pasar en el cuarto?- Estoy a punto de caerme, mis propios pies no pueden con mi cuerpo, ni yo a su seducción.

-No.- Se acerco a mis labios y cuando yo esperaba sus labios entreabriendo los míos, el solo hizo un ademán de querer besarme, pero no lo hizo. ¡Simplemente esta jugando conmigo! Y como es más alto que yo, no puedo alcanzar su boca.

Pero tal vez yo no alcance su boca, pero su cuello me queda a una altura muy deseable. Intento no atacarlo sino acércame con destreza, pensando en como hacerlo bien, aún cuando no estoy pensando mucho.

Le oigo aguantar un gemido, seguramente no esperaba esto de mi parte.

Empecé a desabotonar su camisa, y disfrutar de lo que estaba descubriendo. Hasta que tomo mis manos y las pego a la pared sobre mi cabeza, fue entonces cuando sin advertencia alguna vino a devorar mis labios, cosa que no me molesto en lo absoluto.

Empezó a tratar de quitarme la parte de arriba del vestido, sin dejar de besarme. Mis manos, ahora pegadas a su pecho, siguieron tratando de quitarle la estúpida camisa de botones interminables.

-¡Naruto!- Grito alguien sorprendido.

Inmediatamente mis pies regresaron a la tierra. Voltee asustada por haber sido encontrada en esta situación. ¡Pero al ver quien era sentí tanto enojo! De todas las personas en este mundo, tenia que ser: **Sakura Haruno **

-¿Sakura? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto bastante preocupado. Ella solo me miro a mi, como si yo fuera la razón de todo.

-¿Ella ya sabe?-

-¿Qué soy ninja? Si.- Sus ojos verdes me fulminaron, y luego a Naruto. ¿Qué? ¿Ella lo sabía antes que yo?

Se giro indignada.

-Sakura.- La llamo pero ella ni se inmuto y giro por el pasillo desapareciendo de nuestra vista.

Empezó a abrocharse los botones.

-¿Vas a ir detrás de ella?- Ahora fui yo la indignada. Se detuvo y me miró como si no se hubiera dado cuenta que yo estaba ahí. Luego vio la esquina por donde había desaparecido Sakura y nuevamente a mi.

¡No puedo creerlo! Yo misma me acomodo la ropa y camino hacia nuestro dormitorio echando humos.

-¡Hinata!.- Volteó fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Ni se te ocurra aparecer por aquí.- Y azote la puerta.

Le puse candado justo antes de que el intentara abrir la puerta.

-Hinata, ábreme.- Pidió sin gritar, pero agitado.

-¿Para que? Ahí afuera esta Sakura, ¿Por qué no vas un rato con ella y luego regresas conmigo? ¿O prefieres que estemos las dos juntas?-

-¿De que estas hablando? ¡Ábreme!- Me adentre a la habitación y me tire a la cama.

-Te estoy hablando de que estoy harta.- Le grite mientras abrazaba una almohada.

Agitó la perilla, y abrió la puerta con facilidad.¡¿Para que existen las perillas si no sirven para cerrar las malditas puertas?!

Se acerco a la cama con paso decidido. Pero no enojado, mas bien preocupado e irritado.

Cuando vio que no tenia intención de hablar el hablo.

-¿Harta de que?- Su voz era seria, como si realmente no supiera de que hablaba.

-¡De Sakura! ¿de que más? –

-¿Sakura? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella aquí? Ya te he explicado…-

-¡Me vale un comino lo que me hayas dicho! ¿Qué pasa si mañana vienes y me dices que tienes un romance con ella, pero no me lo has dicho para "protegerme de la verdad"?-

-No digas tonterías Hinata.-

-¿Tonterías? No creo que sean tonterías.—

-Tus suposiciones son falsas.-

-¿Me equivoco al suponer que guardas secretos con ella?- El no contesto. Frunció el ceño, pero no contesto.-Vete, te dije que no entraras.- "Esto no puede estar pasando. ¿Realmente tiene un amorío con ella?"

-Yo no puedo contarte todos los secretos de Sakura, pero definitivamente nunca te e engañado con ella.- Respire hondo. Como deseo que sus palabras sean ciertas, pero…

-Las palabras se las lleva el viento, Naruto.- Frunció el ceño, aun más.

-¿Esto es de verdad por Sakura?- Su pregunta me sorprendió. ¿Es que había algún otro motivo?

-Es como tu reaccionas cuando esta ella.- Su mirada me decía que no entendía de que hablaba. "Imposible." Tuve que pensar para mis adentros.-En el pasillo, por ejemplo, solo llegó ella y te olvidaste por completo de mi. ¿Cómo quieres que interprete eso?- Dije dolida. El por su parte suspiro aliviado. ¿Realmente hay algo más para estar enojada?

-Hinata, aún en el caso de que yo no te quisiera, aún en el caso de que estuviera soltero. Yo nunca pudiera tener ninguna clase de relación con Sakura, no de esa forma.- ¿Qué? ¿cómo?

Suspiro antes de hablar.- Sakura esta casada con mi mejor amigo. Sasuke Uchiha.- Una increíble opresión salio de mi cuerpo.

-¿Cómo?- Pregunte sin decir lo que realmente quería preguntar

-Por el civil.- Le fulmine con la mirada, ¿cómo se le ocurre hacer un chiste en este momento?

-¿Por qué nunca me hablaste de el? ¿Por qué hasta ahora ese tal "Sasuke" resulta ser tu "mejor amigo" en este momento?-

-Lo es, solo que nunca quise mencionar mucho de ellos porque ellos también son ninjas.- Sentí palidecer. ¿Sakura también era ninja?-¿Hinata?-

-Estoy bien.- Suspire hondo y me concentre. -¿Los dos?-

-Si.- Perfecto, no quiero ni imaginarme como conoció a su amiguito, ni en que circunstancias se habrán metido, ni en cuantas.

-Entonces, tu y Sakura… cuando se quedan platicando…-

-Somos leales a la aldea oculta de Konoha, yo soy algo así como importante.-

Suspire resignada. ¿Cuántos ninjas más va a ver en mi vida?

-La mande a una misión, pero esta aquí, y eso no se supone que este bien. Por eso tengo que ir con ella. Algo salió mal y…- Me dan escalofríos de solo escuchar.

-Esta bien, no me platiques de eso, por favor.-

-¿No te vas a molestar…?-

-Solo ve.- Le dije antes de gritarle "!Si!, ¡si me molesta!"

* * *

Quien haya leído sabra que, desde este capitulo empieza otra era para este fic. Probablemente estemos a la mitad del recorrido. Muchas cosas han pasado, y aún quedan problemas por resolver y dudas que aclarar. Bienvenidos sean pues a la era de las "revelaciones". Los secretos van a ir saliendo, poco a poco, trayendo grandes sorpresas.

No olviden su review ;D

* * *

**Información Extra :)**

1.- ¿Quien habra notado que el titulo tiene 3 palabras en vez de 1? Toda era tiene sus diferencias, y esta es la primera que podran notar :D

2.- Asi que Sasuke Uchiha a decidido salir al escenario. ¡Por fin! Muchos preguntaron por el, pero lamentablemente no era posible que saliera antes. Ya ven porque. Pero para todos los fanaticos de este personaje, les aviso que va a participar más en este fic :).

3.-Me parecio adecuado el nombre del capitulo porque no hay otra cosa que eso. Un remolindo girando a gran velocidad. Pobre Hianta, no termina una cuando empieza la otra.

4.- ¡Aja! Todos quienes apuntarón a Sakura de malevola ¿no sienten un poco de remordimiento? jaja, ya me quiero imaginar sus caras cuando leyeron la "gran noticia".

5.- Aunque tambien me imagino el odio en sus ojos, cuando los torcio a la mitad del pasillo ^w^ Es algo que quise hacer antes de darles el noticion, porque ya no tendría el mismo efecto

*Les recuerdo que la seccion de "Nota:" en mi perfil esta funcionando. Si me tardo mucho en actualizar, ahí voy a decir porque. Que por cierto:

**Aviso importante**: Me mudo. Si, así como oyen. Me voy a vivir a otro lugar. No se como es, o si voy a tener acceso al internet tanto como lo e tenido hasta ahora. Tampoco se cuanto tarde en acostumbrarme al nuevo estilo de vida, o si pueda actualizar o escribir los capitulos. Espero que si, pero les pido paciencia, por lo menos para el tiempo que me este mudando y moviendo de un lado a otro las cosas.

Gracias por su comprension.

* * *

**Gracias por sus reviews!**

*Los que tienen cuentas ya les conteste por PM, a los que no les contesto aqui:

didiluna: ¡Holaaaa! ¿Como estas? XD Que bueno que les gusto lo de la fobia, la verdad no estaba segura que les fuera a gustar, pero me alegro que les haya gustado la idea tanto como a mí. ¿La tortilla se voltea muy seguido verdad? jaja

ana: Felicidades XD Dices que ¿despues de la tormenta viene la calma? ¿Quien dijo semejante mentira? jaja. Ese dicho no aplica en este fic, no por lo menos por ahora. La calma legara, uuuuuu en mucho tiempo XD gracias por el apoyooo! :D

* * *

_**Por: Kamy-chan**_


	14. Capitulo 13 : La pequeña espera

Hola ¿Como estan? :S Yo see! me tarde mucho, pero es mi primer rato libre, y solo termine un poco del capitulo. Que va, los dejo leer, nos vemos abajo :)

**Pareja:** Naruto y Hinata

**Sumario:** Hinata, una princesa enamorada de un cocinero del castillo, ahora tiene que casarse con un extraño por ordenes de su padre. ¿Estara dispuesta a dejar ir sus sentimientos para poder ser feliz con su prometido?

**Derechos Reservados:** Los personajes de Naruto no son mios, pero la trama de esta historia si lo es ;) .

* * *

Capitulo 13 - La pequeña espera

Regreso corriendo.

-Se fugaron unos reos.- Dijo mientras sacaba ropa de un cajón que nunca había notado.-Son hábiles, y no han podido capturarlos.-

-¿Y no pueden enviar a alguien más?-

-Son rápidos y peligrosos como para enviar a cualquier equipo.- Lo dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

-¿Peligrosos?- Repetí incrédula, y molesta. Hay gente suelta y peligrosa, ¿y que hace el? Pues va corriendo a por ellos.

-Nada que no pueda manejar.- Contesto con una seguridad deslumbrante.

-Naruto.- Y sin darme cuenta estaba junto a él, llorando su nombre y abrazándome de su brazo.

De una manera inconsciente, con un sentimiento mas profundo al enojo, la preocupación comenzó a carcomerme.

Se quedo inmóvil un momento, y después de unos segundos me soltó tiernamente.

-Tengo que ir, es una misión.-

-Pues di que no. Que no quieres esta misión.-

Sonrió con ternura.

-No puedo hacer eso.- Y beso mi frente.

Terminó de alistarse mientras yo contemplaba su transformación de "Esposo" a "Ninja". Y cuando creí que nunca iba a poder soportar verlo así, tan amenazante y peligroso, sus ojos chocaron con los míos mostrándome lo que realmente había: mi esposo en un disfraz.

-Nos vemos, tratare de no tardar mucho.- Se despidió de manera simple, de manera en la que yo no gritara de histeria. Pero mis ojos, ya acuosos ante la intolerable idea de su partida detrás de esa gente, interceptaron los suyos.

Y di un paso al frente. Un paso decidido a aceptarlo, decidido a querer mostrarle que mis sentimientos son mas fuertes que mi fobia. Y el me acerco por la cintura antes de que la duda me asaltara por error. Levanto mi barbilla con su mano, y me acerco a sus labios, que no tarde en saborear, y en incitar a continuar lo que había abandonado varios minutos atrás.

Gimió de frustración antes de separarse de mi.

-Eres cruel.- Me dijo al sentir la tentación ¡rozando sus dedos.

-Quédate.- Insistí.

-No puedo. Pero créeme que es lo que mas deseo.- Y con un ultimo beso fugaz, miró desaparecer a mi esposo tras cerrar la puerta.

Al poco tiempo llegó la cena.

Ino, quien ha traído mi cena, se mantuvo seria esperando a que yo terminara.

El ambiente es ausente, y después de darle vueltas a lo que Naruto me revelo, decidí averiguar más.

-¿Te acuerdas cuando te pregunte por Sakura y Naruto?- Solté sin miramientos. – Era cuando apenas había llegado. Te pregunte por la relación de Sakura y Naruto.-

-Si. Si me acuerdo princesa.- Contesto cortésmente, al mismo tiempo extrañada por el tema que había sacado.

-¿En ese momento tu ya sabías de Sasuke Uchiha?- Tardo un momento para contestar.

-Si princesa. Yo lo conozco de antes.-

-Entonces, ¿Es cierto? ¿Naruto y el son amigos?- Tenía que preguntarlo. Tenia que saberlo. No esperaría al día siguiente cuando talvez, Naruto podría informar a todos de su nuevo mejor amigo.

-Si. Los mejores diría yo.- Me relaje al escuchar la respuesta. Pero eso no era todo lo que quería saber.

-Cuéntame de el.- Dudosa se acerco y se sentó a un lado de mi en la cama.

-El Sr. Uchiha es el mejor amigo de su esposo. Casi todo el tiempo han tenido esa relación.- Se detuvo dudosa de contarme o no.- Princesa, ¿No cree que es mejor que su propio esposo le cuente?- Sus ojos me pedían que no le hiciera mas preguntas. Tal vez la ponía entre la espada y la pared.

-Si tienes razón.- Le deje irse a su antiguo lugar aún con muchas preguntas.

Termine de comer y le pedí que se llevara los platos.

Después de varios minutos me prepare para dormir, pero escuche un ruido en el pasillo, así que salí a ver que era.

Mi sorpresa fue encontrar a Ino con una silla a lado de mi puerta.

-¿Qué haces?- Pregunte extrañada.

-Tomo guardia. Su esposo nos encargo que le vigiláramos mientras el se encuentra ausente.-

¿Qué me vigilaran? ¿Aún cree que me puedo escapar? ¿Por qué hace esto?

-No necesito que me vigilen.- Conteste bastante enojada. Le iba a demostrar que aunque pudiera irme, no lo haría.

-Pero princesa…-

-Pero nada. Retírese.- Le ordene, pero ella no se movió ni un milímetro.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo.-

-¿No? ¿Por qué no?- Pregunte molesta.

-Por que fue una orden directa del Capitán.- Me recorrió un escalofrío al escuchar esa palabra. La fulmine con la mirada. Ino era uno de ellos.

-Entonces tu también eres un ninja.- Dije casi escupiendo la ultima palabra.

-Si princesa.-

Me agarre fuerte de la puerta, mientras que un miedo ponzoñoso empezó a crecer dentro de mi. Controle mi respiración con mucho esfuerzo, y le fulmine con la mirada. Respire hondo, decidida que ni ella, ni Naruto, ni ningún otro ninja me hiciera entrar en histeria.

Si puedo estar cerca de Naruto, puedo estar en presencia de otro ninja. A parte, ella esta a servicio de Naruto. Así que no me hará daño. O eso espero.

No se movió ni un ápice. Seguramente Naruto ya les había advertido sobre mi problema con ellos. Después de casi un minuto tuve que preguntar.

-¿Cuántos más hay?-

No contesto. No hizo gesto alguno. Y no puedo evitar pensar lo peor. Aunque me mantengo positiva.

-¿Tres, cuatro?- Si en mis manos hubiera habido algo mas delicado que una puerta de madera sólida, seguramente estuviera hecho trizas, estrangulado o le hubiera hecho perder su forma original hace unos algunos momentos.

-No.- Contesto seria, e insegura si debía contestarme.

-¿Cuántos?- Mi voz se quebró en el ultimo segundo.

-No son todos. Solo algunos. No se ponga así.- Dijo rápidamente al verme en tal condición.

Mi respiración ya era más fuerte que mi auto control, y empezaba a temblar.

-"No. Alto. ¡Basta!"- Pensé para mi misma. Uno o mil. Era lo mismo. A estas alturas, ya son lo mismo.

Si e vívido sin inconveniente alguno en este lugar, con o sin ninjas, entonces eso va a seguir igual. Tal vez no pueda mostrarle a Naruto que no me escapare en mi primera oportunidad. Pero si puedo, y voy a luchar por esto, demostrarle que lo que siento por el, es más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa. Que cualquier fobia, o cualquier malentendido.

-Esta bien.- Esforcé mi voz logrando algo audible, y entre a la habitación, cerrando con seguro.

Me deje caer al piso al segundo paso.

La imaginación me esta haciendo una mala jugada. Torturándome con imágenes y sonidos a mi alrededor.

Mire aquel cajón que nunca había visto hasta el día de hoy. Y me acerque gateando.

Abrí con cuidado, y encontré más que ropa.

A primera vista, ropa oscura. Camisas y pantalones. No reconocí la tela, pero se mira resistente.

Bajo eso, un par de calzado oscuro, y una bolsa redonda, como la que se había llevado. La abrí solo para encontrar armas. La cerré al instante.

El resto del cajón eran mas armas, y mas variadas.

Cerré los ojos. ¿Cómo es posible que alguien quiera usar esto? ¿Qué alguien haya ideado estas armas?

Acomode todo, aún sabiendo que él se daría cuenta.

Me recosté en la cama, dando la espalda a la puerta, y a ese maldito cajón que nunca había notado.

La luz del sol me despertó. Revise si Ino seguía afuera, pero no había rastro de ella ni de la silla.

Me bañe y desayune sola y en silencio. Casi no comí, estuve sin pensar, mirando sin observar. Aunque los susurros de lo criados me despertaban, esperando siempre escuchar su nombre.

Me siento junto a la única ventana de la biblioteca. Ino esta a unos sillones de mi haciendo compañía, haciendo guardia. Despejo mi mente de ella e imagino a Naruto llegando. Diciendo algo como "Todo esta bien" o "Ya estoy aquí", aunque sea para tranquilizarme. Imagino sus brazos estrechándome, y su aroma hipnotizándome.

Siento los rayos de sol en mi piel, miro los árboles… que empezaron a moverse… ¿junto con el cielo y la tierra? ¿O tal vez no estoy viendo bien? Cierro los ojos y me agarro del respaldo.

-¿Princesa? ¿Se siente bien?-

-Si.- Digo vagamente. –Solo estoy mareada.-

-Esta pálida. Sería mejor que se recostara.-

-Estoy bien.- Dije al levantarme, pero al hacerlo todo se volvió negro.

Siento frío en todo el cuerpo, y cuando abro los ojos encuentro con los de Ino.

-¿Qué paso?- siento seca mi garganta.

- Parece que tuvo una baja en la presión.-

-¿Por qué?- Aun siento mi cabeza flotando y no puedo evitar llevarme la mano a la frente.

-No se, tal vez fue porque no comió suficiente.- Dijo con un deje de repruebo.

-Pero desayune.- Argumente a mi favor.

-Desayunar es comer lo que hay en el plato, no jugar con ello y dejarlo ahí.- Su voz era estricta, pero no burlesca o desafiante.

Tomó mi ritmo cardiaco, mi temperatura pero no supo decirme nada.

-Traeré comida, seguramente todo esto es por las noticias y su falta de alimentos.- Dijo mientras salía del cuarto, aunque parecía hablar mas para ella misma que para mí.

El cuarto se quedó en silencio y sus ultimas palabras hicieron eco en mi mente. "_…seguramente todo esto es por las noticias…_" Talvez. Pero por algún motivo no me parece del todo correcto. Hay algo que estoy pasando desapercibido, pero por más que intento no encuentro qué es.

-Fruta, cereal y leche. Esto deberá ser suficiente para recuperar fuerzas.- Ino entró al cuarto con una bandeja con 3 platos, enormes, llenos hasta el tope.

-Creo que es mucho para mi.- Dije antes de aceptar el plato.

-"Mucho" no, "Suficiente" si.- Se sentó junto a la cama, en una silla que no tengo la menor idea de donde saco. Su mensaje es claro y evidente: _Come toda la bandeja._ Resignada empecé a comer despacio, pero después comencé a sentir un hambre voraz.

Casi termine los tres platos. Y creo que ella estaba mas asombrada que yo.

-Delicioso, la fruta estaba estupenda.-

-Por supuesto, cada fruta en este lugar esta personalmente seleccionada.-

-"Un detalle demasiado lujoso"- pensé para mi misma. ¿Pero quien es una princesa para hablar de lujos? Seguramente en mi castillo hacen lo mismo.

-¿Hay noticias de Naruto? Realmente estoy preocupada por el.-

-No, pero no se preocupe, no a pasado ni un día desde que se fue.-

-Entonces, ¿Cuánto tengo que esperar? ¿Cuánto crees que tarde?-

-Paciencia, mi princesa. El Capitán llegara tan pronto como le sea posible, eso se lo puedo asegurar.-

-Uff, solo quiero verlo. Quiero saber que esta bien.- Ino rejuntó los platos.

-El Capitán va a regresar sano y salvo, eso se lo apuesto con mi propia vida, princesa.-

Estaba a punto de preguntarle como es que lo puede decir con tanta seguridad, pero el recuerdo de aquel cajón me produjo un escalofrío que me cerro la boca, dejando que Ino se llevara los platos.

Pasaron 2 días para poder oír de el. Estaba cerca del país del sonido, como todos temían. Pero nunca entendí a que temían, e Ino no soltó ni una palabra, solo repetía una y otra vez: Cuando llegue el Capitán, usted podrá preguntarle.

Al tercer día Ino me informo que Naruto ya se encontraba en el país del fuego, pero que aun no regresaría.

Finalmente al cuarto día, llegó.

* * *

¿Corto? Yo se, muy corto. Pero es verdad, no e tenido tiepo para escribir, y siento la cruz en la espalda por no actualizar. No tengo ratos libres para centrarme en la historia, meterme en lo que esta pasando, por eso no puedo alargar este capitulo, que no es tan bueno como hubiera deseado Supongo que es uno de los capitulos que cuando se regresen a leerlo van a decir "Mira, aqui paso eso, y yo ni en cuenta". Pero pues, no puedo apresurar las cosas porque aunque no tengo conmigo mi cuaderno con la historia planteada, aun me acuerdo de la mayor parte, y asi tiene que ser.

El siguiente capitulo es mas emosionante que este. (Creo que cuaquier otro capitulo es mas emocionante que este). Realmente me siento como una basura actualizando este capitulo, pero tengo que subirlo para continuar la historia y llegar a las partes emocionantes. Así que tratare de apurarme con el siguiente capitulo, estoy emocionada con todo lo que va a pasar.

* * *

**Información Extra :)**

1.- Este solo fue un capitulo de transision. Siempre se me va la imaginacion en estos capitulos, siento la tardanza otra vez :0.

2.- Hinata, superando su fobia a cada momento.

3.- Nartuo regresa, y con el viene todo un mar de actividades. ¿Que es todo ese relajo? Jaja, ya veran en el proximo capitulo.

*Les recuerdo que la seccion de "Nota:" en mi perfil esta funcionando. Si me tardo mucho en actualizar, ahí voy a decir porque.

* * *

**Gracias por sus reviews!**

*Los que tienen cuentas ya les conteste por PM, a los que no les contesto aqui:

didiluna: Hola, como estas? Uff, spero que no me odies por tardarme tanto, pero pss pometo no tardar tanto el proximo capi, porque esta mas interesante XD jeje. Bueno, sin mucho que decir. Nos vemos prontooo!! :D

un simple lector: Gracias por darte la vuelta por mi fic! Se aprecia mucho!

anlla: hola! Bueno, no te puedo decir mucho con respect a lo que pregunta, ya veras el proximo capitulo que pasa con ese tema ;D ok? jejej, gracias por tu apoyo!

* * *

_**Por: Kamy-chan**_


	15. Capitulo 14 : Una gran noticia

Hola, hola. ¡Feliz año, felices fiestas!

**Pareja:** Naruto y Hinata

**Sumario:** Hinata, una princesa enamorada de un cocinero del castillo, ahora tiene que casarse con un extraño por ordenes de su padre. ¿Estara dispuesta a dejar ir sus sentimientos para poder ser feliz con su prometido?

**Derechos Reservados:** Los personajes de Naruto no son mios, pero la trama de esta historia si lo es ;) .

* * *

Capitulo 14 - Una gran noticia

Impecable. No encuentro otra palabra para describirle. No trae el mismo tipo de ropa con la que salio, sino que al contrario, trae la mas normal del mundo. Su cara y sus ropas sin un rastro de mugre, y una sonrisa deslumbrante hacia Ino que, al parecer, le informaba de algunos cuantos detalles. Hasta que finalmente volteó.

El tiempo se congelo, las voces se callaron, y el mundo se desvaneció dejándome a solas con el. El, su sonrisa, y por supuesto, su mirada azul intenso.

-Hola.- Una forma torpe de empezar, pensé para mi misma.

-¿Estas bien?- Preguntó tanteando mi reacción.

Me acerque con pasos semi-decididos, porque una parte de mi estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer mientras que la otra aun seguía preguntándome si realmente podía confiar en el. Claro que ignore esta pequeña parte y le tome el cuello de su camisa para acercarlo a mis labios, y de la manera mas sincera, le bese con ternura.

No quise apresurarme, la duda aun estaba en mi, la duda sobre el y sus verdades, y la duda sobre mi y mi autocontrol.

Fue un beso dulce, tratando de transmitirle calma, pero el contesto mas energético de lo que esperaba. Tuve que separarme de el, y hacerle señas de que no éramos los únicos en la habitación. El solo sonrió.

-No creas que me he olvidado…- dijo en voz baja y sin terminar la frase, aunque claro, yo tampoco he olvidado la invitación de _quedarse_ conmigo, en nuestro cuarto solos antes de su partida.

-Nadie a olvidado nada.- Le dije con una sonrisa.- ¿Estas cansado?-

-Si, pero no hay tiempo para descansar.- Dijo de repente muy animado.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-

-Hay una fiesta que celebrar.- Tomo de mi brazo y me llevo hasta el cuarto mientras yo lo interrogaba. ¿Celebrar que? ¿Había pasado algo bueno? ¿Un día especial?

-El cumpleaños de mi mejor amigo, Sasuke Uchiha.-

-Oh…- Claro, ahora recuerdo... Hace un mes, antes de ir a ver a Hanabi en _aquel_ desayuno. Parece que fue hace tanto.- ¿Cuándo es?-

-En dos días.-

-Bueno, aun tenemos algo de tiempo.- ¿Qué tanto se puede ocupar para una fiesta?, pastel, servilletas, bebidas…

-Tiempo es lo que menos tenemos, 200 invitados comen mucho y beben…-

-¿¡200?! ¡Doscientos!- dije casi gritando de incredulidad. –"¡¿Doscientos!?"- Repetí en mi mente.

Pero el me miro como un bicho raro.

-Tu eres una princesa, ¿Pero 200 invitados te parece mucho?-

-No es eso.- Trate de componer mi situación.- Pero pensé que iba a hacer algo pequeño.-

No había notado que habíamos dejado de caminar hasta que el me tomo nuevamente del brazo, aguantando la risa por mi comentario, y llegamos a la habitación.

-Créeme Hinata que le e dado vueltas al asunto y no he podido lograr disminuir el numero.-

-Sasuke debe ser muy importante entonces.- No pude evitar notar su sonrisa. El no me miraba, sino que se asomaba por la ventana de la habitación, pero yo tenia un perfecto reflejo de el. Era una sonrisa diferente a cualquier que el me da, era una sonrisa, ¿Orgullosa?. –Sasuke es muy importante para ti, ¿Verdad?- Pregunte mientras me acercaba a abrazarle por detrás y recargar mi cabeza en su espalda.

-Si.-

-¿Me puedes contar algo de el? Me daría mucha pena que el mismo tuviera que contarme quien es en su fiesta de cumpleaños.- Por unos segundos el dudo, pero finalmente empezó a hablar.

-Bueno, como sabes, el esta casado con Sakura.-

-¿Desde cuando?-

-Eh, fue hace unos 3 años, cuando cumplió los18.- Suspiro pesadamente, como si aquello fuera algún recuerdo pesado de llevar, pero no pregunte nada.- Sasuke es un genio por naturaleza, siempre un paso enfrente, y nunca detrás de alguien, bueno, solamente de su hermano, pero el es un caso extraordinario.- Negó lentamente ante el recuerdo de aquella persona.- ¿Qué te puedo decir de el?- no estoy segura si me lo pregunto a mi, o si fue para el mismo.

-"¿Qué tantas cosas sobre Sasuke no me podrá contar?"- Me pregunte a mi misma.- Puedes decirme como es que llegaron a ser amigos.-

Apretó mis manos con suavidad y se volteo a mi con una sonrisa.

-¿Realmente quieres saber eso?- Su voz sonó ronca y sexy, y yo tarde en interpretar tal cambio.

-¿A que te refieres?- Con pasos torpes fui retrocediendo sin darme cuenta lo que el estaba logrando.

Sus mirada me atrapo. Mas bien, me perdí entre su mirada y su repentino beso que no vi venir, pero que sin dudas respondí.

Tope con la cama, y con suavidad nos acomodamos sobre ella sin dejar nuestros labios. Una de sus manos esta en mi cuello, profundizando el beso, mientras que la otra trata de quitarme el corset. Nos separamos para respirar, solo un poco, y continuamos. Mi mano esta sobre su pelo, que es increíblemente suave al tacto, y la otra esta sobre su pecho, tratando de quitar su chaqueta.

Poco a poco nuestra respiración se va a agitando más y más, y lo que había empezado como algo dulce y tierno, exactamente como el beso de bienvenida, se torno tosco, siguiendo únicamente nuestros instintos y no nuestra lógica.

Su camisa no tardo en caer junto a su chaqueta.

-Grr, odio este corset.- Me dijo entre besos. Entonces lo empuje, quedando yo sobre el, y seguí besando divertida.

-No lo odies, tan solo…- Pero en instantes olvide lo que iba a decirle. Olvide que estaba haciendo.

-¿Hinata?- Era la voz de Naruto.

Se nublo mi vista, y sentí como me desvanecía.

-¡Hinata!-

Abrí los ojos. La luz me dio directamente a los ojos, que tuve que entrecerrar. Naruto estaba aun en la cama conmigo. ¿Cuánto tiempo a pasado?

-¿Estas bien?- Su voz sonaba preocupada, y sus ojos me examinaban tratando de encontrar algo, pero no encontró nada.

-Si.- Dije llevando mi mano a la cabeza.- Pero me duele la cabeza.- La habitación estaba como recuerdo, en perfecto estado con su chaqueta y su camisa en el suelo.

-¿Quieres un té? ¿Qué tan mal te sientes?-

-No gracias. No te preocupes, estoy bien, solo… no se. Pero ya estoy bien, no te preocupes.- Trate de sonar convincente, y el pareció creerme.

Se recostó a mi lado y me estrecho entre sus brazos. Su aroma me inundo, y cualquier molestia desapareció al instante. Respire hondo, y me deje arrullar.

-Tu te preocupas demasiado.- Le dije acurrucándome en sus brazos.

-No, al contrario, no me preocupo suficiente.- Su voz, desalentada, me hizo mirarle.

-¿A que te refieres?-

El sonrió y me abrazo más fuerte.

-Nada.-

No le creí, pero tampoco dije nada mas. Tan solo me deje embriagar por su aroma y la agradable sensación de estar en sus brazos una vez más. Caí profundamente dormida.

Me levante cuando el sol terminaba de esconderse.

El ya no estaba en la cama, o en la habitación, por lo que salí a buscarlo.

Note mucho ruido por toda la casa, gente pasando, entrando, saliendo, platicando. ¿Me estoy perdiendo de algo?

Al llegar a la biblioteca no solo me encuentro con Naruto, sino con Sakura e Ino.

-¿Te sientes mejor?-

-Si. ¿Qué hacen?- me acerque a su lado. En la mesa había papeles con dibujos del salón y comedor.

-Planeamos la fiesta.- Dijo Sakura.- ¿Quieres ayudarnos?- Su voz sonaba entusiasta. Naruto la miro con severidad y luego con duda, algo así como '¿En que estas pensando?'.

-Si no hay problema.- Digo yo, sin sabe muy bien si debía negar o aceptar la oferta.

-¡Perfecto! Ya tenemos a nuestra asistente de chef.- Sakura me tomo del brazo y me guió a la cocina tan rapido y tan animada que no pude ver ni la expresión de Naruto, y para cuando me di cuenta Chouji, el esposo de Ino y chef principal, estaba dándome instrucciones de cómo cortar el pescado.

-Delgado, pero no fino.- Sus manos expertas hacían parecer, de eso, una tarea fácil. Pero hacerlo uno mismo es totalmente distinto. Aun así el fue amable.-No esta tan mal. Un par de veces más y lo vas a tener dominado.

Del pescado a la cebolla y de ahí al pan. Nunca había pensado lo complicado que era preparar un banquete. Nunca había pensado en quien tiene que comprar toda la comida, o en quien se encarga de servirlo, en un orden especifico, o quien adorna los platos.

Ayude en lo que se ocupara y sin darme cuenta, el tiempo pasó rápido.

-Princesa, ya es de noche ya a pasado la hora de la cena. Sería inapropiado que se quedara mas tiempo aquí.- Me dijo Chouji, muy amablemente

-¿Ya pasó la hora de la cena?- Quede atónita, apenas tenia un rato ahí adentro.

-Ya a pasado.- Dijo asintiendo. – Muchas gracias por su ayuda, a sido de mucha ayuda.-

-No, gracias a ustedes que e pasado un tiempo maravilloso.-

Salí de la cocina para encontrarme con un oscuro paisaje tras las ventanas. La sala esta poco iluminada, al igual que los pasillos, que cruce a tientas; siguiendo las voces que me llevaron, nuevamente, a la biblioteca.

Toque y espere respuesta antes de entrar.

Y ahí estaban Ino, Sakura, Naruto y alguien más. Después de observarlo me di cuenta que lo conocía. Estatura media para un hombre, cabellera negra, al igual que sus ojos, haciendo gran contraste con su piel pálida. Una seria raya adornaba su boca. Y un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo.

Me acerque a Naruto abrazándolo por la cintura.

-¿No vas a dormir?- Pregunte tratando de ignorar al nuevo ninja.

-Si, pero primero quiero presentarte a alguien.- Me volteó y quede frente a frente con el. Sus manos aun en mis hombros dándome soporte para afrontar a uno más de ellos. –Hinata, te presento a Sai.-

-Hola.- Dije secamente. Y el, de alguna manera que debió ser calida, me sonrió.

-Un placer verla de nuevo.- ¿Verme de nuevo? ¿Entonces de verdad ya lo conozco?

-¿Lo conozco?- Pregunte tratando de no sonar irrespetuosa, a lo cual el solo sonrió.

-Creo que no tienes buenas memorias de esos días Hinata, pero Sai fue quien te saco de aquel cuarto en donde Orocimaru te tenia encerrada.-

¡Claro! Era el mismo.

.

Recuerdo

_Lo unico que se ahora, es que ahora hay alguien tratando de abrir mi puerta._

_Me levanto, sintiendome mejor, pero aun cansada por la perdida de sangre. "¿Sera Kabuto?" El temor me obligo a esconderme._

_La puerta finalmente se abrió, y me encontre con un joven palido de pelo corto y negro._

_-Venga conmigo.- Me pidio al tiempo que extendia su mano._

Fin del recuerdo

.

Me relaje, no demasiado, pero me sentí más confortada.

-Muchas gracias Sai. Muchas gracias por sacarme de ese infierno.- Le mire a los ojos, aun no muy acostumbrada a su presencia. Pero al menos eso le debo.

-No hay nada que agradecer.- Dijo con otra extraña sonrisa.

-Hinata, yo aun me quedo un rato aquí. Tu debes de estar cansada…- Dijo sin terminar la frase, pero yo entendí perfectamente.

-¿Te espero despierta?- El sonrió ante la propuesta, pero rápidamente perdió el brillo.

-No, no creo que terminemos pronto.-

-"Como odio eso."- Pense para mi misma.- Esta bien, buenas noches.- Les dije a todos.

-¿La acompaño a su habitación?- Ofreció Ino. Y antes de que pudiera declinar su oferta, Naruto le pidió que lo hiciera.

Cuando salimos de la habitación la oscuridad del pasillo me cegó. Apenas podía ver pocos metros frente a mi. Pero gracias al cielo Ino iba conmigo.

-Siento sacarte de ahí.- Le dije apenada.

-No se preocupe, princesa. Pero dígame como se la a pasado en la cocina. Parecía que nunca iba a salir de ahí.- Me reí ante el comentario.

-Bueno, la verdad es que no me e dado cuenta cuando a pasado tanto tiempo.-

-¿Le gusta la cocina, Princesa?-

-"¿Me gusta?"- Pensé para mi misma.

Nunca antes había "cocinado" tanto, y mucho menos para otras personas, pero era una increíble manera de pasar el tiempo.

-Si, creo que si.- Continuamos hablando hasta llegar a la habitación, y ella regresó por el mismo camino que recorrimos.

Entre a la habitación sintiéndome, de repente más cansada. Me recargue en la puerta para tomar aire, que siento no puedo respirar.

Tome fuerzas para llegar a la cama pero… pero no recuerdo nada más.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Me levanto confusa. Miro a mi alrededor. Estoy en mi cuarto, en el suelo. Aun es de noche y no alcanzo a ver nada. ¿Me desmaye caminando a mi cama?

Alguien abre la puerta.

-¿Hinata?- Era Naruto. Volteó a mirarlo, luce cansado y preocupado.

No tarda en ayudarme a levantarme, y yo me llevo una mano a mi cabeza un poco mareada.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Qué hacías en el piso?- Le mire extrañada.

-No se.- El frunció el ceño mirando alrededor. – Creo que me desmaye.- Regreso su mirada a mi y me inspecciono.

-¿Otra vez?- Solo pude asentir.

Casi me cargo a la cama. Reviso mi temperatura con su mano.

-No tienes fiebre, pero voy a hablarle a Ino.-

-No es para tanto.- Trate de persuadirlo.

-No importa.- Y salio en busca de Ino.

Llegaron a los pocos minutos.

-Buenas noches, princesa.-

-Buenas noches.- Conteste.

-El Capitán no sabe que le a pasado. ¿Podría decirme usted?- Dijo Mientras tomaba mi temperatura con la mano y luego el pulso.- Mm, todo parece normal.-

-Solo me desmaye, no es nada.- Naruto estaba recargado en la pared mirando fijamente a mi y a todo lo que Ino hacía.

-¿La primera vez que se desmayó fue en la biblioteca, o ya le había pasado antes?-

-¿En la biblioteca?- Pregunto Naruto.- ¿Ya se había desmayado antes?-

-Si. Pero creí que era la falta de comida. Casi no come mientras usted no esta.- Ino me miro pidiéndome disculpas al darse cuenta que yo no queria que Naruto supiera. No me quedo de otra que mirar a Naruto que no dejaba de tener el ceño fruncido.

-¿Cenaste?- Me pregunto.

-Yo, este…-

-¿Cenaste?- Pregunto de nuevo.

-No.- Bufó enojado.

-Trae algo de comer, por favor Ino.-

-Si Capitan, pero yo no creo que ese sea el motivo. No del todo.- Naruto, quien no había dejado de mirarme, la miro exigente.

-Habla.- Su tono de voz era autoritario.

-Me gustaria inspeccionarla mejor, antes de hacer cualquier suposición, si usted me lo permite.- Naruto me miro un segundo antes de responder.

-De acuerdo, pero primero tiene que comer.-

-Como diga, Capitán.- Y salió de la habitación.

Sus ojos regresaron a mi. Mas preocupados que enojados. Se acerco a la cama, y le tome la mano sin saber bien que hacer.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que ya te habías desmayado?- Me preguntó. No supe reconocer si era enojo lo que escuche en su voz.

-No creí que fuera algo importante.- Dije sincera.

-Te desmayas de un momento a otro, ¿Y piensas que no es nada?-

No supe que contestar. Baje la mirada. Su voz sonó como un padre regañando a un niño, remarcando lo obvio del peligro en la situación.

-Lo siento.- Lo dije en un susurro. Puso su mano en mi hombro y luego me acaricio la espalda.

-¿Pero ya estas mejor?- Su voz se ablando, y denotaba preocupación. Yo asentí levemente, incapaz de mirarle a los ojos o de confiar en mi voz.

Toc toc. -¿Puedo pasar?- Era Ino.

-Si, adelante.- Naruto se levanto de la cama e Ino y Sakura entraron a la habitación.

-Buenas noches Princesa, Capitán.- Saludo Sakura.

-Buenas noches.-

Ino dejo la bandeja de comida en la cama, y los ojos de Naruto me esperaban a que empezara a comer.

Dudando, y sin apetito empecé a comer mientras que Ino, Sakura y Naruto platicaban sobre mis desmayos, contando cuantos habían sido en total. Despues deje de escucharlos, me di cuenta que moría de hambre.

-Entonces, ¿qué crees que tenga?- Pregunto Naruto.

-Voy a revisarla en este momento.- Sakura se acerco a mi, e igual que Ino inspecciono mi temperatura, mi garganta, la respuesta de mis ojos a la luz, mi estomago entre otras. Hasta que pregunto.

-¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que sangró?- Mis ojos se abrieron, mi respiración se detuvo, y solo pude mirar fijamente a Sakura. ¿Cuándo había sido la ultima vez?

Mi pulso aumento. Levante la mirada, incredula.

-Mes y medio- "¿Es posible?" Me pregunte a mi misma.

Sakura sonrió y levanto la vista a Ino.

-Supongo que tus sospechas eran ciertas.- Luego miro a Naruto.- Felicidades, parece que vas a ser padre pronto.-

* * *

¿Sorpresa? Bueno, algunos ya se lo esperaban. Espero les haya gustado como quedo el capitulo. Lo empece a escribir hace mucho, pero por motivos de la vida nunca lo podia seguir. Pero bueno, finalmente hoy me puse a terminarlo.

* * *

**Información Extra :)**

1.- Una esposa embarazada, la fiesta, los invitados y las servilletas. ¿Naruto podrá con todo esto?

2.- Muchas personalidades estaran presentes en la fiesta, no olviden traer su invitacion el proximo capitulo :D

*Les recuerdo que la seccion de "Nota:" en mi perfil esta funcionando. Si me tardo mucho en actualizar, ahí voy a decir porque.

* * *

**Gracias por sus reviews!**

*No he contestado ningun review. Espero poder hacer luego. Pero por ahora, muchas gracias por el animo que todos me han mostrado. Ustedes saben que el fic sigue vivo por sus comentarios. Gracias, y tengan un prospero año nuevo :)

* * *

_**Por: Kamy-chan**_


	16. Capitulo 15 : Momentos antes de

Hola, ¿como están? Espero que bien. :D

**Pareja:** Naruto y Hinata

**Sumario:** Hinata, una princesa enamorada de un cocinero del castillo, ahora tiene que casarse con un extraño por ordenes de su padre. ¿Estara dispuesta a dejar ir sus sentimientos para poder ser feliz con su prometido?

**Derechos Reservados:** Los personajes de Naruto no son mios, pero la trama de esta historia si lo es ;) .

* * *

Capitulo 15 - Momentos antes de

¿Padre?- Dijo incrédulo. Sakura solo sonrió.

–Si.-

Mis manos están sobre mi vientre, tratando de sentir a la criatura dentro de mi. Mi bebe. No. Nuestro bebe. El bebe de Naruto y mío. ¿Niño? ¿Niña? ¡¿Qué es?!

Mire a Naruto. Nunca le había visto tan sorprendido. Sus ojos brillan con intensidad, y creo que no a notado que esta sonriendo tanto.

-Pero hay un problema.- Continuo hablando Sakura.

-"¿Un problema? ¿Cuál?"-

-¿A que te refieres?- Pregunto Naruto consternado antes de que yo pudiera.

Sakura me miro, y luego a Ino.

-No estoy segura de cual es el problema. Pero tantos desmayos, y tal como le sucedieron, no es normal. Teniendo en cuenta las condiciones que paso mientras estuvo secuestrada y las presiones de estos meses, me gustaría revisar con mas cuidado al feto.-

-Por supuesto.- Dije rápidamente.

-Mañana lo más pronto posible vendré a revisarte.- Me dijo con voz dulce. Pero luego la aseveró.- Como doctora te prohíbo levantarte de tu cama. No queremos más incidentes de desmayos. ¿Verdad?- Su voz me puso tan nerviosa que solo pude asentir. –Bueno,- Su expresión dulce estaba de regreso.- otra vez felicidades, y buenas noches. Hasta mañana.-

Después de que Ino la imitara, salieron del cuarto.

Tot, clac. La puerta sonó al cerrarse.

Al instante mire a Naruto, y el a mí. Aun después de aquella noticia, sus ojos estaban increíblemente vivos. Se acerca a la cama y se sienta a mi lado.

No se que hacer. ¿Abrazarlo? ¿Gritar de alegría? ¡¿Qué?! Tantos sentimientos encontrados. Sorpresa, felicidad, preocupación, ¡Felicidad principalmente!

-Hinata.- Su voz sonaba energética, aun cuando lo había visto llegar cansado.

Finalmente lo único que se me ocurrió fue besarlo.

Lo besé tan febrilmente que casi lo tumbo de la cama. Tuvo que agarrarse de la misma para evitar caerse, pero no me dejo de besar. Tengo que decir que es un estilo de beso diferente a cualquier otro que nos hayamos dado. Es un intento de expresar lo que las palabras no pueden, la emoción ahogada que no se como transmitirle. ¡Por favor, voy a ser mamá! ¡¿YO?! Aun no lo puedo creer.

Jale de su cuello con mis manos para profundizar el beso, y después de unos momentos comencé a destrozar su camisa. El hizo lo propio con mi ropa. Hoy, ningún corset iba a impedirle nada.

Me despegue de su boca, fui bajando a besos, y logre sacarle el pantalón. Antes que pudiera hacer nada me tomo de las manos y me empujo contra la cama, quedando el sobre mi. Y me beso. Cuando se separo de mi boca, jugó un momento con mi lóbulo y me susurro con vos ronca y lasciva:

-Hoy, te voy a ser suplicar.-

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Puedo jurar que los pájaros cantan más alegre, el sol ilumina más bonito y que la vida es más simple y llevadera que nunca. ¿Dónde había esta escondida tanta tranquilidad y alegría?

Ahora estoy en el cuarto, posiblemente sonriendo como una tonta a la ventana, y como Sakura me lo prohibió, no e podido levantarme de la cama. Me trajeron el desayuno y solo me e levantado para ir al baño.

Desperté dos veces. La primera antes del amanecer cuando Naruto estaba por salir de la habitación, la cual tuvo que arreglar un poco antes de irse. La segunda fue el sol quien me levanto.

Toc toc. -¿Princesa se encuentra despierta?- Se escucho del otro lado de la puerta.

-Si, pase.-

Sakura asomo la cabeza, inspecciono la habitación y luego entro con un maletín.

-¿Pasa algo malo?- Pregunte consternada por su actitud. Tot, clac. Cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-No, solo estaba curiosa de las condiciones de la habitación.-

-¿Qué?- Pregunte sin entender a que se refería. De repente me miró con severidad.

-Te dije que no salieras de tu cama.-

-Pero, pero… ¡Solo salí al baño! Ocupaba ir. – Me miró con ojos afilados, yo comencé a sudar frió. ¿Dónde está la tranquilidad de hace 5 minutos?

-No me refiero a eso. Me refiero a anoche.- Glup. Se me hizo un nudo en el estomago.

-¿A—anoche?-

-Si.- Comenzó a sacar varias cosas del maletín eligiendo una de otras.- Cuando dije "No salir de su cama" me refería a descansar lo más posible, no tener… - Se detuvo un instante, pensando en la palabra correcta.- actos salvajes toda la noche.-

Mi cara seguramente estaba roja, no pude evitar cubrirme hasta la nariz con la sabana.

-¿Escuchó?- Dije insegura de mi voz. Me miro un momento, ahogando una risa.

-Perdón, es falta de educación hablarle así. No debí haber sacado el tema de una manera tan brusca.- Pero aun así no podía evitar tener esa pequeña sonrisa.

Quise taparme totalmente. ¡Que vergüenza!

-¿Me permite su brazo?- Extendí el brazo, refregó un algodón con alcohol, y luego me inyecto una jeringa. –Ocupó unas muestras de sangre para descartar ciertos problemas, y para conocer tu estado metabólico. Tal vez tengas una baja en vitaminas.- Solo pude asentir, ya tenía los ojos cerrados no puedo ver eso. ¡Menos si es en mi propio brazo! -¿Te da miedo la sangre?-

Asentí efusivamente. Había tantos malos recuerdos relacionados con sangre…

-Hoy llega Sasuke. Apuesto que se pone como loco cuando se entere que Naruto va a ser padre antes que el.- Soltó una risita.- ¿Quién lo diría?-

Regreso a su maletín, dejo los frascos rojos, y regresó con otros instrumentos.

-¿Podrías pasarme tu otro brazo? Voy a tomarte la presión.- Lo extendí y puso algo alrededor de el. – No te preocupes, - Me miro a los ojos para calmarme, ¿Qué son estos instrumentos tan raros?- no lastima.- Y comenzó a apretar una bombita.

-Mmm, su presión párese un poco alta.-

Y así siguió anotando números, pidiéndome que mirara a un lado, que repirara profundo, o que levantara los brazos.

-Bueno, parece que tu estas en buenas condiciones. Pero aun no se que es lo que causa los desmayos.- Sonrío mientras guardaba todo.-Pero con las pruebas de sangre espero revelar algo.-

Se despidió y me quede sola en la habitación.

Respire hondo disfrutando del día, del calor del sol, el aroma de las flores de vera…

La puerta se abrió nuevamente.

-¿Amor?- Abrí los ojos. Naruto, un poco sudado entro a la habitación. - ¿Cómo estas? Sakura me dijo que aún no sabe el porque de los desmayos.-

-Bien. Si, eso me tiene un poco preocupada, pero no quiero pensar en eso. Prefiero concentrarme en la parte alegre del asunto.- Se sentó en la cama y sonrió.

-¿Hizo algún comentario sobre anoche?- Pregunto travieso, pero a mí se me subieron los colores a la cara.

-¿Cómo sabes?-

-¡Ja! Lo sabía- Ya estaba de pie. – Bueno Amor, tengo que dejarte. Hay una fiesta que se tiene que preparar.-

-¿Les falta mucho?-

-Algo.- Me beso en los labios y se fue.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ino entro con una bandeja de comida.

-Sakura a dicho que debes comer todo. Ella hizo las proporciones.-

-¿Qué? ¡Pero es mucho!- Ino tan solo sonrió.

-Dice que si no comes la bandeja tal vez mañana no puedas ni presentarte a la fiesta.-

-¿Qué? No, no hay problema Me la acabo, pero dile que esto no se va a quedar así. – Dije haciéndole drama.

-Jaja. Así le diré. Permiso Princesa.- Y se retiro.

Comí la mayoría bastante bien, pero no pude terminar todo el plato.

Me recosté en la cama, acaricie mi estomago y no pude evitar sonreír ante el pensamiento. "Mi hijo".

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Desperté bastante tarde, aún cansada. Ya era de noche, y Naruto apenas entraba a la habitación. Cabe decir que venía sonriente.

-¿Descansaste toda la tarde?-

-Si. ¿Cómo te fue a ti?- Sonrío más.

-Acabamos de terminar. Sasuke llego hace unas horas, y terminamos los últimos detalles.- Se tiró del otro lado de la cama.

-¿Planearon todo? ¿Detalle a detalle?-

-Si. Tema por tema. Hora por hora.-

-Sasuke debe tener invitados bastantes importantes.-

-Por supuesto. Un hijo de Fugaku Uchiha, que por cierto es el jefe de su clan, no puede dejar pasar su cumpleaños desapercibido por la sociedad. Imposible, ¡blasfemia! Jaja- Suspiro pesadamente después de reírse, posiblemente recordando otro tema.

-Por cierto, aún no sabemos si voy a anunciar tu embarazo.-

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué no?-

-Pf. Va a ver mucha gente, y no todos son de confiar. Me gustaría primero decirle a mis amigos, y luego que todo el mundo se entere, cuando no este dentro de mi casa.- Soltó otro suspiro y me abrazo por detrás. Dejo sus manos en mi vientre, y yo coloque las mías sobre las de el.

-Aunque llegó de sorpresa, este niño es mas esperado de lo que crees Hinata.-

-¿Huh?- ¿Más esperado de lo que creó? ¿A que se refiere?

Me beso la mejilla y fue a cambiarse.

-Mañana es un día muy largo, vamos a descansar. ¿De acuerdo?- Bese sus labios, lentamente.

-Si. Buenas noches.-

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-¡Buenos días Princesa!- Me despertó una voz. Luego se abrierón las cortinas de la ventana.-¿Lista para lucir espectacular?-

-¿Ino?-

-Aquí estoy.- Dijo ella cerca de mi cama. ¿De quién es la otra voz?

Abrí los ojos para encontrarme a una joven de pelo castaño, ojos miel y piel blanca.

-¿Cómo le parece amanece hoy?- Decía mientras ataba las cortinas a los lados.

-¿… Bien?- Mire la luz deslumbrante y trate de taparla con un brazo.

-Ella es Tenten, ninja de la aldea de Konoha.- Trague duro, y la mire nuevamente.

No llevaba ropa oscura ni nada como Naruto o Sai. Pero llevaba consigo una bolsa caqui amarrada detrás de su pantalón. En el _cajón_, Naruto tiene una igual.

Despeje mis pensamientos. Hoy iba a conocer a muchos ninjas, y debo estar preparada.

-Hola.-

-Es un gusto por fin conocerla Princesa.- Dijo sonriendo.- De acuerdo. Ahora, tenemos que empezar con un baño, ¿Ino?-

-Claro, yo me encargo.-

-Yo voy por el vestido y lazos.- Salió de la habitación sin siquiera mirar atrás.

-¿Princesa? ¿Podría acompañarme al baño? Le voy a ayudar a bañarse.-

-No te preocupes, yo puedo…- Estaba diciendo cuando me corto.

-Son ordenes.- Y me quede sin habla. ¿Cómo podia Naruto ordenar algo así?

-¿Naruto te ordeno que me bañaras?-

-No, - dijo como si fuera algo obvio.- tengo ordenes de hacer lo que Tenten me pida mientras ella se encarga en alistarla para la fiesta de hoy.-

Solo pude suspirar.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Mi cuerpo, mas limpio y brillante que nunca, tenía una textura suave, de durazno.

Ino me había bañado, si. Y me morí de vergüenza, si. Pero fui incapaz de contar cuantos productos me aplico al cabello y al cuerpo.

Ahora estaba vestida con una bata blanca frente al espejo de cuerpo completo que apareció en una esquina de la habitación.

-Por aquí.- Escuche la voz de Tenten del otro lado de la puerta, antes de que la abriera y dejara entrar a dos sirvientas con vestidos en sus brazos. Los dejaron sobre la cama y se retiraron.

-Perfecto, se ve espectacular princesa.- Tenten tomo dos de los vestidos, uno en cada mano. Puso el primero frente a mi.- Mmm, ¿Qué opinan?-

Era un vestido color amarillo claro, con toques dorados y blancos. Un corte fino, no muy voluptuoso y con un acabado de primera clase.

-A ver el 2do.- Dijo Ino, y Tenten cambió el vestido amarillo por un rosa sutil con acabados rojos intensos, dejando que el color fuerte marcara detalles finos en la parte de arriba, y adornos mas gruesos en la parte final del vestido. - ¿Por qué no probamos el de azul?- Tenten dejo los dos vestido y tomo un azul cielo.

-"¿Cuál es el problema con los dos anteriores?"- Pensé para mi misma, pero me limite a mantenerme callada.

Lo coloco entre mi y el espejo y pude ver acabados color blanco y azul fuerte. Era sutil, y reflejaba calma.

-Me gusta más que los dos anteriores, pero los colores deben de ser mas oscuros.- Dijo Ino mientras se acercaba a ver los demás vestidos. -¡Este! Prueba este. – Sacó un vestido morado vino. Tenten lo tomó de inmediato y lo puso justo como los anteriores.

Al contrario de los anteriores, el color oscuro era la base, y los tonos mas claros eran los detalles.

-¿Le gusta Princesa?-

-Si, es hermoso.-

-Entonces, decidido. Este será.- Dijo muy entusiasta Tenten, y yo también sonreí. Por fin voy a poder tener un tiempo a solas desde que me levante.- Ahora, - continuó Tenten, para mi desgracia, haciéndome perder la pequeña ilusión.- maquillaje.- No hubo tiempo para defenderme. Ya estaba frente al espejo, sentada con Ino a mi lado y algunos frascos.

Suspire resignada, y solo pude sonreír ante la emoción que ellas mostraban.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Parpadeé varias veces, tratando de proteger mis ojos.

-Esto le hará durar mas el peinado.- Dijo Ino mientras esparcía un liquido por el peinado.- Es increíble pensar que Sakura inventó esta formula por accidente.-

-¿Es el pegamento del que me hablaste?- Dijo Tenten mientras se alejaba para mirar su obra de arte completa.

-¡No es pegamento!- Dijo Ino exaltada.- Es el invento del siglo. Ayuda a mantener el cabello donde quieres. Como… si lo fijara a un lugar. ¡Eso es! Es un fijador de pelo.-

-¿Fijador?- Pregunte en voz alta. ¿Realmente puede existir algo como eso?

-Que tontería dices.- Tenten me miraba fijamente, parte por parte. Peinado, maquillaje, vestido, zapatos, uñas, argollas. Todo.

-Deberías probar, vas a amarlo.- Ino termino de aplicar el liquido y se alejo para mirar el peinado.

Ahora ellas estaban frente a mi, con sus manos en sus barbillas, y sus miradas en mi. Me quedo rígida sin saber que hacer.

Finalmente, sonríen.

-Mírate en el espejo.-Camine hacia el.- ¿Te gusta?- Preguntó Ino.

Y no pude evitar sonreír. ¿Quién era esa joven reflejada? Hermosa. De verdad que ella era hermosa. No termino de creer que esa joven, soy yo.

-¿Cómo no me va a gustar? – Dije sonriendo.- El vestido, maquillaje, es perfecto.-

-Así es, perfecto.- Voltee para mirar al dueño de esa voz.

-Naruto.- No esperaba verle aun. Pero no puedo decir que no me gusta lo que veo.

Vestido de gala, y peinado ¿hacia atrás?, con zapatos y adornos que demuestran su jerarquía de archiduque.

El color base era azul tan oscuro que pareciese negro si no se mira con cuidado. Lo cual hace ver sus ojos aún más claros y azules; y su sonrisa mas blanca y perfecta. O bueno, para mi así parece.

-¿Ya esta lista?- Preguntó a Ino y Tenten.

-Más que lista, Capitán.- Contesto Ino muy animada.

-Ahora, nos toca arreglarnos a nosotras.- Dijo Tenten tomando a Ino de la manga y jalándola con ella.- Nos vemos en la fiesta, Capitán.- Se despidieron con un saludo formal a Naruto y salieron del cuarto.

Naruto se acerco a mi sin poder ocultar su sonrisa. Ni yo la mía.

Me tomó la mano. La beso. Tomo mi barbilla. Sonreí, y me aleje. No iba a dejar que embarrara todo el lápiz labial por mi cara. Por muchas ganas que tuviera que lo hiciera.

-¿Todo esta listo?- Pregunte tratando de desviar su atención.

-Si. Sakura ya esta en el salón dando las ultimas instrucciones.-

-Entonces voy a acompañarla.- Me despedí con una sonrisa, y salí antes de que pudiera detenerme, que tuvo la intención de hacerlo, pero no le preste atención y camine hacia el salón.

Me sorprendí cuando llegue. No reconocí el salón a decir verdad. Listones de tela color blanco, ¿O crema?, caían frente de cada ventana. Entre ellas un candelabro de hierro con dos o tres velas.

Las mesas con un mantel de la misma tela y tonalidad adornadas con un candelabro del mismo estilo que los anteriores, pero mucho mas cortos. Mire el piso que esta alfombrado. Mire a mi alrededor y me di cuenta la cantidad de gente que transitaban de un lado a otro, y cerca de la puerta principal estaba Sakura, dando ordenes. Tal como había dicho Naruto. Me acerque a ella.

-… siempre debe de estar vigilada. Es una orden directa del Capitán.- El ninja, o eso supongo, que estaba frente a Sakura me miro, y luego ella volteo a mirarme. –Princesa. Guau, luce espectacular.-

-Gracias. Tu también te ves muy bien.- Y era cierto. Su vestido de tonalidad verde oscuro le hacia ver más de la realeza que como una ninja. Aparte que resaltaba sus ojos esmeralda.

Ella sonrió alagada. Volteó a ver al ninja, y le deja irse.

-Princesa, tengo que pedirle un favor esta noche.- Dijo mientras caminaba a otra sección del salón. Yo le seguí.

-¿Favor? ¿Cuál?-

-¿Dónde esta el candelabro entre estas dos ventanas?- Grito al aire, no enojada, pero si demandante.

-Aun no lo han traído. Es el único que falta.- Dijo alguien que apareció detrás de nosotras.

-Pues que lo traigan. Faltan 2 horas para que empiecen a llegar los invitados, y la habitación no esta terminada.-

-Como ordene, Teniente.- El ninja se retiro enseguida. Sakura no pudo reprimir un suspiro de cansancio, y luego volteó a verme.

-El favor es que no se quede sola. Me refiero a que no se aleje de la mesa principal o del centro de la habitación si no es con Naruto, Ino, Sasuke o conmigo.-

-¿Hay peligro?- Pregunte preocupada. ¿¡En mi propia casa un asaltante!?

-No se exalte Princesa. Recuerde que esto es más que una fiesta de cumpleaños. Es una reunión de altos mandos, y gente de títulos.-

-Oh. Por supuesto.-

-Muchas gracias Princesa.-

Y sin darme cuenta pasaron las dos ultimas horas, y duques, caballeros y gente invitada comenzó a llegar incluyendo ninjas.

* * *

Bueno. Les dejo el capitulo para que lo lean. Tengo que irme pero quiero dejar el capi subido. :D -¡Por fin lo subo!- Pero el problema es un examen que no me dicen el resultado y es super importante para mi. Aparte, aqui no tengo mucho tiempo. De hecho ya me tengo que ir ú_ù. Aun así dejen su review para que me dian que les pareció el capi. (Perdón si tiene muchos errores, pero lo estoy subiendo sin revisarlo :P) Nos vemos pronto.

* * *

**Información Extra :)**

1.-IMPORTANTE. En el capitulo pasado hice mal unas cuentas sobre los meses del bebe. Lo bueno, es que me reactificarón y ya esta corregido. ¡Siempre gracias por esos detalles que me dicen en los reviews! Valen oro.

2.-Las fiesta esta a punto de empezar. ¿Quienes son los invitados? ¡¿Que hace EL aquí?!

3.- ¿Cual es el problema con el/la bebe? :S

*Les recuerdo que la seccion de "Nota:" en mi perfil esta funcionando. Si me tardo mucho en actualizar, ahí voy a decir porque.

* * *

**Gracias por sus reviews!**

*No he contestado ningun review. Espero poder hacer luego. Pero por ahora, muchas gracias por el animo que todos me han mostrado. Ustedes saben que el fic sigue vivo por sus comentarios. Gracias.

* * *

_**Por: Kamy-chan**_


	17. Capitulo 16 : La sorpresas inesperada

Bueno, aqui esta el capitulo 16. Siento que no he enviado respuestas a sus reviews. Pero, aunque sea una de las partes más divertidas de publicar aquí, come mucho tiempo. Entonces quedo entre la espada y la pared. ¿Publicar lo antes posible, o esperarme y hacer tiempo para poder contestar los reviews? :S

Aún así, quiero que sepan que su apoyo es todo para este fic. Muchas gracias por todo.

**Pareja:** Naruto y Hinata

**Sumario:** Hinata, una princesa enamorada de un cocinero del castillo, ahora tiene que casarse con un extraño por ordenes de su padre. ¿Estara dispuesta a dejar ir sus sentimientos para poder ser feliz con su prometido?

**Derechos Reservados:** Los personajes de Naruto no son mios, pero la trama de esta historia si lo es ;) .

* * *

Capitulo 16 - La sorpresas inesperada

Naruto quiso mantener en secreto a nuestro bebe. Por lo que me pidió a mi, y ordeno a los demás, no decir ni una sola palabra del asunto. Esto lo comunico poco tiempo antes de que los invitados fueran presentándose con una invitación parecida a esta:

"Sean invitados a la celebración del veintiunavo aniversario de nacimiento del Sr. Sasuke Uchiha. Será un honor contar con su presencia en la residencia del Archiduque Naruto Uzumaki el día 23 del mes de Julio del presente año. Se les pide presentarse de gala a la humilde celebración y no olvidar esta invitación que deberá ser presentada al portero de la dicha residencia."

Y así los invitados fueron llegando de poco en poco. Los primeros en llegar fueron, al parecer, amigos de Sasuke y Naruto. Entre ellos encontré a Ino y Chouji, que ya no estaban vestidos como sirvienta y chef, sino como grandes figuras de la sociedad. Y debo decir que me sorprendió mucho, pero eso no fue lo único. También me pareció increíble que Sabaku no Gaara fuera amigo de ellos. El es el ultimo hijo del Emperador del Viento. Un gran señor al que he visto solo un par de veces en toda mi vida.

Después de ellos los nobles del Imperio de Fuego fueron presentándose con sus mejores vestidos de gala y sus invitaciones en mano. Naruto y Sasuke parecían conocer a todos y no dejaban de hacer sonreír a todo invitado. El ambiente aun era calmado para cuando anochecía.

Una mano me tomó por la cintura, y yo pegue un brinco de susto.

-No te asustes Hinata, soy yo.- La voz de Naruto me tranquilizo y yo volteé a verlo con la mano sobre el corazón.

-No me asustes así.- Le dije en forma de puchero, pero le abrace.- ¿De verdad conoces a toda esta gente?- Dije agobiada por la cantidad.

-Por supuesto. Ser un _archiduque_ - Dijo estresando la palabra.-, es mas responsabilidad que encargarte de algunas tierras. Conozco a cada uno de los invitados. Sus historias, sus propiedades, sus gustos y sus peleas.- Por supuesto, la palabra "Archiduque" llama menos la atención que la palabra "Ninja". O tal vez solamente es que el no quiera exaltarme usando esa palabra.

Pensando en cualquiera de las dos opciones, no pude evitar sonreír y besar sus labios.

No.

Alto.

Me detuve antes de tocar sus deliciosos labios que llevo todo el día sin probar. El me miró extrañado.

-¿Pasa algo?- Y yo no pude evitar una sonrisa tímida.

-Si. Mi maquillaje.- Mi voz era apenas audible.

Bufo incrédulo. Sin embargo me abrazo por la cintura y una sonrisa traviesa surco sus labios. No puedo imaginar que clase de pensamientos están inundando su mente en este momento. Pero tal vez podría averiguarlo… Algo llamo su atención en la habitación y con una sonrisa acerco su boca a mi oreja.-Creo que te gustaría saludar a alguien.- Me susurro al oído.

Le mire extrañada. ¿Saludar a alguien? Pero si yo no conozco a nadie.

-Cerca de la puerta de entrada.- Dijo sin señalar. Y cuando mi mirada llego ahí. No podía creerlo. ¿Qué hace él aquí?

-¿Neji?- Dije pensando en voz alta, sin poder creerlo.- ¿De verdad es Neji?- No puedo ocultar mi sonrisa. ¿También viene Hanabi?¿ O mi Padre?

-Sabía que te ibas a emocionar. Por eso lo guarde como sorpresa.- Sonreí y le miré. Lo abrace más fuerte y le di un beso fugaz antes de ir con mi primo.

-¿Neji?- Llame su atención. Y cuando me miró, sonrió y me abrazó .

-Hinata, te ves muy bien.-

-Tu también, ese traje parece que te queda como anillo al dedo.- Y era cierto. Un traje típico del Imperio de Tierra de colores oscuros hacía resaltan sus ojos y le hacía ver más apuesto.

-Gracias prima.-

-¿Mi padre y Hanabi también han venido?-

-No. El emperador no puede ausentarse en estos momentos, y los doctores no permitieron que Hanabi salga de su cuarto por tiempo indefinido.-

Mi decepción debió ser notoria pues Neji cambió el tema y empezó a preguntarme por mi estadía con Naruto.

-¿Es amable contigo? ¿No se pasa de la raya verdad?-

-¿Qué?-

-No me tienes que ocultar nada prima. Si se le ocurre obligarte a algo yo mismo voy a darle la paliza de su vida.-

-¡Neji! No digas eso.- Me exalte de solo pensar quien terminaría dando la paliza a quien.- Naruto es increíble. No hay motivo para que quieras hacerle daño- Pero para ese momento, aun cuando estaba hablándole, Neji no quitaba la vista de Naruto, quien lo había notado y lo saludaba un poco asustado.

Neji frunció mas el ceño y luego volteó la mirada a mí.

-Lo digo enserio.-

Me recorrió un escalofrío con su voz. Trate de sonreír naturalmente, pero seguramente esta bastante distorsionada, y no me quedo nada más que asentir.

-¿Gracias?- Dije insegura de que debería decir.

-¡Princesa!- Una voz milagrosa interrumpió la conversación. Era Tenten.

-Buenas noches Tenten.-

-Buenas noches princesa. ¿Ha disfrutado la fiesta?-

-Si. A sido muy amena.-

-Bueno yo me retiro.- Dijo mi primo, como siempre, tratando de evitar gente extraña.

-Espera. Permíteme presentarte a Tenten. Tenten, el es mi primo, Neji Hyuuga. Neji, ella es Tenten, ella… -Es ninja de la aldea de Konoha. Bueno, esa no es una buena introducción.- … ella es amiga de Naruto de hace mucho.-

Neji estaba sonriendo. Y Tenten tambíen. Sus miradas se cruzaron y parecía que se había prendido una chispa entre aquel contacto.

-Es un gusto conocerla señorita.- Neji tomó de su mano y la besó. Tenten se puso colorada ante aquel detalle.

-El gusto es mío-

Después de eso Neji se fue a la mesa de bocadillos.

-¿Tu primo?- Preguntó Tenten.

-Si. ¿Quieres su dirección?- Bromeé.

-Me gustaría saber algo más que eso.- Dijo picara.

-¡Tenten!-

-Jajaja. No se altere Princesa. Su primo es singular, al igual que usted. No debería extrañarle que las mujeres muestren interés. Como esa.- Volteé a la mesa de bocadillos y una joven ya estaba prensada de su brazo llevando al jardín exterior.-Especialmente porque es soltero. ¿Verdad?-

Mi quijada estaba en el suelo. ¿Neji? ¿Neji mi primo? ¿Neji Hyuuga? ¿Era ese él mismo hombre dejándose arrastrar por una joven sin oponer resistencia?

-Si. El es soltero.- Dije aún sin desviar la mirada.-

-Tenten, Princesa.- Pero la voz de Ino me hizo volver al mundo real.

-¿Qué pasa Ino?- Pregunto Tenten.

-La cena se va a servir dentro de poco. El Archiduque me pidió que les enseñara sus asientos.-

Así nos dirigimos al comedor, donde había grandes mesas redondas. Ino me guió hasta la única mesa rectangular.

-Princesa, Usted tome asiento en esta mesa, Tenten, Chouji, Neji y yo estaremos en esa.- Señalo una mesa redonda no muy lejos.

Tuve que fingir una sonrisa, aunque me angustiaba no compartir la mesa con ninguno de ellos. ¿Quiénes se sentarían en esta mesa? Me pregunte a mi misma una vez que ellas se retiraron a su mesa.

-Usted debe ser la Princesa Hyuuga.- Una voz ronca hizo que volteara.

-Si, soy yo. Disculpe, pero ¿quién es usted? Siento no conocerle.- Mi pose recta, mi voz suave, mi sonrisa grata y mis ojos fingiendo interés total en la conversación. Sin darme cuenta mi porte era perfecto, ya pues con los años lo desarrolle como un reflejo.

El rió un poco, pero empezó a toser inmediatamente.

-Lo siento, mi salud es pesima.- Me sorprendió su comentario, pues se ve joven. Su pelo es negro y no gris, tampoco tiene arrugas aunque se nota débil.

-Yo soy Duque Nagato, Princesa. Pero usted puede llamarme Nagato.- Su sonrisa era sincera, pero cansada. La clase de sonrisa algún viejo tendría al encontrar algo agradable.

-Duque, es un placer conocerlo.- Él besó mi mano, como el estereotipo marca.- ¿Y usted es amigo de Sasuke?-

-No, no. Sasuke mantiene un grupo de amigos bastante pequeño, aunque se le considere una persona de sociedad.- Desvió su mirada, y yo la segui. Y ahí estaba él, junto a Naruto riendo a carcajada abierta. Bueno, Naruto reía a carcajada abierta.

-Yo, al igual que Sasuke, no ocupo de muchas amistades y aprecio de las que tengo, sin embargo yo no llevo una vida tan social como la de el. Por eso Naruto me ha invitado esta noche.-

-¿Naruto?- Dije sorprendida.

-Si. Naruto es mi amigo, y aunque por mis problemas de salud me fue imposible viajar a tu imperio, me hubiera gustado ir a su boda. Por eso no había tenido el gusto de conocerla Princesa, pero le aseguro que ya había tenido la oportunidad de haber escuchado hablar de usted. Jeje. Todo fue tan repentino que aún no entiendo como Naruto lo digirió tan rápido.- Sus palabras rascaron curiosidad en mi mente.

-"Naruto, parece que te preocupas por la gente desde siempre. ¿Pero que hacías antes de que yo interrumpiera tu vida?"- Y es que ahora que lo pienso, Naruto nunca me a contado alguna historia de su niñez. Ni de su juventud, o cualquier momento de pasado. Creo que si no hubiera sentido celos con Sakura, el nunca hubiera comentado que ella y Sasuke son sus amigos de la infancia.

Ahogue un suspiro, y mantuve la sonrisa.

-"Naruto, aún falta tanto por conocer de ti"-

-Princesa, si me disculpa, debo retirarme. Espero haya encontrado esta platica tan placentera como lo fue para mi y que podamos repetir la experiencia.-

-Por supuesto. Muchas gracias por sus atenciones Duque.- Y con dos o tres más formalismos él se retiro a lo que yo creo es su mesa designada.

Mire alrededor. La gente ya empezaba a acumularse, pero entre tantos no puedo encontrar a mi primo.

-"Oh, Neji aún no sabe que la cena va a empezar y esta afuera.. con _esa_ chica. Uyy, que lastima que tengo que interrumpir."- Así que decidida salí del comedor, pase la enorme habitación decorada y salí al jardín.

Había algunos candelabros, pero la verdad es que esta muy oscuro. Mis ojos apenas se acostumbran a la oscuridad, pero sigo sin poder visualizar a Neji.

-Neji..- Lo llamo sin gritar. ¿Dónde se habrá metido?

-¿Me extraño princesa?- No pude moverme del shock. _Esa_ voz. Me había susurrado al oído, por lo que trate de voltear, para encararlo, pero era muy tarde. Su mano esta sobre mi boca y de un golpe me tumbo al piso. Puse mis manos frente a mí para amortiguar el golpe, pero solo logre aprisionarlas con el peso de mi cuerpo y el de el sobre mí.-No se ponga tan rígida Princesa. Pensé que ya habíamos pasado esa etapa donde tu te hace la difícil.- Aun así seguí tratando de zafarme, pero el presionaba mas fuerte.- Tranquila, si no te dejas de mover puedo equivocarme donde te ponga la inyección.- No me importó, pero aunque trataba de gritar por ayuda o liberarme, cada vez sentía la oportunidad más lejana.

-"¡Por favor! ¡Alguien ayúdeme!"-

-Creo que no entiendes Princesita. Tu bebe podría sufrir las consecuencias.- Me quede fría. Rígida. No moví un músculo.

-Ah. Veo que ahora si nos entendemos.- Saco algo con su mano libre y lo inyecto en mi brazo, atravesando la tela de la manga. Fue lento, pero no me atreví a moverme ni quejarme.- Muy bien Princesa. Te has portado espectacular.-

Empezó a levantarse de mi, y quito se mano de mi boca. Y no fue hasta ese momento que note lo rápido que me estaba mareando. No podía hablar, o gritar. Arriba y abajo. ¿Qué diferencia tiene?

Ayuda. ¿Ayuda? ¿Para que quiero ayuda?

Cierro los ojos, cansada y confundida.

* * *

-¡Princesa!- La voz de Ino me despierta.

-¿Ino?-

-Si, soy yo. ¿Qué hace aquí afuera sentada sola en la banca?-

-¿Neji?- Digo confundida. ¿Dónde esta Neji?

-Neji esta en el comedor. ¿Se siente bien?-

-Creo que me desmaye.-

-¿Otra vez?- Pregunto bastante preocupada. Yo solo pude asentir.- Venga, la ayudo a levantarse.- Tomo de mi brazo y mi mano, pero cuando me levantaba un dolor punzante me recorrió todo el brazo y hombro.

-¡Ay!- Jale mi brazo de sus manos y me incline a mis rodillas. –Duele.- Dije sin poder formar un enunciado coherente.

-¿Se lastimo?- Pregunto preocupada. Trató de encoger los hombros, pero me duele hacer aquel movimiento.

-No se.-

-Princesa, si el dolor pasa, deberíamos regresar a la fiesta.-

-Si.-

Me levanto sola con mucho esfuerzo. Respiro profundo y camino con espalda recta e Ino acompañándome, las dos fingiendo una sonrisa despreocupada.

* * *

Capitulo 16, listo. :D

¡Eh! ¿Quien pensaron que era ÉL? jeje. Pues fue Neji la sorpresa para Hinata. Sin embargo hay un hombre misterioso inyectandole cosas a Hianta. o.ó ¿Quíen es?

* * *

**Información Extra :)**

1.-¡Increible! ¡Casi 200 reviews! De verdad que emoción me da. Estoy tan emocionada que la persona que tenga el review 200 va a aparecer en la historia (Con el nombre de usuario, o con el que el/la ganador(a) elija). Aún no se como va a entrar a la historia, o cuano duraría, pero ya se me ocurrira algo :D ¿Que dicen? ¿Les gusta la idea?

El ultimo review en contador que tengo hasta ahorita es de Heero Kusanagi hecho el 7 de Marzo del 2010 para el capitulo 16 (Según FF), siendo este contando como el # 191.

2.- Creo que es un poco dificil imaginar a Nagato siendo tan educado con Hinata. Cuando estaba escribiendo su conversación estuve a punto de borrarla, porque Nagato es todo menos un hombre civilizado (en el manga por lo menos, su vida es violencia y dolor). Sin embargo, fuera del detalle de que es educado, quiero mantener mayormente al personaje. Alguien de poca salud, con un ideal en alto, y que confía en Naruto.

3.-Bueno, no se si habrán notado que el titulo tiene plural y singular al mismo tiempo. Esto es porque al principio la unica sorpresa planeada era Neji, pero al final este personaje incógnito aparece como segunda sorpresa. Pero Hinata no recuerda y no puede decir que la sorprendió porque no tiene memoria del suceso. Ya se, es algo complicado pero solo lo escribo para tratar de aclarar y que no creán que fue un error tecnico :P .

4.- Chan chan CHAN. [Musica de suspenso al fondo] - Ya se enteraran el proximo capitulo xP-

*Les recuerdo que la seccion de "Nota:" en mi perfil esta funcionando. Si me tardo mucho en actualizar, ahí voy a decir porque.

* * *

**Gracias por sus reviews!**

*No he contestado ningun review. Espero poder hacer luego. Pero por ahora, muchas gracias por el animo que todos me han mostrado. Ustedes saben que el fic sigue vivo por sus comentarios. Gracias.

*u.ú Siento tener que repetir el mensaje de la acualización anterior. Aun así, nuevamente, ¡Gracias por su apoyo!

* * *

_**Por: Kamy-chan**_


	18. Capitulo 17 : Memorias y Miedo

Bueno, despues de un bloque mental y de una inspiración loca, aquí esta el siguiente capi de la historia. Espero que les guste :)

**Pareja:** Naruto y Hinata

**Sumario:** Hinata, una princesa enamorada de un cocinero del castillo, ahora tiene que casarse con un extraño por ordenes de su padre. ¿Estara dispuesta a dejar ir sus sentimientos para poder ser feliz con su prometido?

**Derechos Reservados:** Los personajes de Naruto no son mios, pero la trama de esta historia si lo es ;) .

* * *

Capitulo 17 - Memorias y Miedo

Los invitados están mayormente sentados, pero platicando muy animadamente. A si que pase desapercibida al entrar, menos por mi esposo.

-Hinata, Ino. ¿Dónde estaban?- Su rostro, aunque un poco preocupado, denotaba lo bien que la fiesta estaba yendo.

-En el patio,- Dijo Ino.- Hinata estaba tomando aire fresco. Aún así creo que Hinata le podrá contar más a detalle _que _pasó mientras.- En el instante que Ino termino de pronunciar esas palabras Naruto no dejo de sonreír. Tan solo congelo su expresión por unos instantes y luego volvió a relajarla.

-Por supuesto, por supuesto. Ya me contara, - Sus ojos puestos en mi, y yo apenas pude sonreír tratando de fingir como el. Aunque por supuesto, no recuerdo _que_ pasó mientras estaba fuera.- pero por ahora es la cena, y hay un brindis por hacer.-

Sakura, Sasuke, Gaara el ultimo hijo del Emperador del Viento, una joven junto a el que al parecer es su pareja, el señor y jefe del clan Uchiha Fugaku Uchiha y la madre de Sasuke Mikoto Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha su hermano, y algunas otras cuantas personas importantes estaban sentados en la misma mesa que Ino me había señalado anteriormente.

Nos sentamos y de inmediato los invitados guardaron silencio. Los colores se me suben a la cara. Al parecer todo los invitados estaban esperando a Naruto para que hiciera el brindis y empezar a cenar.

Y así fue. Naruto se levanto y miró a Sasuke con una chispa en sus ojos que encuentro difícil de describir. Suspiro, y comenzó a hablar en voz alta para que todos los invitados pudieran escucharle. Fueron palabras breves, peor bien entonadas. Y todos aplaudimos cuando el finalizó.

Inmediatamente, se sirvieron los primeros platos de la cena.

Inmediatamente, todos los invitados comenzaron a platicar, reír y tomar.

E inmediatamente, un joven "noble" se acerco a Naruto. Susurro unas palabras a su oído, y mientras lo hacía, Naruto no dejó de mirarme. Ni de sonreír.

Antes de irse, el "noble" también me miró y se retiro.

-Hinata, ¿Me acompañas un momento?- Me pidió Naruto. Sin embargo no pude ni empezar a contestarle cuando me tomo del brazo y empezó a levantarse. Yo tuve que hacer igual.

-"¿Qué esta pasando?"- Pregunte para mis adentros. Y sin embargo, parte de mi ya sabía que era.

Salimos del comedor, y nos dirigimos a la estancia, frente a su oficina.

Las voces de los invitados apenas se escuchaban, y la música entraba como un sonido sordo a la habitación.

Cerró la puerta con segur tras de si.

-Hinata. ¿Podrías explicarme que pasó en el jardín? ¿Para que saliste?- Su voz calmada, pero demandante, me dio a entender lo mucho que le estaba costando mantenerse tranquilo.

-Yo.. no estoy segura. Salí a buscar a Neji. Porque no lo vi en el comedor, y lo había viso salir con una joven al patio. Pensé que iba a estar ahí.- Estoy un poco nerviosa. Para colmo no puedo hablar con orden.

-Saliste y lo buscaste, y ¿Luego te desmayaste?- No pude evitar fruncir el ceño. La verdad no recuerdo como llegue a la banca.

-Supongo.-

-¿Supones?- Dijo un poco en histeria.

-No recuerdo como llegue a la banca. Seguramente me sentí débil, me senté y me desmaye ahí mismo. Y luego Ino me encontró.-

-¿Es todo lo que recuerdas?- Preguntó preocupado. Se acerco a mi y puso una mano sobre mi hombro. Yo le miró y asiento.

-Si. Es todo.-

Naruto suspira se voltea y dice:

-Alfa2.- En ese instante aparece un ninja con una mascara frente a nosotros.- ¿Cuál es la situación?- El ninja me miró un instante, y contestó.

-Se encontraron 3 ninjas inconcientes hace unos minutos al hacer el cambio. Uno vigilaba el jardín interior, y los otros dos vigilaban a su esposa.- Me sorprendí al escuchar la voz de una mujer. Sin embargo me mantuve callada.

-¿Heridos?-

-No, solamente estaban inconscientes.-

-¿Alguna idea del propósito de esto?- La voz de Naruto era más severa de lo que nunca le había escuchado. Al parecer, _este_ es el Naruto ninja, aún cuando vista de galas.

-Capitán, escuchando la versión de su esposa, y los sucesos, creo que los dos podemos pensar en el mismo motivo. Su esposa tuvo un atentado, la desmayaron y la recostaron en una banca. Para esto, ocuparon deshacerse de los 3 ninjas que la tenían en la mira.- Yo quede impactada. Mire al ninja y luego a Naruto, pero ninguno de los dos parecía prestarme atención.

Naruto frunció el ceño.

-Quiero el informe lo antes posible. Quiero que confirmen a los sospechosos. Y - hizo una pausa remarcando el ultimo punto.-, quiero que Alfa1 sea el que quede a cargot de ahora en adelante.- Hubo un instante de silencio.

-Si, Capitán.- Su voz fue mas fuerte. Tal vez dolida.

-Alfa2.- Dijo Naruto con calma antes de que ella pudiera retirarse.- No quiero que aceptes otra misión que no puedas llevar a cabo.- Hubo un breve silencio. Pude escuchar como ella retenía su respiración. Casi pude sentir sus nervios tensándose.

-Si, Capitán.- Dijo rápidamente, y desapareció en una nube de humo. Lo cual me dejo asombrada.

Naruto no se movió de donde estaba. Cerró los ojos. Inspiro largamente y exhaló. Volteó a verme y sonrió.

-Los ninjas siguen sin asustarte, ¿verdad?- Preguntó mitad en broma mitad en serio.

Yo no pude más que sonreír. ¿Se estaba preocupando por mi fobia? ¿Después de todo lo que acababa de pasar?

Me acerque a el, rodee su cintura con mis brazos, y le mire a los ojos.

-Por lo menos este ninja no.- Me pare en la punta de mis pies, y le bese.

Estando tan cerca de el pude notar como relajó sus músculos. No tardó en responder mi beso.

-"Al carajo con el maquillaje"- Pensé y no pude aguantar una sonrisa.

-Tenemos que regresar.- Dijo él, separándose después de unos minutos.

-Espera.- Busque un espejo en la habitación y limpie el maquillaje corrido. Aplique un poco de polvo, que tengo guardado debajo del vestido. Y sonrío al no ver ninguna imperfección.

Naruto se limpio mi maquillaje de su cara, y cuando nos aseguramos de que estábamos en perfectas condiciones regresamos a la fiesta. No sin un antes "Hinata, no puedes hablar de esto.".

Cuando llegamos a la mesa, el platillo principal de la cena esta siendo servido.

-¿Esta todo bien?- Pregunto Sasuke. Naruto sonrío, me besó en la mejilla y contestó.

-Perfectamente.- Sasuke rió ante la acción de Naruto, o tal vez por que mi cara ya estaba roja, y la fiesta prosiguió justo como la dejamos.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-¿Un baile Princesa?- La voz de Naruto en mi oído me dio un susto.

-¡Me asustas!- Le recrimine bromeando. Tenten, Ino y Matsuri, la joven que acompaña a Gaara (Si, el ultimo hijo del Emperador del Viento), rieron ante mi reacción. Obviamente ellas ya lo habían visto acercarse por detrás.

-¿Eso es un si, o un no?- Dijo ignorando mi reproche.

-Es un si.- Dije sonriendo.

La música comenzó a sonar.

-Es el Vals del Emperador.- dije reconociendo la pieza.

-Si ¿te gusta?-

-Mucho.- Me tomo por la cintura, y nos unimos al circulo que ya estaba bailando.

Yo tome de su mano y de su hombro. Le sonreí comenzamos a bailar al compás de la música. Al principio rápido, y luego lento.

-¿Recuerdas el vals que bailamos cuando nos casamos?- Me pregunto. ¡Como si lo fuera a olvidar!

-Por supuesto. Había tantas personas mirándonos que pensé que iba a ponerme tan nerviosa que iba a olvidar el circuito.- El se rió ante mi comentario.

Lentamente la música comenzó a ir más de prisa, y solo nos quedo concentrarnos en no estropear el baile de los demás, mientras reíamos de lo mal que seguíamos el ritmo a esa velocidad.

La melodía suavizo un poco, pero sin dejar un exaltado ritmo, que tratamos de mantener hasta el final de la canción.

Dimos un paso hacia atrás, con una de nuestras manos aún sostenidas en el aire, y nos inclinamos en forma de saludo, siguiendo el protocolo.

La música comenzó a sonar nuevamente, cuando vimos a Sasuke y a Sakura uniéndose al baile.

No reconocí la siguiente pieza, ni le preste atención. De reojo alcance alcancé a mirar a Sakura muy cerca de Sasuke, y este pegándola a su cuerpo.

Gire dos vueltas, y regrese a la posición inicial. Me di cuenta que Naruto no quitaba la vista de mi. Si quiera para ver a las parejas de alrededor.

Como una chispa, reaccionando a su intensa mirada, todo mi cuerpo solo se volvió atento a una sola cosa: Naruto.

Su respiración calmada, su sonrisa, sus ojos azules que me hipnotizan, su mano entrelazada con la mida, y la otra en mi cintura. El calor de su cuerpo tan cerca del mío. El latido de su corazón, constante. – Cerré los ojos para concentrarme en sus latidos.

Y un rugido desgarrador destruyo toda calma.

Abro los ojos alardeada para buscar que clase de animal puede producir tal sonido.

Pero nadie a mi alrededor parece haberlo escuchado.

Naruto se tropieza con mi cuerpo, que de un momento a otro dejo de moverse.

-Hinata, la pieza aún no se acaba.- Dijo mientras con la mano en mi cintura me aprensaba a su cuerpo y me cargo según el circuito. Hasta que pude reaccionar.

-Pero… el rugido. ¿No lo escuchaste?- Me dejo en el suelo.

-Vuelta.- Me indicó, y yo gire conforme la música, y regrese a sus brazos.

-Fue un horrible rugido. Como cuando un animal esta enojado, y lo sigues provocando. Pero un animal muy grande.-

Giramos los dos juntos. Un, dos, tres. Un, dos, tres. La música se estremeció en un tono muy alto. Y termino de golpe.

Dimos el paso hacía atrás, y nos inclinamos nuevamente. Pero después de eso, Naruto me sacó del circulo.

-¿Quieres ponche?- Dijo mientras nos dirigíamos a la mesa de bebidas.

-¿Sin alcohol?-

-Por supuesto.-

Sirvió dos copas, y nos sentamos en unos de los sillones laterales, mirando al circulo de parejas bailando. Donde me sorprendió ver a Neji y a Tenten juntos.

-¿Qué decías de un rugido?- Dio un sorbo a su bebida.

-¿No lo escuchaste?- Mi pregunta seguía presente. –"¿Cómo es que nadie más lo escuchó?"-

-No Hinata. No se de que me hablas.- Suspire resignada.

-"¿Realmente lo imagine?"- Pero un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo de solo recordar.-"De alguna manera, no puedo ignorar que lo escuche."-

Naruto me rodeó con un brazo, y yo me recosté en su pecho.

-¿Estas cansada?-

-Un poco.-

-No tienes porque quedarte hasta que la fiesta termine. Algunos invitados ya se retiraron. Por lo que si se te apetece, puedes ir a dormir.-

No pude evitar sonreír. Es obvio que los invitados encuentren extraño que la esposa del anfitrión se retire tan temprano. Especialmente si no saben que estoy embarazada. Especialmente porque no saben que tuve un atentado hace apenas un par de horas.

-"No te preocupes tanto.".-Estuve a punto de decirle. Pero dentro de mí sabía que Naruto iba a pasar de largo aquel comentario. Después de todo, motivos le sobran para preocuparse. –La verdad, no.- Opté por otra respuesta que me hizo sonreír mientras levantaba mi rostro para mirarle frente a frente.- La verdad no quiero ir a dormir, cuando estoy disfrutando la noche aquí contigo.- El también sonrío ante mi comentario, y me robó un beso fugas.

-¿Sakura, que no la primavera paso hace varios meses?- La voz de Sasuke nos saco de nuestra burbuja. Los colores se me subieron a la cara, y trate de separarme un poco de Naruto. Sasuke rió ante mi conducta, pero Sakura le pellizcó antes de que hiciera algún comentario.

-"Gracias al cielo, Sakura me conoce lo suficiente."- Pensé aliviada con su intervención.

-Eso lo dices ahora, pero cuando bailaban parecía que no te importo mucho que no fuera primavera.- Sakura rió un poco, pero Sasuke solo dijo un serio "Hmm" sin poder luego aguantar una sonrisa.

Se sentaron en un sillón cerca del nuestro, un mesero proporcionó bebidas, y la noche y la fiesta continuaron hasta el amanecer del día siguiente, si no es que más tarde.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Desperté al día siguiente, o más bien, tarde siguiente. El sol aún se encuentra alto en el cielo azul.

-"Un perfecto día de verano"- Pensé tratando de memorizar que verano significa "calido" y no "seco" en el Imperio de Fuego.

Salí balcón y una brisa fresca inundo la habitación. Un pájaro cantaba en algún punto del jardín y yo me quede ahí varios minutos.

-"Verano"- Pensé otra vez contando los meses faltantes. Será Febrero cuando de a luz a mi bebe. Sonreí para mis adentros, mi mano sobre mi vientre. Por algún motivo no puedo quitar mi mano de ahí. Como un imán que atrae constantemente.

-¿Hinata?- La voz de Naruto me regresó a la realidad.

Entré a la habitación, y Naruto, vestido mayormente de ninja, me saludo.

-Buenos días princesa. Espero hayas descansado bien.- Su voz formal me hizo sonreír. Ni pensar que no hace mucho éramos unos extraños con una única cosa en común: Matrimonio.

Rodee su cuello con mis manos y lo bese largamente, desquitándome de como no pude en toda la fiesta.

Sus manos recorrieron mi cintura, mi espalda, tomaron mis manos y subieron por mis brazos. Pero de un momento a otro me tomaron por los hombros y me separaron de él.

Su expresión, feliz pero preocupada, desapareció todo libido de los segundos anteriores.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunte preocupada.

-Sakura necesita hacerte unos exámenes de sangre. Quiere comparar los resultados con anteriores para ver anormalidades y tal vez coincidencias de sustancias extrañas.-

-Entonces no hay que hacerla esperar. Yo también quiero saber que es esa sustancia.-

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Como siempre, tuve que cerrar los ojos al ver la aguja. Sentirla entrar en mi brazo y drenar mi sangre me dejó pálida.

-No se tense tanto, es solo una aguja.- Dijo Sakura mientras cambiaba el cartucho de la aguja.

-Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Aún puedo sentirla.- Trate de abrir mis ojos, pero lo único que pude ver fue mi brazo extendido y… Volteé la cabeza rápidamente volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

-Bueno- Sakura retiro la aguja y coloco un algodón con alcohol.- , listo. ¿Ve? No es tan difícil.-

Abrí los ojos, uno primero que el otro, y respire profundo al no ver ninguna aguja cerca.

-Será bueno que comas algo – dijo mientras me miraba a mi, y luego a Ino, que no había hablado desde que llegamos al laboratorio.-, algo con frutas y verduras.-

-Si, Teniente.-

-Gracias por la ayuda Sakura.- dije mientras me levantaba para huir de aquella habitación. Huir calmadamente, pero huir.

-No se preocupe Princesa- su rostro mostraba una sonrisa.-, para mi es un honor estar a cargo de estos análisis.-

Salí del laboratorio, una de las habitaciones que fue remodelada, aún un poco pálida. Ino a mi costado.

Desde el incidente de la fiesta, Ino tiene la obligación de seguirme. Bueno, es una "misión" por un lado y es una "dama de compañía" por el otro. Pero en palabras planas: Ino tiene que asegurarse de que no me pase nada malo. Ni a mi, ni a mi bebe.

Lo cual agradezco, pero no puedo evitar sentirme incomoda cuando hay alguien siguiéndome a todos lados.

-Sería buena idea desayu…- Mi cabeza empezó a girar, y tuve que agarrarme de Ino para no perder el equilibrio.

-¿Princesa?-

-Estoy bien.- Tome un fuerte respiro, abrí los ojos y trate e sonreírle.- Creo que debería de desayunar algo.-

-Si Princesa.-

Ino me ayudo a llegar al comedor, donde espere pacientemente mi "desayuno".

No puedo dejar de pensar en los últimos incidentes Especialmente, los que no recuerdo. ¿Por qué no recuerdo?

-Su desayuno Princesa.- Ino me asustó por mi derecha con un elaborado desayuno, jugo y miel.

-¿Tan rápido?- Pregunté asombrada.

-¿De que habla Princesa? Hace unos momentos pregunto cuanto más iba a tardar su desayuno.-

-¿Hace unos momentos? ¿Donde?-

-Aquí mismo, mientras le contaba sobre su primo y Tenten.- Mi expresión de total desconcierto debió darle alguna pista de que no tengo la menor idea de lo que me está hablando.

-¿Princesa? ¿No recuerda nuestra conversación?- Mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente. Negué con mi cabeza sin poder hablar.

¿Otra vez? ¿Otra vez no recuerdo? ¿Por qué? ¿Es que alguien me atacó? ¿Nadie lo vió? ¡¿Este que…?

-¡Princesa! Responda.- Mis ojos volvieron a enfocar. Los ojos de Ino me miraban fijamente.

-¿Por qué me está pasando esto?- Puedo sentir mi corazón en mi cuello, en mis manos, en mi pecho.

-Creo que debería llevarla a su habitación.-

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Abrí los ojos para empezar un nuevo día. Pero lo único que pude distinguir en la oscuridad, era la falta de luz solar que me indica que es de noche. Trato de enfocar, pero mis ojos me duelen.

-¿Dónde…?-

-En nuestra habitación.-

Naruto. Con solo escuchar su voz mi espalda, que no había notado lo tensa que estaba, se relajo.

-¿Naruto, donde estás?-

-Aquí.- Sus pasos se acercaron a la cama, y yo tan solo puedo distinguir su silueta oscura.

Se agacha un poco, extiende su mano hacia mi cara. Su mano hirviendo me asusta, y me alejo de el.

-¿Qué pasa _Princesa_?- Dijo estresando la ultima palabra.

-¿Naruto?- Inconscientemente trato de alejarme de el, pero el ya esta sobre mi. Sus brazos a mis costados.

Puedo sentir el calor de su cuerpo de una forma desproporcionada, como si hubieran acercado fuego.

Un rayo de luz ilumina su boca. Puedo verle sonreír, pero eso solo me da un escalofrío. Trato de alejarlo con mis manos pero las retiro rápidamente al sentir que se están quemando.

-Naruto.- Repito tratando de hacerlo reaccionar.- Por favor aléjate, me estás asustando.- Su sonrisa crece aún más.

-¿Asustando?- Pregunta lentamente. - ¿Qué no quieres estar conmigo?- Lame su labio, anticipando su siguiente movimiento y cuando se acerca rápidamente a mí, no puedo evitar gritar de miedo.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-¡Aaaaaah!- Me despierto en mi cuarto con la respiración exaltada y mi corazón a punto de salirse por mi pecho.

Miro a mi alrededor temiendo lo peor pues es de noche, mi habitación se encuentra a oscuras y estoy sola.

Unos pasos rápidos fuera de la habitación, y después la puerta se abre de par en par. Ahí, Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke.

-Hinata, ¿Estás bien?- Pregunta preocupado acercándose a mi. Instintivamente yo retrocedo y el lo nota. -¿Hinata?-

Miro a Sakura y Sasuke aún en la puerta, y luego a Naruto a tan solo unos pasos de mi.

-¿Qué pasó Hinata?- Sus pasos se acercaron a mi, pero yo no pude evitar retroceder una vez más.

Mi mano en mi boca, tratando de evitar ocultar algo.

-Hinata, di algo. ¿Qué pasó?- Puedo notar su voz aún más preocupada. Finalmente tomo fuerzas para hablar pero lo único que alcanzo a decir es:

-Tu.-

* * *

Me siento muy mal por mi mal desempeño como autora. La verdad es que e fallado mucho con las actualizaciones y todo esto. Como sea, estoy determinada a terminar este fic, cueste lo que cueste. Espero que entiendan que he pasado por muchos cambios desicivos en este año y muchas gracias por todo su apoyo. ¡Espero no defraudarlos! :)

* * *

**Información Extra :)**

1.-¡Increible! El review numero 200 es Matsu-chan quien al parecer no reclamo su premio. Con una ultima oportunidad, tiene este capitulo de limite para reclamarlo.

¡Gracias a todos!

2.- ¿Naruto haciendole daño a Hianata? Naaa, seguramente es un sueño. ... ¿O es un sueño queriendo decirnos algo? Mmmm. Interesante.

3.- Hinata perdiendo la memoria. Espera. ¿Es todo lo que esta perdiendo?

4.- Mientras escribo esta historia, increiblemente pero cierto, trato de mantenerme pegada a la "realidad" de Naruto, el manga//anime. Creo que en el futuro será más obvio.

5.- Memorias y Miedo. Bueno, creo que entiende porque Miedo. Y Memorias no es solamente refiriendose a esas que esta perdiendo, pero tambien a todas esas que esta creando.

* * *

**Gracias por sus reviews!**

LUCY: Gracias por tu apoyo :)

Hinataxlia: Ya veras que pronto sabremos que le estan dando a Hianta, no desesperes XP

Tsuki-chan: A mi tambien me hubiera gustado que alguien presenciara el ataque, pero creo que así la historia tiene más drama, ¿No? jajaja. ¡Gracias por el review!

Matsu-chan: Gracias por el review #200 :D

didiluna: Bueno, contestando a tus preguntas: La primera no la puedo contestar porque si te dijera que esta planeando Orochimaru... ¿pues que sería del suspenso? jeje. La segunda, Hinata salió sola porque tan solo iba a buscar a su primo. No iba al bosque o algo así. :) Y la tercera, No le dijo a Ino lo que suscedió porque no recuerda lo que sucedió. :P Esero que esto te ayude :D

maiwon: ¡Gracias por tu review!

¡Gracias por su apoyo!

* * *

_**Por: Kamy-chan**_


	19. Capitulo 18 : Noticias que desconciertan

Un capitulo recien hecho. Quería hacerlo más largo pero me gusto mucho como lo termine y ya quería agrgar nada más. ¿Que opinan? - Perdón por las faltas ortográficas, hago lo mejor que puedo n.n

**Pareja:** Naruto y Hinata

**Sumario:** Hinata, una princesa enamorada de un cocinero del castillo, ahora tiene que casarse con un extraño por ordenes de su padre. ¿Estara dispuesta a dejar ir sus sentimientos para poder ser feliz con su prometido?

**Derechos Reservados:** Los personajes de Naruto no son mios, pero la trama de esta historia si lo es ;) .

* * *

Capitulo 18 - Noticias que desconciertan

El arrepentimiento llego en el mismo segundo que pronuncié esa palabra. La mirada consternada de Naruto, también desalentada por mi respuesta, me calo el corazón.

-No tu, sino el "tu" de mi pesadilla. Lo siento, no debí reaccionar así.-

Mi corazón sigue latiendo como loco, aún asustado por la pesadilla, y Naruto de la realidad acercándose a mi en la oscuridad de mi cuarto no me ayudó en lo absoluto para no responder como si mi esposo fuera mi peor peligro.

Naruto se acerco a la cama y yo me lance sobre el aguantando las lagrimas, inconcientemente aún había dudado, pero sintiéndolo junto a mi despejaba cualquier duda. El es Naruto, el verdadero y por muy ninja que sea no levantaría un dedo contra mi.

Su mano recorre mi cabellera y me susurra palabras para calmarme "No fue más que un mal sueño." o "Aquí estoy, nadie te va a hacer nada.". Pero lo que más me duele es saber que Naruto se va a sentir decepcionado consigo mismo. Que por mi culpa va a creer que le sigo teniendo fobia, cuando eso es un sentimiento que puedo acallar con solo pensar en el amor que le tengo, pero después de huir de el, no se que esté pensando.

-No era mi intención alejarme así.- Trato de explicarme, pero no puedo conseguir decir nada más.

-¿Qué pasó Hinata? Cuéntame que te tiene temblando.- Puedo distinguir la enorme preocupación en su voz disfrazada de serenidad, y es cuando el lo menciona que me doy cuenta que de verdad estoy temblando y poco puedo hacer para controlarlo.

Con esfuerzos me acomodo para poder verlo a la cara y le relato la pesadilla y el pavor que sentí al pensar que el había cambiado de tal manera.

Naruto permaneció serio y solo mascullo un "Ya veo" que me dejo mas confundida que cualquier otra frase que hubiera podido decir. ¿Qué quiere decir con ello?

Mire a la puerta, y la encontré cerrada sin Sasuke o Sakura asomándose por ella.

-Era tu apariencia, eras tu, pero yo se que no eras tu. Es confuso, pero yo te conozco y se…- Tuve que callarme al ver su mirada. Su expresión angustiada, con las cejas fruncidas y los ojos grandes y sufridos, escondiendo algo. -¿Qué pasa?- Tuve que preguntar al ver su mirada desepcionada. Y quise cachetearme a mi misma. ¿Porque tenía que abir mi bocota?

Tomo mi mano, la subio a la altura de su rostro lentamente y de igual manera la beso. Siento su tristeza. Tristeza al saber que es el quien me hace temblar de esa manera. Sin embargo su voz calmada, o más bien sofocada, comenzo a hablar.

-Hinata, tu me conoces de manera que nadie más osa conocerme. Me has cambiando, como hombre y como ser. Tu eres, de manera única, mi razón de vida hasta un punto increíblemente fondo y de una manera que tu aún no comprendes. Y por esto mismo, y por el hecho de que tu eres "tu", no conoces muchas cosas de mi, muchas _maneras_ de mi. Y me duele no poder decírtelas al mismo tiempo que me siento aliviado de no tener esa posibilidad.- Su mano tomo mi barbilla para fijar su mirada en la mía.- Hinata, hay cosas de mí de las cuales no estoy orgulloso, también hay cosas que no decidí y tuve que aprender a vivir con ellas. Pero Hinata, te prometo que no importa que tan bizarras o crueles estas partes de mi sean, tu nunca vas a ser victima de ellas. – Sus ojos se iluminaron con un fuego decidido a todo.- Te lo prometo Hinata, no importa lo que cueste.-

Mis manos llegaron a su nuca y jale de el hasta quedar su frente contra la mía, con mis ojos cerrados.

-No tienes que prometer nada. Yo te quiero con todo lo que te implica. Te quiero como hombre, como esposo, como archiduque, como ninja y como cualquier otra cosa que prestigies ser. – El trató de separarse, pero no se lo permití. Con mi mirada lo ancle a mi lado.- Naruto – Empecé tratando de atrapar toda su atención por si no la tuviera ya.-, tu también me has cambiado a mi. Me has hecho crecer de muchas maneras, y después de este tiempo juntos, y habiendo vivido lo que e vivido, no te pido promesas. Solo te pido que no me abandones y que me permitas demostrarte que te amo y que estoy dispuesta a todo por ti. Deja de sentir vergüenza cuando hables de ti, mírame a los ojos – Le pedí cuando bajo su mirada, y vi que el no solo no "no estaba orgulloso" de algunas cosas, sino que había acertado: vergüenza le carcome al pensar en el mismo. ¿Por qué?, no puedo evitar preguntarme.- Tu eres un gran hombre de buenos sentimientos, y **eso** es lo que importa. ¿Oíste?-

Sus ojos aun opacos me dejan sin aliento. Una sonrisa quiere formarse pero no llega mas que a una triste línea plana.

-Ojala eso sea suficiente. Ojala que los "buenos sentimientos" sean suficiente para ti princesa, porque Hinata, si algo me gustaría que supieras de mi, es eso. Yo nunca planeé esto con malas intenciones, lo juro.- Sus lagrimas casi salían de sus ojos, pero supo mantenerlas ahí dentro. Después de besarme la mejilla, y posar su mano en mi estomago, anunció que regresaba con Sasuke y Sakura para seguir en su trabajo. La puerta se cerro lenta y, de nuevo, me encuentro sola.

Un aire frío usurpo su lugar, por lo que decidí regresar a mis cobijas. Volví a dormir y esta vez no hubo un Naruto, si no dos en mi sueño. De alguna manera se que entre ellos no había ningún problema, pero ahora el problema era yo porque mientras que uno de ellos parecía odiarme el otro, por el contrario, parecía defenderme. Cuando discutían apuntaban a mi estomago y luego seguían discutiendo palabras que no recuerdo. Finalmente ellos desaparecen poco a poco y un solo pensamiento inunda mi mente hasta mi despertar: Mi bebe.

Abrí los ojos para darme cuenta que el exterior sigue estando en oscuras, pero al ver a Naruto dormido a mi lado imagino que el amanecer no esta muy lejos.

Naruto se revolvió entre las sabanas con el seño fruncido y haciendo sonidos con la voz. La luna ya no ilumina nada, pero alguna luz me deja contemplarlo. Su pecho moviéndose al compás de su respiración, la sabana apenas cubriendo la mitad de su cuerpo después de tanto movimiento, su pelo mitad alborotado, sus manos cerradas y su expresión molesta. No puedo evitar preocuparme.

Extiendo mi mano hacia su cara, tratando de acariciar su mejilla, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera tocarle su mano aprieta mi muñeca, su cuerpo a medio levantar de la cama, su otra mano tiene un arma y sus ojos abiertos de par en par. Doy un respingo de susto y parece reaccionar. Mucho más lento de lo normal.

No me dice nada. Deja mi mano, esconde el arma bajo el colchón y también esconde su mirada.

-Lo siento.- Murmura por lo bajo e intenta irse a dormir nuevamente.

-Naruto.- Le llamo sin saber bien que decirle. Pero de una cosa estoy segura: - No digas "lo siento".- Aún recostado en la cama tan solo volteó a verme.

Me acerque a el tratando de abrazarle para reconfortarlo de cualquier cosa que le estuviera molestando de tal manera, pero sin perder sus ojos de vista.- Entiendo porque reaccionas así y no deberías sentir vergüenza. Tu eres un ninja, muy bueno al parecer, y no deberías sentir vergüenza por actuar como uno.- Una pequeña sonrisa surco sus labios provocando la mía también.

-Hinata, no entiendo como logras leerme tan claramente- Me tumbo en la cama y el se poso sobre mi. - , pero creo que doy gracias por eso.- Finalizo sonriente y me besó en los labios con suavidad. Yo correspondí, alegre de haber podido cambiar su humor y, con esperanza, algo de la percepción sobre si mismo.

Mis manos recurren a su nuca para profundizar el beso que el oxigeno esta a punto de separar, pero soy yo quien lo rompe con un suspiro ahogado al sentir su mano en mi estomago. Le miro sonreír, y le siento acariciar con ternura la piel sobre nuestro futuro bebe donde ya empezaba a abultarse.

-Él tiene la suerte de tenerte a ti como madre. Siempre sabrás qué le pasa.- Me hizo reír.

-¿Él? Creo que estas suponiendo que nuestra bebe es un niño.-

-¿Y tu crees que es niña? Es obvio que si hemos hecho algún bebe, con tanta turbulencia, solo un niño podría sobrevivir a eso.-

-¿A si? ¿Eso es lo que crees?- Le pregunte con malicia.

-Estoy seguro.- Contesto retador. Error, pues de un ágil movimiento le deje boca abajo en la cama.

-Pues voy a demostrarte como una "niña" puede dejar a un "niño" fuera de servicio con una pequeña turbulencia.-

Y fui al "ataque".

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

No recuerdo cuantas veces gimió mi nombre, pero si recuerdo que no pudo acallar ni uno; y cabe decir que a Naruto le quedo más que claro que una niña si puede aguantar cualquier "turbulencia" por lo que decidió darle 45% - 55% de probabilidad de niña y niño. Cuando le refute el 10% de diferencia argumento que "los hombres son mas competidores que las mujeres", por lo que si alguien en mi estomago ganó, tiene más probabilidad de ser un varón que una "nena". Palabra que no deje pasar inadvertida retomando fuerzas y mostrándole que una "nena" siempre tiene mañas para lograr lo que quiere. En mi caso, sus suplicas.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Me sorprendió la gran cantidad de cambios que tuvo Naruto durante la noche, pero al final todo resulto bien, aunque no hubo mucho tiempo para dormir, pero había valido la noche – o la madrugada – pues ese día Naruto se encontró de más buen humor de lo normal. Hasta casi el atardecer, cuando Sakura llegó con los resultados.

-¿Y que es la sustancia extraña que encontraste en Hinata?- Pregunto Naruto con ansias.

-No se que _es_, pero si se algunos de sus efectos.-

-¿Efectos?- Pregunte un poco asustada. Naruto me miró con aprensión.

-El principal problema que causa es la perdida de neuro-comunicación. Detiene el paso de neurotransmisores, y por eso has tenido lagunas en la memoria. La sustancia afecta a la mayoría de las neuronas, pero afecta más a los neurotransmisores que van al área del cerebro que se dedica a la memoria. No se como crearon o encontraron esta sustancia, pero creo que si se usa constantemente podría afectar permanentemente al cerebro.-

Mi cuerpo me dio un escalofrío, y empecé a sudar frío. Sakura solo me miraba con una sonrisa preocupada, y Naruto me miró consternado pero luego miró a otro lugar con expresión extrañada.

-Pero, ¿Porqué alguien quisiera borrar la memoria a Hinata? ¿Con que propósito le están inyectando la sustancia?-

-No se para que serviria borrarle su memoria, y como dije, sus efectos son muchos, y sus propósitos pueden ser mucho, dependiendo quien es el que está haciendo esto. Aparte creo que no solo están afectando a Hinata, sino al bebe también.-

Volteé a Naruto, y el a mi, y luego a nuestro futuro bebe. Yo ya tenía las manos rodeadas sobre mi vientre protectivamente. Y luego mire a Sakura.

-¿Cómo le esta afectando?-

-No estoy segura, puede afectar su desarrollo cerebral, o tal vez mal crecer sus órganos. Lamento no tener información mas concreta. Lo que puedo hacer es revisar al bebe, y hacer más pruebas.-

Unas horas después los ultrasonidos mostraban que mi bebe era considerablemente más grande de lo que debería y sus órganos no habían crecido de igual manera. Sakura me explico que el bebe sufría de una leve taquicardia debido a que su tamaño exige mayor presión.

-Otra cosa Princesa, - Me dijo después de darme unas toallitas para quitar el gel del ultrasonido.- por favor no hagas actividades bruscas. Las siguientes semanas son de las más importantes para el embrión y si algo llegara a ocurrir, podría ser irreparable.-

Solo me quedó asentir. Después de las tomas de sangre y el montón de malas noticias mis ánimos están por el suelo.

Termine de limpiar el gel, y me dirigía a la salida.

-¿Princesa?- Volteé.

-¿Si?- Dije tratando de formar una sonrisa, aunque estoy segura no logre nada.

-Se que lo que le voy a pedir no es fácil, pero se que usted es la única persona que puede hacerlo: Anime a Naruto.- Abrí los ojos sorprendida ante su petición.- Se que usted también se encuentra deprimida por esto, pero el Capitán siempre es quien mantiene la cara buena ante cualquier situación.-Bajó la mirada triste.- Verle tan deprimido nos está doliendo a todos. Y usted – Me miró esperanzada.-, ya ha logrado hacerlo sentir mejor antes. Eso me consta.- Su expresión me revelo los sentimientos verdaderos y profundos que Sakura me esta revelando. Al verla, puedo sentir que aunque halla una marcada diferencia entre ella, una teniente, y yo, una princesa, su confianza en mi para ayudar a Naruto es plena.- Por favor.- Dijo segundos después.

Me acerque y la abrace, y se soltó en lagrimas.

Ahí estuvimos por lo menos media hora, y ella me dijo entre lagrimas que Naruto había cambiado de manera extraordinaria desde que nos casamos. Me contó que lo hice más humano.

-¿Humano?- Pregunte extrañada.

-Si. – Dijo limpiándose otra lagrima.- Naruto siempre a sido una buena persona, de sentimientos nobles, es por eso que hay tanta gente que le aprecia, pero el Capitán siempre tubo un hueco dentro de el. Un abismo que nadie a podido cruzar. Supongo que es un lugar donde se refugia. Nunca nadie cruzó esa línea, hasta que llegaste tu.- Me miro con un deje de envidia.- Por algún motivo el te dejo cruzarla. No solo eso, sino que te _invito_ a cruzarla.-

-¿Tu nunca la cruzaste?- Pregunte extrañada. Sakura, junto con Sasuke, es una de las primeras personas en las que hubiera pensado en quien Naruto confiaría.

Sakura suspiro pesadamente. Y negó.

-No. Nunca.- Un nuevo mar de lagrimas la inundo, y supe que este tema era mucho más profundo de lo que imaginé. Ella apenas pudo seguir hablando. Y yo apenas pude creer lo que escuchaba: - Ni si quiera cuando teníamos planes de casarnos.

* * *

Chan chan chaaaaan! Jaja, ¿Que les a parecido la revelación de Sakura?

* * *

**Información Extra :)**

1.- El premio ya fue reclamado pero esta el problema de que su nombre es un personaje ya existente. Matsu-chan, no se si pudieras crear alguna cuenta para poder hablar sobre el premio. Como no tienes cuenta no se como comunicarme contigo.

2.- Naruto se pone sensible. ¿Y quien no? Su bebe y su mujer estan siendo atacados por alguien, y estan haciendoles un daño que no saben hasta donde podría llegar y tampoco sabe con que fin. ¿Quien no se deprime siendo el responsable de la familia?

3.- Mmm, ¿Alguien noto que Hinata no perdió la memoria este capitulo?

4.- Tengo una pregunta. Quiero saber su opinion. ¿Hago cambios muy bruscos entre tristesa y calentura con Hinata y Naruto? Muchas veces lo hago porque siento que es más intenso en esas situaciones pero no se que opinen ustedes.

5.- Noticias que desconciertan. ¿A que si?

* * *

**Gracias por sus reviews!**

Matsu-chan: Me gustaría poder comunicarme contigo para poder hablar sobre el premio, porque sería raro tener otro personaje con el mismo nombre. Tengo algunas ideas, pero si tuvieras una cuenta me sería mucho más fácil. :)

Didiluna: Bueno, respondiendo algunas de tus preguntas: No, Naruto no esta para nada enterado de lo que le pasó a Hinata en el patio. ¿Porque no se acuerda? Bueno, creo que eso ya quedó explicado, ¿no? y pues ¡gracias por tu review! La verdad tu siempre vas un paso adelantado, siempre me sorprenden tu reviews.

¡Gracias por su apoyo!

* * *

_**Por: Kamy-chan**_


	20. Capitulo 19 : y así empezó

Un super mini capítulo. Es una probadita de pasado y pues la primera vez que cabio de PDV. Lo escribí muy emocionada, pero la verdad no se si debería subirlo junto con lo que va a ser el capítulo 20. Bueno, no los molesto más, al final ya daré más explicaciones.

**Pareja:** Naruto y Hinata

**Sumario:** Hinata, una princesa enamorada de un cocinero del castillo, ahora tiene que casarse con un extraño por ordenes de su padre. ¿Estara dispuesta a dejar ir sus sentimientos para poder ser feliz con su prometido?

**Derechos Reservados:** Los personajes de Naruto no son mios, pero la trama de esta historia si lo es ;) .

* * *

Capitulo 19 - ...y así empezó

PDV de Sakura

[ Hace 5 años, en la Aldea Oculta de Konoha. ]

El crujido del piso me despertó poniéndome en guardia al instante. Abrí los ojos rápindamente para encontrarme con...

-¿Ino? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunte extrañada. ¿Qué horas son? ¿Las 3am?

-¡Sakura! ¡No lo vas a creer!- Ino se tiró en mi cama cayendome de plano, ignorando mi pregunta y clavandome tu rodilla en mi pelvis.

-¡Aaay! ¡Ino!- Quise sacarla a patadas de MI cama, a las 3AM, pero su cara se miraba tan feliz que me desconcertó.-

-¿No quieres saber que es lo que pasó? Anda Sakura, se que te mueres de curiosidad.- Dijo ella tan ilusionada, por cual sea su motivo sea.

-Si me muero, ¡pero de sueño!-

-Ach Sakura, que humor traes.-

-¡Pues tu fuiste quien me despierto así tan temprano!-

-Ya pues, ¿Quieres saber o no?- La fulmine con la mirada, pero al final me resigne. Después de todo es de Ino de quién estamos hablando.

-Ya que.- Ino dio un gritillo de emoción y me abrazó con fuerzas.

-¡Shikamaru y yo ya somos novios!- Soltó de repente.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Y me lo sueltas así de golpe? ¡Me vas a dar un infarto! ¿Como fué?-

-¡Perfecto! Porque por fin se declaro esta noche. Y ya es oficial, ¡ya somos novios!- Yo también doy un grito de emoción. Shikamaru e Ino se gustan desde hace varios meses, no estoy segura quien se enamoro primero de quién pero son la pareja de lo más extraña. Shikamaru con su caracter cansado e Ino la Cerda Dinámica, por marcar alguna de las tantas diferencias. Sin embargo el hecho de que se quieren a superado muchos de esos obstáculos, y ahora, por fin, el flojo de Shikamaru se a declarado de todo a todo a Ino, mi mejor amiga.

-¡Que feliz estoy por ti Ino!-

-Yo también Sakura, yo también estoy muy feliz. Ya quiero verlo de nuevo.-

-Calmada Ino, ¿No querrás hartarlo tan rápido, verdad?-

-¡NO! Ni lo digas Sakura.- Dijo tan enojada que no aguante y me reí de ella.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

La mañana empezó más temprana de lo normal, así que me dí mi tiempo para caminar a paso de tortuga a la oficina de la Hokage, donde seguramente tendré una larga tanda de ejercicios para extraer venenos que no he podido entender del todo. ¿Por qué es tan difícil?

-¡Sakura!- Escuche la voz de mi rubio preferido llamarme de lejos. Volteo y lo encuentro a algunos tejados de distancia.

-Naruto, buenos días.- Bajó en dos saltos y se acerca a mi estampándome un beso rápido en la boca. Me toma de sorpresa tiñéndome un poco las mejillas.

-¿Cómo amaneciste?- Preguntó y empezamos a caminar.

-Con Ino en mi cuarto. ¡No te imaginas! ¡Shikamaru e Ino ya son novios!-

-¿Qué? ¿El inútil de Shikamaru por fin se declaro?-

-Si, e Ino esta muy emocionada.-

-Ellos dos si que forman una pareja única, ¿quién diría?-

-Yo no.- Una voz a mi izquierda me hizo saltar.

-¡Sasuke!-

-Que mala ninja eres Sakura, un ninja nunca debería ser sorprendido.- Dijo cizañando en broma.

-¡Hey! Yo nunca dije que me sorprendiste, yo solo… ¡te salude entusiasta!- El me miró con un "No te creo" pero antes de que pudiera alegar nada, Naruto intervino con otro tema.

-¿Pudiste hablar con tu Maestro? ¿Te dijo si las acusaciones son falsas?- Preguntó más serio de lo normal.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

-No lo he podido encontrar en ningún sitio, ya te había dicho que el planeó salir de Konoha por alguna investigación desde antes, y como supuse, aún no regresa.-

-Tsunade esta muy preocupada por él y por eso a estado con un humor horrible estos días, pero no se que hacer para ayudarla.-

-Solo queda esperar a que regrese para que se aclaren las cosas.- Dijo Naruto tratando de mantenerse calmado.

-Esos Hyuugas, no entiendo que negocio tienen haciendo declaraciones como esas.- Dijo Sasuke.

-No te preocupes Sasuke, ya veras que la Vieja hará lo posible por ayudarlo.-

* * *

Es breve, MUY breve, lo se. Pero quiero saber su opinion de este tipo de cambio en el tiempo. El punto de estos, son para que vayan entendiendo lo que Hinata no sabe. Aunque aún no se si deberían aclararles o confundirles a ustedes.

Bueno, ya en serio quise hacer este capítulo como un capítulo piloto. ¿Les gusta la idea o mejor sigo con el PDV único de Hinata? Se que es corto, pero es para probar terreno. No quiero escribir sobre el pasado si a ustedes no les parece atractivo. :) ¡Espero con ansias sus votos a favor o en contra! Si a la mayoría no le gusta, me voy a plantear muy seriamente concentrarme unicamente en el presente.

* * *

**Información Extra :)**

1.- Matsu-chan, se me a ocurrido una buenísima idea de donde puedes aparecer en la historia, pero por favor dame un medio de comunicación contigo. :)

2.- Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke. Tres lindos compañeros disfrutando de su jovialidad mientras son ingenuos.

3.- Ya tengo escríto el capitulo 20, pero lo que pasa es que tambien es corto. Solo 3 paginas del Word. Pero no se como alargarlo. ¿Debería actualizarlo aunque séa corto?

4.- Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Me alegra que en general si les guste los cambios calenturientos entre Hinata y Naruto. Estoy pensando en TAL VEZ hacer un capítulo M. :$

5.- Bueno como dice el titulo del capítulo ... y así empezó. Y pues, así es. Todo empieza este día que han leído aquí arribita. Por cierto, ¿como creen que Sasuke y Sakura terminan juntos?

6.- Muchas cosas para opinar esta vez, ¿no?

* * *

**Gracias por sus reviews!**

hinataxd: Gracias por tu review, pero no puedo prometer nada :)

Matsu-chan: ¿Por qué no haces una cuenta en para mandarte un inbox? Eso ayudaría mucho, aparte necesito que me digas si o no a la idea que tengo porque donde planeo que salgas es en relativamente poco tiempo. :)

lucy: Pues, el bebe... muaja ja ja. Aún no hay noticias de que le va a pasar. Pero te prometo que Naruto y Hinata van a hacer hasta lo imposible por el/ella.

didiluna: Siempre me da mucho gusto leer tus comentarios :D Que bueno que te gusto la "pelea" entre Naruto y Hinata, la verdad es que no iba a dejar que Hianta perdiese, pero ante hombres tercos poco podemos hacer ¿verdad? Y bueno, bomba que le a tirado Sakura y todo de imprvisto. Pobre Hinata se quedó sn saber como reaccionar. Sale, ¡espero tu review! ¿Te gustó la idea de regresar en el tiempo y ver que pasa? Ufff, la verdad estoy muy nerviosa con eso. Me gustaría saber que opinas. :)

.: Hola, jaja, que seudonimo tan más largo. Nunca me había tocado recibir un comentario de una pagina web XD jaja es broma. Que bueno que te a gustado la historia, y pues has llegado justamente cuando estoy probando en cambiar un poco el estilo de como se desenvuelve la historia. Espero leernos pronto RBK, y gracias por tu comentario :D

¡Gracias por su apoyo!

* * *

_**Por: Kamy-chan**_


	21. Capitulo 20 : Pasado es respuesta

Hola. :) Bueno, este capi esta mocho, pero es porque lo restante no lo e podido checar bien y como afecta mucho a lo que va a pasar despues tengo que ponerle mucha cabeza. Esta vez me he tardado tanto porque estoy escribiendo los capis siguientes, y mientras los escribo voy cambiando detalles de los capitulos pasados. Este trocito es para dar un poco de retroalimentación pero prometo que el siguiente capitulo va a ser más largo, se los aseguro. :)

**Pareja:** Naruto y Hinata

**Sumario:** Hinata, una princesa enamorada de un cocinero del castillo, ahora tiene que casarse con un extraño por ordenes de su padre. ¿Estara dispuesta a dejar ir sus sentimientos para poder ser feliz con su prometido?

**Derechos Reservados:** Los personajes de Naruto no son mios, pero la trama de esta historia si lo es ;) .

* * *

Capitulo 20 - Pasado es respuesta

PVD de Hinata

[ Presente, en la casa del Archiduque Uzumaki ]

-Lo que ignoramos hace menos daño que el mismo conocimiento.- Llegó como un recuerdo fugaz a mi mente. Mi abuela siempre supo encontrar la frase correcta en la situación correcta, y si ella estuviera aquí, esas hubieran sido sus palabras exactas.

Trague seco.

"¿Ca – casarse?"- Pensé atónita.

Sakura pareció darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decirme, y dio un grito ahogado.

-Lo siento Princesa, yo no quería decirle eso de esta manera.- Trato de limpiarse sus lágrimas, pero aún venían más.

-¿Cómo?- Pregunto un poco ida.

-Fue hace mucho, Princesa. No se preocupe. Yo se que usted se molesta cuando estoy con Naruto, pero le juro que eso fue hace mucho tiempo.- Se soltó en lagrimas otra vez, sollozando algo parecido a un lo siento, y otras que llevaban la palabra "bocota".

Quiero reclamarle. Quiero poder gritarle con fuerzas y tal vez lanzarme sobre ella con toda mi furia, pero no puedo.

Hay algo en mi interior siente el arrepentimiento de Sakura por contarme esto. Al mirarla siento que ella sabe que olvidó sus limites para hablar, y que desea que no me preocupe. Lo puedo ver en sus ojos, rojos de tanto llorar. En sus palabras hechas de sentimientos puros. ¿Es normal entender de esta manera a las personas?

-Lo siento… yo no debí.. decirle. Lo siento Princesa.- Dijo ella limpiando sus ultimas lagrimas antes de tomar fuerzas y mirarme nuevamente a los ojos.

-¿Cómo pasó?- Pregunte tratando de endurecer la voz, pero fue inútil.

Sakura cerró sus ojos y negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-Yo no puedo contarle Princesa. Quisiera poder rogarle que no le preguntase al Capitán, pero se que pediría un imposible.- Me miro con sus ojos nuevamente acuosos.- Pero por favor sea sutil con el tema.-

Sus ojos me miran esperanzados detrás de esas lágrimas, pero yo no se que responderle. No se ni como yo misma estoy reaccionando ante la noticia.

Aún así asiento débilmente y, después de una corta despedida, salgo sonámbula de aquella habitación con mi mente hecha un caos.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Salí al patio para tomar mucho aire fresco. Lo ocupo con urgencia.

¿Cómo es posible que Naruto nunca me contara algo así? ¡¿Es que nunca voy a poder saber su pasado? ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo la que se quede en el misterio? ¿Por qué complica las cosas tanto?

De mis ojos también se asomaron las lágrimas.

-"¿Por qué no puedes confiar en mí?"- Pensé dolida para mis adentros.

Me quedé ida un rato mirando el verde del exterior y el color de las flores, no puedo pensar claramente. Respiro profundo tratando de calmar mi repentino cambio de humor que puede dañar al bebe.

Así que intento pensar en otro tema, pero no pude hallar algo muy diferente.

-"¿Por qué no puedo reclamarle a Sakura?"- Me encontré preguntándome muy acertadamente a mí punto de vista.- "¿Por qué aún cuando siento rabia no puedo más que verla y sentir que ella no se lo merece? ¿Qué ella es una victima más?"- Miré al cielo que no tardaría oscurecerse tratando de despejarme de todo.

Camine a pasos lentos como si estuviera encantada por la pintura de colores y nubes retocadas de grises.

-¿Princesa? ¿Está aquí afuera?- Escuche la voz de Ino detrás de la puerta que está abriendo

Si. Estuve a punto de responder, pero todo se volvió oscuro.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

PDV de Sakura

Corro hacía el despacho de Naruto. Después de pensar tanto en aquella época donde éramos apenas unos novios con planes a futuro, no pude evitar recordar algo tan grande como esto.

-¡Naruto! – Abrí la puerta de su despacho sin tocar antes.

No puedo creer no haberme dado cuenta de esto antes.

-¿Qué pasa? ¡¿Estabas llorando?- Pregunta exaltado. Pakun y los otros dos perros también están ahí.

-Creo que ya se quién quiere hacerle daño a Hinata.-

-¿Qué? ¿Quién?-

-Orochimaru.- Dije completamente segura, creando duda en él.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura?- Me preguntó Pakun, pero al ver que Naruto me hacía la misma pregunta con su mirada le conteste directamente a él.

-Naruto, recuerda como fue que todos los problemas que Sasuke tuvo con él empezaron. ¿Por qué Sasuke se enojo tanto con el la primera vez?- Dije incitándolo a recordar lo que había pasado; y puedo ver como su mente va uniendo piezas. Piezas que antes no tenían forma pero que ahora son fáciles de ubicar, y que dolorosamente encajan.

-Pero aquel proyecto, fue destruido.- Dijo exaltado.

-Es Orochimaru del que estamos hablando. Es un loco.-

Su mirada me suplicaba que de alguna manera me retractara mientras que la mía se mantiene firme.

De un momento a otro miró a varios lados buscando algo.

-¿Dónde está Hinata?- Preguntó de repente.

-No se. Hace una media hora estaba tomándole muestras de sangre.- Dije evitando los detalles.

-Pakun, llévame a ella.-

-Guaf, enseguida.- Salió de la oficina hacia al pasillo, y se desvió del pasillo de la recamara, el de la sala y el de la cocina. Pakun ladró nuevamente, pero esta vez molesto y apresuró el paso. Finalmente llegamos a uno de los patios interiores donde encontramos a Ino boca bajo.

-¡Ino!- Corro hasta ella y cuando la volteo le encuentro una herida profunda en su abdomen.- ¡INO!-

-¿Sa….-

-No hables.-

-¿Qué pasa?- La voz de Chouji llego desde la casa.- ¿Es Ino? ¡Ino!- Llegó rápidamente a mí lado.- ¡¿Quién le ha hecho esto?-

- Fueron cuatro personas, uno de ellos huele a Kabuto.- Dijo Pakun que rápidamente ya estaba olfateando todo el lugar.

-¿Y Hinata?- Preguntó Naruto exasperado.

-Ella estaba aquí. Parece que se la han llevado.-

Chouji ya llevaba a Ino en sus brazos para el laboratorio y yo antes de entrar a la casa mire atrás y encontré a Naruto.

A Naruto muy enojado desprendiendo el chakra del Kyuuby.

* * *

La historia esta un poco confusa, pero no se vuelvan locos por que en el siguiente capi se aclara un poco más de lo común.

Con respecto a los PDV's veo que a la gente lo que más les molesto fue el SakuNaru, pero les digo es TOTALMENTE temporal. Voy a tratar de quedarme con el PDV de Hinata pero la historia ya estaba planeada con PDV de otras personas y cambiar la idea me haría un conflicto tremendo. De todas formas gracias por sus apoyos, todos sus reviews fueron de gran ayuda para planear lo de por venir :D.

* * *

**Información Extra :)**

1.- Matsu-chan, por favor mandame una forma de contacto. :)

2.- ¡Extra! ¡Extra! El capitulo 21 es bastante informativo pero en proximos capitulos esoy planeando una esena entre Naruto y Hinata. Aunque me da muchisima pena :$. Aún no estoy segura de ponerla o no.

3.- Por favor no se enojen conmigo por el SakuNaru -a mi tampoco me hacen gracia- pero son totalmente necesarios para la continuidad de la historia. Gracias por su comprension :)

4.- Quisiera saber su opinion sobre que opinan sobre una futura escena calenturienta XD. Gracias por sus comentarios

* * *

**Gracias por sus reviews!**

Ahora si que no he podido decirle a nadie, me queda 4% de bateria por lo que mañana tratare de actualizar esta seccion. De igual manera ya saben que doy muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios que tanto me ayudan a mejorar :)

¡Gracias por su apoyo!

* * *

_**Por: Kamy-chan**_


	22. Chapter 21 : Pasado es dolor

¡Hola! Aqui está otro capitulo. Creo que lo van a encontrar muy aclarador. Y lo demás se los cuento abajo, no quiero revelarles nada :)

**Pareja:** Naruto y Hinata

**Sumario:** Hinata, una princesa enamorada de un cocinero del castillo, ahora tiene que casarse con un extraño por ordenes de su padre. ¿Estara dispuesta a dejar ir sus sentimientos para poder ser feliz con su prometido?

**Derechos Reservados:** Los personajes de Naruto no son mios, pero la trama de esta historia si lo es ;) .

* * *

Capitulo 21 - Pasado es dolor

PDV de Sakura

[ Hace 5 años, en la Aldea Oculta de Konoha. ]

-No puedo creer que estemos haciendo esto.- Escuche a Sasuke a mis espaldas, quien se encontraba vistiéndose su armadura anbu al igual que Naruto y yo.

-Contrólate Sasuke, esto es una misión así que apaga tus interruptores personales. A nadie de nosotros nos gusta tener que hacer esto.- Dijo Naruto que terminaba de colocarse la camisa. Sasuke le gruño de mala manera, pero Naruto ni se inmuto.

Yo tan solo guardo silencio pensando en la corriente de emociones que me mantiene intranquila. Pensando que son muchas situaciones juntas. Muchos problemas y pocas soluciones. Soluciones que siquiera puedo considerar.

-No trates de portarte como si fueras el jefe aquí, _soldado_.- Dijo Sasuke terminando de acomodarse su mascara, que probablemente ocultaba una sonrisa burlona.

Naruto le hizo mala cara antes de ponerse su propia mascara, y yo hice lo respectivo con la mía.

El ambiente se vacío. Ni tenso ni calmado. Simplemente, vacío. No desprendíamos ningún rastro de esencia.

-Vámonos.- Ordenó el capitán.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

La misión no es fácil. Lo se. Pero también se que nosotros somos el equipo perfecto para esta misión. Después de todo nosotros somos los tres shinobis que entrenamos con los tres grandes sanins, y nuestro capitán, Sasuke, es nadie más ni nadie menos que el primer alumno "exitoso" de Orochimaru. No que los anteriores no sean grandes ninjas pero Sasuke es… singular. Orochimaru siempre vió el potencial de Sasuke por lo que su trato siempre a sido preferencial para el y eso mismo hizo que Sasuke diera un lugar sumamente privilegiado a Orochimaru en su vida personal. Yo le digo que es fanatismo, pero el solo acepta la palabra admiración.

Ahora Sasuke esta en una situación que desearía nunca tener que estar. Tsunade lo nombro capitán de la misión para… ir a capturar a Orochimaru.

Sentí los brazos de Naruto rodearme, pero instantes después me di cuenta que me empujaba.

Una daga pasó rozándome.

-¡¿Estas en la luna o que?- Pregunto fúrico.

Sasuke ya se lanzaba contra quien sea que hubiera atacado, y Naruto lo siguió dispuesto a cubrirlo.

Mire a mi alrededor. ¿Tan solo un ninja para atacarnos?

Visualizo la pelea tratando de encontrar algún movimiento extraño o alguna fuente de peligro extra, pero este ninja es un ninja corriente. Nada excepcional. Y como tal, Naruto y Sasuke no tomaron mucho en vencerlo. Haberme entrometido en la batalla hubiera sido más estorbo que ayuda, así que permanecí quieta hasta que se aseguraron de que el individuo estuviera muerto.

-¿Qué se supone que significa esto?- Pregunto Naruto sin poder reprimir expresar su curiosidad.

-¿Dijo algo?- Pregunte yo, que baje de un salto.

-No, pero se miraba determinado como si quisiera darlo todo para acabar con nosotros.-

-Eso me recuerda. ¡¿En que demonios estabas pensando cuando casi te traspasa un kunai, Sakura?- Sonó bastante molesto, y yo no pude contestarle algo valido.

-Lo siento, no volverá a pasar.-

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡!La siguiente vez tal vez no me de cuenta a tiempo o no este lo suficientemente cerca de ti, o..!-

-Basta Naruto, creo que Sakura ya entendió.- Lo cortó Sasuke, y pude escucharle bufar bajo su mascara.-Bueno, tenemos que apurarnos ya tenemos suficiente contratiempo como para quedarnos platicando.- Regreso rápidamente a los troncos más altos para reemprender el viaje, pero Naruto y yo nos quedamos unos instantes más. Un pequeño silencio, demasiado pesado para poder llamarlo incomodo.

-Lo siento.- Dijo finalmente el.- No debí gritarte así.-

-Fue mi culpa. Estaba distraída y pude arriesgar la misión.-

-Es que Sasuke… y luego Orochimaru perdido, o escondiéndose… no se. Hay algo raro en todo esto, y Sasuke no tiene ni idea.-

-Tu sabes que Sasuke daría su vida por Orochimaru, y cualquier insinuación de que los Hyuugas tienen la razón la desecha rápidamente. Si él no tiene ni idea, es porque no quiere.-

-Solo espero que esos Hyuugas tengan cara si esto es mentira, porque voy a rompérselas, una por una si es un invento.-

-Naru…-

-¡Hey! ¡Tenemos prisa!- Escuche a Sasuke desde arriba. Con una mirada más, le seguimos apurando el paso.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Cenamos frió, a sabiendas de que ya estábamos cerca del territorio enemigo. El silencio y la monotonía del sonido de nuestros bocados me hizo divagar.

Primero en las acusaciones del Clan Hyuuga. Hace más de 3 semanas los Hyuugas fueron formalmente a presentar una acusaciónn contra Orochimaru de usar y/o robar a gente de la familia Hyuuga. Al principio no se dieron cuenta porque los Hyuugas que supuestamente Orochimaru a estado utilizando son de la segunda casa, y de poca importancia, pero hace unos dos meses un joven se perdió y por más grupos de busqueda que se mandaron fue imposible encontrarlo. Sin embargo una semana después encontraron su cuerpo con principios de putrefacción y marcas de jeringas. Las pruebas medicas no pudieron identificar la sustancia que se encontraba distribuida por su cuerpo, y encontraron cosas extrañas alrededor de su cuerpo. Por ejemplo, sus ojos eran casi tan grande como los auriculares de los ojos en su cráneo, sus uñas estaban crecidas un centimetro y medio más desde que terminaba la punta de su dedo, la piel de sus pies era más oscura y dura. Y como estos ejemplos encontraron montones.

Despues de este gran escándalo varios integrantes de la segunda casa de los Hyuuga dijeron que ellos también habían encontrado piquetes de agujas después de que habian tomado alguna siesta, o algun paseo por el bosque, pero a como son los Hyuugas, prefirieron guardarse eso para sí.

El jefe del clan Hyuuga tomo cartas en el asunto e hizo un estudio a todos aquellos que dijeron haber tenido experiencias extrañas. Tomaron fechas de los sucesos, análisis de sangre y orina, y hasta hicieron un cuestionario que hasta donde he escuchado era bastante extraño.

Algunos exámenes de sangre probaron la existencia de sustancias externas, y los estudios físicos mostraron variaciones en la piel u órganos. Finalmente los Hyuugas se dieron cuenta que el asesinato fue la gota que derramo el vaso que nadie estaba vigilando. Y cuando revisaron las fechas en las que los sucesos habían pasado, alguien noto que los viajes de Orochimaru coincidían de manera casi sincronizada.

De ahí las acusaciones. De ahí la constante ansiedad de Sasuke. De ahí el mal humor de Tsunade. De ahí que ahora estemos es esta misión buscando a Orochimaru. De ahí que es una gran sorpresa y decepción tener que pensar que uno de los ninjas más queridos y reverenciados de la historia de Konoha es un científico loco que experimenta con humanos.

El silencio absoluto me regreso a la realidad. Mis dos compañeros ya habían terminado su "cena", aunque la mía estaba a medias. La deje como basura junto con todo lo demás. Después de pensar en los experimentos humanos, ahgg, mi hambre se fue.

Sacamos nuestros sacos de dormir y decidimos levantarnos pocas horas después. Cuando extendía el mío Naruto se acerco para ayudarme.

-¿Estás bien?- Me preguntó preocupado cuando terminamos pero su voz me dio un escalofrío. Y es que aunque su voz fuera suave, siento como si me hubiera aplicado limón a la herida. ¿Y es que por qué tiene que preocuparse de esta forma en este momento? ¿Por qué me mira fijamente a lo ojos? ¿Qué no ve que no tengo cara para mirarle? Qué no tengo el corazón de piedra para decirle.

-Si.- Mi voz queda fue un ingrediente más a su preocupación, pero decidió dejar el tema en paz.

-Buenas noches.-

-Buenas noches.- Conteste. Dudó un momento, y se fue sin darme un beso de buenas noches.

Suspire y entre a mi bolsa. Cerré los ojos lo más pronto que pude y escuche a Naruto y Sasuke discutiendo algo.

Mi mente, demasiada ocupada para poner atención a sus palabras, me recuerda otro tema importante. Otro tema que no me sienta bien al estomago.

Todo empieza con Naruto.

Con Naruto y Sasuke.

Naruto, Sasuke y mi padre…

Naruto, Sasuke, mi padre y el Sr. Uchiha.

Naruto, Sasuke, mi padre, el Sr. Uchiha y… y…

-Y una estupida palabra. Un estupido problema. Un estupido acuerdo. -

… y mi matrimonio arreglado.

Respiro profundo en busca de alguna fuerza que me ayude o me ilumine. Exhalo sin encontrar ni una ni otra.

En la oscuridad de mis parpados puedo ver claramente a mi padre.

-Sakura, no quiero enterarme que esos rumores de que Naruto y tu están saliendo juntos son ciertos.-

Al principió no sabía que lo decía realmente en serio. Después de todo Naruto siempre había sido mi amigo, y en esos años había mejorado mucho y Jiraya ya lo había tomado por aprendiz.

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre estar con ese pobre diablo? ¿Sabes que es él? ¿Qué no has visto lo que es? ¿Por qué te esfuerzas en quedar con alguien así? Si quieres evitar lo inevitable temo decirte que no puedes.-

En ese momento me dio mucha rabia que hablara así de Naruto, pues yo mejor que nadie sabía que era él: un hombre fuerte, decidido, con una visión gigante para el futuro, con un corazón honrado y muchas otras cualidades. Y que hablara tan bajo de él por cosas en las que el no tuvo nada que ver, y que incluso tuvo que aprender a vivir se me hacía injusto.

Lo peor, es que en ese momento no tenía ni idea de lo que quería decirme con su ultima frase. Y hubiera deseado nunca saberlo.

-Te prohíbo que lo vuelvas a traer a mi casa como tu novio. Sabes perfectamente que no me hace gracia.-

Sus comentarios nunca me dejaron en paz, y nuestra relación empeoro por su testarudez contra Naruto. Yo nunca hubiera imaginado por que se comportaba así.

-Déjalo de una vez, esa relación no tiene futuro. No me mires así, te estoy diciendo que termines con esto ahora y busques un partido de verdad. Me preocupo por ti Sakura. Quiero que vivas bien con un hombre… algo seguro, no un payaso. No te pido mucho Sakura.-

Al los dos años de mi relación con Naruto me entere que mis padres tenían otros planes para mí. Ellos me habían comprometidos con otra persona "perfecta" para mí. Un hombre de familia prestigiosa, con padres y hermano, con futuro en algún gran puesto y grandes habilidades que parecían ser para casi todo.

Ellos habían decidido casarme con Sasuke Uchiha.

Nuestras madres siempre fueron amigas, y siempre se imaginaron a nosotros creciendo y enamorándonos. Nuestros padres tomaron cartas en el asunto e hicieron lo que cualquier buen padre hubiera hecho: asegurar un buen futuro a su hijo.

-Sakura, quiero que termines tu relación con Naruto. Te lo pedí todos los días que a durado tu chistecito, pero ahora lo digo en serio. Tu no eres una mujer que esta libre para cualquier hombre. Deberías saberlo ya, tu contrato fue hecho hace varios años y te lo recuerdo lo más que puedo aunque parece que no entiendes. Termina con él de una buena vez, porque en un mes empezaremos a avisar la fecha de tu casamiento. Esta es la ultima advertencia o yo mismo voy a hacer que la noticia llegue a la puerta de su casa.

Eso fue lo ultimo que mi padre me dijo antes de enterarme de que el Clan Hyuuga había acusado a Orochimaru. Y desde entonces Naruto y yo solamente hemos podido preocuparnos por Sasuke que ha sido el más afectado de todos. Cada momento pareciera ser menos oportuno que el anterior para sacar el tema.

Naruto y yo ya habíamos hablado de matrimonio, y yo ya había aceptado casarme con él un año antes de que viera lo serio del matrimonio arreglado. No me dio ningún anillo, no había dinero para eso. Nuestros recursos iban directamente a otros lugares más importantes, como la constante compra de armas o rollos secretos. Si queremos ser los mejores, teníamos que esforzarnos más que cualquier otro.

Sin embargo cuando me entere de mi compromiso arreglado, Naruto ya me había pedido casarnos. Desde ahí, cada día la situación se volvió más tensa. Sasuke también se entero de nuestro compromiso. Él era el único que sabía de la seriedad entre Naruto y yo. Por eso mismo le pedí que no le contara a Naruto. Le dije que yo iba a aclarar el asunto.

Pero entre más pasa el tiempo el "asunto" se complica más y más. Yo no quiero dejar a Naruto, pero tampoco puedo deshonrar a mi familia de esa manera. Menos si el contrato es con el prestigioso Clan Uchiha. Después de todo Naruto y yo solo somos "noviazgo joven sin planes concretos", como mi madre me dice. Claro está que ella no tiene ni idea de que tan concreto son nuestros planes.

Abro mis ojos rápidamente, un kunai listo en mi mano derecha.

-Shh, soy yo.- Sasuke me hace señas para acercarme al otro lado del campamento, y después de dar una rápida revisada a mi alrededor le sigo en silencio.

Nos alejamos un poco más. Cuando se detuvo supe a que se debía todo esto.

Sus hombros se tensaron y se volteó a verme bastante tenso. Exhalo pesadamente y me miró curioso, triste, preocupado y segundos después no pude ver nada en sus ojos. Solo esa mirada vacía que los Uchihas saben aplicar perfectamente.

-Se que este no es el mejor lugar, ni el mejor momento Sakura, pero solo queda una semana.- Nunca habíamos hablado del tema directamente. Nunca me había preguntado que opinaba al respecto y nunca le había comentado nada tampoco. Aún así se perfectamente de que está hablando.- Quiero saber que vas a hacer al respecto.-

Y esa era la pregunta que yo me he hecho todo este tiempo.

-Yo….- Comencé sin saber que decir exactamente. Mi padre siempre supuso que me casaría como dice el contrato, pero no entiendo que es lo que Sasuke quiere que responda.

-Sakura, yo se que tu eres feliz con Naruto, y Naruto es feliz contigo. Yo soy su mejor amigo, y nunca hubiera deseado por esto.- Una parte de mi sabía que eso era parcialmente mentira. No porque fuese un mal amigo, si no porque yo se que él también tuvo sentimientos hacia mi.- Pero yo no puedo hacer algo al respecto. Sería una deshonra, y aunque quisiera que el hecho de que mi mejor amigo es el hombre que esta contigo afectara en algo la situación, la realidad es que no. Estoy con las manos atadas. Así que Sakura, si amas a Naruto lo suficiente, entonces convence a tu padre que cancele el contrato. Si te sirve de algo, dile que yo estoy totalmente de acuerdo con lo que tu digas y que no pasará a mayores. Pero solo queda una semana antes de hacer totalmente publico el casamiento. Después de eso, la situación va a ser mucho más difícil.-

Sus palabras me dejaron helada. El tenía razón. No había tiempo. Era ya, o ya.

-Pero es injusto.- Dije al instante. – Tu te limpias las manos, y me dejas toda la responsabilidad a mi. ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo la que sufra la deshonra?-

-Tu eres quien tiene el problema de tener que casarte, yo no alimente por dos años una relación que sabía iba a tener que terminar para poder casarme con otra.-Sus palabras me hirieron, mucho. Pero en el fondo se que son verdad. No puedo evitar dos o tres lagrimas, pero de repente un sonido me alerta de la presencia de alguien más.

-¿De que están hablando?- Mi corazón dejo de latir. Lo juro.

Detrás de nosotros, por el mismo camino por donde llegamos, Naruto se asomaba detrás de un árbol. Sasuke se tenso a mi lado, y a mí me paso igual.

-¿Te vas a casar Sasuke?- Su expresión somnolienta me dejo claro que apenas había entendido la mitad de la conversación. Desgraciadamente, iba a tener que explicarla con lujo de detalle yo misma.

-Creo que es un buen momento para que ustedes dos hablen. Sakura te va a poder explicar eso del casamiento.- Sus ojos me miraron severos. Me imagino que esta no era exactamente la manera en la que se imaginaba que iba a decirle a Naruto sobre la situación.

-¿Eh? ¿De verdad te vas a casar?- Dijo un poco más despierto, pero Sasuke solo le dedico una mirada aprensiva, tal vez preguntándose si esta era la ultima vez que iba a poder ver a Naruto sin que este lo odiara.

De cualquier forma al final me fulmino con la mirada y desapareció hacia el campamento.

-Naruto, tenemos que hablar.- De manera inconciente dije esas tres palabras. Las tres palabras con las que sabes que algo va mal. Y pude ver como él las noto.

-¿Qué pasa?- Se acercó, pero yo me aleje un poco, dejando una distancia prudente.

-Hay algo que… hay algo que tienes que saber.- Sus ojos azules me miraron intensamente, y me hizo estar más nerviosa.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto con una voz monótona, y me recorrió un escalofrío en la columna. Últimamente he tenido muchos de esos.

-Solo te pido que me dejes explicar como pasó. Por favor, se que vas a enojarte conmigo, pero por favor no… por favor recuerda que seguimos en una misión.- "Recuerda que debemos mantenernos encubiertos"- Pensé para mi misma.

Sus cejas su fruncieron, y después de respirar profundamente para poder contarle una historia muy larga. Empezando por nuestra relación, producto de las circunstancias y la ingenuidad de nuestras mentes, pasando directamente a la mitad de nuestra relación. Cuando me entere que yo estaba comprometida por contrato. Le conté lo mucho que me importo y lo dispuesta que estaba decidida hacer que la relación funcionara.

Todo este tiempo el se mantuvo serio, escuchando palabra por palabra lo que tenía que decirle. Se mantuvo frió aún cuando le dije que Sasuke era mi prometido por contrato. Esa fue la peor parte, definitivamente.

Después le explique que ese era el motivo por el cual mi padre se molesto tanto por nuestra relación mientras nunca se había quejado de él mientras fuimos amigos. Le dije el contrato debería de cumplirse cuando Sasuke cumpliera 18, sabiendo que faltaba poco más de medio año. Le conte sobre las opciones: Sasuke deshonrando a su familia. Yo deshonrando a mi familia. O Sasuke y yo casandonos.

Después de eso, hubo una larga pausa. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Hasta que varios minutos después el pregunto.

-¿Y que vas a hacer al respecto?- Preguntó finalmente.

Mire fijamente al suelo.

-Decirte que no se, sería mentirte. Decirte que disfrutaría deshonrar a mi familia, que disfrutaría obligar Sasuke que deshonrara a la suya, o que disfrutaría lastimarte a ti para poder conservar los honores de las dos familias y casarme con tu mejor amigo también seria mentira. Ninguna de las opciones me gusta. Ninguna es buena. Ninguna funciona. Pero tengo que elegir algo, ¿No?- Dije un poco cruel.- Por eliminación, no puedo obligar a Sasuke a deshonrar a su familia, eso está más aya de mi.-

Un silencio recorrió el ambiente.

Tome fuerzas y seguí.

-Si yo deshonrase a mi familia, no podría seguir viviendo en Konoha. Trabajar fuera de Konoha como ninja es difícil, si no imposible para ninjas del país del Fuego. Tendría que cambiar de profesión. Tendría que ser foránea varios años antes de poder sentir que algún otro lugar en mi hogar. Tendría que sacrificar mis sueños y aspiraciones y cambiarlas por otra actividad. Tendría que olvidar todo sobre ser ninja, sobre algo que apasiona cada célula de mi cuerpo, y encontrar algo más.-

Mire a Naruto un momento, y luego tuve que bajar la mirada sin poder soportar su mirada.

-Si yo deshonrase a mi familia sería porque te elegiría a ti, porque quisiera estar contigo sobre todas esas cosas. Y eso significa que tu tendrías que pasar por exactamente todo eso, y más.- Trague con dificultad, sentí mis manos sudar, y seguí hablando.- Naruto, yo te elijo a ti sobre todas esas cosas y peores, y por eso mismo elijo tus sueños sobre los míos. Elijo ser yo quien te rompa el corazón, pero no ser quien mate tus sueños, tus metas, tus aspiraciones; quien te obligue a olvidar lo que has logrado, y por lo que luchas.-

-Tu sabes que eso no importa, podemos ir a otra villa y…-

-No Naruto. No voy a hacerte elegir entre tus sueños y yo. Yo se que has de odiarme por no haberte dicho nada antes. Pero todo se resume en esto. Tenía que pasar. Alguien tenía que tomar alguna decisión. Yo te elijo a ti sobre mí.-

Sus ojos tristes me destrozaron el alma. Yo ya había tomado una decisión. Decidí que lo amo más a él, a sus sueños, a sus aspiraciones y a su visión de un mundo mejor que a mi misma. Esta era la única manera de elegirlo a él.

Me acerque a él en lágrimas. Él me abrazó y me susurro que todo estaría bien. Le miré a los ojos, llenos de lágrimas como los míos y le bese febrilmente.

Recuerdo que esa fue la ultima vez que nos dijimos te amo. Recuerdo que esa fue la ultima vez que hicimos el amor. Recuerdo que una semana después se enviaron las invitaciones al casamiento. Recuerdo que dos meses después aborte un bebe sano.

* * *

¡Lo siento mucho! Ya se que odian el Naru Saku, pero esto era necesario que supieran para seguir con la historia. Cuando pense en como revelarles esto me di cuenta que esta era la manera más fácil, sin que Hinata se enterara. Ya se, yo tambien estoy traumadisima con lo que pasó entre ellos u.u pero pues así fue. :) ¡Espero que lo hayan encontrado interesante!

* * *

**Información Extra :)**

1.- Hubo un murmuro de aprobación cuando pregunte por escenas candentes XD por lo que voy a hacer lo posible para cumplir sus espectativas :P

2.- Supongo que a partir de este capitulo las revelaciones serán más grandes que nunca. ¿Quien tendrá el secreto más escandaloso? ¿Naruto? ¿Sakura? ¿el Emperador? ¿Neji? ¿Sasuke?

3.- De manera constructiva quisiera saber que piensan sobre Sakura en estos momentos o.o

* * *

**Gracias por sus reviews!**

U.U otra vez he subido el capitulo sin contestar sus reviews. Pero quiero que sepan que sus comentarios y opiniones son la alimentación diaria de este fic :) Les agradesco un montón todo lo que escrben.

¡Gracias por su apoyo!

* * *

_**Por: Kamy-chan**_


	23. Capitulo 22 : Presente es placer

¡Hola! Finalmente reportandome. Ya se, me paso de mala tardandome tanto, y con este capitulo que es prometido ser M. Para variar mi vida a dado vuelcos y no he tenido inspiración para escribir y lo que escribía para este capítulo no me gustaba para nada. Por ahora ya decidi publicarlo así porque si no nunca lo iba a hacer.

INFORMACIÓN IMPORANTE: Este Fic no está como categoria Mature, pero este capitulo contiene escenas. Por lo que podre una linea de separacion como esta:

* * *

Para marcar cuando los lectores que no deseen leer esa parte deben detenerse. No se preocupen no se pierden de ninguna información :)

Sin más interrupciones, ¡Disfruten el capitulo!

**Pareja:** Naruto y Hinata

**Sumario:** Hinata, una princesa enamorada de un cocinero del castillo, ahora tiene que casarse con un extraño por ordenes de su padre. ¿Estara dispuesta a dejar ir sus sentimientos para poder ser feliz con su prometido?

**Derechos Reservados:** Los personajes de Naruto no son mios, pero la trama de esta historia si lo es ;) .

* * *

Capitulo 22 - Presente es Placer

PVD de Hinata

[ Presente, en algún boque del Imperio de Fuego]

Mis ojos pesan. ¿Por qué tengo tanto sueño?

¡PUUUUUM!

Un estruendo se escucha a lo lejos… ¿o cerca? ¿Por qué estoy tan mareada? ¿Por qué no puedo abrir los ojos?

Siento que giro, pero no se porque. Siento a lo lejos, pero no entiendo.

Mis parpados logran abrirse un poco, y veo un bosque. Veo gente. Los pierdo de vista y… y gente otra vez. Tengo que cerrar los ojos, me estoy mareando.

-"¿Naruto?"- Logro pensar. ¿Estoy pidiendo ayuda?

Abro los ojos nuevamente. Me siento caer, y siento el impacto contra el piso y tengo que cerrar los ojos nuevamente. ¿Me dolió? No estoy segura. Todo es tan confuso.

Giro sobre mi cuerpo quedando boca arriba, y abro los ojos nuevamente. Veo las copas de los árboles. Veo que algo se mueve. ¿Ninjas?

PUUUM

Un estruendo mucho más real suena a mi izquierda, y alcanzo a ver humo, pero nada más.

Unos brazos me agarran. Puedo ver a un hombre. ¿Una mujer? No, un hombre. Su pelo largo me confunde, pero creo ver más claramente, y parece un hombre. Un hombre desnutrido.

-Aca arap eneiv oturan, neib ratse a sav.- Dice con voz suave tratando de calmarme, pero no logro entender lo que dice. Me siento desmayar, y aunque cierro los ojos creo mantenerme consiente.

Creo que estoy en alguna pelea ninja… una.. ¿pelea? … ¿¡pelea!... ¿¡PELEA!

Trato de moverme histéricamente, pero mi cuerpo no reacciona. Mi mente ya esta en shock . NINJA. Ninja. ¿NINJA? ¡Ninja! NINJA. "Ninja" es en lo único que puedo pensar. ¡NINJAAAAAAAS!

-"¡Cálmate Hinata!¨- Me digo mentalmente. –"Piensa. Necesitas pensar."-

Están peleando ninjas buenos y malos, o ¿son malos contra malos? ¿Quién esta peleando? ¿Por qué están peleando? ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? NINJAS. ¡NINJAS!

Mi mente vuelve a entrar en pánico. Siento mi cuerpo temblar de miedo, y cerrar los ojos con fuerzas. No quiero ver. No quiero pensar que estoy aquí.

Trato de concentrarme en algo más. Trato de pensar en como salir de aquí. Así que, con mucha fuerza de voluntad, abro los ojos. Tengo que encontrar algún lugar por donde irme.

Para mi mala suerte encuentro que estoy flotando. Y rápido. Trato de ver a mi alrededor y me encuentro entre los árboles, ¡pero me voy a estrellar contra un rama! ¡Aaaah! Y siento un impulsame hacia arriba otra vez.

Miro a mi cintura con mi corazón palpitando como loco, y veo esas manos que me sostienen. Alguien me esta raptando. Yo no debo de estar aquí. Yo… yo estaba en mi casa. ¿Cómo termine en los brazos de este hombre? ¡¿De este hombre que NO es Naruto?

Trato de soltarme pero apenas logro mover mi cuerpo. Apenas logro mover mis manos que estar adoloridas. Mis muñecas arden y es posible de que estén atadas. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué quieren de mí?

Trato de soltarme nuevamente, y esta vez logro moverme un poco más y el hombre lo nota.

-Somagell isac ay, sepucoerp et on.- Dijo el nuevamente, pero estoy demasiado confusa para poder entender todavía.

Puum.

Un estruendo se escuchó lejos, y luego un silencio corto.

Miraba a los árboles que pasaban rápidamente a nuestros lados, y luego me di cuenta que había más gente, nos detuvimos y aquel hombre me entrego a un sujeto que tenía tapada la cara y se miraba imponente. Se me heló la piel y después de eso caí desmayada sin poder aguantar seguir pensando en la situación que me encuentro.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Abro los ojos, y esta vez encuentro un techo de verdad, y no de flora silvestre.

-¿Hinata?- Escucho a Naruto a mi lado. Volteo tan rápido como mi dormido cuerpo puede reaccionar.

-Naruto.- Digo sonriendo.

-¿Cómo te sientes Hinata? ¿Te duele algo?- Lo pienso un momento, y después niego con la cabeza.

-No, no siento algún dolor.-

Trate de levantarme pero mis muñecas ardieron y mi espalda trono. Bueno, tal vez este un poco adolorida, pero no debería preocupar a Naruto, aún no entiendo que a pasado.

-¿Segura que estás bien?-

-Si.- Digo sonriendo. Me acerco a el, que esta sentado al costado de la cama y le beso tranquila.- Estoy bien.-Digo mirando sus ojos azules. Lo puedo sentir sonreir.

-Bueno, ¿Tienes hambre?-

-Si, mucha.- Sonríe ante mis ansias y sale por la puerta de la habitación, por donde al cabo de varios minutos entra Sakura y Naruto con una bandeja de comida.

-¿Cómo está Princesa?- Pregunta preocupada, pero tranquila después de lo que, seguramente, ya obtuvo de Naruto.

-Bien, pero tengo hambre.-

-La voy a dejar comer, pero necesito asegurarme de que esta bien, usted y el bebé.-

Asentí preocupada. Ojala el bebé esté bien.

Sakura se fue, y Naruto volvió a sentarse esperando a que yo comiera.

-¿Qué pasó?- Pregunte seria.- ¿Dónde estoy?-

-¿Recuerdas algo?-

-No mucho. Árboles, muchos árboles, y explosiones ¿era una pelea de ninjas?- Pregunte casi sin que me temblara la voz para mi sorpresa.

-Si- Dijo esperando alguna reacción, pero no encontró lo que buscaba. Lo sorprendente, es que ni siquiera estoy intentando con fuerzas, una parte de mi ya estaba segura de lo que había presenciado y creo que ya estaba calmada desde antes.-, ¿Algo más?-

-Si- Dije recordando repentinamente.-, un hombre. ¡Un hombre me estaba cargando y luego me cambio con otro! Creo que estaba desnutrido y tenía el pelo un poco largo. El otro hombre tenía la cara tapada y recuerdo la sensación que me dio al verlo. No era robusto, y tal vez mi recuerdo es demasiado vago, pero cuando lo vi me dio la sensación de que era imponente, hasta fuerte aunque de eso no puedo asegurar nada.- Dije lo más precisa que pude, sabiendo que es de vital importancia estos pequeños detalles.

-Supongo que la primera descripción hace una justicia cruel a Nagato, y por la segunda, ¿Soy imponente?- Dijo levantando sus brazos y mostrando sus músculos. No pude evitar reír ante su actuación, y relajándome al saber quienes eran esos dos sujetos, pero la risa me duró poco pues un dolor en el estómago me hizo soltar un quejido y rodearme la zona con los brazos.

-Hinata, ¿Qué te duele?- El dolor se fue tan pronto como llegó y pude relajarme, un poco.

-La panza, pero fue solo un momento.- Su expresión preocupada, con las cejas levemente fruncidas, me recordó la situación en la que me encuentro. Espera, ¿Cuál es _esta_ situación en la que me encuentro? – Naruto, ¿Qué pasó?- Sus ojos se oscurecieron un poco y tomo de mi mano.

-Come mientras te explico.- Me pidió y recordé la bandeja de comida frente a mí.

-Fue mi culpa Princesa, no se como no lo vi venir.-

-¿De que hablas?- Pregunte antes de probar el primer bocado

-Come.- Me señalo la comida, y esta vez hice lo que me pidió.- Fue mi culpa que te secuestraran, la primera vez Kiba y la segunda… creemos que fue Kabuto.- El simple nombre me dio un escalofrío tan fuerte que no lo pude aparentar y Naruto lo noto. Su mirada se oscurece más, y baja más su rostro, tanto que apenas puedo verle los ojos.-Lo siento Hinata, nunca debí dejar que nada de esto te pasara. Tu eres de otro mundo, de princesas y señores feudales, no deberías estar sufriendo todo esto.-

Esta vez fui yo quien apretó su mano, y el volteó indeciso.

-Deja de decir "lo siento" esto no es tu culpa, y por si no te has dado cuenta yo me case contigo, y eso significa que me case con todo lo que tu significas. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo? Naruto Uzumaki, el mejor ninja que yo conozco, si tu vives en este "mundo" yo también quiero estar ahí contigo. Quiero entenderte y conocerte. Si eso significa ser raptada y rescatada una vez por mes, entonces lo acepto.- Su sonrisa ni siquiera llego a llamarse así.- Naruto, no espero que seas un ser perfecto, déjame conocerte. Déjame saber lo bueno y lo malo.-

Sus ojos tristes y su mano apretando la mía me transmiten tantos sentimientos juntos que me siento confundida. ¿Siente alegría? ¿Pena? ¿Ánimos? ¿Qué? No entiendo.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Lo siento porque es mi culpa Princesa, yo debería de ser el hombre que este ahí para protegerte, pero en cambio nunca puedo protegerte a tiempo y tu siempre estas sufriendo por mi culpa. Y te agradezco tu esfuerzo al decir que quieres conocer el mundo ninja, pero yo nunca te pediría eso. Yo se que tienes limites Hinata, y que está más allá de ti poder controlar tu miedo. Sería cruel de mi parte, así que por favor, nunca pienses que te pediría eso. Y no pienso que sea gracioso que te rapten. Y Princesa, dices que quieres entenderme, pero tu eres la persona que mejor me entiende, ¿qué más quieres de mi?- De su propia decepción pasó a enojo y terminó en desconcierto. Sus ultimas palabras me hicieron repensar mis ultimas palabras, y me di cuenta que trato de comprender algo que no conozco. Trato de reconfortarlo por un dolor que no entiendo. Trato de ayudarlo sin saber porque necesita ayuda.

Mi expresión se volvió seria, solté su mano y la pose sobre mi abdomen.

-Naruto- Comencé sin saber como.-, tu me dices que soy yo quien mejor te conoce, pero no te lo puedo creer. Hay muchas cosas que desconozco, muchas, y cada vez que descubro algo nuevo de ti no estoy segura de poder... Hay muchas cosas que he cambiado por ti pero no se hasta que punto puedo seguir haciendo eso. No se hasta que punto puedo seguir aguantando sorpresa tras sorpresa.- Dije en un momento de debilidad, y ver su rostro llenándose de más desconcierto y preocupación no mejoro en lo absoluto a mi autocontrol. Nunca me he quejado de esto, pero la verdad es algo que he venido callando.- Naruto, quiero que vengas con cuentas claras- "Porque estoy harta de no saber quien eres de verdad, y que cuando creo comprenderte me encuentro con que solo conozco pedacitos de ti."-. ¿dime por qué cuando nos conocimos no pude simplemente saber que no eras un archiduque? ¿dime por qué tuve que ser raptada para descubrir que eres un ninja? ¿dime por qué nunca me aclaraste que Sakura ya estaba casada? ¿dime por qué no me dijiste que Sakura y tu iban a..?- Y me quede callada.- Dime ¿por qué hay tantas mentiras? –Y con un deje de desesperación dije:- Dime por qué, porque siento que amo a una imagen falsa de ti.-

No pude mirarlo. No me atreví.

Una parte de mi se siente cruel y desgraciada, pero en el fondo sabía que en algún momento tenía que gritarlo. Tenía que reclamarle. ¡Tenía que exigir saber!

He estado viviendo con un hombre que no conocía hasta hace pocos meses. Que me enamoró, sí, pero que guarda muchos secretos tambien. Secretos que poco a poco e descubierto pero que al fin y al cabo me a escondido y que me ha sido más el destino que su buena voluntad que yo me enterase de ellos.

Al principió pensé comprender porque lo hacía pero ahora me doy cuenta que no lo entiendo. Que me estoy haciendo tonta por creer que puedo conocer profundamente a alguien sin saber quien es en realidad. Así que…

-No me mientas.- Dije antes de que el pudiera pronunciar palabra alguna.- No me mientas, por favor.-

-Mírame Hinata.- Su voz era grave, sin rastro de emoción.- Que me mires.- Exigió sin subir de tono.

Un miedo horrible me recorrió el cuerpo sin saber muy bien porque. ¿Acaso pienso que Naruto me lastimaría? No. Por supuesto que no.

Lentamente di con su mirada, y sus ojos no mostraron ese dulce color cielo, sino que parecían el azul de la profundidad del mar.

-Sus palabras son valientes, Princesa.- Escuche otra voz en la habitación.

Detrás de Naruto pude ver al Señor Nagato a un lado de la puerta.

-Lo siento por interrumpir, pero Naruto tiene que ir a atender unos asuntos.- Dijo tranquilamente.

-Voy en un momento.- Contesto Naruto sin siquiera voltear a verle.

-Si me permite, Capitán, le puedo asegurar que su conversación con su mujer no le tomara un momento, y los asuntos que debe de atender son importantes de igual manera.

Escuche gruñir a Naruto, pero se levanto a malas y salió de la habitación tronando la puerta a su salida.

-Ay Princesa, ¿en que lió nos a metido a todos?- Me pregunto tan tranquilo como antes, y se acerco para sentarse en donde Naruto había estado momentos antes-

-¿A todos?- Pregunte confundida, y casi olvidándome de mi anterior enojos con una rapidez fuera de lo normal.

-Pero supongo que usted no sabe, por sus anteriores comentarios.- Dijo sin contestar mi pregunta, y crispándome al recordar que había escuchado la conversación.

-¿Qué hacía usted escuchando?- Reclamé.

-Venía por el Capitán, ¿Qué hacía usted quejándose de él?-

-¡Pero ¿Cómo me pregunta eso? No es de su incumbencia, por muy amigo de Naruto que usted sea.-

-Bueno Princesa, lo que pasa es que quiero ayudar, porque Naruto es precisamente un buen amigo, y usted parece estar muy perdida en la relación.-

-¿Y como se supone que va a ayudar?- Pregunte sin querer la cosa.

-Voy a decirle cosas, usted sabrá que hacer con la información que le de. ¿Le parece, Princesa?- Pregunto amablemente. Yo solo pude asentir.- Ah, y recuerde que Naruto se va a enojar conmigo si se entera que he estado contándole cosas.- Asentí nuevamente, mirando fijamente a sus ojos.

-Naruto es un ninja.- El solo hecho de escuchar eso me dio pánico, pero no lo mostré.-Un ninja es aquel que pelea. – Respire muy profundamente.- Hay muchos motivos para pelear. – Exhale tratando de hacerlo lentamente.- Un ninja también defiende.- Inspire profundamente otra vez sin saber cuanto podría lograr durar sin entrar en histeria. Una cosa era que Naruto fuera sutil con el tema, otra era escuchar hablar abiertamente del tema a otro ninja.- Hay muchas cosas que se quieren defender.- Exhale nuevamente, pero me dí cuenta que sus palabras están medidas para atemorizarme.- Los ninjas tienen códigos para mantener el orden. El teniente tiene que obedecer al capitán, por ejemplo. –El solo quiere hacerme oír esto para probarme.- En pocas palabras los ninjas tienen muchas reglas y funciones.- Me miró seriamente y me quedé helada, pues en ese momento supe que nada de esto era para lastimarme, si no para llegar a algún punto fuera de mi comprensión. Algo obvio para él, pero un completo misterio para mi. Él no quiere lastimarme, quiere ayudarme.- Tantas funciones como el mismo ninja pueda desarrollar. –Prosiguió.-Hay misiones que son imposibles para unos, pero que otros están dispuestos a intentar. Naruto siempre a tenido esa convicción de poder lograr lo imposible, y con el tiempo a logrado que la gente que lo rodea crea en él y en que es posible lo que en otro momento hubiéramos pensado que no lo es. Bueno, por lo menos así fue por mucho tiempo.

Suspiro pesadamente como no queriendo llegar al asunto. Reviso la puerta del cuarto que sigue cerrada y regreso su mirada a mí.

-Creo que ya sabes que Naruto es alguien bastante importante.- No era una pregunta, pero aún así asentí.-Muchas personas, cuando se vuelven "importantes", deciden empezar a dar ordenes a diestra y siniestra y quieren pasar sobre los demás. Muchos prefieren el camino fácil. Pero créeme cuando te digo que Naruto nunca es parte del las generalizaciones. Naruto es especial de muchas maneras, pero no es perfecto. Y sería bueno que recordara eso. Naruto siempre va a parecer perfecto. Siempre lucirá implacable, se mostrara seguro, sonreirá ampliamente y apuntará el camino correcto. Pero eso no significa nada. El también es humano. El también comete errores. El también tiene consciencia. También se arrepiente y siente igual o más que cualquiera de nosotros.-

-Yo se que…- Trate de hablar, pero levanto una mano para que guardara silencio.

-Para ti, Naruto es alguien muy importante. Pero quiero informarle que usted no es la única que piensa eso. La gente se porta gentil usted porque saben con quien está casada, pero si lastimara a Naruto lamento decirle que la gentileza no va a formar parte de tu vida diaria.-

Mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente. ¿Era esto una amenaza?

-No Princesa, no lo tome a mal.- Dijo enseguida al ver mi expresión.- No quiero asustarla. Solo le digo lo que es. Le digo que Naruto nunca la presionaría de esa manera, y estoy seguro que si usted le dijera lo que le he dicho se enojaría bastante. Pero se lo digo porque pienso que es injusto su situación.-

-¿Mi situación?-

-Princesa, ¿no a encontrado apetecible la comida de mis cocineros?-

-¡Si! La comida es buena.- Conteste rápidamente antes de cualquier mal entendido.- Pero, ¿sus cocineros? ¿estoy en su residencia?-

Me miró incrédulo y luego se soltó riendo, que termino abruptamente con un ataque de tos. Cuando se recupero me pregunto:

-¿Después de haber sido secuestrada, no le preguntó a Naruto donde se encuentra?

-Si, pero él no contesto.-

-Ah. ¿Ignoró su pregunta y le pregunto por su condición?-

-Si. ¿Cómo sabe?-

-Naruto nunca cree que es más importante contestar algo tan "trivial" como saber donde alguien se acaba de despertar, o porque no pueden moverse antes que saber el bienestar general de sus compañeros.- Dijo con una sonrisa. Seguramente algún recuerdo rondando su mente.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí?- Decidí preguntarle a él, que parece estar más dispuesto a sacarme de la ignorancia que Naruto

Me miró incrédulo una vez más, pero sonrió con tristeza.

-Al parecer fue secuestrada hace unas horas de su casa. Una alerta llego, pidiendo que peináramos el bosque en tu búsqueda. Al parecer Naruto ya sabe quien está detrás de esto, pues me pidió especialmente buscar el área noreste, donde te recuperamos. Encontré a Naruto de regreso, y me pidió que te dejara descansar aquí. ¿Eso aclara tus dudas?-

-Si pero..- Iba a preguntarle sobre quién está detrás de todo es, esa persona tan escalofriante.

-Ya, ya, ya. Termine su desayuno Princesa, mucha platica y usted no ha comido nada.-

-¿Eh?- Pregunte extrañada al cambio de ambiente tan repentino, pero momentos después entendí pues Naruto entró tan serio como había salido.

-Gracias por acompañarla Nagato, pero necesito hablar con ella a solas.

-Claro Capitán.- Dijo este entre broma y seriedad levantándose de la silla.

-Y por favor, no quiero interrupciones de ningún tipo. Si se acaba el mundo ya me enterare después. ¿Entendido?-

-Si, Capitán.- Dijo sonriendo.- Princesa, con su permiso me retiro.- Se despidió cortésmente y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

No se sentó en la silla inmediatamente, si no que se quedó de pie a un costado de la cama.

-No has comido nada.- Dijo en voz seria, y como si me hubieran regañado a la edad de 5, comencé a probar bocado sin decir nada, ni mirarle a los ojos.

El solo suspiró, y caminó unos pasos más lejos.

-Lo siento Hinata, no quiero tratarte así. Es solo que…- Bufó irritado y volteó su cuerpo hacia mi. Yo seguí comiendo, lentamente, sin poder tragar bocado pero incapaz de hacer otra cosa.

El se sentó y permaneció callado. Me miro comer, mientras que yo no podía despegar la mirada del plato.

Lo termine todo.

Deje los cubiertos en la bandeja, y el silencio llenó la habitación. Después de unos momentos Naruto retiró la bandeja y la colocó sobre un escritorio. Cuando volteó a mirarme pude sentir la presión de su mirada sobre mi cuerpo, y poco a poco subí la mirada hasta llegar a sus ojos.

Su cuerpo recargado en aquel escritorio, y con brazos cruzados, se mostraba tenso.

-¿Naruto?-

Dejó que los segundos pasaran. Yo cada vez más nerviosa.

-Tienes razón.- Dijo finalmente.

-¿Razón? ¿En qué?-

-Te he dicho varias veces que tu eres la persona que más me entiende, pero aunque yo siento que es así, es muy probable que no sea cierto.- Sus palabras me hirieron un poco, pero me mantuve seria.- Tu no conoces lo que soy. Conoces una parte de mi, sí, pero yo soy más que una sola actitud. Creo que todos tenemos diferentes "personalidades". Yo definitivamente no soy igual contigo que con algún teniente o un enemigo. Tu definitivamente no te portas igual conmigo que con tu hermana. Pero supongo que mis "personalidades" están marcadas más drásticamente que las tuyas.- Suspiró desesperado.- Lo que quiero decir es que no se que quieres de mi Hinata, porque no estoy dispuesto a tratarte como trataría a cualquier otra persona. No eres cualquier otra persona.-

Escucharle tratar de enmendar las cosas me hizo feliz de una manera descomunal, pero aún tengo que mostrarme firme en mi punto de vista por lo que continuo seria, aunque sonriendo para mis adentros. De repente recordé que acabo de hablar con Nagato. ¿Por qué Nagato sabe en que lugar me iban a encontrar?

Bueno, ya pensare en eso luego. Ahora, tengo que enfocarme con Naruto, mi esposo que guarda tantos secretos.

Tomo aire y comienzo a hablar. -Quiero que me cuentes quien eres tu. – Digo seria.- Si no puedes demostrarme lo que eres, entonces trata de explicármelo, trata de explicarme porque eres como eres. Dime como creciste, donde estudiaste, quienes han sido tus amigos, quiero saber quien eres. Lo único que se de ti son detalles de tu vida, son recuerdos relámpagos. Se que tus sentimientos son nobles, y tus intenciones buenas, pero no se tu historia. Ni siquiera se si tu madre también me a inventado la historia de tu familia.-

-¿Mi madre te a contado algo?- Sus ojos se abrieron y me miraron fijamente. Después de un segundo bajo la mirada.- ¿Eso es lo que quieres saber? ¿Quieres conocer mi pasado?- Dijo retomando el tema. Su voz triste me asusto, pero asentí lentamente segura de lo que necesito saber.

-Mi pasado no es un cuento de hadas, Princesa.-Se quedó un momento en silencio.- Princesa, usted me esta pidiendo la verdad de mi pasado, pero quiero que sepa que hay muchas cosas que no puedo contarle. Y lo siento, pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto. Incluso debería de advertirle que entre menos supiera mejor para su propia seguridad.-

-"¿Por qué tanta formalidad?"- No pude evitar sentir como sus palabras trazaban una raya entre el y yo. Pero esa ilusión se perdió cuando regresó a sentarse a un lado de mi cama.

Mire sus ojos, y acerque lentamente mi mano hacia él, y tome su mano. Él miró nuestro contacto y sonrió.

-Eres increíble. ¿Cómo puedes saber que necesito en el momento exacto?- Su otra mano recorrió mi rostro. Y yo también sonreí.

-Porque yo también ocupo lo mismo que tu.- Dije acercándome un poco a él, y él a mí.

Nos besamos lentamente, saboreando nuestros labios, con movimientos suaves y fluidos. Mi mano se posó en su nuca, y comencé a meter mis dedos en su cabellera. Su mano también se coloco en mi nuca y profundizó un poco más el beso.

Nos separamos lentamente mirando nuestros ojos sin saber muy bien que hacer.

-Siempre fui un niño rebelde.- Dijo con una sonrisa.- Hacía lo que me venía en gana.- Dijo mientras me volvía a besar con más énfasis.- Cuando y como quisiera.-

-¿Solamente de niño?- Dije levantando una ceja inquisitivamente. El sonrió y poco a poco fue empujándome hacía la cama. Sus labios no se separaron de los míos. Mis manos en su nuca procurando profundizar el beso, y su cuerpo lentamente acomodándose sobre el mío. Desgraciadamente había una colcha entre su cuerpo y el mío, pero por ahora eso no le importó.

-Naruto.- Le llame en un suspiro cuando su lengua jugaba con mi oreja.

-¿Hm-hu?- Pregunto sin inmutarse en su trabajo y yo decidí dejar el tema para otra ocasión.

Comencé a centrarme en lo que estaba haciendo. Mis manos comenzaron a recorrerle los hombros y bajar a su abdomen tratando de buscar el final de su camisa. Sus piernas a cada lado de las mías, sobre la colcha que me deja bastante inmóvil, pero él parece no notarlo. Sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo por debajo de la camisa que me habían prestado y yo regresé mis manos a ambos lados de su cara y lo obligue a mirarme fijamente.

-Naruto.- Repetí calmada, y se me formo una sonrisa al encontrar sus ojos brillando en expectación.- Te amo.- Y lo bese febrilmente, y el a mí.

Después de todo esa era la verdad. Y es que, aunque solo conozco a uno de los tantos Narutos que hay, _este_ Naruto con el que estoy ahora es mi mundo. En este momento estoy con mi Naruto, y voy a aprovechar cada segundo que tenga con él. Luego tendré tiempo de conocer a cada uno de los demás "él".

-Yo también- Dijo aun besándome.-, te amo más de lo que debería.-

Sus manos, más decididas que antes, empezaron a tirar de la camisa. No entendí que quiso decir con su declaración, pero sus manos cambiaron el rumbo de mis pensamientos de regreso al momento.

* * *

Comencé a retorcerme para poder salir de aquella colcha pero Naruto tomo de mis hombros y me empujo nuevamente contra el colchón.

-No. Esta vez me toca a mi.- Dijo tranquilo y continuó besándome.

Yo me deje hacer y me dedique a disfrutar.

Sus manos terminaron de quitarme la camisa, por lo que quedé completamente desnuda del torso. Sus labios bajaron por mi cuello y lentamente fue dejando un rastro hasta llegar en medio de mis pechos.

Con unas cuantas patadas pudimos tirar la colcha al piso, y con mayor libertad de movimiento pude comenzar a desnudarle, pero después de un pequeño gruñido de molestia sus manos atraparon las mías y las apresaron contra el colchón obligándome a estar en la acostumbrada posición de mis manos sobre mis cabeza detenidas con una sola de sus manos.

-Tranquila, te digo que esta vez toca a mi manera.- Insistió sin alterarse, como si ya supiera que iba a presentar oposición de mi parte.

Después de pensarlo un rato decidí hacerle caso, y así pues quede a su mereced. La otra mano acaricio uno de mis pechos, y con su lengua atendía al otro. Yo trataba de acallar suspiros y el se tomaba su tiempo para hacerme.

Tarde o temprano soltó mis manos, pero no sin una mirada de advertencia: "Déjate hacer".

Nos besamos más largamente, saboreando el momento. Disfrutando del aquí y del ahora. Donde sea que aquí y ahora fueran.

Su camisa desapareció pronto y yo no pase desaprovechada la situación, pero pocos momentos después fui obligada a dejar de pensar en su torso y concentrarme en otra sensación.

Con firmes intenciones pude sentir un recorrido fácil de identificar. Su mano bajo lentamente hasta mi sexo y comenzó a acariciarme. Su mano intrusa se mostraba firme, y su otra mano abrió mis piernas. Aún visto del mi ropa interior y de este pantalón prestado pero puedo sentir su mano muy claramente.

-Naruto.- Digo entrecortada, causándole una sonrisa. Trato de levantarme a donde esta él, pero otra descarga eléctrica recorre mi cuerpo y solo me agarro de la almohada para no gemir.

Puedo sentir su dedo sobre estas telas estorbosas, pero quiero sentirlo más. Baje mis manos para quitarme la ropa pero Naruto volvió a sonreír y con sus manos detuvo las mías y las besó.

Jaló de mi y me acerco a sus labios. Nos miramos fijamente y después nos besamos apasionadamente. Caí sobre él y mis manos comenzaron a recorrer su torso desnudo que vestía de varias cicatrices. Mis besos fueron bajando hasta llegar a su primera cicatriz en su hombro. Luego llegue a una en su costado y así fui bajando.

Desabroche de su pantalón y él se levanto y tomo de mí para besarme, y me empujó contra la cama quedando él nuevamente arriba de mí.

Lo bese ansiosa… de llegar a su sexo. El simple pensamiento me hace estremecer de anticipación. Pero él parece no tener prisa. Como si quisiera alargar cada segundo.

-¿Naruto?- Le llamo mientras baja por mi cuello.

-¿Si?-

-¿Pasa algo malo?- Pregunte insegura si preocupación es la sensación que debería de estar sintiendo en este momento.

Naruto quedó inmóvil un instante, pero luego regreso a mi cuello para besarme.

-No. Para nada.- Y beso más y más bajo hasta llegar nuevamente a mis pechos.

Mis manos le recorren la cabellera y mi cuerpo siente todas las descargas que su boca me hace sentir.

Baja nuevamente una mano, pero esta vez dentro del pantalón. Su contacto me hizo quedarme quieta pues no había sentido su mano bajar tan rápido.

-Tranquila.- Dijo él, y yo relaje mi cuerpo.

Su mano acaricio tranquilamente lo cual solo me hacía ansiarlo más.

-Naruto.- Dije esta vez recriminándole, pero el me sonrió nuevamente.

-¿Qué pasa Hinata? ¿Deseas que me detenga?-

-NO.- Dije antes de poder darme cuenta que su comentario estaba hecho con propósito.

No pudo aguantar una sonrisa de triunfo. Abrió mis piernas nuevamente sacándome lo que me quedaba de ropa y dejándome totalmente expuesta a él. Lo cual solo me calienta más.

Sus labios recorrieron mi vientre y luego bajaron a mi sexo. Su lengua abrió paso con maestría y comenzó a moverse.

Las descargas se volvieron más y más fuertes, y yo podía resistir cada vez menos. Era como si el tiempo que Naruto solo estuvo jugando se hubiera acumulado en una gran sensación. Y todo por las ansias de sentirlo dentro de mi.

Mi excitación me está dando vuelcos en la cama, pero agarré fuertemente la cobija de la cama y cerré firmemente mi boca. Después de unos segundos termine viniéndome.

Respiro rápido y extasiada, y mi mente ya esta un paso al frente: ¿Cómo hacerlo sufrir?

Ya había sufrido de la espera minuciosa de Naruto y puedo imaginármelo sonriendo abiertamente ante su logro, pero eso no quedara así.

De un movimiento rápido me levante y lo tumbe al otro lado de la cama. Su cabeza casi topando con la orilla contraria a la cabecera.

-Suficiente, ahora es _mi_ turno, y _tu_ vas a dejarte hacer.-

Por algún motivo cada vez que hacíamos el amor pareciese más que estuviéramos haciendo la guerra. Cada movimiento que él hacia era para torturarme. Cada movimiento que yo hacia era para regresar la tortura. Y así nos hacíamos el amor, haciendo guerra hasta ver quien llegaba a el limite.

Baje a sus pantalones y los baje lo suficiente dejando ver a su compañero ya crecido, pero aún no lo suficiente si lo quería hacer sufrir.

Abrí mi boca y lo relamí todo, lento, sutil, y después de escucharle gruñir supe que ya iba de ganada así que lo metí todo. Comencé a ritmo lento para poder lubricarlo y luego fui más rápido. Mis manos me ayudaron para abarcar más, y cuando el ritmo iba subiendo demasiado, comencé a detenerme. Fui a ritmo lento y pude escucharlo quejarse por lo bajo.

Tome la punta y la metí en mi boca y luego la saque. La metía de nuevo, y la sacaba succionando. Mientras adentro, mi lengua jugaba, y mientras a fuera soplaba sutilmente.

Estuve jugando con él un rato más de diferentes formas, sabiendo que ninguna lo iba hacerse venir, y fue luego cuando me coloque sobre él. Pero aún no iba a dejarlo entrar a ningún lado.

Su compañero quedó pegado a su estomago y mi sexo sobre el. El podía sentir el calor de mi cuerpo, pero de forma incompleta, y cuando se dio cuenta y quiso moverse, ya era demasiado tarde, pues comencé a moverme hacia en frente y hacia atrás. Su sexo justo debajo del mió, mi esencia empapándole.

-Hinata.- Dijo enojado, sabiendo de ante mano que iba a perder esta ronda.

-¿Si mi amor?- Dije dulcemente haciendo mayor contraste entre su humor y él mío.

Su gruñido fue más fuerte esta vez, pero eso no me preocupa. Lo he hecho estar de peores humores, y ha merecido la pena cada vez.

Comencé movimientos más rápidos y recline mi cuerpo hacía el de él. Mi cara quedaba a la altura de su pecho, y con palabras apenas audibles empecé a hablarle sucio. Le dije que quería que me tomara en ese momento. Que perdiera el juego y que me hiciera el amor una y otra vez. Le dije claramente como quería que me lo hiciera.

Bese su pecho, y pude sentirle levantarse, pero regreso rápidamente a la cama sabiendo que perdería si me tomaba en ese momento, como le había pedido que lo hiciera.

Esta vez yo sonreí triunfante. Moví mi cadera más rápidamente y de manera aleatoria pasaba a movimientos circulares, u otros movimientos. Mi sexo podía sentirlo retorcerse y pude escucharlo gemir mi nombre. Como si eso fuera una señal comencé a hacer los movimientos con más presión. Sentía como si lo estuviera cabalgando. Sus manos en mis caderas cerciorándose que no me fuera a ningún lado, y poco tiempo después se tensó y se vino.

Su respiración termino como yo había terminado antes y lo pude escuchar recuperarse, bajando el ritmo de su respiración.

Cuando se levanto y me vio, supe por su mirada que estaba poco más que colérico.

Literalmente se tiro sobre mí y me beso de manera apasionada, y yo respondí de igual manera. Después de todo yo también había salido afectada de la ultima ronda.

-Hacerme eso- Dijo mientras me besaba y sus manos me recorrían.- , y decirme esas cosas al mismo tiempo.- Su beso se profundizo tanto que me pensé que nunca había besado de esa manera. O simplemente nunca besaba igual. Besarle siempre parece algo nuevo.- Te lo voy a cumplir. Voy a hacerte gritar mi nombre.-

Su mano bajo a mi sexo y si preámbulos metió un dedo frío, sin rodeos. Di un respingo aún cuando el dedo entro con bastante facilidad, pero era la temperatura que me hacía la peor jugada.

-¿Más que lista eh?- dijo bastante animado. Y metió un segundo dedo. Di un respingo nuevamente, y comencé a sentirlos moverse.

No hubo espera, como los juegos anteriores y en poco tiempo me tenía totalmente a su mereced.

Mis piernas más que abiertas, y mi mano sobre la de él para que no la alejase de mi sexo.

-Te voy a cumplir tus deseos Hinata.- Dijo sacando los dedos de repente sin que mi mano pudiera detenerlo.

Si Naruto se proponía lo que decía, significaba que me iba a hacer gemir su nombre antes de entrar en mi, pero yo tengo otros planes.

Me cuelgo de su cuello y lo beso con pasión, pero nos desequilibramos y caemos al suelo, cosa que no fue motivo para dejar de besarnos en ningún momento.

Quede yo sobre él, que muy caballerosamente había quedado debajo para amortiguar mi golpe. Cosa que ya tenía planeada.

Sus piernas entre las mías, y con mi mano tome su sexo y lo introduje.

Ahora él fue quien dio el respingo.

Comencé a moverme pero el me miró enojado. Iba perdiendo y lo sabía. Con una mano hábil me tomo de la cintura y con la otra de mi hombro y descontrolo mis movimientos aprovechando para colocarme debajo de él y sobre el suelo.

Aún no logro procesar como. Pero él es ahora quién está al mando. Tomó de mis manos y las apresó para que no se me ocurriera ninguna imprudencia, como crearme más puntos acariciando su cuerpo, y él comenzó a jugar con mis senos consu mano libre y su boca.

Mi debilidad en esa zona me a hecho perder más de una vez, pero no iba a dejar que eso pasara esta vez. Trate de liberarme, pero fue imposible.

-Gime.- Dijo casi como si lo ordenase. Pero yo no iba a caer. Tenia que mantenerme callada o él iba a ganar. - ¿No?-

Pude escuchar su sonrisa.

Se alejo de mis pechos, y levanto una de mis piernas a su hombro. Mis manos quedaron libres, pero solo podía recargarme en ellas para ver que era lo que Naruto estaba planeando.

Comenzó a mover sus caderas haciéndome suspirar, pero lo que no vi venir, y no porque tuviera los ojos cerrados para ese momento, fue su mano sobre mi clítoris. Un dedo le basto para hacerme retorcer en el piso, donde no encontré almohadas o cobijas de donde agarrarme, y mi boca finalmente cedió.

-Uhmmm.- Dije sin poder aguantar.

-¿Dijiste algo?- Pregunto él haciéndose el sordo.

Yo volví a sellar mi boca, pero sus movimientos, y su mano me estaban volviendo loca.

-Mm.- Solté son abrir la boca.

Definitivamente estaba perdiendo en caída libre.

-"Tengo que hacer algo pronto."- Pensé para mí misma, pero pocos segundos después supe que ya había perdido.

-"Naruto". Solo tienes que decir mi nombre.- Presiono más su dedo moviéndolo en círculos. Al contrario que el resto de sus movimientos este era el único rápido, lo demás lo estaba guardando. Aún tenía que ganar.

Mis uñas no encontraban donde encajarse, y por más que yo movía mi cintura sabía que no iba a causarle ningún problema. Así que decidí perder. Perder por placer.

Así que lo dije conforme los estímulos fueron subiendo de grado.

-Naruto. Naruto, ¡Naruto!- Termine gritando sin proponérmelo.

Su mano se detuvo y se acerco a mi cara, sonriendo. Yo me concentro en recuperar la respiración.

Me deja un beso en el pómulo, luego en la nariz y finalmente en los labios. Y no puedo evitar sonreír.

-Te amo.- Dijo en un susurro junto a mi oreja.

-Yo también.-

Me beso lentamente, y comenzó a embestirme.

* * *

¡Woooooo! ¿Que opinan? No me maten si es malo T3T hice lo mejor que pude.

Se que es confuso la primera parte pero de verdad por más que rescribía siempre me quedaba peor. Eso y la vergüenza de escribir las escenas fue lo que más me tardo para subir el capitulo. Medio empece a escribir el capituo 23, se pone bastante agresivo (Naruto) :P y salen algunas verdades.

¡Si les gusto dejen su Review!

* * *

**Información Extra :)**

1.- En pocas palabras lo que pasa al principio, por si no me dí a entender, fue: Hinata esta secuestrada, pero Nagato y otros van a rescatarla (el hombre de pelo largo que la toma). Las bombas son parte de la pelea que hay entre los secuases de Kabuto y el equipo de Nagato. Finalmente el hombre con la cara tapada (Mascara) en Naruto que iba en esa dirección pues ya sabía a donde se dirigian con toda la información de Orochimaru.

2.- Capitulo siguiente comienzan con revelaciones más fuertes. Hinata sigue luchando contra su fobia y comienza a pensar más sobre Naruto. Como ven desde este capítulo ella ya empieza a cuestionar a Naruto. ¿Quien es Naruto en realidad? Y es que si te pones en sus zapatos Naruto es practicamente un desconocido. Y entonces, ¿Se puede amar a un desconocido?

3.- Feliz Navidad y Prospero Año Nuevo :)

* * *

**Gracias por sus reviews!**

Otra vez no conteste nada. Pero los he leído todos una y otra vez :) ¡ustedes son la nutricion de este fic! Cada vez que leo uno me dan ideas, y cuando veo sus comentarios me dan una nueva perspectiva.

¡Gracias por su apoyo! ~ ¡y disfruten las fiestas!

* * *

_**Por: Kamy-chan**_


	24. Capitulo 23 : Fuertes sentimientos Dolor

¡Hola! Un capitulo más, que ojala les guste :)

**Pareja:** Naruto y Hinata

**Sumario:** Hinata, una princesa enamorada de un cocinero del castillo, ahora tiene que casarse con un extraño por ordenes de su padre. ¿Estara dispuesta a dejar ir sus sentimientos para poder ser feliz con su prometido?

**Derechos Reservados:** Los personajes de Naruto no son mios, pero la trama de esta historia si lo es ;) .

* * *

Capitulo 23 - Fuertes sentimientos. Dolor

Despierto cansada para encontrar que aún es de noche, y Naruto no esta a mi lado.

Siento el frío de su ausencia y entrecierro los ojos tratando de dormir nuevamente. Pero fue un intento en vano. Miré al techo, a las paredes, a la decoración pero el sueño ya se ha espantado. Suspire cansada y me senté en la cama.

Estoy totalmente vestida y la cama perfectamente echa, como si mi recuerdo con Naruto fuera solo un sueño.

Me levanto y me acerco a la ventana. El cielo oscuro con algunas nubes pálidas no me dice nada en especial. Pero cuando veo hacia al patio encuentro grupos de gente discutiendo o sentados esperando. Trato de asomarme un poco más pero me detengo al darme cuenta que no son gente normales. Son ninjas. Mi corazón empieza a latir como loco y trato de respirar profundamente.

-"¡Vamos Hinata! Tu puedes controlar esto. Si no, Naruto tiene razón al no contrate nada sobre su pasado. Es obvio que si ni siquiera puedes controlarte al ver unos ninjas menos vas a poder controlarte cuando Naruto te lo cuente frente a frente."-

Respire más profundamente y fije mi vista en ellos. Trate de ver sus caras, y decidí enfrentarlos, mentalmente, a los ojos.

Ya llevaba la mitad de ellos, y cada vez se volvía más fácil. Después de todos si miras bien ellos tan solo son humanos. Tal como Nagato dijo. Son personas que sienten y se arrepienten. No son tan diferentes a mí.

-¿Princesa?- La voz de Sakura me sacó del transe de la "actividad" .

-¿Sakura?-

-Vengo a revisarle.-

Me fui a sentar a la cama. Ella me miró más seria de lo normal.

-¿Pasa algo?- Pregunte preocupada por ella, y lagrimas comenzaron recorrerle su rostro.

-Lo siento. Lo siento, de verdad.-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lloras?-

-Es mi culpa. Si yo no le hubiera contado nada usted no hubiera ido al patio y sola, y no hubiera sido secuestrada otra vez. Fue mi culpa. Yo… yo..- La abrazo con fuerzas sin saber como consolarla.

-Por supuesto que no fue tu culpa Sakura. Sea quien sea solo estaba esperando cualquier momento para raptarme.-

-Pero.. pero.. Yo no merezco que me trates así. ¿Por qué no me gritas? ¿Por qué no me odias? Si me odias es más fácil para mí no sentirme mal, pero tu sigues siendo amable. Por favor, trátame mal. No quiero que tu te preocupes por mi. No después de todo esto.- Sus lagrimas siguen constante, y yo termino haciéndome las misma preguntas.

-No se.- Le contesto sincera.- No se porque no te odio. Se que debería pedirte que te alejaras de Naruto, y pedirte a gritos que me explicaras como es que tu y él estaban comprometidos. Pero cuando veo tus ojos, hay algo que no me deja. Cuando te veo a los ojos algo me dice que tu también sufres por esto y no puedo reclamarte.-

-Eres demasiado buena persona Princesa.- Dijo entre sollozos.- Pero me alegra, porque se que Naruto está con alguien como tu, aunque sea por este tiempo. Pero ahora entiendo.-

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Cómo que "aunque sea por este tiempo"?- Ella solo pudo sonreír tontamente.

-Necesito revisarla.- Dijo cambiando el tema.

-Sakura, contéstame.-

-Princesa, por favor no haga preguntas. Como ninjas, no podemos decirle muchas cosas. Pero tenga en cuenta que siempre tratamos de hacer o mejor para usted.-

-¿Sakura, de que estás hablando?-

-Nada en especial Princesa, ahora permítame revisar al bebé.-

Yo seguí tratando de tener respuestas, pero ella no volvió a hablar del tema. Salió con muestras para el laboratorio. Otra vez pidiéndome sangre.

Me quede sola en la habitación con demasiado tiempo para pensar.

En un momento de añoranza recordé a mi familia. ¿Cómo estarán? La última vez que los vi la despedida fue demasiado dramática. Quisiera poder contarles todo lo que ha pasado. Neji, Hanabi, padre. ¿Qué estarán haciendo?

La puerta volvió a abrirse y era Naruto. Una sonrisa surco mis labios nuevamente.

-¿Como estás?- Pregunto sentándose a lado mió sobre la cama.

-Bien ¿y tu?-

-También.-

-¿Por qué hay tanta gente en el patio?- Naruto se puso serio.

-Son escuadrones que ocupo para una misión.-

-Oh.- Dije indecisa si debería preguntar más por el tema.

-No te preocupes, en cuanto Sakura sepa si hay algún problema con tu salud y la del bebé o no, podremos regresar. No te voy a tener más tiempo aquí que el necesario.-

Sakura.

El nombre me ardió como fuego.

-Naruto.. Sakura es tu amiga de la infancia, ¿verdad?-

-Eh.. si.- Dijo inseguro de que contestar, probablemente preguntándose a donde iba con la conversación.

-¿Solamente eso?- Pregunte mirando a sus ojos. - ¿Solamente fueron amigos?- Su cara seria me hubiera engañado en cualquier otro momento. Pero no esta vez.

-¿Qué sabes?- Me preguntó con la voz monótona que siempre usa con los temas que no le gusta hablar.

-Si, o no.- Conteste sin perder territorio.

Me miró severo, tal vez un poco fúrico, pero no me importo. No solamente él, pero Sakura y Nagato. Estoy harta de que todos sepan algo, menos yo.

-No.- Dijo finalmente. Sus labios quedaron en una raya presionada. Y yo no deje de mirarle a los ojos.

-¿Vas a contarme, o vas a esperar que te pregunte?- Un gruñido dentro de su pecho se dejo escuchar. No deje intimidarme. Estoy decidida a saber.

-Siempre que creo haber avanzado un paso hacia a ti, me doy cuenta que estoy dos más lejos.- Dijo serio, y aunque me dolió no me inmute.

-¿Y vas a volver a cambiar el tema como cuando ibas a contarme sobre tu infancia?- Frunció la mirada, y se quedo más serio todavía. -¿No me vas a decir que pasó entre tu y Sakura? ¿Va a ser este tema otro de los muchos que simplemente dejas que me entere de otra gente, o por otros motivos?- Apretó la mandíbula y un gruñido más fuerte sonó de su pecho. Sus ojos me miran severos, pero yo me mantengo seria.

-No.- Dijo suspirando pesadamente y cerrando los ojos.- No tienes que preguntarle a nadie.-

No dije nada esperando que él comenzara a hablar.

Se levanto de la cama y dio vueltas en la habitación sin decir palabra hasta que finalmente se detuvo frente a la cama.

-Hace algunos años tuve una relación con Sakura.-Dijo mientras me miraba a los ojos.- Éramos novios y en esos días había posibilidad de guerra aún más que en los últimos años. Nadie de nosotros nos dábamos el lujo de pensar a futuro. El presente era lo único de los que estábamos seguros, así que yo lo pedí a Sakura formalizar la relación. Ella aceptó y así estuvimos un tiempo. Lo mantuvimos en secreto porque a su padre no le hacia ninguna gracia que estuviera conmigo. Después de unos meses Sakura rompió la relación por motivos mayores.- Termino tan rápido como pudo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?- Sus ojos me miraron aprensivos.

-Alrededor de dos años y medio.- Apreté las manos con fuerza. Eso era como limón en la herida.

-¿Qué edad tenían?-

-15.- Mi mente comenzó a hacer cuentas y le mire incrédula.

-Cuando dijiste que Sakura termino contigo por causas mayores.. te refieres a que ella… ¿¡a que ella se iba a casar con Sasuke!-

No contesto. Solo bajo la mirada, y luego volteó a ver a la ventana.

-Si.- Dijo tan bajo que apenas pude oírle.

No pude evitar las lagrimas se me escaparan. ¿Cómo era posible que Sakura hiciera esto a Naruto? ¿Cómo puede Naruto llamar a Sasuke "mejor amigo" después de robarle a su novia?

Me levante de la cama, dispuesta a salir y buscar a Sakura y gritarle como me había pedido que le hiciera. ¡Esa hija de…!

Su mano me detuvo agarrándome del brazo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? Tienes que descan..- Volteé a verle con furia. No hacia él, si no hacia ellos. Aún así no pude evitar levantar la voz cuando conteste.

-¡¿Cómo puedes llamarlos "amigos" cuando te han hecho eso?- Las lagrimas aún no paraban, tanto que ahora me cuesta enfocar la vista en Naruto.

-Hinata, tranquilízate. Esto es algo del pasado.-

-Pero es que…. No entiendo. ¿Cómo puedes decir que Sasuke es tu mejor amigo, y organizar su fiesta de cumpleaños, y celebrar su aniversario de matrimonio después de haberte robado a Sakura?- Frunció su mirada y me miró severo.

-Él no me robo nada. –Su voz sonó fuerte y grave, claramente dispuesto a defender el nombre de su "mejor amigo".- Sakura nunca fue mía. Y…- Aún así en sus ojos puedo sentir el dolor de tener que escupir aquellas palabras.- Y su felicidad, es parte de la mía.-

Me soltó del brazo pero me cargo como novia hasta mi cama. No me dejo sutilmente, pero tampoco fue grosero.

-Sasuke y Sakura han hecho por mi cosas que nadie más haría. Te dije lo que paso entre nosotros porque es justo que tu sepas, pero no tienes derecho a juzgarlos si no estuviste ahí para ver por ti misma como pasó. Y te recuerdo que nadie sabe que Sakura y yo estábamos en una relación seria. Si tienes algo que comentar, me lo dices a mi. Y punto. Te prohíbo hablar del tema con otra gente o en lugares públicos. Es una orden.- Agrego al final, sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo hasta muy tarde. Sus ojos se abrieron arrepentidos sabiendo lo que estaba a punto de venir.

De sentirme como una niña castigada por hacer una falta grave pase a sentirme colérica. ¿Quién se crees que es para ordenarme cosas?

Me puse de rodillas sobre la cama para verle a los ojos y con un dedo comencé a empujarlo por el hombro.

-¿Ordenarme? ¿Ahora soy tu "que" para que me digas que puedo o no hacer? Si eres o no un capitán a mi me vz y me viene. ¡A mi no me ordenas que hacer!-

-Princesa…-

-¡Princesa nada! Una cosa es que me pidas que me pidas que no hable del asunto, y OTRA es que prohíbas no hacerlo. Soy tu esposa no tu sierva o tu subordinada.-

Vi que iba a decir algo más pero levante la mano antes de que pudiera decir nada.

-Entiendo que no quieras que hable del asunto con otra gente. No lo haré.- Dije seria. Y en vez de quedarme callada no pude evitar soltar con veneno:– Y me dijiste que nunca ibas a poder tratarme como una teniente. No te tomó mucho tiempo para acostumbrarte.- Me salí de la cama agarrando la bata y antes de poder llegar a la puerta sentí como me jaló hacia él. En un intento inútil trate de soltarme pero me detuve al ver su mirada. Un rojo sangre comenzaba a usurpar al azul.

-¡No tienes idea de lo que estás hablando!- Me tomo de los hombros para mirarnos frente a frente.

-Suéltame.- Pedí seria, tratando de no mostrar lo asustada que estoy.

-¿Ahora tu me vas a ordenar a mi?-

-Suéltame, por favor. Me estas lastimando.- En la última palabra me tembló la voz.

Naruto se dio cuenta y se alejo de mi varios pasos y me dio la espalda apretando los puños.

Un gruñido animal se dejo escuchar por toda la habitación si no es que más lejos también y yo caí al suelo al escuchar _ese_ gruñido. Era un dejavu.

Mi mente me llevo a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Sasuke. En aquel baile con Naruto donde nadie parecía haber escuchado aquel gruñido. Ahora había sido el mismo. Como un animal enjaulado gruñendo a la persona que lo apresó. Un animal grande.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de par en par dejando ver a Sasuke y otros dos hombres, y uno de ellos se me figuró familiar.

-¡Naruto!- Grito Sasuke, y fue hasta él no si antes darme una rápida mirada a mi.

-Estoy bien.- Aseguro Naruto levantando una mano hacia su "amigo" para que no se acercara más.

-¿Qué pasó?- Pregunto Sasuke con preocupación.

-Nada. No pasó nada.-

Los otros dos me miraron esperando que yo dijera algo al respecto. Pero me mantuve callada.

-¿Por qué no vamos a tomar aire fresco?- Dijo el de pelo plateado.

Naruto volteó a verlo. Sus ojos, casi totalmente azules, lo trituraron.

-Es una buena idea. Vamos.- Dijo Sasuke. Naruto lo miró pero no dijo nada y comenzó a seguirlo fuera de la habitación. Me miró mientras que caminaba. Tuvo la intensión de acercarse, tal vez a ayudarme a levantarme, pero el castaño se puso entre nosotros.

-Yo los alcanzo.-

Naruto le miró y luego me dio una ultima mirada a mi. Sus ojos llenos de arrepentimiento.

-"Naruto".- Solo pude pensar. –"¿Qué está pasando?"-

Sasuke, Naruto y el peligris salieron sin más y el castaño volteo y me ofreció su mano para levantarme.

-¿Se encuentra bien Princesa?-

-Si.-

-Mi nombre es Yamato.-

-Un gusto.- Conteste cortésmente mientras me ponía la bata.

-¿Qué pasó?- Finalmente preguntó.

-Nada.- Sus ojos me miraron aprensivamente.

-¿Ya había pasado antes?-

-¿Qué? ¡No!- dije antes de poder detenerme a hablar más calmadamente. Sus ojos me miraron sospechosos.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- Preguntó nuevamente.

-Nada. Se enojo, me enoje. ¿Qué es usted, consejero matrimonial?- Dije tratando de que dejara de preguntar sobre del tema.

-No. Soy un ninja.- Dijo serio. Y yo me arrepentí de haber sacado este tema. –Pero necesito saber de que discutían.- Le mire sin querer la cosa.

-Cosas. Yo cometí un error, luego él, y luego.. – No termine el enunciado. De solo recordad sus ojos me daba un escalofrío.

-¿Un error? ¿Qué?- Le mire apretando los labios en una línea recta, pero finalmente dije.

-No me lo tome a mal, señor Yamato, pero no le puedo decir.- Sus ojos se entrecerraron aún más.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto severo.

-¿De verdad tengo que contestarle todo lo que pregunta? Estos son temas… personales.- Dije tratando de poder evitar decir "Porque Naruto precisamente me "ordeno" que no hablara del tema".

-Si. Lo siento por lo incomodo que puede ser esto, pero Naruto tiene… un problema que afecta a mucha gente y yo soy el… encargado de mantenerlo a raya. Si usted me puede decir porque Naruto se enojo tanto podría ayudar en…-

-¿Puedo hablar de esto con Sakura, o Sasuke? La verdad es que no lo conozco a usted.- Dije poniendo mi mejor cara, y tratando de evitar a toda costa seguir hablando del tema.

-Eh.. bueno.. supongo que es posible.-

Salió de la habitación por un momento y luego entró con Sakura.

Mi temblor, aún por la situación con Naruto, desapareció en el momento en el que vi su cara. –"¡Esa zorra!"- Pensé amargamente pero no me moví de mí lugar.

-Princesa, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?- Mi mirada fría y mortífera le tuvo que haber dado una buena idea de mi nuevo descubrimiento. La pude ver tragar con dificultades.

-Tu. Tu fuiste lo que pasó. ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿¡Como pudiste hacerle eso!- Sakura se volvió pálida.

-¿Era de eso de lo que hablaban?- Pregunto con voz temblorosa.

-Si. Y aún no entiendo como es posible que sigas aquí. Tu y Sasuke. Después de…-

-¡No tuve opción!- Grito Sakura. – No tienes idea por lo que pase. No puedes ni imaginarte lo que sufrí. Las noches en vela. Las pesadillas que me dejaban sin aire. Una tras otra.- Sus ojos, manteniendo a raya las lagrimas, me miraban fijamente. Y aunque yo, de alguna manera, creí en cada una de sus palabras, no bastó para que mi enojo se calmara.

-¿Y que? ¿Eso te justifica para jugar con los sentimientos de la gente? Porque eso fue lo que hiciste. Jugaste con ellos como si fueran tus muñecas a la hora del te.-

-Princesa, usted no sabe de lo que esta hablando.- Sus ojos, ardiendo en llamas de frustración y amargura, trataban de perforarme y descuartizarme pero no lograron nada.- Y le dije, no. Le rogué que fuera sutil con el tema. Entiendo que no se lo pueda quedar para usted misma y quiera saber al respecto. ¿¡Pero que demonios fue lo que le hizo? ¿Tiene idea de lo que acaba de pasar?- Mientras hablaba avanzo dos pasos, yo solo retrocedí el último.

Pude ver como iba en incremento su frustración creciendo en enojo. Y todo para mí. Y todo por Naruto. ¿Acaso Sakura todavía lo ama de esa manera?

-¿Qué hice? Le pedí una explicación. Pero eso no es el problema. ¡El problema eres TÚ!-

-¿¡YO! ¡No me culpe de su falta de confianza a Naruto! Ese NO es mi problema.-

-Y tampoco el mío. El problema es que tú lo engañaste y lastimaste, y quién sabe que le habrás hecho para que aún te tenga a su lado como "amiga". Tú no mereces el cariño y respeto que te tiene. –

-Y yo pienso igual, pero es él quien quiso pretender que no pasó nada. Es él quien me pidió continuar con nuestra amistad. Yo soy consciente del dañó que le cause.- Puedo verla respirar pesadamente. Cerró sus ojos, y me dio la espalda presionando sus dedos contra sus templares.- Naruto es… diferente. Él nunca me ha recriminado que le halla hecho eso.-

Escuche sus lágrimas, agacho su cabeza y en un instante se derrumbó en el piso llorando fuertemente.

Yo tampoco pude controlar mis lágrimas. Lágrimas de enojo. ¿Por qué Naruto permitió que eso pasara? ¿Por qué nunca le reclamó?

-¿Y ahora que?- Pregunte retóricamente.- Estoy enojada con las personas equivocadas.- Me deje caer sobre la cama, mirando al piso.

Así nos quedamos por un largo rato hasta que Sakura se recupero de su ataque. Cuando volteó a verme sus ojos rojos e hinchados no me hicieron sentir mejor.

Se sentó a mi lado.

-Lo amé.- Dijo con su voz débil.- Lo amé de verdad. Pero era tonta e inocente.- Su cabeza negaba desaprobatoriamente sus propias acciones.

-Yo lo siento, Sakura. Cuando me contó de lo que pasó no pude controlarme. El solo pensar que alguien lastime a Naruto… -No pude continuar.- Nunca me había estado tan colérica en toda mi vida.

Sakura suspiro cansada.

-¿De verdad amas a Naruto?-

Su pregunta me saco de contexto.

-Por supuesto.-

Vi sus ojos cerrarse y sus cabeza volvió a hacer ese movimiento desaprobtorio.

No pude evitar fruncir ante su respuesta, y antes de que pudiera pedir explicación alguna alguien toco la puerta y abrió.

Era Yamato.

-Sakura, te ocupan.- Sakura asintió rápidamente. Se levanto, limpio sus lagrimas y salió. Yamato me miró un momento y cerró la puerta.

El silencio inundo la habitación. Cerré los ojos tratando de tranquilizarme pero el ruido de afuera llamó mi atención. Fui a la ventana y pude ver a los ninjas en formación. Naruto frente a ellos dando ordenes. Sasuke a su lado izquierdo, Nagato después de Sasuke, y Sakura llegó y se coloco a su lado derecho. Pude ver gritar disciplinadamente a los escuadrones y dos terceras partes desaparecieron en humo.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espina vertebral.

Pero seguí mirando.

Naruto se volteó a con Sasuke, Nagato y Sakura. Detuvo un momento su mirada en Sakura, probablemente notando el llanto de hace unos momentos pero no dijo nada.

Comenzaron a platicar y luego parecía más una discusión. Después de varios minutos decidieron entrar a la casa y el patio quedo casi desértico.

Regrese a la cama, tumbándome boca arriba. Mi mano se poso sobre mi vientre y cerrando los ojos me puse a pensar sobre mi bebe, tratando de no pensar en nada más.

¿Cómo será? ¿Se parecerá a Naruto? ¿Se parecerá a mí? ¿Niño? ¿Niña?

Una sonrisa surco mis labios.

Definitivamente no importa.

Con que sea sano y fuerte.

Un calor vino desde mi estomago, debajo de mi mano.

Sonreí imaginando que era mi bebe respondiendo.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Me senté rápidamente en la cama al escuchar que alguien abría la puerta.

Naruto se asomo, y nuestras miradas se encontraron.

La mía llena de arrepentimiento. Después de todo sea lo que sea que haya pasado entre Naruto y Sakura, y Sasuke, era parte del pasado. Yo llegue a su vida después y tiene razón. Yo no tengo el derecho de juzgarles.

Increíblemente encontre que la mirada de Naruto era igual a la mía. Sus labios hechos una fina línea neutra y sus ojos azules.

Cerró la puerta tras de si. Me levante de la cama y di un paso inseguro hacía él. Trate de sonreírle y él al notarlo se relajo y se acerco a mí. Cuando quedó la distancia de un paso entre nosotros, yo la acorte. Mire a sus ojos, y dos solitarias lagrimas se me escaparon.

Con su mano puso un mecho tras de mi oreja.

-No llores.- Me pidió.

Cerré mis ojos lo abrace y recosté mi cabeza en su pecho.

-Lo siento.- Él también me abrazó y recostó su cabeza en mi hombro.

Me abrazó más fuertemente y en un susurro me dijo:- Yo también lo siento.- Y pude sentir sus lagrimas en mi hombro.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido.

-¿Naruto? ¿Estás bien?- Trate de alejarme de el para poder ver su cara, pero su abrazo no me lo permite.

-Lo siento de verdad.- Mi preocupación crece rápido, y en un movimiento inconciente introduzco mis dedos en su cabellera y comienzo a acariciarle.

-No te preocupes. Todo está bien.-

Su mano comenzó a recorrer mi espalda. La punta de sus dedos sube y baja por mi columna. Su contacto se siente electrico.

-¿Recuerdas que dijiste que lo único que importa son los sentimientos que tengo por ti? Que no importa que soy. Que no quieres mis promesas. Que solo me pides que mis sentimientos sean sinceros.- Dijo con su frente aún recostada en mi hombro.

Vi él recuerdo en mi mente. Después de levantarme de aquella horrible pesadilla.

-Por supuesto que recuerdo.-

-¿Aún piensas igual?-

Su mano sigue subiendo y bajando. Calmada. Sin prisas.

-Si.-

Su mano se detuvo. Levanto su cabeza, se alejo unos centímetros de mi, aun con la otra mano enredada en mi cintura.

-¿Por qué?- Su voz sonó a suplica. Como si quisiera que hubiera dicho que no, pero aún alegre de que dije si.

Sonreí para él. – Porque te amo, y se que no puedo pedirte más de lo que puedes dar.-

Su mano en mi cintura me acerco a él en un movimiento brusco y me besó apasionadamente. Tras un momento de confusión y darme cuenta de lo que estaba pasando respondí su beso.

Su mano libre comenzó a recorrer mi espalda, y más abajo. Con pasos torpes fui retrocediendo hasta que caímos sobre la cama. Una de sus rodillas entre mis piernas. Sus labios aun en los míos, devorando todo el oxigeno. Su mano en mi seno, sobre la ropa, y la otra en mi cintura sujetándome firmemente.

Toc toc

Nos detuvimos al instante.

-Capitán, el Escuadrón A ha regresado. Es urgente.-

Con sus ojos cerrados ahogo un gruñido que pude sentir retumbar en su pecho.

-¡En camino!- Grito desde la cama.

Abrió sus ojos y me miró sin saber que decir.

-Ve. Tienes que ir. Dijo que es urgente.- Le dije.

Me sonrío, aunque aún puedo ver su enojo por la interrupción.

-Lo siento otra vez.-

Le bese unos momentos, y cuando me separe le dije:- Ve.-

Y desapareció.

Mi corazón empezó a latir como loco pero logré calmarlo.

-"No pasa nada. No pasa nada. No pasa nada."- Tuve que seguir pensando por varios minutos.

Alguien toco la puerta y entró.

Era Sakura.

-Los resultados del laboratorio mostraron irregularidades. Voy a revisar al bebe.-

-Claro.-

Me senté en la cama y no dije nada. Ella tampoco. Comenzó a recorrer mi estomago pero algo le llamo la atención.

-Se siente muy caliente. ¿Tiene calor Princesa?-

-No.-

Me pidió que me recostara, subió mi camisa y acerco su mano que brillaba.

-¡Alto! ¿Que es eso?- Dije alejándome de ella. Sakura miró su mano y se dio cuenta.

-Es chakra. Es para poder sentir al bebe. Aquí no tengo ninguna maquina que me ayude así que necesito hacerlo al estilo antiguo.-

-¿No va a dañar al bebe?-

-No.- La miré fijamente y volví a acostarme donde estaba antes.

Su mano volvió a brillar y la acerco a mi vientre. Grite de dolor al contacto. Sakura alejó su mano al instante. Su otra mano agarrando fuertemente la muñeca de la mano que había utilizado. Su expresión también era de dolor.

-¿Qué hiciste?- Le grite.

-¡Nada!- Alguien más entró a la habitación. Era Sasuke.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Trate de revisar al bebe con chakra pero me repelió.-

-¿Qué hizo que? ¿Cómo es eso posible?-

-No se. Nunca me había pasado antes.-

-Será que el bebe tiene chakra del…- Sasuke miro mi vientre y luego a mí.- ¿Es eso posible?-

-No se. No creo. ¿Cómo va a ser eso posible?-

-¿Qué está pasando?- Pregunte consternada.

-Tenemos que avisarle, preguntarle, a Naruto.- Dijo Sakura.

-Si.- Sasuke me miró a mi por unos segundos nuevamente y regreso a Sakura.- ¿Crees que pueda usar el sharingan en ella? Si es igual que Naruto, entonces podremos saber si es o no es.-

-¡No! Primero le avisamos al _Capitán_. Él decidirá que hacer.- Dijo Sakura remarcando la palabra.

Un dolor comenzó a surgir de mi vientre. –"¡¿Colicos?" Pense alarmada.

-Gmmmm- Trate de no quejarme, pero fue inútil. Sakura me miró alarmada.

-¡Sasuke, ve por Ino! ¡Ve ya!- Sasuke desapareció, pero no pude detenerme a pensar en eso. El dolor acrecento.

-Hinata, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué sientes?-

Con las uñas encajadas en las sabanas y mis ojos fuertemente cerrados busque fuerzas para hablar.

-Mi vientre… duele..-

Y lo sentí.

Un sangrado inminente.

-Sakura, ¿Qué pasa?- Pude escuchar la voz de Ino.

-Esta abortando, ¡Esta abortando!-

* * *

Chan CHAN chaaaaaan... Solo les pido que ¡no me maten!

Es necesario el susto. Aunque no me quiero ni imagina a Naruto en el siguiente capitulo. Porque ahí sí va a ver lío.

* * *

**Información Extra :)**

1.- ¿Apoco no quieren matar a Sakura?

2.- Medio quise poner otro poquito de accion entre nuestros protagonistas, pero no se si les moleste ya que este no es un fic M.

* * *

**Gracias por sus reviews!**

¡Un fic con reviews es un fic feliz!

* * *

_**Por: Kamy-chan**_


	25. Capitulo 24 : No más amor

¡Hola! Un capitulo más, que ojala les guste :)

**Pareja:** Naruto y Hinata

**Sumario:** Hinata, una princesa enamorada de un cocinero del castillo, ahora tiene que casarse con un extraño por ordenes de su padre. ¿Estara dispuesta a dejar ir sus sentimientos para poder ser feliz con su prometido?

**Derechos Reservados:** Los personajes de Naruto no son mios, pero la trama de esta historia si lo es ;) .

* * *

Capitulo 24 - No más amor

Al despertar encuentro a Ino en la habitación. Puedo ver que esta vendada hasta el cuello por debajo de su ropa, recordándome que intento salvarme de mis secuestradores.

En cualquier otro momento, me hubiera tomado la molestia de ser especialmente amable y atenta con ella. Por ahora solo puedo fingir una sonrisa.

-Buenos días Princesa. ¿Cómo se siente?-

Una punzada de dolor recorrió mi pecho. Aún cuando se que Ino no tiene la mala intención, aquella simple pregunta destruyo cualquier rastro de bienestar en mí.

-Lo siento Princesa, yo… no fue mi intención.- Pude escuchar su voz preocupada. Solo pude asentir levemente sin poder mirarla.

Coloque mi mano sobre las cobijas a la altura de mi vientre.

Vacío.

Así es como lo siento.

Vacío.

Sin vida.

Estúpido de mí, pues ni siquiera se me había acrecentado la barriga. Y después de dos secuestros y sustancias extrañas, era de esperarse un aborto. Más aún porque a sido en las primeras semanas del embarazo.

Una lagrima bajo torpemente hasta mi barbilla.

3 días han pasado desde el incidente, y no he podido ver a Naruto en todo este tiempo. Nagato dice que esta en una misión donde es imposible contactarle, que tiene que regresar o entrar en contacto con la base para enterarse.

Sasuke dijo que probablemente se esperarán a que termine la misión antes de decirle. Dice que puede ser peligroso para la misión, y sus compañeros, que se entere y se distraiga. O peor aún, que abandone la misión para venir.

Quise reclamarle, por dentro, pues ¿no es mas lógico que mi esposo venga a verme en estos momentos que un estúpido trabajo? Pero yo se la respuesta. No. No es más lógico, y probablemente no sea más importante, que Naruto se entere.

-Princesa, necesita tomar estas medicinas. Aquí esta el agua.- Ino dejo el vaso y las pastillas en el buró. Las mire sin ánimos. Suspire vencida y las tome todas juntas.

Al principió me había negado a tomar cualquier medicina que Sakura me medicara, pero con la llegada de Ino las cosas se aclararon un poco.

Sakura no mató a mí bebe. La reacción de aborto fue causada por el choque entre el chakra de Sakura y la sustancia en mi cuerpo, que al parecer me volvieron a inyectar en mi secuestro y estaba en niveles bastante altos. Paradójicamente esto fue lo que Sakura encontró irregular en los resultados, y por ende tuvo que revisar al bebe ella misma con chakra.

Quise no pensar más en eso, pero desde mí cama no hallo mucho que hacer más que eso. Duermo lo más posible para que el tiempo pase más rápido y he despertado llorando y gritando más de una vez, pero Ino siempre está cerca y termina calmándome. Sakura ha venido dos veces a revisarme. No dice nada. Yo tampoco le hablo pero más de una vez he querido preguntarle si ELLA es la que está bien. Sus ojos ojerosos, sus movimientos lentos y pareciese que una sombra la persiguiese. Aún así no le he preguntado ni mostrado consternación por su salud. Aunque no fuese su culpa la muerte de mi bebe una parte de mí no lo puede superar.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

La noche cae por quinta vez y mi soledad me está matando. No hay noticias de Naruto, y muchas veces me pregunto si está vivo o no.

-"¿Cómo pueden vivir los ..¨- Mi mente inconscientemente se detuvo ante la palabra, pero no me deje llevar por el prejuicio y continué.-".. los ninjas de está manera? ¿Cómo pueden aguantar no saber de las personas que aman cuando van a misiones donde pueden perder la vida tan fácilmente?"-

Mi almohada, aplastada contra mi cuerpo, se asfixia sin quejarse ni haciendo sonido alguno ante la rudeza de mi abrazo. Mis sollozos quedan atrapados en ella y mis lagrimas dibujan dos ríos en su funda. Pero ella no regresa mi abrazo. Por supuesto que no. Ella no es Naruto.

Y en mi delirio lo imagine entrar al cuarto.

-¿Hinata?- Puedo escuchar su voz preocupada.

En mi mente puedo verme salir a sus brazos olvidándome del reposo que estrictamente Sakura me impuso. Sus brazos me acogen y el calor de su cuerpo me embriaga. El olor de su traje huele a bosque y sudor, pero no me importa.

Abro los ojos y miro el color blanco de la almohada.

Suspiro dándome por vencida.

Desde el aborto he tenido sueños y delirios más reales de lo normal. Sakura cree que es el mismo trauma de la pérdida del bebe, aún así me tiene bajo la vigilancia de Ino.

Miro los últimos rayos del atardecer entrar por mi ventana y, con los ánimos por el suelo, me recuesto una vez más esperando que Morfeo haga de las suyas.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Abro mis ojos. El ruido fuera de mi cuarto llama mi atención. Miro a mí alrededor pero todo se encuentra en tinieblas. ¿Qué hora es?

-¡Naruto, déjala descansar!- Pude escuchar la voz de Sasuke, entre las demás, tratando de razonar ¡con Naruto! Mi corazón pegó un brinco en pensar que él realmente está cruzando la puerta del cuarto. Creo poder distinguir su sombra por la luz que entra en por la puerta entreabierta, aún así me quedé callada escuchando la conversación.-En la mañana estarás más calmado y Hinata también, que no ves que ella no ha dormido ninguna noche completa desde…- Su voz se trabó.

Un silencio sepulcral se creo en el pasillo. En un instante todos se habían callado.

-¿Desde que, Sasuke?- Está vez fue Naruto quién habló. Pude escuchar lo difícil que le costo controlar su voz para sonar calmado, pero la rapidez con la que habló lo delató.

-Naruto, hay algo que debes saber.- Está vez fue Sakura.

-¿Qué?/Sakura, luego.- Sasuke y Naruto hablaron al mismo tiempo.

Otro silencio. Me imagine a Naruto matando a Sasuke con la mirada.

-Sakura, habla.- Después de unos momentos, donde seguramente Sakura miraba a Naruto y a Sasuke indecisa, Naruto dijo con voz fría.- Es una orden, Sakura.-

-Hinata… Yo.. Perdón Naruto, pero…- Su voz se trabó.

-Sakura revisó a Hinata después de que los resultados del laboratorio salieran raros.- Empezó a explicar Sasuke.

-¿Esta Hinata bien?- Naruto pregunto rápidamente.

-Si.-

Trate de salir de mi cama, necesito decirle yo misma a Naruto que su bebe está muerto. Mi corazón se encogió de tristeza, otra vez.

Pero en mi torpeza tire el vaso de mi buró.

Todos se callaron nuevamente, y Naruto entró a la habitación.

-¿Hinata? Preguntó y prendió la luz.

-Naruto.- Mi voz fue un susurro anhelante.

Se acercó a mí rápidamente y me abrazo con preocupación.

-¿Estás bien?- Su mirada me recorrió.- Te vez débil.-

-Estoy bien.- Le asegure.

Entonces miró hacia atrás, donde aparte de Sakura y Sasuke, se encuentra Ino, Nagato, Yamato y el peligris que he visto antes. Estos últimos parecen estar en una posición de defensa, aunque no entiendo porque. Ni siquiera entiendo porqué hay tanta gente para detener a Naruto de despertarme. ¿Cosas de ninjas? Pensé para mí misma.

-¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Qué es lo que no me están diciendo?- Yamato y el peligris marcaron aún más su posición de defensa. Naruto los miró un momento con su ceño fruncido, pero regreso su mirada a Sasuke.

-Cuando revisé a Hinata..- Comenzó a Sakura.-.. hubo una reacción. Kabuto inyecto otra sustancia en Hinata que al contacto con mi chakra… hizo que Hinata tuviera un aborto espontaneo.-

-¡¿Qué?- Preguntó Naruto en un grito.

-No sabía de la sustancia…- Sakura comenzó a explicarse pero no pudo continuar.

Pude sentir temblar a Naruto. Pero no un temblor de frió o de miedo. Literalmente Naruto temblada, y mientras su manos se congelaron sobre mi cintura aun abrazándome, y su cuerpo se prendió en fuego. O esa fue mi primera impresión pues una luz roja le rodeó.

-¡Naruto, calmate!- Gritó Sasuke.

-¿Naruto?- Pregunte insegura, y mi voz tembló.

Mire su expresión. Nunca había visto nada parecido.

Sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, su ceño fruncido, sus dientes destapados y firmemente apretados, sus marcas en sus mejillas remarcando la intensidad de su autocontrol para no gritar. Dolor. Definitivamente era dolor. Yo también lo sentí. Lo siento. Pero verlo a él así es otro pedazo de mi corazón muriendo.

-¿Es cierto?- Su pregunta me tomó desprevenida.

-"¿Qué si era cierto? ¡¿Qué si era cierto? ¿Acaso cree que Sakura haría broma de algo como esto?"- Pienso escandalizada, pero al momento entiendo.-"No es duda, es negación."-

Lo abrace tan fuertemente como pude, hundí mi cara en su ropa y pude oler un rastro de pólvora quemada y sudor, pero no me importo y me escondí en él.

-Si.-

Tuve que alejarme de un brinco cuando comencé a quemarme en serio. Su cuerpo arde como fuego, por el calor y por la luz, y él mismo se aleja dando pasos hacia atrás. Voltea a encarar al resto, que noto ahora todos están en posición de defensa.

-No hubo nada que se pudiera hacer, lo siento. Intente todo, pero la sustancia reaccionó demasiado mal.- Dijo Sakura.

-¡Voy a matarlo!- Su grito fúrico no solo se dejo escuchar por toda la casa, sino que también estaba cargado de odio.

-Naruto cálmate, puedes hacer daño…-

-¡NO! ¡No me calmo hasta haber matado a esa serpiente!- Grito Naruto a Yamato.- Orochimaru va a desear no haber nacido ¡Voy a hacerlo pedazos! ¡Voy a hacerlo sufrir hasta que no tenga voz para gritar por su vida!-

La intensidad de su voz me intimido tanto que tuve que sostenerme de la cama para no caer.

-¡Si! Pero ahorita no puedes hacer nada. ¡Cálmate!- Esta vez fue Sasuke. Naruto rugió fúrico en respuesta.

-Naruto, cálmate no es el fin del mundo.- Sakura trato de hacerlo razonar.

-¡¿Y TÚ que sabes? ¿Te han matado a un hijo? ¡NO!- Sakura desvió su mirada.- ¡No pude ni conocerlo!- Su voz se quebró al final del enunciado.

Díganme loca pero una COLA se formo de la luz que Naruto desprende. Pude ver que todos los demás también pueden verla pues no dejaban de intercambiar sus miradas de la cola a la cara de Naruto, y se pusieron más tensos. Yo también comencé a preocuparme por la situación.

-Debes calmarte Naruto.- Esta vez fue el peligris quién intervino. Pero de nada sirvió porque Naruto comenzó a negar con su cabeza.

-No me van a hacer cambiar de opinión.- Habló con voz calmada, tan calmada que un escalofrío recorrió mis vértebras, y junto con la primera, una segunda cola comenzó a formarse.- Voy a matarlo. Pero antes voy a destruir todo lo que le pertenece. Primero sus laboratorios, sus experimentos. Voy a quemar vivos a todos los hijos de puta que estén ahí dentro.- Pude verlo sonreír ante la idea.

-¿Naruto?- Trate de decir pero mi voz no pronunció nada. Ni un susurro. Mi corazón late desenfrenadamente.. ¿de miedo?, probablemente.

-Naru…- Sasuke intentó hablar, pero la mano de Naruto lo detuvo.

-Lo siento Sasuke, pero está vez no voy a permitir que le pongas un dedo encima a Orochimaru. Tuviste varios años para vengarte, pero ahora es todo mío.- Su sed de sangre me dejó sin aliento.

-"¿Naruto?"- Pregunte en mi mente deseando que él pudiera escucharme.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron peligrosamente, fijando su vista en un punto indefinido de la habitación.

- Se metió con el padre equivocado.- Dijo Naruto con un odio y determinación tan negra que me deja sin aliento. Y una tercera cola se creo. Todos fijaron su vista en ella.

-Ya te entendimos, pero debes calmarte.-

-¿Qué no ves que estoy calmado?- Pregunto Naruto tranquilamente, pero su voz sonó distorsionada y mucho más grave de lo normal.

-Tu sabes a que me refiero.- Dijo señalando aquellas colas.- Naruto volteó a verlas y se encogió de hombros quitándoles importancia.

-Tres no me hacen nada.- Contestó muy seguro de sí.

-Lo se, pero estás asustando a Hinata con eso.-

Naruto se quedo tieso en ese instante.

Volteó a verme, muy despacio, y cuando pudo confirmar, aunque sea de reojo, que yo aún seguía prendida de la cama para no caer por mi propio peso, la luz que desprendía se apago o más bien Naruto la absorbió con todo y colas.

Sus ojos volvieron a ser un azul del cielo, sus mejillas se desmarcaron, y volteó a verme completamente.

-¿Hinata?- Su voz también ha regresado a la normalidad.

Mis ojos se inundaron de lágrimas, pero de felicidad.

-"¡Mi Naruto!"- Pensé alegre de que aquél sediento de sangre hubiera desaparecido.

Corrí a sus brazos.

-¿Estas bien?- Le pregunte entre sollozos.

Pude escucharle soltar un suspiro de alivio.

-He estado mejor.-

Volteó con los demás y les dijo que nos dejaran solos.

-¿Vas a estar bien?- Pregunto Nagato.

-Si no se preocupen.-

Y un poco indecisos, uno por uno fueron saliendo de la habitación lentamente, como esperando que algo más pasase.

-Lo siento.- Me dijo cuando estuvimos solos.-De verdad lo siento.-

Me abrazó fuertemente. Después de unos momentos así yo me aleje un poco de él.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Pregunte mirándole a los ojos.

Él volteó la mirada pero con mis manos lo volteé a mí con cariño.

-Me asustas más si te quedas callado. Por favor dime. ¿Qué fue _eso_?-

Sus ojos se entristecieron pero mantuvieron la mirada. Apretó sus labios, y su frente se frunció un poco.

Sea lo que sea, lo atormenta. Y mi corazón se quiebra al verlo así, pero debo saber. Necesito saber.

-Hinata.- Suspiro mi nombre. Miro mis facciones, y rápidamente miro mi cuerpo y regresó a mis ojos.- Hinata – Dijo esta vez más fuerte.-, prometo contarte que fue _eso_ pero… pero, …- Cerró sus ojos y pegó su frente junto a la mía.- … pero antes permíteme hacerte el amor una vez más. Por favor.-

El tono de su voz me decía que no me lo estaba pidiendo, sino suplicando. Como si su petición no fuera lo suficientemente alarmante y fuera de contexto por sí sola.

-Naruto..- Trate de hacerlo reaccionar. ¿Pues de donde viene todo esto? ¿Y a que se refiere con "una vez más"?

-Por favor.- Dijo en un suspiro, mientras me abrazó más fuertemente.

Perdí el poder del habla.

Su abrazo, tan necesitado de amor y entregado, me partió el alma. Cerré los ojos y devolví el abrazo tratando de acogerlo en mis brazos, protegerlo, porque puedo sentirlo desnudo quedando indefenso ante mí.

Nunca lo había sentido así de fuerte. Claro que conmigo él siempre es más "personal" e intimo. Pero _esto_. Esto tan demasiado profundo que no puedo evitar preocuparme.

Su mano comienza a recorrer mi espalda con un cuidado que me provoca un escalofrío.

-Naruto.- Le llamó más seriamente, saliendo del transe de sus sentimientos. Pero él no responde. Su mano sigue acariciándome con cuidado. Como una muñeca de porcelana que con un tacto más fuerte puede quebrarse en pedacitos.

Su boca se acerca a mi cuello, y me deja tres besos de mariposa antes de respirar mi aroma.

-Por.. por favor. Una ultima vez.- Puedo sentir su murmuro en mi clavícula, y me derrito.

-No puedo.- Dije antes de cometer una tontería. Su mano se detuvo, y su cuerpo se congelo. Sus palabras fueron precavidas.

-¿Por qué?-

Lo aleje un poco de mí, por un instante el quiso detenerme pero fui firme, le hice mirarme a la cara.

-Naruto, acabo de abortar a nuestro bebe.-Dije fría, pero tratando de hacerlo reaccionar.- No puedo tener relaciones tan pronto.-

Su cara se contrajo de dolor pero fue remplazado por desesperación y finalmente derrota.

Yo no puedo entender porque, pero me mantengo callada esperando que él esté listo para hablar.

Suspiró una.. dos veces y dijo: - Vas a querer sentarte.-

Se separó un paso de mí, pero tomó mi mano y la beso con cuidado. La dejo ir y fue por la silla junto a la ventana. Me indicó que me sentara en la cama y se sentó a lado de está, pero mantuvo su distancia.

-No me gusta contar esta historia, así que pon atención.- Su voz fue neutral. No amor. No odio. Nada. Intente decir algo, pero tuve que apretar mis labios para guardarmelo y afirmar co la cabeza.

-¿Qué fue lo que viste?- La pregunta me tomó por sorpresa pero no cuestione nada.

-Luz. Colas. Y quemabas. Estabas en fuego.- Trate de resumir en palabras torpes.

-Lo que viste no fue luz ni fuego. Fue chackra. Chackra es la energía que todos tenemos dentro; los ninjas aprender a moldearla y resulta muy útil. Pero el chackra que tu viste no es.. no fue mi chackra.- Levanto una mano y esta brilló de azul.- Este es el color normal del chackra.- Levanto su otra mano y resplandeció de rojo.- Este…- Su tono de voz se tornó oscuro.- Este es el chackra del Kyuubi.-

Un pequeño recuerdo me llegó al escuchar ese nombre.

Hace varios años mi abuela me habló del Kyuubi. Un monstruo gigantesco y con fuerza supernatural que atacó una pobre villa dejándola destruida. Recuerdo que tuve que dormir abrazada de mi madre esa noche.

-¿Por qué tienes el poder del Kyuubi? ¿Se lo robaste?-

Naruto _casi_ sonrió.

-No robar, exactamente. Más bien pedir prestado.-

Lo miré sin creérselo.

-¿A que te refieres? ¿Le sirves al monstruo? ¿Él te paga con energía?- Pregunté demasiado rápido y demasiado incrédula. –"¿Cómo es posible que Naruto trabaje para alguien así? Aparte, ¿No mataron a aquel monstruo?"-

Pero no pude seguir con mis pensamientos al mirar su expresión. Derrotada, pero más que nada oscura.

-Yo no le sirvo a él ni él me paga.- Me miró severo.- Si me dejaras de interrumpir no tendrías que hacer preguntar tan…- Se detuvo a sí mismo, y cambió la palabra.- ..tan evitables.-

No dije nada. No me atreví ni a decir "lo siento". Su voz, su postura, su persona es agresiva, o mejor dicho: a la defensiva. Baje la mirada y espere a que él continuara.

-Hace varios años, él día en que nací para ser más precisos, el Kyuubi atacó mi villa. La atacó con intenciones de borrarla del mapa. Edificios, personas, familias, bosques. Vivo o no vivo. La destrucción era inevitable. Medidas desesperadas para casos desesperados hicieron que mí padre hiciera una técnica en la que casi se le va la vida.- Se detuvo un momento, tal vez no se dio cuenta pues sus ojos pareciesen no ver esta habitación, sino otro lugar en su mente.- La solución fue sellar al _monstruo.._- Dijo estresando la palabra.-… en mí.-

Me llevé las manos a la boca tratando de suprimir cualquier sonido. Mi corazón comenzó a latir como loco.

-"¡El Kyuubi! ¡Dentro de Naruto!"- No pude evitar mirarlo con los ojos bien abiertos procesando la información.

Después de unos momentos me dí cuenta de mi error.

Su expresión esta llena de tristeza. Baja su mirada al piso, y en un movimiento reflejo empuja tan solo un poco la silla más lejos.

-¿Tu propio padre? ¿Por qué?- Se que no debo preguntar algo tan intimo pero no puedo detenerme. Naruto voltea sin más animos que hace un momento y con palabras pálidas sigue contando su historia.

-En teoría lo hizo porque de esa manera yo quedaría como "el héroe" de la villa. ¿Qué padre no desea grandeza para su propio hijo? Pero obviamente las cosas pasaron muy diferente. Pero eso es otra historia. -

Me miró con una intensidad que no supe responder. Por primera vez me sentí tan desincronizada de Naruto. De un momento a otro, él es una persona totalmente diferente.

-¿El Kyuubi vive en ti?- Pregunte, tan solo para estar segura de haber entendido correctamente la historia.

-Si.-

Me quede sin habla.

Dí gracias estar sentada en la cama porque estoy segura que mis piernas ya me hubieran fallado si me hubiera mantenido de pie.

-¿Por qué no lo matas?- Mi pregunta tuvo que ser muy estúpida porque primero su expresión fue desconcertada, para luego regresar a su mirada seria y severa.

-Tienes que matarme a mí para que él muera.-

Mi corazón se congeló ante la idea.

-¡Ni lo digas!- Hablé antes de poder detenerme. Porque de solo pensarlo… Una tristeza horrible me inunda.

Naruto quiso sonreír ante mí actitud pero no lo logró.

-En pocas palabras Hinata, -Me miró a los ojos.- _eso_ que tu viste hoy fue el chackra del Kyuubi, que responde a mis emociones porque vive dentro de mí. Igualmente yo también soy afectado por él. Por eso hay veces que puedo ser un poco… sediento.-

-"De sangre"- Casi pude escucharlo terminar la frase pero contuvo. Cerré los ojos y pude recordar sus palabras de hace un momento, la sentencia de muerte y el proceso para llevarla hacia el asesino de nuestro bebe. ¿Eso era el Kyuubi influenciandolo?

Escuche la silla. Volteé a mirarlo y lo encontré yéndose.

-¿A dónde vas? ¿Ya tienes que irte? ¿Tan rápido?- Pregunte intrigada.

-No tienes que ser tan amable Hinata.- Sonrió lleno de tristeza.- No tienes que actuar como si todavía sintieras amor por alguien como yo.- Sus palabras me dejaron helada.- Ja.- Rió corta y cínicamente.- Pareciese como las piezas empezaran a caer en su lugar. No se preocupe Princesa, le prometo que todo va a acabar bien.-

Y con esas palabras tan frías, secas, formales e indescifrables se encaminó hacia la puerta.

-"¿Naruto?..."- Quise hablar pero no pude. Mi corazón late desenfrenado.-"¿Me está abandonando? O ¿por qué se va?, ¡¿por qué dice que todo va a estar bien, y se va?"- Quiero gritar su nombre pero no pronuncio sonido alguno. Levanto mi mano hacia él tratando de alcanzarlo en un inútil intento.

Pero él no mira atrás y sigue caminando cada paso más lejos de mí.

* * *

Y colorín colorado, este cuento se ha acabado...

* * *

**Información Extra :)**

1.- ¡Eh! ¡se la creyeron! Aún le falta un poco más a la historia, pero ahí la llevamos.

2.- Lo acabó de escribir, así que casi no pude revistar las faltas ortográficas y todo eso. :P Espero no haber cometico errores chuscos.

3.- ¿Reconciliación? ¿Pelea? ¿Indiferencia? ¿Qué pasará en el proximo capítulo?

* * *

**Gracias por sus reviews!**

¡Un fic con reviews es un fic feliz!

.com: Gracias por la pic! :) Muy lindo de tu parte.

Y a todos en general, muchas gracias por sus comentarios! (aunque en algunos termino muerta!) yo se que me quieren aunque les deje uno que otro final cardiaco ;D

* * *

_**Por: Kamy-chan**_


	26. Capitulo 25 : ¿Una verdadera reconciliac

Guau. ¡De verdad este capítulo si que está intenso! Mientras lo estába escribiendo simplemente no podía creerlo, jaja. Ya sé, yo soy la autora, pero de repente empecé a juntar ideas y robarme ideas de otros lados y hacer esta mezcla tan intensa que ¡uff! ojalá lo disfruten tanto como yo.

Está recíen sacado del horno, perdón si hay momentos en lo que se pierde el hilo, de verdad hice lo mejor para evitar eso, pero bueno, ya no los retengo ni un segundo más. ¡Disfruten!

**Pareja:** Naruto y Hinata

**Sumario:** Hinata, una princesa enamorada de un cocinero del castillo, ahora tiene que casarse con un extraño por ordenes de su padre. ¿Estara dispuesta a dejar ir sus sentimientos para poder ser feliz con su prometido?

**Derechos Reservados:** Los personajes de Naruto no son mios, pero la trama de esta historia si lo es ;) .

* * *

Capitulo 25 - ¿Una verdadera reconciliación?

Mi corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenadamente.

Cada paso que él da hacia la puerta, alejándose de mí, es un instante más en donde no puedo respirar ni moverme. Quiero gritar algo, estiro mi mano aún más, siento un frío intenso, un dolor por dentro, intento nuevamente alcanzarlo con la punta de mis dedos…

pero….

Todo se vuelve oscuro.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Abrí mis ojos para encontrarme el techo de la habitación, a oscuras. Respiré profundamente, y puse una de mis brazos sobre mi frente.

-Naruto.- Dije en voz baja. El solo recuerdo de sus ultimas palabras me creó dos lagrimas.. cuando me contestó.

-¿Qué pasa?- Me senté tan rápido que me mareó.

-¡¿Naruto?- Pude ver una figura a lado de la puerta, recostada contra la pared, pero ni mis lagrimas ni mi mareo me ayudaron a enfocar.

-Algo así. ¿Pero es que ya no recuerdas?-

Un escalofrío con mal presagio recorrió mi cuerpo de punta a punta.

-Tú. Tú eres un sueño.- Dije con voz temblorosa.

-¿Segura? La última vez que estuvimos juntos tú temblaste muerta de miedo. Un miedo muy real, diría yo.- Dijo burlándose.

Mi corazón late tan desenfrenado que lo puedo escuchar en mi cabeza.

-Tu no eres Naruto.- Sonó casi a pregunta.

-¡Bingo!- Dijo bastante entusiasmado. El hombre se empujo de la pared y comenzó a acercarse a la cama. La luz de la noche lo iluminó y mi corazón se encogió.

-Pero eres idéntico a él.- Dije sin poder creerlo.

-Bingo otra vez.-

-¿Por qué?- Pregunté llena de miedo. Ese hombre es el mismo de _aquél_ sueño.

-Sabes, estoy muy triste que hallas perdido a nuestro hijo.- Cambió de tema bruscamente.

-¿Qué?- ¿Es o no es Naruto?

-Tu sabes, el bebé.- Me miró como si fuera una estúpida.

-Pero no era tuyo. Era de Naruto y mío.- Dije a la defensiva. Y su expresión se torno molesta.

-Mio también. Y me molesta que lo hayas matado.- Lagrimas se formaron en mis ojos.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves? Yo nunca hubiera matado a mi hijo. ¡Nunca!-

-No intencionalmente. Pero eres una humana _tan_ débil…- No terminó como si la misma frase diera a entender todo.- Pero tú no eres la única culpable, Naruto también. El muy idiota se enredó en su propia telaraña.- No supe que responder.

-"¿De que está hablando? ¿Quién es? ¿Por qué se es igual a Naruto?"- Las preguntas se forman tan rápidamente que no puedo pensar en la respuesta de una sola. Cierro los ojos tratando de concentrarme y no perder la razón.

-Pero no importa. Vamos a solucionar el problema.- Abrí mis ojos al escucharlo más cerca y su cara estaba a centímetros de la mía. Sus ojos, ahora que los puedo ver de cerca, son rojos.

-¡Ah! ¡Aléjate!- Me eché hacía atrás y él se subió a la cama y me engatuso como si fuera su presa.

-No me digas que no quieres. Me vas a lastimar el _corazón_.- Dijo en burla. Sus manos apresaron mis brazos a cada lado de mí, contra la cama.

-¡No!-

Su sonrisa denota lo bien que se la esta pasando. Trató de liberarme de él pero no puedo. Su peso y su agarre son demasiado para mis débiles intentos.

-¡Naruto! ¡Naruto!- Comienzo a gritar por ayuda.

Siento su respiración cerca de mí.

-No seas fácil, aún no te toco y ya estas gritando nombres.- Estampó su boca contra la mía y…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Abrí mis ojos para encontrarme el techo de la habitación, a oscuras. Me levanté rápidamente mirando hacia la puerta… pero no hay nadie.

-¿Princesa?- Pego un brinco de susto, y del lado contrario se encuentra Ino, adormilada.

Respiro corta y bruscamente, con una mano sobre mi pecho.

-¿Dónde está Naruto?- Pregunto rápidamente, y veo que sus ojos se entristecen.

-Está ocupado.-

-No. Ocupo verlo.- Digo insistente.

-Princesa, vaya a dormir nuevamente. Es muy tarde…- Al ver que no voy a llegar a ningún lado con ella, decido levantarme y buscarlo yo misma.-¡Princesa!-

-¿Dónde está?- Pregunto una vez más.

-Por favor, regrese a su cama. Es peligroso que usted salga.-

La ignore y me encamine a la puerta pero ella apareció frente a mí.

-Por favor, regrese.- Me miró seria.

-No.- Dije firmemente mirándola a los ojos en la oscuridad.

-_Es_ peligroso. Por favor entienda.- Fruncí la frente ante su terquedad.

-_Necesito_ verlo.- Ino abrió un poco más sus ojos, tal vez impactada ante mi insistencia.- No puedo dejar las cosas como se quedaron. Necesito hablar con él.-

-Pero… el Capitán… ordeno que no saliera.- Me dijo en tono un poco ausente.

-Pero necesito salir. Por favor, tienes que entender que necesito verlo.- De un momento a otro Ino recobró su compostura y enfocó su mirada.

-Por supuesto. Princesa, usted necesita verlo.- No pude evitar sonreír. Ino entiende mis razones mejor que nadie.

-Gracias Ino, sabía que tú ibas a entender.-

Y salí del cuarto, por primera vez en toda mi estancia, tan solo para encontrar que no tengo la menor idea a donde ir.

Elegí la izquierda y encontré mas pasillos y puertas, pero finalmente unas escaleras. Unos ninjas iban subiendo, me miraron pero no me molestaron. Bajé tan rápido como pude.

-"¿Dónde puede estar?"-

-¿Princesa?- Volteé y encontré a Nagato.

-Señor Nagato, usted sabe dónde está Naruto?- Me miró crispado pero no me habló de mala manera.

-Está en una junta.-

-¿Dónde? Necesito verlo.-

-Princesa, no se que le habrá dicho a Naruto, pero creo que mis palabras de advertencia fueron a oídos sordos.-

-¿De que habla?-

-Le advertí que no lastimara a Naruto. Y sea lo que sea que le haya dicho o hecho… Princesa, usted se a pasado de la raya. Naruto…- Desvió su mirada entristecida.

-Por eso necesito hablar con él. Él se fue, no me dejo hablar.-

-No Princesa. No creo que sea buena idea que la vea. Le esta costando mucho concentrarse en el plan de ataque. Si usted lo interrumpe tan solo causaría errores en la planeación y eso podría costar vidas.- Me miró severo esperando a que yo le insistiera.

Pero no lo hice. La conversación puede esperar, la vida de otros podría estar en juego, y entiendo que eso es más importante, por mucho que deseara que no fuera así.

-De acuerdo. Voy a esperar.- Le mire vencida.

-Muy bien, …-

-¡Señor!- Una voz detrás de mí lo interrumpió. Miré al joven, tal vez de la edad de Hanabi, vestido enteramente de ninja.- El Capitán lo está esperando.- Nagato debió haber hecho una señal porque el joven regresó a una de las habitaciones del pasillo.

-Regrese a su habitación, cuando esto termine Naruto probablemente irá a verla.- Le mire molesta. Por su tono de voz estoy segura que él no va a animar a Naruto que vaya a verme.

-No, lo espero aquí.- Ni en la sala ni en el pasillo hay algún sofá o silla pero no me importa.

-Por favor Princesa. Solo sería un estorbo a la mitad del camino.- Lo miré enoja, y él sostuvo la mirada retándome.

-No estorbo a nadie si me siento en la orilla.- Por un segundo pareció confundido y parpadeó varias veces.

-¡Señor Nagato!- La voz detrás de mí volvió a llamarlo. Él le dio una seña y luego me miró.

-Está bien, pero asegúrate de quitarte cuando la gente quiera pasar.- Sonreí triunfante ignorando la brusquedad de sus palabras.

-Si, ya se.-

Nagato se fue y entró a la misma habitación que el joven. Yo me senté en el pasillo a unos pasos de la puerta, y me recargue contra la pared.

-¿Hinata?- Su voz me despertó.

-Naruto. Eres tú.- Me miró preocupado. Sus ojos cansados y sus movimientos lentos me preocuparon. Pero sus ojos son azules, así que no pude evitar sonreír.

-¿Quién más? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas esperando aquí afuera?-

Mire a mi alrededor por un segundo y la luz del sol ilumina por las ventanas con mucha energía. ¿Qué horas son?

-No se. Pero tengo que hablar contigo.- Sakura y Sasuke no están muy lejos, y puedo ver a Yamato hablando con Nagato un poco más retirado.

-No hay nada que hablar Hinata.- Dijo ayudándome a levantarme.

-Claro que sí. Tú te fuiste sin dejarme hablar.-

-Te desmayaste.- Me tomo del brazo y me encamino forzadamente de regreso a la habitación alejándonos de los demás.-Entiendo que las noticias fueron horribles, no fue mi intención decírtelo todo a la vez, pero tenía que explicártelo.- Dijo en voz baja y un poco enojado.

-No fue por eso que me desmaye. Me desmaye porque por que me estabas abandonando y no podía detenerte, me faltó el aire y...- Me detuve e hice que se detuviera conmigo. Lo miré a los ojos y lo obligue a mirarme.- Cuando te fuiste… _eso_ fue lo peor. Cuando me dijiste que estaba actuando. Cuando dijiste que no creías que pudiera sentir amor por ti.- Mi respiración comenzó a agitarse nuevamente y tuve que agarrarme de su pecho para poder sostenerme.

-Quiero hacer las cosas más fáciles para ti Hinata. Yo se que tú no puedes amarme con este _monstruo_ – Dijo haciendo énfasis en mi propias palabras.- dentro de mi. Yo lo entiendo. No tienes que pretender. Está bien.-

Sus palabras, tan sinceras, tan vencidas, tan definitivas me hicieron querer llorar. ¿Por qué iba él a pensar de esa forma? ¿Qué había hecho yo para demostrarle que no lo quiero? Por que yo…

-Te amo.- Mi rostro está escondido en su pecho tratando de reprimir las lagrimas.

-Hinata, de verdad. Deja esta farsa. Solo lo haces más difícil.- Su voz llena de paciencia me hace enfurecer aún más.

Me alejo de él y lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

-¡No es una farsa!- Grite enojada.- ¿Qué hice yo para que tú pensaras que te dejé de amar? ¿Lo insinúe? ¡¿Lo exprese? ¡Dime! Porque no entiendo de donde sacas que ya no te quiero cuando te amo.- Mis ojos se inundaron de lágrimas, y tuve que voltearme y alejarme un poco de él para que no me viera así.

-Hinata…-

-Si… es muy triste lo que te paso. Pero tú sigues siendo tú.- Lo sentí tratando de acercarse pero no me tocó, inseguro.-Yo te conocí con el Kyuubi dentro de ti. Y así te aprendí a amar. No entiendo porque asumes que ya no voy a quererte cuando…-

Sentí su mano sobre mi brazo, y me giro. Me acerco a él y me beso.

Cerré mis ojos y lo bese.

-Naruto...-

-Lo siento.- Me abrazó y me sostuvo en su brazos, inmóvil. Simplemente disfrutando el momento. Disfrutando estar con él, y él conmigo. Y una tristeza me inundó.

-"Nuestro bebé"- Pensé amargamente. Otra lágrima se me resbaló.

-Lo siento Hinata, de verdad. Supongo que tengo que explicar porque asumí lo peor.- Dijo rápidamente al ver mi lágrima y mal interpretarla.

-Está bien. Pero… aún hay algo que tengo que preguntarte.-

-¿Qué?-

Un ninja bajo las escaleras, que están a pocos pasos de nosotros. Nos miro, y al darse cuenta de la situación se alejó lo más rápido posible.

-¿Tienes un gemelo?- Su expresión confundida me contesto por si sola.

-No. ¿Por qué?- Suspire y me prendí de él.

-¿Recuerdas aquella pesadilla que tuve? ¿Cuándo recién supimos que estaba embarazada?- Naruto frunció su ceño un momento.

-Si. Dijiste que había un "yo" en tus pesadillas.-

-Si. Bueno. Volví a verlo.- Me miró incrédulo.

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Después de que me desmaye… me levante en la misma habitación. Todo a oscuras, y ahí estabas tú. Pero no eras Tú. Era Él.-

-¿Quién es él?-

-No se. Pero te conoce.-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Habló de ti. Dijo que te enredaste en tu propia telaraña. También dijo que nuestro bebé también era de él.- Naruto me miró más serio, enojado y hasta un poco asustado.

-¿Dices que es exactamente igual a mí?-

-Si. No. Solo los ojos. Sus ojos son rojos, como cuando la luz roja… el chakra del Kyuubi está alrededor de ti. Pero el no brilla. Solo tiene los ojos rojos. Lo demás es igual.- Naruto me miró más que preocupado. Consternado.

-Sa... Sakura..- Su voz fue un poco débil. Trato de mirar al pasillo, donde los demás están platicando, pero sus ojos no pudieron separase de mí.-¡Sakura!- Grito está vez.

Ella apareció casi al instante.

-¿Si? ¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto al ver su expresión.-

-¿Es posible que el Kyuubi pueda comunicarse con Hinata através de los sueños?- Ella le miró incrédula.

-¿A través de los sueños?-

-Si.-

-No lo se. Nunca me ha pasado a mí.- Me miró a mí.- ¿Lo viste? ¿Viste al Kyuubi?-

-No se. Era Naruto, pero no era él. Era alguien que se veía como Naruto, pero _él_ mismo aceptó que no lo era.- Sakura frunció su ceño, y me estudió. ¿Piensa que estoy mintiendo?

-Necesito que me cuentes ese sueño. Cada detalle que recuerdes si es posible.-

-De acuerdo.- Una parte de mí quiso decir algo más pero no supe como explicarlo.

-Esta no es la primera vez que pasa Sakura.-

-¿Qué?-

-Tuvo una pesadilla con el Kyuubi antes.-

-No..- Trate de comenzar pero me detuve, aun así las miradas expectantes de Naruto y Sakura me obligaron a continuar.- No estoy segura que fuera un sueño… o una pesadilla. Se sintió tan real… aparte él me dio a entender que es real. Bastante real.- Digo recordando las dos únicas veces que lo he visto.

-Naruto, necesito tomar notas de inmediato. Esto nunca había pasado. O eso creo. Voy a hacer preguntas con todos los que te conocen.-

-¿Qué pasa?- Pude escuchar la voz de Sasuke.

-Que bueno que estás libre. Necesito que hagas algo.-

Los brazos de Naruto se tensaron a mí alrededor.

-No le pedirás que…-

-Naruto, ve y habla con el Kyuubi. Si no sacas información, Sasuke es la única manera de saber.-

-Mm..- Naruto se veía indeciso, pero cerró los ojos unos momentos. Pude ver su expresión cambiar varias veces, y cuando volvió a abrirlos su expresión era enfadada.- Dijo que él no sabe nada.-

-¿Le crees?- Preguntó Sakura.

-No estoy seguro. Parecía que le hace mucha gracias lo que le está pasando a Hinata pero dijo que entre sus poderes no estar causar pesadillas, que si pudiera a más de uno lo hubiera perseguido toda su vida.- Hizo una pausa, frunciendo el entrecejo aún más.- Me incluyó en su lista.-

Nadie dijo nada por unos momentos.

-Bueno.- Sakura miró a Sasuke. Este miró a Naruto y Naruto me miró a mi, y dio un pequeño suspiro.

-Voy a ver que encuentro.- Dijo Sasuke.- Princesa, por favor mírame. Le prometo que no va a sentir dolor.- Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda. ¿Desde cuando las miradas producen dolor? Pero luego, lo vi. Sus ojos se volvieron rojos, no como los de Naruto, pero rojos sangre con manchas negras. Un terror me inundo pero cuando quise quitar mi mirada ya era muy tarde. Estaba hipnotizada por él. Mis músculos se relajaron y en un instante estaba de regreso en _la_ habitación.

La luz apaga, como de costumbre. Mire a un lado y encontré a Sasuke cerca de la ventana, pero no me estaba viendo a mí. Seguí su mirada y ahí estaba. El hombre que no es Naruto, pero me produce un escalofrío por su similaridad.

-¿Quién eres?- Pregunto Sasuke mientras caminaba y quedaba entre los dos. Él sonrió.

-¿Tú que haces aquí? Este lugar es solo para la _Princesa_ y para mí.- Sasuke se molestó por el comentario. –Irrumpes nuestra _privacidad_.-

-Tú no eres Naruto, no tienes ningún derecho de privacidad con ella.- Él frunció el ceño molesto.

-La Princesa es mía.-

-¿Quién eres _tú_?- Insistió Sasuke.

Él reapareció detrás de mí tomándome desprevenida y me alejó de Sasuke con un salto hacia atrás. Sasuke volteó pero ya era muy tarde. Trató de acercarse pero no lo hizo.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido.

-"¡¿Qué puedo hacer?"- Me pregunte, pero no supe la respuesta. Ellos tiene habilidades fuera de lo normal. ¿Qué soy _yo_ contra ellos?

Parpadeé una vez más y estoy viendo esos ojos rojos.

-¡Ah!- Me alejo de su cara, y Naruto me abraza por detrás.

-¿Hinata? ¿Qué pasó?- La última pregunta no iba dirigida a mí.

-Hay alguien ahí.- Dijo Sasuke y miró a Naruto.- Es igual a ti, pero más parecido a cuando usas el chakra del Kyuubi.-

-Fue lo que nos dijo Hinata.-

-¿Es real?- Pregunto Sakura.- ¿De verdad hay algo dentro de Hinata?-

-Si. Pero no se que es. No pude quedarme más tiempo porque la tomo como rehén.-

-¿Qué?- Pregunto Naruto bastante enojado.

-No pasó nada, salimos antes de que la situación se volviera peligrosa.- Lo calmó Sasuke.

Naruto se paso una mano por la cabeza tratando de tranquilizarse.

-Sakura, ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?-

-Calma Naruto, aún no sabemos si _es_ el Kyuubi o no.-

-¿Quién más va a ser?-

-¿El Kyuubi?- Preguntó Sasuke aún sin estar enterado del tema.

-Parece que el Kyuubi entró en Hinata de alguna manera. Pero ¡¿Cómo?-

-Se que parecerá extraño, pero _eso_ no es exactamente el Kyuubi.- Naruto volteó a verlo de inmediato con mil preguntas en sus ojos.- Yo e visto al Kyuubi, dentro de ti. Y él no _es_ el Kyuubi.-

-¿Entonces?- Pregunto Naruto exasperado.

-No se. No estoy seguro.- Naruto iba a preguntar nuevamente pero Sakura lo detuvo.

-Basta. Esto nos está llevando en círculos. Debemos enfocarnos en la misión, esto puede esperar.- Sasuke afirmó con la cabeza y Naruto no tuvo opción más que ceder.

-Ya se. Dejo a Hinata en su habitación y me reporto de inmediato.-

-Te esperamos.- Dijo Sasuke, y se fueron.

-Vamos a tu cuarto. Es peligroso que estés fuera.- Me ofreció su brazo y subimos las escaleras.

-Quiero irme a casa.- Le dije cansada.

-Yo también, pero después de… del aborto Sakura recomendó que estuvieras calmada.

- Está bien.-

-Por cierto. ¿Cómo saliste del cuarto? Di ordenes expresas de que no te dejaran salir. No es que me guste mantenerte encerrada, pero este lugar es muy peligroso.-

-Le pedí a Ino que me dejara salir.-

-¿Qué?- Me miró sin creérselo.

-Si. Ino me conoce mejor que nadie más aquí y ella sabe lo importante que era que pudiera ir a verte. No quería que las cosas siguieran como estaban. Por favor no te enojes con ella.- Me miró sin creer una sola palabra de lo que le decía.

-No te preocupes.- Me dijo para pasar el tema, más sin embargo cuando llegamos a la habitación él pidió un momento con Ino fuera del cuarto.

Cuando Ino entró, no me dijo nada.

-Solo me dio instrucciones, Princesa, nada más.-

Me senté frente a la ventana y trate de no pensar mucho al respecto. Me quedé mirando a los ninjas, algunos de ellos están practicando. Me da un escalofrío, pero sigo mirando.

En eso el joven de antes sale y empieza a dar ordenes. Me sorprende que alguien tan pequeño como él pueda ordenar a todas esas personas ahí. Pero me doy cuenta que la mayoría también son jóvenes de su edad.

-"Hanabi"- Me tiembla el cuerpo al pensar que talvez algunos de ellosson de la misa edad que mi hermana. ¡O más pequeños!- "No puedo imaginar todo lo que han tenido que pasar"-

-¿Es difícil ser ninja?- Le pregunte sin previo aviso a Ino, sin despegar la vista del movimiento en el patio.

-¿Disculpe?-

-Que si es difícil ser ninja.- Volteé a ella esta vez.

-Bueno. No. No mucho. Es difícil de decir.- Contestó insegura.

-¿Por qué?-

-Cada quien tiene experiencias diferentes. Algunas veces el pasado de un ninja puede ser… oscuro.-

-¿Cómo el tuyo?- Pregunte antes de darle un segundo pensamiento.

-Em… no. No necesariamente. No, si me comparo con otros. Pero aún así todo, lo bueno y lo malo, es parte del trabajo. Nosotros lo aceptamos.-

-Me imagino que es muy difícil vivir con peligro todo el tiempo.- Dije recordando las horas que esperé por Naruto cuando si quiera sabía si regresaría de esa misión o no. Nunca había tenido que pasar tanto tiempo sin poder comunicarme con él.

-Sí, pero cuando se tiene amigos, una villa y el amor de tu vida que te proteja…- Suspiro enamorada.- Todo se vuelve más fácil de sobrellevar. Aparte eso mismo te impulsa a ser mejor. Como Naruto, yendo a protegerla cada vez que algo malo le pasa. No me diga que no la alegra que Naruto sea tan fuerte para rescatarla.- Me miró con ojos soñadores.- Chouji también me ha rescatado… y se que parece un cuento de hadas con un caballero en armadura pero…- Se quedo sonriendo al aire.

Me quedé pensando en sus palabras. Mire fuera de la habitación y aquellos "niños" se están marchando.

-"Naruto de verdad que es fuerte… e influyente. Aunque no es un archiduque no he visto a nadie que le ordene algo. Él es el "Capitán". Todos le obedecen, lo protegen y no se si afirmar que lo quieren, pero definitivamente algo muy cerca de eso."- Me quedo pensando para mí.-"¿Quién es Naruto? Quiero decir… ¿Quién es él en el mundo de los ninjas?"- Me quedo divagando en la idea, pero no llegó a ningún lado. Después de todo mis conocimientos de ninjas son nulos.

-Ino, ¿Qué es exactamente Naruto?- Ino se quedó inmóvil unos momentos. Tal vez del shock o tal vez pensando la pregunta.

-¿A que ser refiere Princesa?- Preguntó muy reservada.

-Cuando me casé con Naruto yo pensé que él era un archiduque…- Mi cuerpo se tensó, y me quedé mirando la ventana sin mirar. No pude terminar mi frase. No pude. Estoy en shock.

Miré a Ino con los ojos muy abiertos tratando de que ella me de una explicación. Pero ella no tiene ni idea de lo que estoy pensando, de lo que quiero que me responda.

Regreso la mirada a la ventana, y mis manos comienzan a sudar frío.

-¿Princesa?- La escucho levantarse de su silla.

-¡No te acerques!- Digo en un gritillo sin querer.

-Princesa, ¿Cuál es el problema?-

No puedo aguantar las lagrimas.

-"¿Por qué hay más mentiras? ¿Por qué?"- Limpio mis lagrimas con mis manos, pero otras las remplazan rápidamente.

-¿Se siente mal? ¿Quiere que vaya por Sakura?-

-No.- Digo apenas audible.

Ella se queda sin saber qué, y no la culpo. Todo esto es tan repentino.

-Si Naruto no es un archiduque, ¿Qué es, Ino? ¿Qué es?- Mi voz se quiebra en las últimas palabras.

-Un ninja, Princesa. Naruto es un ninja.- Su voz se tropiesa al hablar, se nota que está nerviosa por mi actitud.

-¡¿Pero que clase de ninja, Ino?- Exploto y me levanto toscamente sin poder aguantar un momento más de quedarme tranquila.

-Es un capitán ANBU, Princesa.- Dice Ino asustada ante mi repentino cambió de humor.

-¿Qué es un ANBU?- Pregunto tratando de calmarme en vano.

-Es una clase de ninja, de los mejores.- Dice Ino en palabras simples para que yo entienda.

-¿Qué más?-

-¿Qué más?- Repite ella sin entender.

-Si, ¿Qué más? ¿Acaso tienen tierras? ¿Dinero? ¿Son alguien en la sociedad?-

-¿Princesa de que está hablando? Por supuesto que no. Un ninja siempre debe de vivir en la villa o mantenerse austero para no llamar la atención fuera de esta. ¿A qué viene todo esto?-

-Es que no entiendo Ino. No entiendo.- Me suelto en lagrimas y mis piernas tiemblan, cayéndome al piso.

-¿Qué no entiende Princesa?- Ino se acerca y trata de limpiar mis lagrimas. Trató de hablar pero con mis sollozos no puedo.-Princesa, cálmese. Dígame que tiene, dígame ¿qué es lo que no entiende?- Trató de tranquilizarme como me dice y apenas me sale la voz.

-No entiendo… no entiendo porque si él no tiene tierras… dinero o prestigio… ¿por qué me casarón con él? ¡Eso es lo que no entiendo!- Termino gritando, llorando como magdalena, enojada, y decepcionada. ¿Qué otra mentira o secreto hay en esta relación?

Ino se quedó inmóvil. No dijo nada más, y no se atrevió a decir nada.

-¿Ino? Ino, por favor contéstame.-

-No.. no se Princesa.- La miré y supe que estaba mintiendo.

-Por favor, _dime_. Necesito saber.- Ino pareció esta a punto de comenzar a hablar cuando la puerta se abrió bruscamente.

-¡Ino!- Volteé y encontré al cocinero, al ninja-cocinero-esposo-de-Ino. Ella volteó asustada, como si la hubieran cachado haciendo algo indebido.

-Chouji.- Su voz se quebró. Su intercambio de miradas es tan potente que me siento fuera de lugar con ellos dos en la habitación, aún cuando es mi cuarto.- Lo siento. No se porque.. no se.- Ino se alejó de mí, pero no se acerco a su esposo. Él la mira serio, desconcertado pero más que cualquier otra cosa, decepcionado.

-Repórtate con el Capitán, de inmediato. No te puedo dejar sola con ella.- Su voz fue severa, e Ino solo pudo encogerse ante su voz sin tacto.

-Enseguida.-

Ino desapareció de la habitación, y volteé a ver a Chouji, quien soltó el aire que había retenido inconscientemente.

-Princesa, por favor descanse.- Dijo antes de retirarse y cerrar la puerta tras de él.

Tuve que parpadear varias veces para poder procesar lo que estaba pasando.

-"No puede ser."- Pienso al comenzar a poner las piezas en su lugar.-"Naruto no es el único que se está guardando un secreto, sino que son todos ellos. Todos están de acuerdo en esto."-

Me tiré en la cama y apreté una almohada fuertemente para no gritar.

-"¡¿Por queeé?"- Grité en mi mente. –"¿Por qué, maldita sea, por qué?"- Mordí la almohada.-"Primero Naruto, mintiéndome desde el primer día que lo conocí. A mí. A mi padre, a mi familia. ¿O es que mi padre también sabe de esto?"- Tuve que revolcarme en la cama para no gritar. De solo pensar que mi propio padre… -"No. Él no pudo saber nada de esto. Él jamás me daría a un ninja conociendo mi fobia. ¡Nunca!"- Pero por algún motivo el pensamiento me pareció hueco.-"Mentira tras mentira. Eso es todo lo que Naruto ha hecho conmigo. Mentirme. ¿Qué hice yo para que me mintiera de esta forma? Y luego, Chouji deteniendo a Ino de contarme la verdad. Ordenándole que se fuera y me dejara sola. ¿Qué no entiende que ella es la única en la que puedo confiar?"- Me detuve en ese pensamiento. ¿De verdad puedo confiar en ella? Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.- "No."- Contesto mi propia mente.

Por un instante me sentí sola.

Sola, triste y abandonada.

Pareciese que hace solo unos instantes me acabara de contentar con Naruto y ahora…

Más lágrimas humedecen la almohada. Cuando escucho la puerta abrirse.

No despego mi cara de la almohada. Si es Nagato para decirme más cosas, pues por mí que se vaya al demonio. Si es Sakura por otro estudio de laboratorio, o Sasuke, o quien sea. Todos se puede ir juntos muy lejos.

-¿Hinata?-

Pero no era nadie de ellos. Era Naruto.

No pude reprimir otro sollozo contra la almohada. –"¿Por qué?"- Era todo lo que podía pensar.- "¿Por qué?"-

-Hinata, ¿Qué tienes?- Su preocupación me desarmo, y tuve que voltear a verlo.

-¿Por qué Naruto?- Su expresión consternada no tiene ni idea de lo que está pasando.- ¿Por qué me sigues mintiendo? ¿Por qué cada vez que pienso "Por fin, ya no hay más mentiras, ya no hay más secretos" , siempre descubro algo más? ¿Por qué no puedes darme la cara y decirme que demonios es lo que está pasando?- Su cara, oscurecida y avergonzada no se mostró del todo arrepentida.

-Tú eres increíble.- Fue todo lo que dijo con una media sonrisa. No lo pude creer. ¿Esa es su respuesta? Después de estar revolcándome para encontrar una respuesta a todo esto, ¿eso es lo único que se le ocurre decirme?

-¡¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?- Grite bastante alterada.- ¡¿Eso es _TODO_ lo que tienes que decir?- Nunca había estado tan crispada en toda mi vida. De repente siento este odio hacia él. Hacia sus mentiras, hacia sus trucos para enamorarme.-"¡Farsa"- Gritó mi mente.

Si las miradas pudieran hacer daño, Naruto estuviera en el suelo retorciéndose y pidiendo a gritos que lo matase de una vez. En cambio, lo único que provoco es miedo.

Sus ojos se abren incrédulos ante mi reacción. ¿Y como espera que me comporte? ¿Qué le de las gracias por mentirme? ¿Qué lo bese hasta el amanecer? –"¡NO!"- Grito desenfrenadamente dentro de mí y al mismo tiempo siento como una onda empuja todas las cosas de la habitación contra las paredes.

-¡Hinata, cálmate!- Me grita asustado levantando una mano hacia mí. Me pongo de pie en la cama y lo miró hacia abajo, como debería de ser.

-¡¿Qué no entiendes? ¡Tú no me ordenas a mí!- Le apunte con el dedo índice y me quedé helada.

Acerque mi mano a mis ojos y no, no me están fallando. La luz roja rodea mi brazo.

No puedo evitar temblar. Mis piernas me fallan y la luz desaparece de un instante a otro. Caigo en la cama y Naruto ya está a mi lado.

-Hinata, ¿estás bien? ¡Hinata!- No respondo. No puedo. Mi mano aún está temblando frente a mí.

-"¿Que me está pasando?"-

Naruto agarra mi mano entre las suyas. -¿Hinata?- Puedo escuchar la consternación derramándose en su voz, pero solo puedo voltear a verlo. Trato de hablar peor no puedo. Trato de gritarle y pedirle una explicación, pero no puedo.

Cierro los ojos y trato de concentrarme en hacer por lo menos _una_ de las acciones, pero no puedo. Mi mente esta al mil por hora.

-"¿Qué fue eso? ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? ¿Se me pegó de Naruto? ¿Lo hizo a propósito? ¿Es mi culpa?"- Sentí como me sacudió y salí de mis pensamientos.

-Hinata, respóndeme, ¿estás bien?- Solo pude asentir.

Ahí fue cuando me dí cuenta que Yamato, Sakura, Chouji y Sasuke están en la habitación. La mayoría a la defensiva, y con una señal de Naruto todos salen de la habitación, no sin antes dar una mirada atrás tan solo para estar seguros de que dejarnos solos es la mejor opción.

-Hinata.- Me obligo a mirarlo.- ¿Había pasado esto antes?- Solo pude negar débilmente. Quiso decir algo más pero decidió callárselo. Me brazo protectivamente y yo no me opuse. Me deje arrullar calmar por sus palabras. Sentí el calor de su cuerpo y me solté llorando. No entiendo porque lloro. Pero no puedo frenarme. Tal vez es todo junto, tal vez es solamente una reacción estúpida. Pero Naruto se queda conmigo y me mima hasta calmarme.

Nos quedamos recostados en la cama, él abrazándome y yo prendida de su camisa.

-Lo siento.- Digo al ver la condición de esta. Él solo me abraza y acaricia mi espalda.

-Lo siento yo.- Dice finalmente.- Odio tener que decirlo tan seguido, pero siempre termino haciéndote daño. Es solo que…- Pero no pudo continuar. Algo dentro de él lo detuvo.

-¿Por qué no me dices de una vez todo? Por favor, - Lo mire a los ojos.- dime la verdad.- Naruto se quedo enganchado a mi mirada de una manera muy diferente a cualquier otra vez que yo recuerde. Era como sí su mirada estuviera perdida en la infinidad del océano.

-La verdad…- Dijo ausente.- No puedo decirte la verdad.- Lo miré enojada.

-¿Por qué?-

-Órdenes.- Dijo simplemente.

-¿Quién te lo ordeno? ¿Mi Padre?- Se que es una tontería dudar en mi Padre de esa manera pero es lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

Titubeó un momento antes de contestarme pero la intensidad de su mirada no cambió en lo absoluto.

-Si.- Di un grito ahogado y lo miré incrédula y asustada.

-¡¿Si?- Dije casi en un grito. Naruto pareció reaccionar y me miró asustado.- ¿Mi propio padre planeó todo esto?- Las lágrimas estaban a punto de estallar, pero las contuve. –"Por favor dime que no, dime que no."- No pude evitar pensar dentro de mí.

Naruto se levantó rápidamente de la cama, como si tuviera miedo de mí. El frío aire que llego en su ausencia enchino la piel y yo no supe si seguirlo o que era lo que está pasando.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- Me preguntó acusatoriamente.

-¿Qué?- Pregunté sin saber a que se refiere.- No cambies el tema. Esta vez no te voy a dejar cambiar el tema.- Dije al darme cuenta de su estrategia.

-No estoy cambiando…- Comenzó a la defensiva pero se quedó callado.

Un silencio incomodo se creó entre nosotros. Él de pie a unos pies de la cama y yo sentada sobre esta mientras simplemente nos mirábamos con un tanto de desconfianza hacia el otro.

-Explícame porque mi Padre…- Pero levanto una mano para que guardara silencio. En sus ojos puedo ver como está procesando alguna clase de información que yo pasé inadvertida.

-Hinata – Dijo después de unos minutos.- Creo que es hora de ir a Konoha.-

-¿Qué?- ¿De donde viene eso?

-Tenemos que ir a Konoha.-

-No hace unas horas me dijiste que no podemos ir a casa, y ahora quieres que vayamos a _Konoha_? ¡Ni se donde queda eso!-

Sasuke y Sakura entraron a la habitación sin previo aviso. Naruto volteó a verlos agradecido de sus presencias. Después me miró a mí de nuevo.

-Hinata, por favor cálmate. Hay cosas que…-

-No me digas que me calme.- Lo ataje.- Primero explícame lo de mi Padre. Ya te dije, no voy a dejar que cambies el tema, no en esta ocasión.- Le dije muy segura de mi misma pero pude ver la desesperación de sus ojos, y después… la desesperación fue remplazada por disculpa. Me miró un momento más y luego volteó a Sasuke.

-¿Estás seguro?- Pregunto él y Naruto asintió.

-Si. Sabe demasiado y no está lista.- Sasuke asintió monótonamente, aceptando así una orden de su capitán.

-Naruto, no puedes seguir haciendo esto.- Interfirió Sakura.- Está es la segunda vez, y…-

-Y haré todo lo posible para que no haya una tercera. Pero mírala - Sakura me miró un instante. -, no está preparada para esto. Acuérdate de su fobia, puede hacerle daño enterarse de todo de golpe.- Sakura me miró ansiosa y de regreso a Naruto, otra vez a mí, y finalmente miró a Naruto.

-Está bien, pero prométeme que es la última vez.-

-Haré todo lo posible para que así sea.- Sakura se mordió el labio inferior entendiendo que Naruto no iba a prometerle eso.

Finalmente Sasuke se acerco a mí y fue cuando me dí cuenta de que toda la conversación estaba pasando frente a mí y sobre mí.

Un escalofrío de mal presagio me recorrió todo el cuerpo y ver a Sasuke acercándose paso a paso me heló la sangre. Sus ojos eran rojos con una figura negra.

-¿Qué haces?- Le pregunte con voz asustada.

-No se preocupe Princesa, no va a doler.- Retrocedí en la cama y casi me caigo del otro lado. Mire a Naruto pero ya no estaba junto Sakura.

Unas manos me agarraron de los brazos por atrás y era él. Su expresión me pedía perdón, pero no lo dijo.

-Hinata, necesito que mires a Sasuke un momento.-

-¡No!- Dije tratando de huir, pero Naruto me sostuvo donde estaba.-¡Suéltame!- Pero no lo hizo. Pude sentir a Sasuke subirse a la cama frente a mí y lo mire acercando su mano a mi mentón.-¡NO!- Dí otro grito, pero nadie se inmuto. Me traté de retorcer para liberarme del agarre de Naruto pero no lo logré.

-¡Naruto!- Gritó Sakura alarmada, aunque no supe porque. Trate de rasguñarle las manos para que me soltara y lo oí aguantarse las palabras.

-¡Sasuke apúrate!- Sasuke me tomo del mentón y yo le agarre su brazo con las manos para alejarlo de mí, pero cuando lo estaba apartando de mí me di cuenta que estás brillaban de chakra rojo.

-¡Agh!- Gritó Sasuke apartando la mano.-Demasiado caliente.- Dijo él.

-¡Lo sé! ¡Apúrate!- Miré las manos de Naruto sobre mis brazos y aunque también el chakra lo está quemando no las aleja de mí.

De un momento a otro la mano de Sasuke me obliga a mirarlo a los ojos y aunque trató de liberarme caigo en un profundo sueño.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Abrí los ojos perezosamente pero decidí levantarme pues el sol ya inundaba el cuarto he iba a ser imposible volver a conciliar el sueño.

-Buenos días Princesa. ¿Cómo se siente?- Miré a Ino con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien. Extrañamente bien.- Dije con una sonrisa. Y era que de verdad me sentía como si pudiera lograr cualquier cosa.

-¿Baño y luego desayuno?-

-Me parece perfecto. Gracias Ino.- Ella se retiro a preparar la tina con agua caliente, y yo me quedé pensando en el día anterior. Sonreí al pensar como había decidido esperar a Naruto en el pasillo y como se arregló todo. Sonreí más al recordar eso. Pero luego me quedé seria al pensar en el_ otro_ Naruto. –"¿Quién es?"- No pude evitar cuestionarme.

-¡Listo!- Escuche a Ino desde el baño.

Me levante sin más, me estiré y con una sonrisa, tratando de olvidar el último pensamiento, fui a bañarme.

* * *

¡Aaaaah! Ya sé, ¡que intenso! ¿Pero a que no se lo esperaban?

Todo el capitulo pasa de un tema a otro. Yo se que las transiciones son muy malas, pero ando muy atareada con los deberes y mil cosas más. De hecho no se cuando pueda actualizar :S

* * *

**Información Extra :)**

1.- El siguiente capitulo va a tardar más en actualizarse, perdón por los inconvenientes.

2.- ¿Que opinan de Naruto? ¿Que opinan de TODO lo que está pasando? o.o Por cierto, ¿Sigue todo muy confuso, o ya se está aclarando el panorama?

3.- Perdón por poner todo tan a medias, pero el chiste es descubrir lo que va a pasar. Bueno a mí me fasina las historias que son así, y te sorprenden a cada pagina. Ojalá este creando esa impresión porque eso era lo que quería lograr desde el principio. :P

Megustaría saber si tienen teorias de lo que va a pasar en el futuro. Sus comentarios siempre me ayudan para ver que es lo que ustedes se estan imaginando y ver si van por el camino correcto.

* * *

**Gracias por sus reviews!**

¡Un fic con reviews es un fic feliz!

Gracias a todos los que leen y dejan un review aunque sea cortito, ustedes hacen que este fic se mantenga vivo :)

* * *

_**Por: Kamy-chan**_


	27. Capitulo 26 : En mis sueños

¡Bueno, yo se que tengo MUCHO sin actualizar, pero en mi defensa apenas estoy empezando mis vacaciones largas y no me había sentido con ganas de escribir nada hasta hace poquito que empece a darme cuenta que iba a tener tiempo. Pero bueno, lean el capitulo y espero que sea de su agrado... **hay nuevo material ;P **, ojalá no me maten jeje.

**Pareja:** Naruto y Hinata

**Sumario:** Hinata, una princesa enamorada de un cocinero del castillo, ahora tiene que casarse con un extraño por ordenes de su padre. ¿Estara dispuesta a dejar ir sus sentimientos para poder ser feliz con su prometido?

**Derechos Reservados:** Los personajes de Naruto no son mios, pero la trama de esta historia si lo es ;) .

* * *

Capitulo 26 - En mis sueños

El día fue corto, y los últimos rayos de sol ya se esconden tras las montañas. Cierro los ojos y respiro el aire fresco de la tarde. Mi mente aún acelerada no me permite relajarme. No entiendo porque, pues esta misma mañana me sentía perfectamente, pero después de la comida con Naruto y compañía me ha sido imposible estar un segundo en paz.

Recuerdo su mano tomando la mía sobre la mesa, y la tentación de retirar mi mano. Afortunadamente reaccioné a tiempo y apreté su mano y sonreí cariñosamente pero sin entender la horrible sensación de querer alejarme de él. Aún puedo ver su sonrisa ante mi gesto. Sus facciones marcadas por pequeñas cicatrices que no recuerdo haber visto antes.

El seguro de la puerta me despabiló. Volteé lentamente deseando no tener que enfrentarme a Naruto. No con estas sensaciones.

Cerró la puerta y volteó a verme con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Cómo estas mi amor?- Pregunto cariñosamente mientras yo forzaba una sonrisa en mi cara.

-Un poco atareada, con todo el movimiento que ha habido aquí abajo no he podido dejar de ver por la ventana.-

-Hinata,- Dijo el caminando hacia mi y tomándome entre sus brazos. Me alegre de poder esconder mi cara.- no deberías preocuparte por ellos.-

-Pero hay montones de niños.- Dije preocupada de verdad.

-Son jóvenes, si. Pero ellos saben lo que están haciendo, de verdad no debes preocuparte por ellos.-

Me deje abrazar y no dije nada más. Sus brazos protectores a mi alrededor me hacen sentir aprisionada, pero me controlo y me muestro calmada. –"Por los cielos, ¿qué me está pasando?"- No puedo evitar sentirme enojada conmigo misma. ¿Por qué no puedo sentirme confortada ante su tacto?

Un beso en mi cabellera llama mi atención y volteó a mirar sus ojos azules que me gustan tanto, pero apenas puedo concentrarme en apreciarlos. Mi corazón late al mil por hora y no es solamente por su mano en mi cintura acercándome a su cuerpo, sino por la incertidumbre. ¿Qué hará? ¿Querrá que lo bese? ¿Querrá que me muestre cariñosa? La sola idea me asusta. –"¡Pero no entiendo por qué!"- Es Naruto de quién estoy hablando, el amor de mí vida.

Acerca sus labios a los míos, siento su respiración sobre mi, su mano en mi cintura, su mirada sobre la mía. Cierro los ojos y me inclino para besarlo, y el rose de sus labios me produce asco, y esta vez no puedo evitar apartarlo de mi.

Sus ojos abiertos y confundidos, sus brazos ligeramente despegados de mí cuerpo, y al ver que yo no iba a decir nada, él habló primero.

-¿Está todo bien Hinata?-

Tardé un momento para contestarle, y mi voz apenas fue un susurro.

-No.-

-¿Qué pasa?- Su mirada buscaba la mía pero no volteé a verlo.

-No se. No estoy segura.-

-Hinata,- Su mano trato de tomar la mía pero yo retrocedí instintivamente.

-Por favor, no me toques.-

Esta vez si volteé a mirarlo y el dolor que sentí al ver su confusión y tristeza fue inmenso. –"¿Cómo puedo decirle eso al hombre que amo?"-

-Lo siento. No quise decirlo así. Pero… no entiendo porque de verdad.- Una lagrima de desesperación me recorrió la mejilla, y vi su mano levantándose a mi rostro y deteniéndose a medio camino.- Te quiero, pero desde esta mañana cada vez que me tocas me siento mal.- Me miró confundido.

-¿A que te refieres? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Te lastimo?- Preguntó preocupado.

-No. No es eso. No entiendo porque, pero no quiero que estés cerca. Como si estuviera enojada contigo, pero es totalmente absurdo. ¿De que estaría yo enojada? De verdad no te preocupes, estoy segura que se me va a pasar. Seguramente es algún efecto secundario de la sustancia que me han inyectado, o tal vez…. Tal vez tenga algo que ver con el aborto.- Dije casi en un susurro.

Naruto me miró intensamente por varios minutos, sin decir nada. Quise abrazarlo y reconfortarlo pero al mismo tiempo no quiero reconfortarlo. Cierro los ojos enojada conmigo misma. –"¿Por qué le tengo que hacer sufrir aún más? Después de perder a nuestro bebé…"- Dos lagrimas más recorrieron mí rostro y tuve que voltearme para poder detener un sollozo de pura desesperación. –"De verdad, ¿qué me está pasando?"-

-No te preocupes Princesa. Si tu dices que se te va ha pasar, yo confío en ti.- Sus palabras, llenas de fe en mí, me hicieron sentirme aún peor.- ¿Necesitas que me retire a otra habitación?-

-No.- Dije casi instantáneamente.-No, por favor quédate.- Dije con calma, e ignorando todos mis sentidos que me piden que lo aleje de mí.

Pero parte de mis dudas se dispersaron cuando le vi sonreír. Haberle pedido que se retirara del cuarto hubiera sido demasiado.

Sin mucha platica se cambió a su traje de dormir, y yo que ya había sido cambiada lo esperaba en la cama.

-Me voy mañana al atardecer.- Anunció mientras se acomodaba en la cama.- Tendrás bastante tiempo para disfrutar sin mí.- Dijo con una sonrisa triste.

-Naruto, no es eso…-

-Esta bien, no te preocupes Princesa. De ves en cuando hay que hacer tiempo para uno. Yo entiendo.-

No pude evitar abrazarlo por un momento, pero me aleje a los poco segundos antes de que el pudiera rodearme con sus brazos.

-¿Va a ser muy peligroso?- Pregunte finalmente, pero él me sonrió seguro.

-No mucho, si todo pasa en orden estaré de regreso en una semana.-

Le devolví la sonrisa, pequeña pero sincera, y le dí las buenas noches. Cuando le escuche acomodarse mirando en la dirección opuesta cerré los ojos.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-¿Sabes que es ilegal forzar a cualquier mujer, cualquier mujer, a tener sexo con uno, menos a su propia esposa?- Abrí mis ojos instantáneamente al escuchar esa voz.

Me encuentro exactamente en el mismo lugar donde debería de estar. Mi cama. Pero en la oscuridad de la habitación se deja ver la luz de la luna cruzando desde la ventana abierta, hasta la pared del otro lado. Me levanto para encontrarme con una copia de Naruto.

Trato de no mostrar mi sorpresa, pues aunque no sea la primera vez que lo veo, aún me sorprende verlo y saber que no es Naruto.

Lo encontré recostado contra la pared junto a la puerta, donde siempre está, y lentamente caminó media habitación hasta llegar frente a la ventada donde se iluminó bajo el resplandor de la luna.

-¿Lo sabías?- Preguntó nuevamente, formando una sonrisa torcida y levantando su mirada para con la mía, y pude ver sus ojos rojos.

-No.- Respondí secamente.

-Bueno, ahora que lo sabes entenderás que estoy en mi derecho de tomarte aquí y ahora.-

-Tu no eres Naruto. Tu no eres mi esposo.-

-Oh. Pero que equivocada estás.- Dijo tomando un paso al frente, y yo retrocedí instantáneamente.

-Tu no eres Naruto.-

-No, no lo soy. Pero una parte de mí es parte de él. Yo soy parte de su identidad así como el es parte de la mía.- No deje de mirarlo, pero no conteste nada.- Aún no entiendo porque, siendo esta la última noche que va a dormir junto a ti en una semana, o más, no te hizo suya o al menos pedirte placer pues el aborto ha sido hace apenas unos días.-

Trague gordo al pensar en eso. Tal vez Naruto no me dijo eso únicamente para informarme de su viaje, sino para ver si no me ofrecía por ser la última noche.

-No se que me pasa, pero no puedo estar cerca de él. Y él respeta eso.-

-¡Blah! Tonterías. Naruto tan solo se a creído su propia mentira. Yo nunca cometería ese error.- Dio otro paso hacía mí. Y otro. Y antes de que pudiera alejarme lo sentí sobre mí. -¿Vez como a mí no me repeles? No de asco como a él, por lo menos.- Dijo acercándose a mi oído.- Yo no te he traicionado. Yo quiero lo mismo que tú. Quiero herederos. Quiero placer.-

-¡No!- Dije tratando de alejarme de él cuando sentí que mordisqueaba mi lóbulo.

Sus manos apresaron las mías a cada lado de mi cintura, y su peso no me permitió moverme ni un centímetro.

-No soy un ente físico Princesa. Usted no está cometiendo adulterio.- Me dijo mirándome a los ojos.- Aparte que ya le explique que soy parte de Naruto, y por lo tanto legítimo esposo suyo.-

-No es cierto.- Dije desafiante.

-¿No? Y como explicas que mi cuerpo sea exactamente igual al de él? ¿Qué conozca sus pensamientos?-

No supe que responder así que desvíe la conversación.

-No puedes obligarme a nada. Tu mismo dijiste que no eres un ente físico, por lo que no puedes obligarme a hacer nada.-

-Oh, Princesa.- Dijo mientras se formaba una sonrisa traviesa.- Es cierto que no soy tangible en el mundo que usted vive mientras se encuentra despierta, pero se impresionaría lo poco relevante es ese aspecto mío en su mente.-

Se acercó a mí rostro y me besó la comisura de mis labios.

-Usted puede apreciarlo, ¿verdad?-

Le mire aterrada.

-¡Ayuda! ¡Por favor! ¡Alguien!-

-Princesa, Princesa. ¿Qué no se da cuenta que estamos solos?- Mi respiración comenzó a agitarse.- No se preocupe, la voy a tratar como una dama.-

La parte posterior de su mano me recorrió el mentón con cuidado, casi con cariño.

-Por favor, no.- Le rogué.

-Pero Princesa, usted aún no sabe que es lo que realmente quiere.-

-Acabo de abortar. No puedo.- Dije desesperada, pero el tan solo sonrió como se le sonríe a la ingenuidad de un infante.

-Eso es cuando usted está despierta. Aquí, aquí son mis reglas.- Y su mano tomo con firmeza mi mandíbula, sus labios me besaron con pasión, y después de varios segundos de pánico, respondí su beso.

Sentí el calor de mi cuerpo aumentar. ¿Cómo es posible que no me hubiera dado cuenta? Justo antes de perder al bebé las noches con Naruto habían sido especialmente buenas. Pero después del aborto, debido a nuestros ánimos y al tiempo que Sakura nos recomendó esperar para sanar la herida. Pero ahora siento todo eso muy lejano.

Su mano desase el moño de mi pijama permitiendo que esta se abra y muestre el espacio entre mis senos. Con sus dedos recorre la zona descubierta mientras yo tomo entre mis manos su cara y lo acerco a mí para besarle.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-¡Hinata!-

Abrí los ojos y encontré a Naruto tomándome de los brazos y dejando de sacudirme.

-¿Naruto?- Pregunte confundida.

-Si, ¿Quién más?-

Me senté en la cama y voltee a la ventana. La noche y cualquier luz que pudiera proporcionar quedaban escondidos detrás de la cortina. Mis ojos apenas se acostumbraban a la oscuridad. Voltee y pude distinguir a Naruto hincado a mi lado.

-¿Por qué me has levantado?- Pregunte finalmente.

-El chakra. Sentí el chakra del Kyuubi y me dí cuenta que provenía de ti.-

Nos quedamos varios segundos en silencio.

-Ah.- Fue todo lo que pude articular.

-Hinata, ¿tu sabes porque?-

Pero antes de poder contestar unos golpes apresurados de la puerta nos distrajeron.

-Naruto, ¿Estás bien?- Sonó la voz de Sasuke desde el otro lado.

Naruto me inspeccionó un momento, y contestó.

-Si, todo está bien. Buenas noches.- Y después de un segundo de duda, Sasuke también se despidió y se fue.

-¿Estás bien?- Me preguntó preocupado.

-Si, no te preocupes. No fue nada.- Mentí.

-Hinata, ¿tu sabes que fue lo que pasó?-

Sus ojos me miran intensamente. Puedo ver el brillo de preocupación, y terminan haciéndome ceder.

-Soñé con él.- Dije mirándole a los ojos.

-Él, ¿ÉL?- Preguntó preocupado.

-Si.-

-¿Y que pasó? ¿qué te dijo?-

No puedo seguir mirándole. Siento como los colores se me suben a la cara pero dudo que Naruto pueda distinguir la diferencia en esta obscuridad.

-Lo mismo. Que no eres tu, sino alguien más.- Respondí omitiendo la mayor parte de la conversación.

-¿Te hizo daño?-

Dudé por un segundo mi respuesta, pero al final negué con la cabeza.

-¿Vamos a dormir?- Propuse, y nos volvimos a meter dentro de las sabanas.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Cuando desperté no había rastro de Naruto. Ino preparo mi baño y trajo el desayuno, pero no se quedó en la habitación como de costumbre sino que se retiro cortésmente.

Miré por la ventana y el grupo de ninjas era mucho menor al de ayer. Me quedé un rato ahí, de pie, pensando en lo que estarían haciendo en estos momentos.-"¿Matando?"- Probablemente.

Y todo por Orochimaru, que por algún motivo me quiere a MI y no a ellos. –"Pero, ¿qué puedo hacer yo para pelear?"- El simple pensamiento me dio escalofríos.

Pero aún así, ahora tengo que estar conciente que mi esposo es un ninja, y probablemente esta no será la única ocasión donde corra peligro yo, y mis futuros hijos.

La sola idea de que esos niños imaginarios se vieran en una situación de peligro, sin que yo pudiera protegerles me hirvió la sangre. –"No."- Pensé para mi misma.-"Ningún otro aborto. Ningún asesinato."-

Y mirando a los pocos jóvenes que quedaban en el patio, listos para protegerme por gracias a las ordenes de Naruto, me dí cuenta que yo también necesito saber defenderme por mi misma.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Me quede pensando en el tema por no se cuanto tiempo, hasta que Ino entró a la habitación avisándome que la comida se serviría dentro de poco. Pero no quiero distraerme, y le pido que me la traiga a la habitación.

Sorpresa fue cuando no fue Ino, sino Sasuke quien trajo la comida para dos.

-Espero que no le moleste, Princesa.-

-No, en lo absoluto.- Dije al instante.

-¿Se siente enferma? ¿o cuál fue la razón por la que no quiso bajar al comedor?-

-O… lo que sucede es que he estado dándole vueltas a una idea y no quería perderle el hilo.-

-Mil disculpas entonces.-

-No se preocupe, estoy segura que podría darme alguna recomendación en este asunto.- Cada quien tomo un plato y comenzamos a comer.

-Si esta en mis manos, le prometo que haré lo mejor que pueda Princesa.- Un silencio quedó entre nosotros. Él, esperando que yo hablara, y yo, dudosa de cómo sacar aquel tema.

-Lo que pasa es… después de todo esto que ha pasado, los secuestros, las sustancias extrañas y el… el aborto… me ha hecho pensar.- Sasuke asintió pidiéndome seguir hablando.- Creo que sería una buena idea… y me gustaría, aprender a defenderme.-

Sasuke se quedo con el tenedor sostenido a la mitad del camino y se quedó mirándome por varios segundos.

-¿Segura que se siente bien?- Fue su respuesta.

-Si, por supuesto. ¿Usted no cree que sería algo inteligente? Si yo supiera defenderme, aunque sea un poco, en el siguiente intento por lo menos podría hacerles perder tiempo tratándome de raptar. Tal vez lo necesario para pedir ayuda.-

Sasuke me miró como si tratara de descifrarme o medirme. Tal vez tratando de adivinar que tan serias son mis palabras.

-Bueno, definitivamente si sería algo inteligente, pero no estoy seguro si sea algo viable Princesa.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Bueno para empezar, usted _es_ una princesa.-

-No estoy pidiendo que me enseñes a matar como en el frente de batalla, solo para defenderme.-

Yo misma me sorprendí de mis palabras. –"¿Realmente estoy pidiendo que me enseñen a matar?"- Pero el recuerdo de mis futuros hijos me hizo mantener la compostura y no retractarme.

-Bueno, en ese caso… no puede ser una mala idea. Pero no creo que yo sería un buen primer oponente.-

Los colores se me subieron a la cara. Sin darme cuenta le había pedido a Sasuke que me enseñara… a matar gente. Le conozco un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para pedirle _esa_ clase de favor.

-No fue mi intención pedirle de esa manera… solo quería denotar la diferencia.-

-No se preocupe Princesa.- Dijo despreocupadamente con una sonrisa. No pude evitar sonreír de la pena.

Seguimos hablando del tema mientras comíamos. Él sugirió que esperáramos que Naruto regresara antes de hacer algún tipo de plan.

-Si él no cree que sea conveniente, nos estuviéramos metiendo en muchos problemas. Aparte, ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre hoy y dentro de una semana?-

Finalmente tuvo que retirarse, no sin antes de que yo preguntara por su esposa, Sakura, quien al parecer había partido con Naruto.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

La noche no tardó en llegar, pero yo no podía pegar el ojo.

Un miedo horrible me ataco en la oscuridad de mi cuarto, recordándome a quién iba a llegar a visitar en mi inconsciencia. Y esta vez, Naruto no iba a estar ahí para protegerme del sueño ni para despertarme.

Pasaron algunas horas, e inevitablemente me quedé dormida…

-Que cruel es usted.-

Abrí los ojos al instante. Miré a un lado de la puerta y efectivamente _él_ estaba ahí, esperándome.

-Déjame dormir en paz.- Le dije molesta y ocultando mi miedo.

-¿Dormir? ¿dormir? Pudiendo hacer tantas cosas, - Comenzó a acercarse a paso lento a la cama.- ¿usted quiere _dormir_?-

-Si.- Dije firmemente.

-Pero Princesa, llevo esperando esta noche… donde estemos solos, _sin interrupciones_.-

Casi estaba a la orilla de la cama, y yo ya había empezado a arrastrarme al lado contrario.

-Cometí el error de no ocultar el chackra la noche anterior, pero le aseguro que hoy no pasará el mismo problema.-

En ese momento me volteé para correr al otro lado de la habitación pero pegue un grito al verlo justo detrás de mi.

-¿No recuerda Princesa? Mi mundo, mis reglas.- Tomo mi barbilla y me acerco a él. Nos quedamos viendo unos momentos, yo totalmente en pánico y él disfrutando cada gota de este.

-Por favor, no.-

-¿No? Pero usted no parece recordar que yo no fui él único que disfruto del beso la última vez.-

-Pero…-

Me estampo sus labios en los míos. Al principio sin movimiento alguno, pero después de unos instantes los sentí devorar mis labios, y como si fuera hechizo, no pude evitar responder.

Poco a poco fue subiendo a la cama, quedando sobre mí. Sus besos, a diferencia de los del verdadero Naruto, eran mas dominantes y demandante. Me hacen sentirme como su presa y deseo de estar a su altura al mismo tiempo.

-No..- Pido vagamente, pero el sonido se pierde entre tantos otros.

Sus manos vagan por mi cuerpo. Las mimas manos, podría decirse, que Naruto. Pero la sensación que me provocan también es diferente. Estas son firmes, me toman de la cintura y me posicionan como desean. Menos juegos y mas acción.

-Detente.- Trato nuevamente hablar entre besos, pero la palabra apenas es entendible. –"¿Por qué lo estoy besando? ¿Por qué quiero que no me suelte?"- Apenas tengo tiempo de divagar un poco antes de un giro brusco donde termino en el piso, con _él_ a pocos pasos de mi, de pie y con mostrando sus dientes listo para atacar.

Mi sorpresa fue ver quién más estaba del otro lado de la habitación.

-¿Sasuke?-

* * *

¡Chan chan CHAN!

Bueno, estoy lista para los gritos. ¿Que opinan de este "Naruto" extraño? ¿Les gusta? ¿Lo odian? Y Sasuke ¿Que demonios hace ahí?

* * *

**Información Extra :)**

1.- Espero actualizar pronto :D

2.- Increiblemente algunas de sus teorías me dejaron incredula, ¡son MUY buenas!

3.- Y bueno, Naruto se a comportado como si nada hubiera pero Hinata siente algo, aunque no lo entienda consientemente. :S

* * *

**Gracias por sus reviews!**

¡Un fic con reviews es un fic feliz!

¡Y nuevamente perdón por no actualizar antes!

* * *

_**Por: Kamy-chan**_


	28. Capitulo 27 : No entiendo, siento

¿Todavia hay alguien aquí? :P

**Pareja:** Naruto y Hinata

**Sumario:** Hinata, una princesa enamorada de un cocinero del castillo, ahora tiene que casarse con un extraño por ordenes de su padre. ¿Estara dispuesta a dejar ir sus sentimientos para poder ser feliz con su prometido?

**Derechos Reservados:** Los personajes de Naruto no son mios, pero la trama de esta historia si lo es ;) .

* * *

Capitulo 27 - No entiendo, siento.

Cuando abrí los ojos, encontré a Sasuke sobre mi. Sus manos me tomaban fuertemente por los hombros, y sus ojos eran rojos con sus características manchas negras, y con ellos me miraba con intensidad.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó exaltado. Yo quise responder pero mi respiración estaba entrecortada. –Princesa, por favor conteste, ¿está bien?- Lo único que pude hacer fue asentir con la cabeza.

Al hacerlo me di cuenta de la posición en la que nos encontrábamos. Él rápidamente se levanto. Yo tan solo puedo mirarlo sin aire en mis pulmones. Tampoco tengo aire, ni coherencia, para hablar.

-Princesa…- Sasuke llamó mi atención.

-¿Cómo supiste…?- No pude terminar de hablar.

-El chakra. Sentí el chakra, y vine de inmediato.- No dije nada. ¿Debería de darle las gracias por haberme sacado de _ahí_? – No quise entrar así a su habitación, perdón.- Volteé a verlo, el esta parado a la mitad del camino entre la cama y la puerta de la habitación. De repente, como al haber recordado algo desagradable, su mirada se volvió hostil. – Y también lo siento por sacarla de sus sueños.- Me dijo con una voz neutra y fría.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?- Conteste molesta por su entonación.

-Sus pesadillas, parece, son más como dulces sueños.-

-No sabe lo que dice.-

-Hablo de lo que vi, Princesa.- Dio un paso al frente.- No parecía que estuviera en apuros.-

-Lo que usted vio, o piensa que vio, no me interesa. Gracias por venir, pero ya se puede retirar.-

-Talvez a usted no le interese, pero a Naruto…- No termino su frase.

-¿Me está amenazando?- Quise levantarme de mi cama, y encararlo de pie. Pero prefiero no hacerlo, no quiero empeorar la situación.

-No. Simplemente es que no se que estaría pensando Naruto si él hubiera visto lo que acabo de presenciar.-

-¿Y que fue lo que vio? Porque estoy segura no estuvo al principio de la conversación. Ni tampoco en las anteriores.- No se porque estoy actuando así. ¿Qué no siento odio por _él_? ¿Qué no debería de estar saltando a los brazos de Sasuke, agradeciéndole haberme salvado?- No interprete toda una situación por un simple momento.- Trate de sonar más racional.

-Tal vez, pero es la mujer de mi mejor amigo de quien estamos hablando.-

-No es mi culpa que Naruto crea que tu eres su mejor amigo, y ahora tengas que venir a vivir para sus expectaciones. Consigue a otro para hacerlo tonto, porque no voy a permitir que sigas lastimándolo a él.- Su expresión es de furia. Ya avanzó dos pasos hacia mi, y aprieta sus puños a sus costados.

-Usted, _Princesa_, es quien esta lastimándolo. Si no lo ama, si quiere largarse con otro, si odia tanto a los ninjas, ¿por qué no se ha ido de una buena vez? ¿por qué le sigue diciendo que lo ama y acepta? Lo único que está logrando es lastimarlo. No soy yo, ni Sakura, si no _usted_ quien lo lastima- Me fulmina con sus ojos que arden de furia.

-¡¿Quién te crees que eres?! No entiendes que aparte de ser un horrible amigo, pretendiendo que no fuiste la pesadilla de Naruto en carne viva, ahora te piensas como ¿el héroe? Y esta historia que tienes en la cabeza te queda como anillo al dedo. Ojala Naruto no se ciegue con tus palabras, porque aunque tu no puedas entenderlo, yo si amo a Naruto. Y él no tiene que ordenármelo, o fingir.-

-Usted no sabe de lo que habla.- Dijo a punto de perder los estribos.

-Entonces, ¿qué?,-Le pregunte abruptamente- ¿Piensa que yo no debería de interpretar toda una situación por un simple momento en su vida, porque seguramente hay cosas que no se?- Finalmente le solté casi gritando.

Sasuke se congelo. Sus ojos, aun enojados, ahora se muestran calculadores. Ni él ni yo hablamos por varios momentos, que se convirtieron en un minuto o dos bastante tensos. Fue en el silencio que escuchamos nuestras respiraciones exaltadas, y a gente en el pasillo.

-No estoy seguro de que pasó, lo mínimo que usted pudiera hacer es dar una explicación.- Dijo más tranquilo.

-Se la daré personalmente a Naruto.- Dije sin titubeos.

Me miró, y le miré. Sus iris de color negro contrastan con el blanco de sus ojos.

Finalmente suspiró, y me dio un susto desapareciendo en una nube de humo.

Inmediatamente entró Ino.

-¿_Princesa?_- La miré cansada. No quiero platicar sobre el asunto.

Ella se acerca a mi cama, pero yo no puedo voltear a verla.

-No quiero que él vuelva a entrar así.- Le dije a Ino.

-¿Qué pasó Princesa?-

-No quiero hablar del tema.- Sus ojos casi me suplicaban que lo hiciera, pero no dijo nada.-No te preocupes, seguro que más pronto que tarde todos sabrán.- No se sí se lo dije como consuelo a ella, o más como sentencia para mi misma.

Me voltee en la cama, mirando el espacio vacío del otro lado, y sentí tristeza. Mucha. Y muy profundo.

Pero en vez de llorar, simplemente caí dormida.

Mi bebe muerto, mi esposo ninja, el monstruo que vive en mi mente, los secuestros, las sustancias extrañas, y ahora no solo Sakura, si no también Sasuke. ¿Cómo fue que llegue a está situación?

No soñé por la noche.

Simplemente me desperté con la luz del sol.

La habitación esta vacía. No está Ino, o Naruto, o nadie más que yo conmigo misma.

Por la luz del sol solo puedo imaginarme lo tarde que es. ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer? No quiero estar en este lugar sin Naruto…. Pero tampoco quiero estar con él. ¿Por qué?

Los días se volvieron dos semanas y media antes de poder verlo nuevamente. No a _él_, si no a Naruto. Aunque tampoco le vi a_ él_. ¿Por qué?

Maldita pregunta. Parece que todo lo que afecta mi vida esta envuelta en misterio, haciedome sentir una tonta que siempre tiene que preguntar ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? ¿Por qué estoy en este embrollo? ¿Por qué no puedo irme de este lugar? ¿Por qué siento esta desconfianza a Naruto? ¿Por qué no puedo odiar a Sakura? ¿Por qué tuve que perder a mi bebe? ¿Por qué mi padre decidió que Neji heredara el trono? ¿Por qué nadie me dice nada, si no hasta el último minuto?

¿Por qué? Maldita sea, ¿por qué?

Escuche sus pasos, y voltee.

Me levante al instante. Corrí a él. Levante mis manos para tocar su cara, pero me detuve a centímetros de él.

Mi corazón late al mil. Lo siento encogerse de angustia.

-¡¿Qué te hicieron?! ¿Qué te pasó?- Su cara, ahora con dos cortes frescos y envuelta en vendas, apenas puede sonreír.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien.- Me dice restando importancia a su horrible condición.

-"Sí así está su cara…"- Con mis manos le recorrí su torso, más no quise tocarlo. No sé donde está lastimado.- Ve con Sakura a atenderte.- Quise retorcerme al decirlo, pero de solo mirarlo…

Se rió un poco, pero se detuvo quejándose de un dolor en su estomago.

-Vengo de ahí.- Dijo aun un poco adolorido.

Noté sus ropas limpias, y también ahora me doy cuenta que su vendaje parece que es nuevo. Se cambió antes de venir a verme.

-"Así te vez cuando estas _bien_.. no quiero imaginarte cuando estas mal."- Una lagrima abandonó la orilla de mi ojo. Luego otra. Y antes de que pudiera escaparse una tercera Naruto me sonrió y me abrazó.

-Te juro que estoy bien. Vas a ver que me recupero pronto.-

Solos en la habitación, que poco había abandonado, comencé a quitarle su camisa. Él se opuso un poco al principio pero después de ver mi determinación en mis ojos, terminó por suspirar y levantó sus brazos.

Un horrible moretón, de casi 30 centímetros le recorría las costillas del lado izquierdo. Otro corte cerca del obligo. Mis dedos recorrieron su cuerpo, mientras que camino alrededor de él. Cuando llegué a su espalda encontré otro moretón, pero mucho más chico, afortunadamente.

Lo abracé por detrás, siendo sumamente cuidadosa de no hacer mucha presión. Recargue mi frente contra su espalda y cerré los ojos tratando de no imaginarme como le ha pasado esto.

El se voltea y me besa despacio.

-Cuando me fui…- Quiso comenzar a decir, pero con un dedo en su boca lo interrumpí. Y negué con la cabeza.

-Ahora no. Ya habrá tiempo para eso después.- No voy a llorar. -¿Tienes hambre?- Él sonrió.

-Mucha.-

-Voy por comida. Tu vete a la cama. Y no te muevas de ahí.-

Cerré la puerta de la habitación, camine apenas tres pasos, pero tuve que detenerme. Lagrimas resbalosas caen de mis mejillas. No puedo soportar verlo así. ¡Lo hubieran podido matar!

Ahora, más que antes, el sentimiento de preocupación me invadió.

-¿_Princesa_?- Escuchó a Ino detrás de mí. Limpió las lagrimas y volteó.

-Ino, ¿podrías llevarme a la cocina? Quiero traer comida para Naruto.-

-Por supuesto. ¿Se encuentra bien?- Me pregunta preocupada.

-Si, si.- No me preguntó nada más.

Volví con una bandeja llena de comida. Ino trae otra. Ella se retira rápidamente.

-Empieza por la sopa.- Le pase el tazón gigante. Tazón o vaso, pudo haber sido cualquiera, pero él se lo empino igualmente. Luego devoro la carne, lo que realmente quería desde un principio, y luego fue acabándose cada plato de verdura o pollo que encontró a su paso.

Cuando finalmente terminó, retire la segunda bandeja y volví a la cama, justo a lado de el. Lo mire de frente.

-¿Quién te ha hecho esto?- Le pregunté finalmente. Su boca se volvió en una fina linea.

-Un bastardo con trucos sucios.- No dijo más.

-¿Lo mataste?- Está vez abrió sus ojos impresionado por la pregunta. No contestó al instante. Al contrario, tardó varios segundos en procesar la situación.

-No creo.- Mi mirada inquisidora le obligo a elaborar su respuesta.- Lo intente, pero creo que no lo logré. Al final, se dispersaron y huyeron.-

Puedo sentir mi corazón latir al mil.

-¿Huyeron de ustedes?- Se que por lo menos Sakura también le había acompañado.

-¿Realmente quieres saber?- Me preguntó incómodo.

-No… pero siento que _tengo que_.- Con la punta de mis dedos recorro una de las marcas en su cara. El la toma y la besa. Sin voltearme a ver, y apretando nerviosamente la mano me responde.

-Huían de mí.- Me volteó a ver. Sus ojos aún azules- Después de lo que te hizo…. _nos_ hizo…te lo juro, voy a matarlo a él, y a cualquier idiota que se ponga en mi camino.- Beso mi mano otra vez, y luego la dejo ir.

Volteó a la ventana, tal vez queriendo escapar de esta situación.

-No lo tienes que hacer.- Le dije.- No si terminas así. No… no quiero perderte a ti también.- Y otra lagrima se me escapó.

Con un movimiento torpe la limpió de mi cara, luego me tomo por el cuello y me besó. Me besó como si fuera la primera vez. Con temor, con ganas. Poco a poco… lentamente… su mano comenzó a recorrerme.

* * *

Gracias por sus reviews en este tiempo. De verdad que me alegran el corazón.

* * *

**Información Extra :)**

1.- Estoy un poco perdida con la historia, espero no tener inconsistencias después de todo este tiempo :P

* * *

**Gracias por sus reviews!**

¡Un fic con reviews es un fic feliz!

¡Y nuevamente perdón por no actualizar antes!

* * *

_**Por: Kamy-chan**_


	29. Capitulo 28 : No es costumbre

**Pareja:** Naruto y Hinata

**Sumario:** Hinata, una princesa enamorada de un cocinero del castillo, ahora tiene que casarse con un extraño por ordenes de su padre. ¿Estara dispuesta a dejar ir sus sentimientos para poder ser feliz con su prometido?

**Derechos Reservados:** Los personajes de Naruto no son mios, pero la trama de esta historia si lo es ;) .

* * *

Capitulo 28 - No es costumbre

Desperté antes de que saliera el sol. Los ronquidos de mi esposo me seducen a volver a dormir, pero en vez de dormir, prefiero mirarle.

Tal vez se necesita estar sumamente enamorado para mirar a otra persona mientras esta duerme. Pero creo que yo lo hago por incrédula.

Miró su cuerpo, y su cara, y le recorro con la vista todo lo que no está debajo de las sabanas. Me sorprendo porque apenas hay muestras de sus heridas en su cara; y el moretón de la costilla, aunque de colores amarillentos y púrpuras, es más chico que anoche.

Por instinto quise tocar su piel. Pero me detuve antes de despertarlo.

Después de uno o dos minutos me doy cuenta del silencio que llena la habitación.

-No quise despertarte.- Digo en voz muy baja. Tal vez aún está dormido… pero sonríe.

Abre sus ojos, que ya están volteándome a ver.

-Buenos días Princesa.-

-Aún no es de día, pero buenos días.- Se sienta en la cama y toma una de mis manos con la suya. Se pone a jugar con mis dedos. – Te ves mejor que ayer. _Mucho_ mejor.- Me voltea a ver.

-Si, te dije que me voy a recuperar pronto. No debes de preocuparte.-

-Pero nunca imagine que así de pronto. Jamás había visto a alguien recuperarse así.- Le dije preocupada. - ¿Qué clase de drogas te está dando Sakura? ¿Seguro que es sano?- Él se rió un poco.

-Solo me dio algo contra el dolor. Pero esto no es fruto de medicinas.- Me miro un poco más serio.- Es por el Kyuubi.- Le miré sorprendida.- Es lo "bueno" de ser un jinchuuriki. Puedes usar el poder del demonio que tienes dentro. A veces para pelear, pero también para sanar.-

-Quieres decir que ¿hay más gente como tu? ¿hay más Kyuubis?- Nunca había imaginado tal cosa. Él trato de no reír.

-No exactamente. No Kyuubis. De él, afortunadamente solo hay uno. Y es el que está dentro de mí. Pero por lo menos hay otros 8 demonios en este mundo. Ninguno sigue libre, o ya te hubieras enterado. Créeme.- Su expresión era aún más seria.

-¿Los conoces?- Pregunté bastante intrigada.

-No a todos. Pero tu conoces a Gaara, jinchuuriki de Shukaku.- Di un respingo de sorpresa.

-¿Gaara? ¿Gaara el hijo menor del Emperador del Viento? ¡¿_Él_?!- Recorde cuando finalmente lo conocí en el cumpleaños de Sasuke. Nunca hubiera imaginado que él fuera un jinshuriken.

-En un principio eso fue nuestro problema, pero ahora es algo que tenemos en común.-

-Pero.. pero.. ¿_él_? ¿Por qué si es hijo del Emperador? Te veo a ti y no puedo creer que un padre deseara poner a un demonio dentro de su hijo. Es… es.. ¡absolutamente horroroso! Ya imagino porque hay tantos murmullos de la gente sobre él.- Por la noticia casi no me doy cuenta de lo serio que Naruto está. Su mano, ahora inmóvil, apenas sostiene la mía.

Entonces me doy cuenta.

-Tú dijiste que tu padre _tuvo que_ encerrarlo dentro de ti. Fue diferente, ¿no es así?- Por unos segundos él no contestó.

-Sinceramente Hinata, hay veces en las que siento que ya sabes todo y simplemente pretendes que no.- Sonrió cínicamente, no hacia mi, sino hacia la ventana frente a la cama.-Más de lo que puedo llegar a explicar.-

-¿A qué te refieres? Te juro que no se, por eso pregunto.-

-Una respuesta a la vez, ¿de acuerdo?- Dijo como vencido. Yo tan solo asentí.- Mi padre, a diferencia del Emperador de Viento, no hubiera encerrado a un demonio en mí si no fuera de manera forzada. El Kyuubi atacó Konoha, mi padre debía protegerla, y un niño es el mejor candidato para ser jinchuuriki, y yo acababa de nacer. Simplemente has la suma.-

-Entonces, es diferente tu situación.-

-Esa es la versión simple. La extendida también incluye el hecho que mi padre pensó que yo iba a volverme un héroe. Naruto el salvador de Konoha, claro.- Su voz termino sonando burlonamente.

-¿Qué pasó entonces? Si no eres Naruto el salvador de Konoha, entonces en que te convertiste?-

-En nada.- Yo no entendí. Así que me quede callada esperando que continuara. Me volteó a ver.- La villa decidió no decir quien era el jinchuuriki. Por seguridad, hubiera sido sumamente más difícil proteger a un bebe 24/7 que otras villas pueden robar y criar para sus intereses. Aunque después de un tiempo era obvio que _yo_ era el jinchuuriki, pero para ese momento yo ya era mucho mayor y mi lealtad ya estaba jurada para Konoha. Hubieran tenido que matarme si otro clan o villa hubiera querido usar al Kyuubi.- Lo dijo con orgullo. Mi corazón se estremeció de tan solo pensarlo.- En fin, no soy un héroe, sino que tuve que actuar en las sombras. Muchas misiones secretas, y nombre en clave, y pretender. No es lo que mi padre tenía en mente.- Me acerque a él y le abrace, enterrando mi cabeza en su pecho.-¡Auu!- Lo solté inmediatamente.-Solamente, no tan fuerte.- Dijo sonriendo.

Vi su mano sobre su costado, apenas tocando su moretón.

-Perdón.- Él me abrazó a mi. -¿Qué te pasó ahí?- Naruto miró su moretón por un momento.

-Me rompieron dos costillas con una patada.-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-No te exaltes tanto. Así pasa.- Dijo él como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Pero es que… -Cerre mis ojos y me agache aun mas.- ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a tener una familia juntos si tu te matas tan pronto?- Naruto se quedó inmóvil. No quise ser cruel, pero es horrible ser ninja. Quisiera que él dejara de serlo.

-Debo hacerlo.- Su respuesta fue tan simple y decidida que puedo suponer hay muchos más detalles que no me va a explicar ahora.

-No lo hagas por mí. Esa promesa que hiciste. No lo cumplas por mí. No tienes que.- Dije con la memoria del incidente fresca en mi mente. Lo sentí sonreír

-Princesa, no me puedes pedir eso. Yo lo hago justamente por usted. Y no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto.- Con sus dedos levanto mi barbilla y me besó.-No me culpe, yo tan solo soy un hombre.-

-Un buen hombre.- Lo besé.

-Eso quiero creer.- Sentí sus dedos sobre mi mejilla.- Siento que puedo ser cualquier cosa por ti.- No pude evitar sonreír.

-Yo siento que puedo hacer cualquier cosa cuando estoy contigo.- Nos besamos.

Me acomode sobre él, tratando de no recargarme sobre su costado.

Toc toc. Había alguien detrás de la puerta. Naruto gruño en voz baja.

-¡¿Quién?!- No hubiera querido ser esa persona en este momento.

-Capitán. El escuadro de Konohamaru ha llegado.- Sus ojos se prendieron en atención. Sentí su cuerpo, debajo del mío, tensarse en expectación.

-Princesa, perdón pero…-

-Es importante.- Lo ataje.

-Si. Son noticias sobre Orochimaru.- Esta vez fui yo la que me tense. Y él se dio cuenta. Con una mano froto mi costado. –No te preocupes. Todo va a estas bien.-

Lo bese otra vez, y lo deje irse. Y me quede sola y preocupada en la habitación. El sol apenas quería iluminar día, pero yo preferí esconderme entre las cobijas. Tal vez pueda dormir unos minutos más. No quiero pensar en todo esto.

Cerré mis ojos deseando que la luz del sol no iluminara la habitación, haciendo imposible que pudiera dormir.

Después de algunos minutos, ya vencida pues no pude caer dormida, abro los ojos que se tardan en enfocar al techo. Si tan solo estuviera en mi casa pudiera salir a pasear, o algo.

-Pero acabas de llegar, ¿y ya te quieres ir? ¿Acaso hice yo algo para hacerla enojar?- Miré a mi derecha, en dirección a la puerta. Y _casi_ me sorprendo de verle.

-¿Qué hago aquí?- Pregunto seria. Él me sonrie. Me causa escalofrios.

-¿No era usted la que quería irse de la _otra_ habitación? Aunque se mira igual, usted sabe bien que ya no está en la misma habitación. Le he cumplido sus deseos Princesa.-

-Esta habitación es peor que la otra.- Le dije sin poder controlar del todo el tono de mi voz.

-Pues…- Desapareció frente a mis ojos, y su aliento en mi espalda me hace voltearme con un susto.- eso no es lo que yo recuerdo. ¿O es que va a decir que no me quiso besar la última vez?- Sonrío traviesamente, demasiado cerca de mí. Pero no logro incomodarme.- Le tome la cabeza,- Dijo tomandome de la cabeza con una mano.- La acerque a mí,- Nuestros alientos chocando en nuestras caras. Perdi el contacto de sus ojos, y le mire los labios. Y me besó.

-Nmmmno.- Quise zafarme pero no pude. Me recostó en la cama a la fuerza, con su mano en la cabeza me jalo un poco del pelo, y no tuve de otra mas que hacerle caso. Ni siquiera se molesto en cubrirse de mis puños.- Quitate. ¡Tu no eres Naruto! ¡¿Por qué me haces esto?!- El me sonrió.

-Yo le he cumpido sus deseos y usted no puede hacer ¿_una_ cosa por mi?- Le mire tercamente seria. Luego le dijo, con una voz casi feliz:- Nuestros hijos van a ser fuertes. Tan solo imaginalos con mi fuerza y tus habilidades. Van a governar, y van a ser temidos. Y con justa razón.-

-¿De que hablas? Yo no tengo ninguna habilidad, y ya ni siquiera soy heredera al trono. Y mis hijos no son tuyos, seran de Naruto, ¡y solo de él!- Eso si que lo hizo enojar.

-¡Diras lo que quieras, pero cuando los veas crecer veras que tengo la razon!- Me miro con enojo que se convirtió en lujuría. Había olvidado que estaba desnuda.- Pero ahora, hay que divertirnos un poco.-

Debo aceptar que _algo_ en él me llama a besarlo. Me esta gritando: ¡hazlo! Y estoy segura que no me voy a arrepentir de su desempeño.

Pero no. ¡No!

¡NO!

Le miró a los ojos. Sus ojos rojos. Sus hermosos y peligrosos ojos rojos.- No.- Le digo seria. –Esto no va a pasar.-

-¿No?- Su tono es en burla.

-No.- Le respondo sin dejar de mirarlo. Siento que lo puedo intimidar. Debo estar loca.- Yo soy de Naruto, no a tuya. Así que suéltame de una buena vez.-

-Pero mi amor, _mi_ Princesa. Ya te he dicho que yo soy Naruto. Y no lo soy también.- Quiso volver a besarme pero alguien le dio una buena patada que lo mando volando de la cama.

Mire a ver a mi salvador, para encontrarme con los ojos rojos de manchas negras.

-Sasuke.- Esos ojos que no me agradan.

-Esto se está volviendo una costumbre.- Dijo el al acercarse.

-Yo no te pedí que vinieras.- Le dije molesta.

-¿Otra vez interrumpí algo importante?- Dijo molesto.

Esta situación no nos va a ayudar a ninguno. Me voltee para no tener que constarle. Y pude verle a _él_ tratando de levantarse. Quise verle mejor pero ya estaba de regreso en la habitación que nos presto Nagato.

-¡Hinata!- Escuchó a Naruto. - ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?- Mire a ver a Sasuke. Él no dijo nada.-

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes..-

-¡Pero el chakra! Sentí el chakra del Kyuubi incrementar de manera subita. ¿Segura que no te estaba lastimando?- Sasuke rolo sus ojos, pero como Sakura y Naruto me estaban viendo a mi no creo que lo hayan notado.- Sabes que me lo puedes decir, ¿verdad?- Le mire los ojos de mar que tiene. Y no pude evitar sonreir por lo menos un poco.

-Como me gustan tus ojos.- Le dije sin agregar contexto a mi confesión. Sasuke no podía ni voltear a verme. Lo cual no me importo ni un poco. Yo besé a Naruto como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

Sakura nos interrumpió pidiendo una revisión médica inmediata. Pero primero tuve que cambiarme y para cuando regrese del baño solamente estaba ella esperándome.

* * *

Gracias por sus reviews en este tiempo. De verdad que me alegran el corazón.

* * *

**Información Extra :)**

1.- Aun no estoy segura si debería de darle una oportunidad a "Naruto" con Hinata. Es muy tentador.

2.- ¿Será que sabremos que está haciendo Orochimaru en el siguiente capitulo?

* * *

**¡Gracias por sus reviews!**

¡Un fic con reviews es un fic feliz!

De verdad, gracias por seguir comentando.

¡Y nuevamente perdón por no actualizar antes!

* * *

_**Por: Kamy-chan**_


	30. Capitulo 29 : Eres tan tu

**Pareja:** Naruto y Hinata

**Derechos Reservados:** Los personajes de Naruto no son mios, pero la trama de esta historia si lo es ;) .

* * *

Capitulo 29 - Eres tan _tu_

Después de dos semanas de habérselo propuesto, por fin regresamos a nuestro hogar. Konohamaru había perdido a Orochimaru, y no hubo noticias de él después de eso. Quiero pensar que sea donde sea que esté, se está escondiendo por su vida.

Naruto estuvo muy agresivo la semana después de la llegada de Konohamaru. Pareciera que solo buscaba cualquier escusa para descargar su frustración. Una vez que trate de calmarle me contesto:

-No entiendes Hinata. Esto es una misión demasiado personal. Para mi, y para todos. Simplemente no puedo _no_ preocuparme.-

Ni siquiera me miró a los ojos cuando lo dijo. Estaba dando vueltas en la habitación como un loco. Casi haciendo un rápido ritmo _allegro_ con sus pasos. _Tan tan-tan-tan Tan tan-tan-tan_. Y siento como si mis latidos se sincronizaran con sus pasos, poco a poco subiendo de ritmo más y más, hasta que dentro de mí, y en mi paranoia, siento que tengo taquicardia.

-¡Detente!- Grito sin querer que mi voz sonara tan fuerte. Él, gracias al cielo, se detuvo y me miró con sorpresa. –"Por lo menos no enojado."- Pensé para mí misma.- Estás alterado, demasiado. Necesitas aire fresco, y aquí no lo vas a encontrar.- Él miró a la ventana de la habitación. –No me refiero a eso. Me refiero que quiero regresar nuestra casa. Aquí todo lo que haces es pensar en Orochimaru, cuando estoy segura tienes otras cosas por hacer en casa. Si hay noticias de él, pues podemos regresar aquí. Pero por mientras no hay manera de que tu puedas hacer algo si no sabes ni donde está escondido. Tienes que_ esperar_ por mas información, a que algo suceda. Y aquí, esperar te va a volver loco.- No me respondió nada de inmediato.

Al contrario, salió de la habitación y no regreso hasta mucho mas tarde. Yo no tenía nada que hacer más que pensar en la situación, y finalmente comencé a leer otro libro más. Cuando por fin regresó, y como si esas horas no hubieran pasado, él finalmente me dijo:

-Tienes razón.- Su voz no daba señas de emoción alguna. –Hay que regresar. Sakura dice que estás en condiciones de viaje, y Konohamaru puede hacerse cargo de la base hasta que algo pase.-

-No te oyes feliz. ¿Seguro que quieres irte? Yo solo lo propuse porque te veo…-

-Si, si. Estoy seguro.- Dijo suspirando fuertemente. – Cuando consulté el asunto con Sakura, casi me felicita y me empuja fuera del cuarto de planeación. Dice que tengo a todos con pelos de punta, huyendo de mi pues nadie tiene noticias de Orochimaru.- Ahora tan solo suelta un suspiro cansado.- Gracias.- Me dijo finalmente. Esta vez mirándome a los ojos, y sonriéndome.-

Ahora estamos de regreso a casa. La encuentro impecable, y recuerdo la primera vez que llegue aquí.

O, cuantas cosas no sabía. Había creído cada palabra que me habían dicho que él era, y en ese entonces todavía no permitía que Naruto me hiciera el amor. No puedo evitar sentir que eso pasó hace años, pero tan solo han pasado unos cuantos meses. Me sorprendó cuando Ino intenta tomar mi abrigo.

-Hace más frío aquí que en la residencia del señor Nagato, tenga cuidado de no enfermarse Princesa.- Me dice como si fuera lo más normal del mundo que esté aquí y no en la base, pues me despedí de ella allá cuando partí.

-No sabía que hacia tanto frío al sur. En el Imperio de Tierra casi no tenemos temperaturas bajas, como si fuera verano todo el tiempo.-

Naruto regresó con una maleta con todas nuestras cosas. Yo había dejado mis pertenencias en el Imperio de Tierra, y él apenas tenía cosas de valor.

-No se preocupe Princesa,- Dijo acercándose a mí, para luego susurrarme al oído.- hay maneras para mantenerla caliente todo el invierno.- No supe que contestarle inmediatamente, pero sentí los colores subírseme a la cara. Él tan solo se rió y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Lo seguí al cuarto sin decir nada. Cuando llegamos acomodó sus pocas cosas en los cajones, aunque la mayoría fue directo a la ropa sucia.

-¿Por qué no nos bañamos? Chouji está preparando algo delicioso, pero hay que esperar. Y después del viaje…- No pude evitar sonreír e interrumpirle.

-Vamos.- Se tardó un segundo en procesar lo que le dije, pero no tardo en sonreír, acercarse y devorar mis labios.

Hago una nota mental de mandarle una nota disculpándome al señor Nagato por no poder devolver el vestido que me prestó.

-¡Por tu culpa no puedo tener vestidos bonitos!- Le dije disque indignada al ver la tela ya dañada. Él tan solo se rió.

-¡Pero si soy _yo_ quien te los compra!- Nos besamos hasta la bañera, que o sorpresa ya estaba lista. Naruto se sentó en el retrete para quitarse los zapatos y yo aproveche para traer unas toallas extras.

-¿Cómo es posible que hasta el baño este listo, si acabamos de llegar?- Estoy de acuerdo que puedan tener las cosas listas para _preparar_ el baño, pero hasta el agua está caliente. Me besó el cuello y quitó mi pelo del hombro derecho para seguir besando.

-Alguien avisó, obviamente.- Iba a preguntar nuevamente pero me interrumpió con un beso en la boca.- Debo de estar haciendo algo mal para que sigas hablando tanto.- Me dijo. Lo miré a los ojos y vi la lujuria en ellos.- Tenías razón. Regresar a la casa fue una esplendida idea.- Me besó y me besó hasta que casi me caigo hacia atrás, cuando él me levanta en sus brazos y me mete a la bañera.

Mi piel se pone extra sensible con el agua caliente, que cuando Naruto también se mete, se desborda mojando todo el piso del baño.

Entre beso y beso logramos limpiar la mayoría de la mugre en nuestros cuerpos, pero debo admitir que no fue nuestra primera preocupación. Hubo un momento en el que se me calló la barra de jabón en la tina, pero ya no pude recuperarla. Era como si los cielos no quisieran que nos bañáramos, y nos concentráramos en hacer el amor.

Ahora no tengo que bajar la voz, y ni acallar los suspiros.

-Mmmm- Una de mis manos se toma del su cabello, de los más cercanos a su nuca, y apenas recordando que no lo quiero lastimar, tiro de ellos con fuerza. Aquí no hay sabanas en donde desquitar estas sensaciones.-Naruto..- Termino por suspira su nombre.

De un momento a otro varios ruidos se oyen desde fuera de la casa. Naruto se detiene al instante. Se oye metal contra metal. Sin dudarlo dos veces se levanta y toma una toalla.

-Quedate aquí.- Y con una rápida mirada al cuarto me deja sola.

Mi corazón, palpitante y preocupado, apenas me deja escuchar los sonidos de afuera. Hay algunos gritos, como entre pelea y discusión o tal vez los dos revueltos entre ellos. Si cierro mis ojos puedo sentir como si estuviera en la mitad de la pelea cuando fui secuestrada. –"Ninjas."- Es todo lo que puedo pensar.

Después de pocos minutos todo queda en silencio. No se si para peor o para mejor. Mi corazón se encoje al imaginarme a Naruto…. –"No pienses en eso Hinata. Él no va a morir. Él no puede morir."- La puerta se abre de par en par.-¡Naruto!- Me levanto y salgo de la tina rápidamente, pero con el agua en el piso me resbalo bruscamente. Cierro los ojos antes de sentir el golpe. Pero reboto en sus brazos.

En el piso, con sus ropas completamente remojadas, lo hayo debajo de mí.

-¿Cómo.. en la puerta..?- Pregunto sin entender, pero él tan solo sonríe. Cuando le miro la cara, veo que la tiene marcada con un corte.-¿Qué te pasó en la cara?- Me responde mientras me ayuda a levantarme de él.

-No es nada, es que no estaba concentrado. ¡Pff! y aparte esos idiotas me jugaron un truco sucio. ¿Es qué no saben de quien son estas tierras? ¡Ya no hay respeto!- Dice enojándose de tan solo recordar.

-Entonces..-Digo tomando una toalla.- No era Orochimaru.- Él se queda serio

-No. Solo unos tontos que querían robar.- Me abraza sobre la toalla.- La comida ya está. ¿Vamos?-

-Si, solo dame un momento para cambiarme.-

Me besa la mejilla y sale del baño. Hasta ahora me doy cuenta que ya lleva puesta una camisa y pantalón.-"Pero si salió con tan solo una toalla.."- Suspiro sabiendo que es un _ninja_, y que no debería de ser extraño. _Yo_ soy la que está fuera de contexto, no él.

Cuando por fin salgo a la habitación me sorprendo al ver dos bandejas llenas de comida. Y lo veó sonriendome.

-Pensé que sería mejor comer aquí.-

La verdad es que tengo ganas de _no_ estar en una habitación. Después de todo he estado encerrada por varios días en la casa del señor Nagato, pero una noche más realmente no hace la diferencia.

Me siento frente a él dejando a las dos bandejas entre nosotros y comenzamos a comer. Ya extrañaba la comida de Chouji.

Me acabe casi todo, y Naruto terminó lo que yo no pude. Retire las bandejas de la cama y nos tiramos juntos dentro de las sabanas.

-Gracias.- Le dije, pero él no supo a que me refería.- Gracias por cacharme en el baño.-

-Aah. No fue nada.-

-Gracias por rescatarme de Orochimaru. Gracias por cuidarme. Gracias quererme tanto.- Le digo escondiéndome en su pecho. Apenas articulando las palabras en voz alta. Él me abraza protectívamente, su mentón sobre mi cabeza, y yo me hago aún más chica entre sus brazos.

-Por favor no me lo agradezcas.- Su tono de voz no es romántico, tan solo serio.- No solamente es mi deber, sino que creo que es lo único que puedo hacer. Me volvería loco sin ti.-

No se como responderle. Tan solo le abrazo con fuerzas. Tan fuerte como yo puedo, claro.

Frente a mi esta su abdomen, ya sin rastro de aquel horrible moretón.-"De costillas rotas."- Me recuerdo mentalmente. Comienzo a besarle el torso, sobre su camisa blanca. –Quisiera que nunca tuvieras que ponerte en peligro por mi. No quiero verte lastimado, o en peligro. No te quiero perder. Quiero que te quedes a mi lado siempre, y no regreses con costillas rotas, o rasguños en la cara. Odio pensar que cada golpe que recibes es por mi culpa, para protegerme, y no solo eso sino que tienen intención de alejarte de mí, de matarte.- Él se pone tieso. No de miedo, más como cuando tienes duda y no sabes cual debería de ser tu siguiente movimiento. También noto, por el movimiento de su pecho contra mi cara, que tiene la respiración retenida. Pero finalmente exhala y me levanta el mentón, obligándome a verle a los ojos.

-Eres la persona más inocente de este mundo Princesa. Y yo estoy aquí para protegerte. Acepte esa misión desde que nos comprometieron a casarnos. Y yo estoy dispuesto a pagar con mi vida para mantenerte a salvo.- Torpemente me limpió las lágrimas. Su voz a punto de fallarle.- Lo digo con el corazón. Usted se ha vuelto todo en mi vida. No se como le ha hecho en tan poco tiempo, ni tampoco se en que momento pasó. Solo se que lo que _ahora_ siento.-

-¿Por qué suenas tan triste de quererme?- No pude evitar preguntar pues algo en su voz me decía que había algo mal.

-No triste de quererla Princesa.- Me sonrió torpemente.- Tan solo tengo miedo que llegue el día donde usted ya no me quiera. Que descubras algo y se de cuenta del horrible monstruo que soy.-

-No.- Con mi mano le tome una mejilla.- No me importa cuantos kyuubis tengas dentro de ti, ni cuanta gente has matado, ni lo que hayas hecho antes de conocernos.- Digo recordando a Sakura.- Aun teniendo en cuenta de que hay veces que no entiendo porque haces lo que haces.-Dije pensando en Sasuke.- Pero es que el producto de todo esas cosas, buenas o malas, es el hombre al que yo amo. Si eres un monstruo, entonces yo amo a un monstruo. No me importa. Eres el monstruo más cariñoso, protector y benévolo que conozco. Así te amo.-

Cerró sus ojos y recostó su frente contra la mía. Lo vi sonreír sin saber si era de felicidad o de amargura.

-¿Por qué dices lo que dices? ¿Por qué eres tan _tu_? ¿Qué no vez que soy tan solo un pobre diablo con mucha suerte de tenerte a mi lado?- Se alejo un poco para mirarme a los ojos.- ¿Por qué no escuchas lo que te digo?- Pregunta casi con desesperanza.

Con tantas preguntas, algunas a las cuales no tengo respuesta, tan solo quiero callarlo. Le beso en la boca, con mis brazos levantados alrededor de su cuello. Cuando le siento restringirse de corresponderme tengo que separarme de él. Solo un poco.

Y le contesto:

-Lo único que escucho es que hay cosas que no quieres que sepa por que tienes miedo de que te deje de amar. Pero te escucho decírmelo, una y otra vez, precaviéndome de ti. Tratando de ahuyentarme. Si no me amaras no estuviera aquí, te lo aseguro. Pero en cambio, me proteges. Hasta de ti mismo, aun cuando sabes que si te hago caso te quedarías con un amor no correspondido.- Le mire intensamente.- Dime _tu_. Si encontraras a alguien que valora más tu felicidad que la de él mismo, ¿lo dejarías ir sin siquiera pelear un poco?-

Su voz apenas era audible.-No.-

-Entonces bésame ya, que ya hemos hablado demasiado y no hemos terminado lo que comenzamos en la bañera.-

Él me beso con fuerzas esta vez. Sus manos me tomaron de la cintura y sin dudas me colocó debajo de él. Él, con sus piernas dobladas los costados de las mías y su pecho presionándome contra la cama, me besó la boca, el cuello, la mandíbula, los ojos, y todo lo que encontró a su paso.

Le ayude a quitarme el sencillo vestido de noche con botones (que tenía botones), y yo también le quite su camisa blanca. El vestido quedó a medio camino, pues comenzó a besarme los hombros, un brazo, luego un seno, y luego otro.

-Naruto..- Solté en un respingo, lo cual solo lo animó a seguir su camino. Me besó el abdomen, y se detuvo un momento ahí. Recuerdos amargos inundaron mi mente.

-Te prometo que te voy a proteger mejor. No voy a permitir…-

-Shhh…- Me volteó a ver.- Yo se.- Le digo aunque justamente le acabo de decir que preferiría que no se pusiera en peligro por mi. Pero que voy a hacer, es Naruto de quien estoy hablando.

Continuó bajando con sus besos y terminó de sacarme el vestido, me levantó las piernas y me empezó a besar mi zona intima.

Yo no tuve más remedio que prenderme de las sabanas. Quería revolcarme de placer pero me quede quieta. Aunque todo empeoró cuando sentí su dedo, e inmediatamente después el segundo.-Mmm.. Naruto..-

Me soltó las piernas, pero me las abrió, permitiéndole verme a la cara mientras me hacia como quería.

-Ábrelas bien.- Me indicó, y yo no tardé en hacerle caso.

Para cuando entro el tercer dedo yo ya me estaba chorreando, y ya no podía abrir más las piernas. Sentir su boca besando, chupando y lamiendo me estaba volviendo loca.

-Naruto, déjame a mi…- Quise levantarme un poco para cambiar de posición pero el tan solo gruño un "todavía no" dejándome entender que sus intenciones eran hacerme correr.-Ahh.- Mi clítoris ya está completamente inflamado, y no mi respiración ya estaba entre cortada.

Siento como lentamente incrementa la velocidad de sus dedos, pero ahora ya no aguanto.- Naruto.. me voy a… a..- Y me estremezco en un orgasmo.

Quedo tendida sobre la cama. Mi pecho sube y baja con mi respiración exaltada, y tan solo trato de recuperarme. Le volteó a ver y lo encuentro sonriendo y expectante, y limpiándose la boca con su brazo.

En eso, con un movimiento se acomoda sobre me, y me besa con pasion en la boca. Puedo sentir su lengua contra la mia, y su miembro ya crecido sobre mi barriga.

Con una mano comienzo a frotarlo contra mi cuerpo. Lo oigo gemir levemente de placer entre besos. Me las ingenio para quedar sobre él, mi boca baja besándolo hasta que llego a mi objetivo. Trato de no meterlo todo de una vez. Sino comenzar por la punta, mientras le sigo masturbando con la mano.

Lo puedo oír gemir un poco más, pero no quejarse, así que continuo lamiendo mas y mas, lubricando cada centímetro para que mi mano pueda moverse mas rápidamente. Dice mi nombre, y no puedo evitar sonreír en triunfo. Utilizo mi otra mano y comienzo a ir mas rápido. Al poco tiempo, y ya sin poder contenerse, el también se corre.

Le sigo masajeado un poco mas para sacarle todo su semen. Me acerco a él, ahora que es _él_ está sobre la cama tratando de recuperarse. Le extiendo sus brazos y le beso el cuello y los hombros, y la boca.

Con mis manos le recorro su cuerpo. Me gusta sentirlo estremecerse. Por mi. Por mi tacto. Me gusta sentir que es mío.

Sin darme cuenta cuando bajó el brazo, siento su mano recorrer mi costado, y bajando más para explorar mi parte baja. Metiendo uno o dos dedos. Sacándolos llenos de mi. Jugando un poco más con mi clítoris y haciéndome retorcerme de placer.

Yo hago lo mismo. Su miembro se empieza a poner duro otra vez. Con mi mano le masajeo desde la base hasta la punta, y de regreso; y cuando lo siento lo suficientemente duro lo acerco a mi.

Puedo sentirlo en la entrada, lo meto un poco, solo un poco, y lo saco. Juego un poco con él, pero poco a poco lo meto más y más, y cuando menos lo pienso ya lo estoy metiendo hasta dentro y sacándolo sin poder parar. Mis caderas se mueven por si solas, sus manos sobre ellas ayudándome a mantener y subir el ritmo.

Hasta que en un momento ya no aguantó más y me tiró en la cama debajo de él. Me puso a cuatro patas y comenzó a embestirme. Con sus piernas abrían las mías y yo me dejaba hacer. Seguí moviendo mis caderas hasta que no pude más, y Naruto también terminó poco después.

Se recostó junto a mi, me beso los labios. –Yo también te amo.- Y nuestras manos comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo del otro nuevamente, como si esté fuera un juego de nunca acabar.

* * *

No se si Hinata es demasiado ingenua, o enamorada, o simplemente acepta su destino con Naruto. Pero no puedo evitar pensar que ella sabe lo que hace. ¡Saludin a todos!

* * *

**Información Extra :)**

1.- Bueno, por mientras dejemos a Hinata y Naruto estar enamorados. Que se vienen huracanes.

2.- Me da mucha pena escribir este tipo de capitulos, pero espero que les gusten :$

* * *

**¡Gracias por sus reviews!**

¡Un fic con reviews es un fic feliz!

* * *

_**Por: Kamy-chan**_


End file.
